


Afterdeath Oneshot Collection (Fluff/Smut/Angst/etc.)

by Gleae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of Wholesome shit, Abandonment, Accidental Pregnancy, Albino Human Geno, Aphrodisiacs, Assassin Reaper, Begging, Blindness, CPAU, Christmas Presents, Closet Sex, Coffee Shops, Cop Reaper, Cop/Criminal, Creampie, Criminal Geno, Crossdressing, Dildos, Disability, Domestic Fluff, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Error being an overprotective brother even though he's younger, Family Fluff, First Dates, First Time, Geno is just being a slut again, Geno is till best mom, Geno trying his fucking best, Hate Sex, Human Reaper, Hurt/Comfort, Just a general lack of condoms, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More tiddies, Movie Night, Mpreg, Muteness, One Night Stands, Phone Sex, Pirate AU, Pirate Reaper, Pregnant Sex, Pretty sure condoms are against Reapers religion, Quarantine, Reaper being over possessive, Sex Toys, Street musician reaper, Teasing, Thief Geno, Undertale AU, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vibrators, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, baby goth, blowjob, inexplicable beach episode, music being a plot device, totally not a spitefully corona fic, whatelse is new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 92,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleae/pseuds/Gleae
Summary: The title says it all.I'm gonna be moving these from my Wattpad account so if you're coming from there, this isn't anything new.Each oneshot will have its own summary and warnings if need be.Credit:Geno, Error, and Fresh by CrayonQueen (loverofpiggies)Reaper by RenrinkSwap by the Undertale CommunityClassic Sans and Undertale by Toby Fox~Second Gen~Goth by NekophyRaven by EchoiartsSorell by Zenkomi-chan or Ivywolf777Shino by Blue-kohina
Relationships: Geno!Sans/Reaper!Sans (Afterdeath), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	1. Author's Note

I'm finally gonna be publishing my massive collection of Afterdeath oneshots onto here, so you'll probably notice a pretty steady stream of them. Some of my older ones are going through a bit of a revamp as well, so there are some differences from its Wattpad counterpart. Hopefully I'll be able to get everything fully transferred over here without too much issue.

This is just a quick little author's note before all hell breaks loose and the Kraken, known as Afterdeath addiction, is released 


	2. Life from Death (Fluff/Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're staring off with a short fluff piece, with a healthy dash of smut in the middle, as well as clearly implied mpreg. All in all, some wholesome shit in my opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was previously titled "Are we ready?" but I kinda hated that and didn't have an excuse to change it until now. Take note though, that slowly but surely I give less of a shit about titling these oneshots decently.

**Geno’s POV::**

I looked down at my hand, the golden ring gave off a slight glint, always pulling a content smile onto my face at the sight, although a smile preceded it. I’ve wanted to ask Reaper the question for a while, I just don’t know if we’re truly ready. _-This time…-_ Even with the confident thought, I knew this wasn’t going to be as easy as I hoped. I continued to sit on the couch, staring at the clock, waiting, thinking over how I’ll bring the subject up to my husband. The ticking of the clock echoed in the empty house, our house. It made time stretch on but my thoughts kept me busy enough that I didn’t seem to notice. A click at the door jolted me back to reality, as Reaper walked through, looking as tired as he always does after work. Noticing me on the couch, he weakly smiled my way. I stood up and strode over to the door, greeting my husband with a peck on the cheek. 

“How was work, hun?” I spoke up breaking the silence.

“Eh, tiring, but what else is new,” He pulled his cloak off, hanging it on a wall hook, now only in a black tee and pants. Reaper turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. “How was my little wife without me, hmm?” I blushed at the choice in pet name, averting my eye contact from him. 

“Don’t call me that and fine… I guess,” I looked back to see a smirk plastered on Reaper’s face, although he managed to hide it as he leaned in and nuzzled the side of my skull.

“Aww, but it’s true, you have a ring to prove it,” He insisted, delivering small kisses down my jaw, interlacing his hand with mine. He planted a long kiss along the wedding band on my finger, smirking at me with a glint in his formed eyelight, leaning back in to ravage me with kisses along my jaw again, making me puff up in frustration but I didn't pull away from his affections. Soon, Reaper ceased his ministration as he found his attention stolen by something else, causing me to be more than a bit disappointed at the sudden lack of attention before I heard what it was that drew it away, “Something smells amazing, you made dinner?” 

“Oh, yea, I did. I figured you might like to come home to something,” Reaper smiled, kissing my forehead.

“Thanks, babe,” We both made our way over to the kitchen, and Reaper slumped into one of the chairs at the table, giving a long tired sigh. I dished a plate of food for him, setting it in front of him, taking a seat across from him as he began eating, clearly enjoying my home cooking, even with the lack of a need to eat. After a few bites, Reaper must have noticed my distracted expression, quickly regaining my focus though. 

“Aren’t you gonna eat?” I lightly shook my head.

“I already ate, it’s fine,” There was an awkward silence that settled between us, and my mind went back to that question, nagging at me. 

“Geno?” I looked back at Reaper, his eyes riddled with concern. 

“Hmm?” 

“What’s wrong? You seem distracted,” I’m just aching to bring up the subject, yet terrified. _-Now or never-_

“Reap, I’ve been meaning to ask…” Reaper’s interest seemed to be piqued, hearing this. “What would you think about h-having kids?” I stuttered towards the end, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. Reaper seemed a bit stunned at the sudden question.

“I mean… I’d like to have kids eventually but…”

“You’re not ready?” I finished for him.

“That’s up to you, Gen,” I hesitated in my answer before responding. 

“I… I want to try… “ I finally forced the words out of my throat, just awaiting a denying response from my husband. There was a long pause that was killing me from the inside.

“Gen, I-”

“No, it’s fine, I get it. I… just-” I realize that I’ve started to cry as my tears fall onto my shaking hands, still gripping the edge of my shirt. “...Just forget it, forget I said anything,” I stood up and walked past Reaper towards the door, but was stopped by a tug at my wrist. “Reap?” I turned to face him, sniffling as I tried to stop the flow of tears. Reaper pulled me into his chest, gently petting my head to calm me. 

“Hun, I was going to ask if this was a choice you were sure about, hmm?” Reaper gave me a sincere smile, cradling the side of my face in his hand, rubbing the tears off my face with his thumb. I began to nod slightly in response trying to put some words together to answer properly.

“Y-yes, I’m sure. The thought has been nagging me for a while, I just didn’t know when or how to ask you, but I couldn’t be more sure about this,” My vision hazed as I once again began to cry. “I want to have a kid with you Reaper,” I continued to sob quietly while Reaper took my face in both his hands.

“Hey, shh, there’s no need to cry,” Reaper’s voice was soothing, causing me to cease my crying. “Babe, if you’re that sure about it then of course we can try. I would love to start of family with you,” 

“Really?” I choked, my voice weak from crying, smiling at Reaper’s assuring nod.

“Course, for us to be able to actually have a child would mean everything to me, angel,”

“Thank you, Reaper,” I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Reaper returned with as much passion, pulling me close against his body. When we broke apart, Reaper immediately gave me a devious smirk, intent glowing in his eyelight.

“Now… Let’s go ahead and ‘try’ then~” He began licking my neck, going straight for a point he knew was sensitive, inducing quiet moans from me. Reaper made no hesitation in teleporting to our bedroom, pinning me to the bed. He snaked his hand up my shirt, caressing my ribs gently, earning more sweet sounds from me. He closed the distance between our lips again, slipping his tongue into my mouth to silence me entirely, muffling any further attempt at noise. My arms are still tightly holding the back of Reaper’s neck as I yearned for more. Reaper grasped onto my scarf to carefully pull it off me, proceeding with my shirt, using this new found exposed to send enrapturing kisses along my scar.

“Reaper… just stop teasing already...” Reaper seemed to acknowledge this and shifted his hand, guiding it along the hem of my shorts. 

“As you wish, sweetheart~” He pulled down, revealing the anatomy I had formed, glowing a deep blue, my entrance wet with want. He took a moment to admire me as I was on display for him, “So needy already, babe~” He inserted two fingers into my entrance making me gasp, pumping in and out to make me even more desperate. I whined, clearly vocalizing my need for more, ceasing Reaper’s foreplay, finally seeing him pull his shorts down to allow his member out, “Guess I’ve teased you enough, love,” He pushed the tip of his member against me, prodding at my wet entrance, not sparing any further hesitation to push in fully. He started at a slow steady pace, driving me crazy, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist and tightly holding them in place behind him.

“Reaper please~ faster~” The instruction was hardly needed as Reaper seemed more than happy to quicken his pace anyway, driving pleasure through my body. The figurative knot in my stomach tightened as my climax drew desperately closer. Reaper’s drew near as well, evident by his uneven thrusting, “yes~ cum inside... please~” Reaper smirked again, leaning in to steal a kiss from me, muffling my cry as I finally climax, shakily gripping onto Reaper’s shirt as the euphoria courses through my bones. Reaper followed soon after, filling me up with his cum. We laid motionless, panting heavily until Reaper finally pulled out and fell to the side of the bed, next to me. A gentle hand was placed over my formed torso, the thump tiredly rubbing at the bare magic.

“Just have to wait, now,” Reaper whispered quietly, as my socket succumbed to my exhaustion but I nod in confirmation, smiling as I drifted off to sleep, “Goodnight, angel,” I felt a soft kiss placed on my temple before we both nodded off to sleep, Reaper’s arms bringing me in close.

*** 

I shifted around, a mild discomforting ache radiated from my lower region.Sitting up, I groan as I stretch out after last night’s ‘activity’. I leaned down to pick up my clothes that were cast to the floor the previous night, managing to pull on my t-shirt before the sight of my ecto caught my attention. It glowed with a much more lively sheen and I gave it a gentle rub, spotting amidst the blue hue, a small bit of purple magic swirling around, resembling the shape of an inverted heart. My mind was blank for a moment, trying to process this, before a wide grin made its way to my face. I quickly turn around to see my husband still asleep, and in my excitement, attempt to shake him awake.

“Reaper, wake up!” Growing impatient, I hastily grabbed my pillow, throwing it harshly at his head in hopes of stirring the god’s sleep. 

“...huh.. what… Geno, you okay…?” I looked at his tired face and started tearing up from happiness.

“Look..” I lifted up my shirt to reveal the soul formed inside me, Reaper’s tired expression also taking its time to fully realize what the hazy purple magic amidst my own entailed. 

“Babe…” I leap over and hug him in excitement, “I’m going… to be a father?” I noticed Reaper’s eyes begin to water as well, and I simply deliver a smile and nod to him, “Geno you’re…” He couldn’t seem to finish, as he pulled me close to him, laying us back onto the bed to reside there blissfully, “We’re gonna be a family…” Reaper choked out. 

“Yea..”

“To think, a god of death was actually able to create a life,” Reaper muttered mindlessly, gently running his hand across my arm.

“Yea…” I smiled at the thought, realizing just how much this likely means to my husband. 

“God, I love you so much Geno,”

“I love you too, thank you Reaper,” I began to cry again, tears of pure joy falling down my face. Reaper lifts my chin, and our lips touch in a warm gentle kiss.


	3. Deal With the Devil -- Cop!Reaper/Criminal!Geno (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno has been attempting to run from the law long enough, though his luck had run thin once he gets into the hands of the chief of police, Reaper, in which their relationship has long since been complicated. Tensions are are, and questionable moral choices ensue from both parties involved. But what's crime without a little drama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also was previously titled "Do we have a Deal?" but I hated that too and spontaneously changed it to what it is now. Similar implication, but is a little more 'title'-esque. 
> 
> Warning: Drugging with an aphrodisiac, kinda dubious consent, mild bondage (basically just Reaper keeping Geno cuffed), mention of rape (a false suspicious which is immediately corrected)

**Geno’s POV:::**

Sirens rang out around me as I continued to run in the dark smokiness densely packed in the alley. I see the gleam of red and blue shining around the corner, silhouettes of people dance across the eroded brick walls. I hear a shouting voice grow closer to me, as I kept my head straight looking for a way out of this mess. Briskly turning the corner, I’m quickly stopped by a dead end. Knowing I have no time to think about this, I keep going on my original path. I just keep running, in hopes of an end to this seemingly endless circuit of alleys. I begin to hear voices around; they’re trying to surround me. 

“Shit…” My voice is heavy and out of breath. I spot a small crevasse between two buildings, and sharply lunge for it, hoping the proximity of it would keep me hidden to die down the chaos. I stay in the shadows, trying to regain my breath, moving back, deeper into the darkened passage. I stopped, a sudden dread filled my mind as I felt what I assumed to be a gun press into my spine. A hand quickly clasped over my mouth keeping me from making any noise. 

“Impressive as always, Geno. You managed to divert us for that long, but you’re going to have to try harder than that to outrun me,” The gun-wielder’s deep voice whisked past my ear. With that comment I knew who it was and I Immediately wanted to drop kick this asshole… if he wasn't holding a gun to my back. He grabbed my hands, pulling them behind me into handcuffs. I sneered, trying to hold my verbal ground. 

“It's just a pleasure to see your distasteful face again,” I spoke, my words flowed out like venom. 

“The feeling is mutual,” Reaper yanked the cuffs a bit before forcefully pushing me out of the alleyway. 

“Fuck you,” I spat at him after almost losing my footing. 

“Maybe another time, babe,” He satirically teased, causing a tinted blue to speckle my cheek bones. This is why I hate this asshole with every fiber of my being. Finally, another cop, Ink, ran towards us, placing his gun back in its place.

“Reaper, stop flirting with him for once,” Ink, in exasperation, cut in between our little exchange. 

“Aww, but I just can’t resist,” 

“I’m right here, you know,” Annoyance boiled inside me. “Can we get this over with so I can leave?” Ink gave me an inquisitive look.

“You know you can’t leave, right? With what you’ve done, you’ll be sticking around for awhile,” Ink confirmed but I just smirked at him.

“Oh, I never said legally,” 

“Planning an escape already?” Reaper’s grip on my arm tightened as he leaned in with intimidation. 

“Don’t think I want to stay and find out what you’ll do to me,” I scoffed, jerking away from him. Reaper glanced over at me, and my vision cut as I felt a hard hit to the back of my neck.

**Reaper’s POV:::**

“Reaper really?” Ink gave a disappointed gaze, as I swept Geno’s limp body up into my arms. 

“He’s easier to manage when he’s not awake. Just say he was resisting arrest,” Ink facepalmed as we both walked out of the winding alleys back to the car. Blue perked up, seeing us come back. He stood straight up and strolled over to us.

“Aww, how cute,” A clear mocking tone interlaces Blue’s words, as he pulled his phone and snapped a picture of us, snickering. I rolled my eyes.

“Can you act at least a little professional? I have a wanted criminal in my hands,” 

“Aw, but you two really do look cute. I mean it's only fate, Ink already got with his brother,” I held back a laugh as Ink’s face turned into a wide array of colors.

“Blue!” Ink tried to somehow undo what had been said, mostly in a failed attempt to smack Blue. 

“Oho, Ink, I didn’t think you were like that. As your captain, I could get you in some big trouble for fraternizing with a known criminal,” I kept up with the mockery, smirking at Ink.

“Shut up Reaper, I-it’s not like-”

“Here, I actually have a picture,” Blue nonchalantly interrupted as he held his phone up, a picture of Ink with the arm a dark boned skeleton around him. 

“That’s Geno’s brother?”

“Yeeeup, you probably don’t recognize him without his hood up though,” Blue replied confidently. 

“Blue I swear to god!” Ink was trying to reach for the phone, but Blue already ran to the other side of the car. “Where did you even get that picture?!” Ink kept shouting. 

“I have my ways,” Ink’s frustration seemed to only grow, but he took a deep sigh to stop himself from ripping Blue’s head off. 

“Anyway, Ink’s questionable love life aside, how about we actually do our job. Someone, open the damn door for me,” Ink and Blue’s attention turned to me as they ceased their bickering. I raised an eyebrow at them, vaguely ushering at the door. Blue finally walked over and popped it open for me to set Geno in the seat. Blue leaned against the door snickering as I strapped him in. 

“You probably wouldn’t have minded just standing there with Geno in your arms, hmm?” Blue asked deviously.

“What’s with you and trying to ship people,” Blue tilted his head slightly as I stood up to face him. 

“Oh please, I know about that little charade you and Geno have. You two have been dancing around each other for a while. Only a matter of time,” He shrugged, speaking ever so casually about a subject like that. I felt a bit of a blush show on my face, and prayed to whatever god exists that it isn’t noticeable. Ink and Blue helped themselves to the front seats, leaving me to sit with Geno in the back. _-They did that on purpose-_ As we drove off, I looked over at the sleeping beauty himself. _-He is pretty cute when he's asleep-_ I feel like I was getting lost in a mesmerized haze, before I notice a feeling of inertia carry me to the other side of the car, right over Geno. I definitely, noticeably blushed as my face was only a few centimeters from his and he would never even know. I snapped back to hearing snickering in front of me and saw Blue with his damn camera out again. I pushed myself off, and leaned against the opposite car door. 

“Nice Ink,” Blue’s excitement showed though.

“What was that for?” I tried to not sound too pissed, but clearly, by my tone, still was. 

“That’s payback for earlier. That was just too cute,” Ink quietly fangirled. 

“Hey, that was all Blue, don’t drag me down with him. Don’t test me Ink, my last threat still holds,” I conjected.

“You’re bluffing” Ink said unenthusiastically, likely already used to the multitude of my bullshit.

“Am I?” I could tell he would have glared at me, if it wasn’t for the fact he was trying to drive legally. My attention shifted again as I heard Geno groan. 

“Your princess is waking up. I bet he’s gonna be pretty pissed,” I glared at Ink hastily and then looked to see Geno’s single eye flutter open. Looking around for only a moment, Geno realized what situation he has gotten himself in. He took notice of me and gave me a spiteful look. 

“The hell you do to me?” He growled bitterly. 

“I knocked you out, and if you don’t shut up I’ll do it again,” I put my hand up threateningly, watching Geno recede back against the door of the car, almost surprised that I took such a serious tone to him in contrast to my normal demeanor. Geno looked down at his lap and remained relatively silent for the rest of the drive to the station. 

***

**No one’s POV::**

“Okay Geno let’s start as always,” The echo of the interrogation room rang out as Ink sat in a strong upright stance, his elbows and hands remained still on the table. 

“What? Reaper’s not showing up?” Geno raised a brow in minut intrigue. 

“Not right now, anyways-”

“You’re wondering how he is, aren’t you?” Geno interrupted. 

“What-”

“You know he still thinks about you, a lot,” Ink remained silent. “He often times wishes it didn’t have to turn out this way,” 

“He knows why I did it…” 

“And he doesn’t blame you for it, but he always wishes things could go back to the way they were. He really cares about you,” Geno pressed on.

“And I him, but if we kept being together we’d both be in trouble,”

“I know you did it to protect him and I thank you for that,” 

“How is he anyway?” Geno chuckled slightly.

“Took a bit of a beating recently, but he’s perfectly fine as far as I know,” 

“Good,” Ink smiled to himself, looking to the side. 

“What my brother wouldn’t give to see you smile like that,” Ink’s face flushed rainbow and he quickly cleared his throat, standing up and collecting his files. 

“I’ll uh… be back,” He walked out of the door without second thought. He walked over to Reaper’s office, finally settling down the blush on his face.

**Reaper’s POV::**

I looked up to see Ink walk in, figuring he tried his hand at getting information from Geno. 

“So?” I asked simply.

“Nothing,” He answered just as minimally. I huffed slightly, but this is nothing new for Geno. “By the way, what was that about… in the car earlier?” Ink asked, and I turned my head up to meet his. “That was pretty harsh of you, especially for Geno,” I scoffed

“A mere infuriation... because of you,” I raised a figurative eyebrow, placing my elbows on the desk and my chin on the interlaced fingers of my hands. 

“Well, I was going to suggest you interrogate him but judging by-”

“I’ll do it,” I interrupted bluntly, quickly grabbing something from the upper drawer of my file cabinet and slipping it into my pocket with little explanation. Placing my hands firmly on the desk, I lifted myself up and walked around, heading towards the door. Ink gave a small nod and walked out of the room and I followed making my way down the hall. 

***

“So Geno, you and I both know what I need and what's going to happen so I’m not going to bother beating around the bush,” I spread out some documents in front of me, skimming through the same words I have in the past. “Where’s your base and who’s in charge?” I spoke firmly, taking initiative; Geno turned his head, averting his eyes, his cuffed hands remained placed on the table. “I see you’re going to be doing this again. I figured as much,” I sighed and stood up to head out the door. 

“Where you going?” His voice was bitter, addressing my exit.

“I need to get something, so be good while I’m gone~” Mockery struck at Geno, his eye flashing red and blue for a moment. He huffed and turned away from me like an upset child as I shut the door. 

“So how’s it going?” Ink inquired, seeing me go into the back room where he was, observing the interrogation from behind the one sided mirror. 

“As stubborn as ever,” I stood next to him looking into the barren room Geno sat in. 

“What else is new?” Ink sighed defeatingly, having heard that numerous times before. 

“Lucky for us, I have a plan but I suggest you turn the cameras off and keep this room empty,” Ink gave me an odd look, having no idea what I have planned. 

“What’re you thinking, Reaper?” He asked suspiciously. 

“Trust me, this’ll crack him,” I grab a glass and fill it up with water, pulling something out of my pocket, causing a small crinkling sound. 

“What is ‘thi-” I turn around and nonchalantly pour a white powder into the cup, looking at Ink ever so casually as if I’m not about to do something that could cost me my job. 

“You’re… gonna drug him,” Ink sounded almost unsurprised. “What the fuck, Reaper?” He sighed defeatedly. 

“Told you it would crack him,” I smirked, putting the wrapper back into my pocket.

“You’re aware of how illegal this is, right?” Ink spoke unenthusiastically. 

“If you don’t tell anyone, no one has to know,” I turn around heading towards the interrogation room again. Ink was about to speak up again but I interrupted him, “You can hold me on my previous threat,” I turn my head slightly with a sly look. 

“You’re really threatening my job over this?”

“He’s proved enough resistance from the last few times: consider this desperate times,” 

“What the hell does it even do?”

“All you have to know is that it’ll work, now I highly suggest you to leave this room,” I gesture out the door, and Ink walked through giving me a bitter look as I locked the door behind me. I walk back into the interrogation room, Geno immediately turning his attention to me with a glare. I set the glass in front of him and took a seat. 

“You left to get me a glass of water?” He rolled his eyes at me.

“Just wanted to offer before I try to break you down,” I raised a figurative eyebrow at him as he reluctantly picked up the glass, glaring at me again before taking a small sip. “Now let’s get back on track,” I continued as before, gandering over the papers again as though nothing happened but took small notice to Geno’s face progressively growing more blue. “You alright, love~?” I kept on smirking just waiting for Geno to finally yell at me. His face increased in its chosen color. He began panting heavier, clearly in a state of discomfort. 

“What did you do to me…?” He seemed to growl at me through his words, and I simply pointed at the cup in reply, seeing Geno’s eye flashed a clear blue and crimson, “What the fuck did you put in there?!” He gripped onto his chest, hunching over slightly. 

“A high grade aphrodisiac, had it on stand by. Didn’t think I’d have to use it on you, though… not yet anyway,” 

“That's gotta be illegal!” He huffed, his voice becoming more breathy and forced.

“I find it easier to fight fire with fire,” I cooed, standing up and leaning over the desk, placing my finger right below Geno’s chin, lifting it up slightly. “Now, I’m going to make this easy for you: if you tell me what I want to know I’ll help you, if not… well, you can figure that out,” Geno jolted his head to the side, evading my hand. 

“Go to hell...” He snarled at me, panting heavier, clearly losing his focus. 

“Hmm… I suppose I can sit here and see how long you last. You may be stubborn but I can’t imagine you’d be that resistant to this heat,” I chuckled sitting back down, amused at the scene playing out. Geno’s face continued to flush up and he hunched over on himself more, his breath trying. Geno seemed significantly weakened by this, resting his head against the table now, still panting heavily. “How long are you gonna be stubborn Geno?” I asked, mocking him and loving every moment of it. 

“S-shut up…” his words seemed slurred and forced, clearly beginning to lose any and all concentration. 

“I’ll ask again, hun: where is your base and who is in charge?” He groaned in discomfort, avoiding eye contact. “This isn’t going to get any easier for you. You’ll give in eventually, so for the sake of both of us I suggest you do so soon,” 

“I’d rather die from this heat… than get help from you,” He snarled, his body leaning against the desk, unable to hold itself up. 

“You keep telling yourself that,” I stood up and walked around to the other side of the desk to stand next Geno, tapping my knuckle on the corner of the table. Geno visibly receded as I leaned in slightly. I sat down on the table and brought my hand to Geno’s chin bringing his face up to look at me. His eyelight was blazing, clearly furious. I brushed my thumb against his lower ‘lip’ and he loosened up and unconsciously leaned into my touch. I chuckled seeing Geno shake his head trying to snap back into some form of sanity. I grabbed his chin again more roughly, keeping him in place, his socket going wide. “Do you want me to help you~?” I leaned down, our faces only about an inch apart; I could feel his heavy breath against my own ‘lips’. “Hmm?” Geno leaned in a bit more, wanting some form of contact without willingly admitting to it but I stopped just before. “Information first, hun~” I placed my hand over his mouth and he immediately jolted backward. 

“N-no, I can’t-” 

“Are you sure~?” I pull down on the side of his scarf, revealing his ivory bone: so untouched and unscathed. I smirk as I lean into his neck as he doesn’t even try to fight me, taking the attention. I breathed in deeply, his scent seemed intoxicating to me and I set my teeth against the bone, biting down hard. He moaned sweetly, grasping onto my forearm from the sudden jolt of pleasure, especially in his hypersensitive state. I pulled away, hoping this might have finally tempted him. Geno gripped onto my arm tightly, pulling me close.

“Please…” He forced out, panting more. 

“Tell me what I want to know,” 

“F-fine, but promise me you won’t hurt anyone, please..”

“I promise, love~” 

“Down west: the warehouse on 45th and 2nd: in the basement: my brother’s the one in charge but he’s doesn’t stay there much,”

“Thanks darling~ now how about I help you out there,” I grabbed the chain between his cuffs, pulling on them to shakily stand Geno up and he fell onto my chest. I turned us around, pinning him against the side of the desk, my hands gripping the desk on either side of him. I slipped Geno’s scarf off and gently set it down on the side of the desk, knowing of its value to him. Geno flung his arms over my neck pulling me closer to him and I hoisted him up onto the desk, standing between his legs. “You seem pretty eagar~” 

“I-it’s because of that...hmn damn drug…” He hummed, shifting his hips against my own for some minimally relieving friction, seemingly finding a way to arouse me more. 

“Do you want me to take you on the wall or the desk~?” 

“A-anywhere… haa... just please fuck me~... hmn~ fuck me like your bitch~” 

“The desk it is then… and trust me, I intend to~” I cooed in his ear, quickly pulling his shorts down seeing his bright blue cunt, dripping wet right at its core. “What a nice little gift for me~” Geno looked away ashamed, meekly wrapping his legs around my waist. I crept my hand down to his entrance caressing it gently to tease him a bit and even the slight touch drove Geno crazy. I shoved two of my fingers inside of him and he writhed in pleasure, wanting more. Geno whined as I pulled my fingers out and brought them to my lips, licking them clean. “So sweet~” Geno seemed even more desperate by now, moaning more from the pent up heat. 

“Please Reap… put it in… I need it…” Without more delay, I unzip my pants, pulling my member out. I line myself up and push in painfully slowly, knowing it’ll only drive Geno crazy. He bucked his hips, slipping my dick in more, small desperate cries and pleas were emitted. I suddenly shoved my whole length in and began thrusting at a steady pace. “H-harder… fuck me harder!” I chuckled at Geno’s state; he’s completely lost himself to the desperate need for pleasure. I begin to pound into him at an inhumane speed, leaning him against the surface of the table and placing his legs on my shoulders to better the angle I wreck him in. Geno, by now, is a complete mess just awaiting his release, which clearly crept close. 

“Tell me, who do you belong to~?” I slow to a crawl, Geno desperately clawed behind me, his driving lust already excruciating. 

“Please…. don’t stop….” 

“Tell me~” Geno slurs incoherent curses and pleas, trying to move himself for a bit of reliving friction, but our position has left him immobile, helpless to my whims.

“Ahh… I’m yours… I’m all yours,” He pulled himself closer to me by his arms, trying so desperately, which I found amusing. 

“I need a name~” I cooed teasingly.

“Fuck yo- Ahh~!” I thrust once hard, taking Geno by surprise.

“I already am~ now tell me, who do you belong to?” I repeat the question again, slower and more concise. 

“I...I belong to Reaper~!” I chuckled, satisfied with the results, immediately speeding up to appease Geno’s heat. My climax began to draw near as my thrusts go hard and uneven and not much longer, I feel Geno cum onto my dick, moaning loudly, and I follow, filling him with my seed. We remain motionless for a moment until I pull out and set Geno’s legs onto the ground. I disperse my magic and zip my pants up, leaning over to be face to face with Geno. 

“How was that, babe~?” He nodded numbly; I met our lips into a soft kiss. I helped him sit up figuring he’s exhausted himself and he grips onto my clothed chest tightly. “I’ll take you back to your cell to sleep,” He nodded again, his eyes already closing as I put his shorts back on and pick him up into my arms. “Get some sleep, love,” I kissed his forehead lightly, he nodded his head once again in his semi-conscious state. I walked out of the room and through to a small holding cell with a cot shoved into the corner, setting his small delicate figure on it. I leave, locking the cell door behind me, heading back to my office. Ink walks in soon after, seemingly eager to hear my progress. 

“Well?” He placed his hands onto my desk looking at me intently.

“Oh, I got him to talk, didn’t take long really,” Ink seemed annoyed at my cocky attitude. 

“And?” He pressed on.

“And what? I got a location and the person in charge: there’s a warehouse in the west side of the city they use and turns out that little boyfriend of yours was the one pulling the string, pun intended,” Ink rolled his eyes at me, his face uncontrollably dusting his known rainbow scheme. 

“You didn’t hurt him, did you?” 

“No, I would almost say he enjoyed himself,” Ink raised a figurative eyebrow at me but didn’t question it too much, shaking off my comment. I put away some more files in there necessary location, before sitting back down at my desk but something on the security cameras seemed off. “Ink, come take a look,” I gestured towards him to come over, pointing at the camera screen showing the main reception desk, where strangely no one was sitting at. I shifted my attention to the screen next to it, seeing one of the police officers knocked out in the corner, tied up in blue string. 

“Error… “ I heard Ink mumble to himself picking up on the obvious clues. “Geno!” Ink jolted up, heading toward the door, and I followed quickly behind not needing any context for the situation. 

**No one’s POV::**

The two ran to the holding cell, seeing it open and a dark figure inside beside Geno’s sleeping form. Reaper’s hand instinctively reached for his gun, but Ink put his hand up to assure Reaper, his eyes fixed on the person standing in the cell. He turned his head to meet his gaze with Ink’s, Ink’s eyes shifting at each blink to indecisive shapes. 

“Look who showed,” Error’s voice was low and cunning, Ink jolted slightly at the break in silence. 

“Been a while,” Ink’s voice shook slightly, timid in his words. 

“Whose fault is that?” Ink looked away guiltily trying to muster up a justification for his action. Error walked closer to the cop, cradling the side of his face. “I’ve grown to miss you,” he whispered just loud enough for Ink to hear; his breath hitched. 

“I’m sorry,” Ink kept up the quiet whisper, leaning into Error’s touch, reminding him of how much he actually missed Error. 

“Ahem,” Reaper cleared his throat, trying to reestablish our know roles. Ink jumped and Error pulled his hand back, stepping back to stand near his brother who was still more than unconscious from his past experience.

“What happened to him, by the way?” Error questioned casually as if the other two weren’t going to have to arrest him, his voice containing only a hint of aggression. 

“I’m sure you wouldn’t want to know and he might actually agree,” Reaper said smugly, chuckling slightly under his breath. Ink looked back at Reaper strangely and Error just glared at him, before kneeling down and nudging Geno slightly, stirring him in his sleep. 

“Gen, come on,” Geno groaned, his one eye cracked open before he noticed his brother and jolted up, wincing at the slight pain radiating around his body still. 

“Shit-” Error gave a growl at seeing Geno’s pain and quickly picked him up into his arms. “Error what are you-” Geno took notice of the two officers standing by the cell door. “Error what the hell did you get yourself into?” 

“What did you get yourself into?” Reaper snickered and Geno’s face splashed in bright blue as he was speechless, not wanting to explain exactly what he got himself into or for lack of better phrasing what got into him. “That aside, we’re getting the hell out right now,” Reaper’s hand once again drifted to his gun strapped to his belt, his expression turning aggressive. Geno took notice to his sleight of hand, looking Reaper in the eyes pleadingly, turning his expression soft again. 

“Error, don’t do anything stupid, I don’t want to hurt you,” Ink put up his hands defensively. Error smirked, chuckling slightly under his breath. 

“Don’t worry about it, I'll be out of your way in just a moment,” He repositioned one of his hands from under Geno, the fingers pointing at their target. Strings stretched off his fingertips spontaneously, catching the two off guard as they were pushed to the side harshly against a wall. Error walked out of the cell, setting Geno down on the ground to ease their escape. “We’ll be taking our leave then,” Reaper stumbled up still a bit shaken from the hit against the wall, but acted as quick as his disoriented mind allowed him, grabbing Geno’s hand and letting him fall against his chest. Geno squeaked at the sudden motion, not having much time to process what happened before feeling Reaper’s lips on his own for a short moment. Error was about to send another attack Reaper’s way but stopped dead in his tracks at the event that briskly enfolded in front of him. 

“Don’t consider this a norm: next time I’m keeping you. You’re mine, remember~?” Geno's face was deeper in shade than that of a sapphire as Reaper pushed him towards his brother, beckoning the two to leave before others came. Geno, in his baffled state, had to literally be dragged out by Error. Reaper smirked at how easy it was for him to make Geno a flustered mess. Ink was stunned as he kept changing his view from Reaper to the hall the two made their haphazard escape out of. 

“Wh- what the- WHAT?!” Reaper side glanced towards Ink, still smirking, placing the side of his thumb against his ’lips’. “What just happened?” 

“Oh nothing,” Reaper walked out of the room, Ink following behind still in shock. 

“So, what was that about not fraternizing with a known criminal? Hmm?” Ink leaned in front of Reaper teasingly and Reaper pushed Ink’s face away. “If anyone finds out what happened, we are going to be in some deep shit,” 

“Well just make sure no one finds out and we’ll just say we were caught off guard and knocked out or something,” Ink sighed defeatedly. 

“Heh yea,” 

****Meanwhile with Error and Geno****

Error finally found a secluded alleyway where the two could catch their breath. 

“How you doing, Gen?” Error’s words were laced in concern, as he asked his brother. Geno nodded a bit still panting from them running to their current location, putting his hand up in a weak variant of a thumbs-up. “So you ever planning on telling me what the actual fuck happened back there?” Geno shook his head confidently, knowing full well he has minimal intention of telling his brother a damn thing. “Gen,” Error said more aggressively, trying to intimidate Geno for some answers. Geno looked away trying to avoid looking at him; Error sighed. “Did he get any information out of you?” Geno nodded guiltily. “Anything important?” 

“Eh I kinda might have told him the location of our secondary base,” Error cursed under his breath.

“How did they even break you? You’re the most stubborn out of all of us,” Geno would have been pissed by the comment but was too preoccupied remembering the events that ended up ‘breaking him’. Coughing a few times, Geno once again attempted to dodge the subject, running Error’s patience thin. “Do you intend to tell me anything? I would especially love to know why the hell that asshole kissed you and why he let you go?” 

“I’d REALLY rather not say,” 

“Geno, what did he do to you?!” Geno’s face has only gotten bluer since their leave.

“Well, let’s just say I was a virgin until Reaper took me in for interrogation,” He mumbled through most of that, in hopes his brother would miss it. Error looked stunned, still trying to piece together the minimal information he was provided with.

“He...he… Raped you?!” The glitched around Error seemed to double, his vision began cutting out from fury, pushing Geno against the wall in confrontation. Geno tried his best to calm his brother but Error’s glitches beginning to go awry, 

“Error, calm down. He didn’t…well not really…” Geno paused trying to think of how to phrase this. Error’s grip loosened, his vision still a haze of glitches. Geno slipped his hand into Error’s pocket, reaching for his glasses and placing them on his face to aid him. “I’m fine really, just a little sore but that’s it. In his defense, I kinda asked for it,” 

“I’m gonna kill him the next time I see him,” Geno sighed, having grown sick of his younger brother’s overprotectiveness. 

“Come on, let’s go, we need to clean out the base,” Error barely had time to adjust his glasses as Geno grabbed him by the hood, dragging him down the alleyway, trying his best to calm the raging wave of navy on his face. _-I just need to stop thinking about it-_ he shook his head trying to forget the whole encounter, but flashes of how Reaper wrecked him against the desk kept whisking by, mocking him. _-How can I even look at him now without thinking…-_ He walked further between the buildings, trying to stay on the task at hand still having those blissful, haunting memories cloud his mind.


	4. Deal With the Devil -- Bonus (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the morally questionable choices made in the previous part come back to bite the two in the ass, and somehow resulting in a bab the two must now be responsible for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made as a rhetorical continuation upon the question "What if Geno got pregnant?" came up. So I whipped up what was supposed to be a 'short' bonus oneshot that ended up being twice as long as the original. So have this mostly just pregnancy/family fluff content, with the occasional 'questioning of one's life choices'.  
> The reason why I still called this rhetorical is because I basically retconned this with an ErrorInk oneshot I wrote that was supposed to be a sequel to the previous one, in which Geno is *not* pregnant during that. Although with how much I liked how this turned out, one could potentially assume he was already pregnant and that's why he wasn't trying to kill Reaper on the spot in that one.  
> While I don't intent on publishing the ErrorInk sequel here *yet*, it is up in my oneshot book on Wattpad, so feel free to gander for a bit more of a build on their relationship as it was heavily implied they had one in the last part.

**No one’s POV::**

Geno stood in front of the mirror for a moment, attempting to come to terms with what he had discovered. It’s been a few days since Error broke him out, and he was now keeping low in their shanty apartment on the edge of town. He was feeling a bit sick in the aforementioned days proceeding what happened in that interrogation room, which he was still conflicted on whether he should be angry about, given the affections the police chief gave him proceeding it. Now he stood in his room, in front of a mirror in shorts and a t-shirt, the shirt pulled up to show his cerulean form that glowed vibrantly, more so than usual. That was easily explained by the small inverted heart that floated inside him. He can’t say he is all that surprised, but was now conflicted on what to do. Geno grimaced at the thought; there was no way he could raise a child by himself, especially here, but was he willing to tell Reaper this? His general mental consensus said no, although he was still left to wonder how he would handle this. There was no way he could keep this from his brothers for long, Error especially would lose it if he knew. Geno wouldn’t put it past him to raid the precinct for Reaper’s head. 

He continued to chew on his ‘lip’ as he thought, running a light hand over his torso, already feeling a warm bond to the tiny soul. He sighed, realizing that he probably wouldn’t have the heart to get rid of it. The skeleton didn’t really pay attention to his surroundings, just continuing to look at himself in the mirror in contemplation. It wasn’t until he heard his name being called for what he assessed to be a dozen or so times, before it stopped and his brother stood at the door dumbfounded. Geno looked at him with regret, really having hoped he could at least delay the reveal.

“Geno…” Error’s expression and tone of voice simultaneously turned cold and foreboding, already having fully assessed Geno’s situation, even when he released his shirt back into its place. 

“Error, don’t do anything stupid please,” Geno seemed to be the one attempting to be rational in the situation seeing rage burn in his sockets. 

“I swear to fucking god, Geno, I am going to fucking kill him,” Panic set in to the older as he saw Error turn from the bedroom and race to the front door. 

“Error don’t you dare, just leave it alone. He doesn’t have to know,” 

“Geno, I was willing to let it slide before, but now it has gone too far,”

“Error, stop. I’m fine, I can handle this,”

“No, Geno you can’t! You insisted it wasn’t rape, but it fucking was, and now you’re pregnant with his goddamn child! He will literally have hell to pay!” Error turned aggressive towards his older brother glaring at him before hastily grabbed his jacket that was hung on the wall by the door, intending on leaving. 

“That is enough Error!” Geno quickly stepped in front of the door, now fuming at his brother’s irrational behavior. 

“Why do you want to protect him from this? He firstly needs to compensate with payment for what he has put you through, and this will ruin him if it got out that he raped and impregnated you,”

“You’re not using me to get Reaper fired,”

“I didn’t say use you, this is more than fair as revenge for you. Don’t you want him to suffer?” Geno hesitated, weakening his previously firm unmoving stance, looking to the side in contemplation. 

“N-no, it’s just not worth it,”

“Geno, do not tell me you care even the tiniest bit about him. He is an absolute son of a bitch, that took advantage of you. You shouldn’t spare an ounce of sympathy to him,” Error pointed a finger directly at Geno’s sternum, trying to further reinforce his point. 

“I don’t care what you think. This doesn’t concern you anyway,” Geno snarled at his brother, seeing his eye sockets go wide for a moment before shifting to a glare. 

“Fuckin’ try me, Geno!” Error suddenly flared with magic, disappearing in a flash. 

“Shit-” Geno felt panic set in again as he realized what his brother was likely gonna do and ran to his room to snatch his white hoodie. He immediately teleported to the first place he would think of, still keeping himself hidden from the sight of the police station. _-Bastard’s gonna get himself killed!-_ It was still early morning, so with luck Reaper was still not even at work; this still unnerved him. What was he supposed to do - warn Reaper when he saw him? That’s the last thing he would want to do, if he can avoid it, he’d hope he wouldn’t have to see Reaper again; he certainly can’t just outright tell him he’s pregnant. He peaked around the building corner he hid behind, perking up when he saw a car drive to the side of the precinct. Geno kept an eye around knowing Error, is probably somewhere and will likely do something stupid with this chance. Pulling up his hood, Geno teleported a bit closer, tensing when he saw Reaper leave the car, wearing a black hoodie over his uniform. _-What the hell am I doing? This is fucking insane-_ A hand unconsciously ran over his torso, feeling the soul pulse gently, making him want to at least confront him but he held back to see what would happen. 

Reaper seemed to delay by the side of the building, checking something on his phone, certainly not thinking twice to being perceptive of his surroundings. A short flash appeared directly behind him and Error showed up, supposedly holding a pocket knife to his spine. From where Geno stood, he couldn’t hear what either were saying, but was thankful that the side was enclosed enough that no one could really see and this combined with the fact that Error was keeping this well controlled given how pissed he seemed. Taking a few glances around, Geno ran to where they were, coming up behind where his brother stood, now within earshot.

“You son of a bitch raped my brother and now ruined his fucking life,” Error spoke between his teeth, clearly withholding the full extent of his anger. Geno noticed Reaper turn his head a bit, seeming confused by the exaggeration of that statement. With a huff, the white clad skeleton placed a hand on Error’s arm that was responsible for holding the weapon to the police chief, pulling it back with clear resistance. 

“Error, stop this. I told you to stay the hell out of it,” Geno spoke sternly, seeing Error snarl but Reaper spoke up before he could reply to him. 

“Geno, nice of you to join the party. Come here to threaten me too, love?” Reaper’s voice took a teasing tone, even with a blade pressed into his back. 

“No, I’m here to save your miserable ass cause my brother is pissed as hell and is quite literally a few millimeters away from killing,” Geno finally yanked hard on Error’s arm, hearing a frustrated sigh from the other.

“Geno, I fucking have him,” Reaper finally turned around, folding his arms in front of him, shifting his glance between the two arguing brothers.

“And I told you he doesn’t even have to know, you need to stay out of my business,” The cop raised a figurative eyebrow at that statement, looking directly at Geno now. 

“This conversation’s nice and all but do you think we could take this some place not directly next to a police station?” The two criminals turned to him, and with a sigh Geno placed a hand on each of the others’ shoulders, teleporting into a far more isolated location behind an older building a few blocks down. A sudden dizziness took the skeleton, and he leaned against the nearest wall for stability, holding his skull to compose himself. 

“Shit, you okay?” Error quickly turned concerned for his older brother, placing a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. Geno just lifted a hand to shake it off, muttering a faint ‘fine’ before attempting to dispel the dizziness with a shake of his skull. “Look what you did to him?” Error quickly shot a glare at the cop that stood beside them, still confused on the situation, if not a bit concerned for Geno’s sudden decrease in health. 

“That’s a stretch. That is definitely not my fault,” He held up a hand defensively, leaning back as he heard the younger brother snarl at him. 

“Bullshit, the only reason Geno is so tired now is because he-”

“Shut up, Error,” Geno spoke harshly, still appearing worn and tired from the magic exerted before. 

“Would someone kindly tell me what the hell is going on?” Reaper once again shifted a concerned glance between the two criminals, hoping to find an answer somewhere. “What’s this thing you don’t want to tell me?” He noticed Geno look away when Reaper kept his gaze on him, physically showing he refuses to answer. Error also noticed this from Geno, scoffing before looking back at Reaper with that persisting glare. 

“He’s pregnant,” The statement was blunt, and Geno visibly flinched when it was finally said. If he had the energy to teleport away he damn well would just to escape the judgment he felt, but he was just left to stand there, staring at the ground as Reaper looked at him in surprise. 

“Gen, are you really?” He nodded faintly, still avoiding eye contact. “And… you wanted to keep that from me?” Reaper almost took offence to it, seeing Geno only seem more frustrated.

“Of course I did. The last thing I wanted was for you to be involved at all,” He muttered quietly, partially trying to withhold his disapproval towards his brother saying anything. Reaper took a step forward, aiming to try to consol the smaller, but saw he just tensed again.

“Gen…”

“Don’t- don’t act like you care all of a sudden,”

“Geno, I do care. I always have, and now you’re carrying our child,” He somehow remained composed even when his mind was in a state of confusion, even panic at the idea of Geno having their child. 

“To hell with that, just leave me alone!” Geno’s voice picked up and Reaper stepped back, almost worried the composition would draw attention, causing him to peak around the nearest corner just to be certain: nothing out of the norm. 

“Gen, be reasonable. If you wanted to keep this child, you know it would be better off if they had a second parent. Besides, I can’t imagine how strenuous this pregnancy would be on you,” Reaper was clearly trying to ease the tension, especially with Geno losing his patience with both Reaper and Error. 

“Should have thought about that before you fucked me,” Geno glared spitefully, he really didn’t know why he was only progressively getting angry. He was just so frustrated about the whole thing, and Reaper actually being supportive about it just infuriated him more. There was no draw back from the cop, or any kind of compromise to get out the responsibilities that befell him: he really seemed like he wanted to raise this child with him. An endearing offer but there had to be a catch. Reaper sighed, seeming guilty with the confrontation. 

“I’m sorry, Gen,”

“Sorry isn’t gonna change the fact that I’m pregnant!” 

“I get that Geno, but I’m willing to help, I promise I won’t just abandon you like this,”

“I can’t fucking take this…” Geno rubbed his forehead as he felt another wave of fatigue steal him. He just didn’t want to deal with any of this, and he didn’t even know how to process the cop’s offer. He quickly turned to Error with a flaring eyelight of crimson and blue. “This is exactly why I didn’t want to come, Error! This is why I didn’t want to fucking tell him!” Geno was now lashing out at his brother, taking a step forward but was stopped as Reaper wrapped his arms around Geno from behind, feeling him immediately thrash in the hold.

“Geno, calm down,” Reaper’s voice was stern, trying to calm the smaller as best as he could, tightening his grip as Geno tried to get free.

“No, don’t fuckin… “ Geno had already started crying, trying to pry Reaper’s arms off him, slowing down though as he just gave up, “You goddamn bastard…” The smaller found himself growing weak both mentally and physically, leaning into Reaper’s chest, a hand clutching the arm in front of him as he still cried. 

“I know,” The cop continued to firmly hold the smaller, now whispering against his skull. 

“Why are you like this, Reaper?” He seemed so disheartened, feeling Reaper bury his skull into the crook of his neck.

“Because I do care, I just want you to let me show you that,” A hand ran down to his clothed torso, easing him further, “Also, I told you you were mine~” He spoke even quieter against his neck, only letting Geno hear, which prompted a weak scoff from the smaller. Error would have interrupted, if it were for a buzzing in Reaper’s pocket causing him to let go of Geno and pull the device out. “Shit-” Upon seeing Ink’s name on the screen he was suddenly reminded that he was heading to work before this little ‘incident’. He picked up the call with a heavy sigh, turning away from the two. “Yea Ink, I’m coming, I just had a bit of a delay,” A pause occured as the cop looked back at Geno for a moment, “Yea yea, I’m almost there, be there in a minute,” He sighed again before hanging up, turning back around to the two, ignoring the glare Error gave him again: maybe it’s the mention of a certain name or maybe he was just still angry about Geno. “Love, I have to go but I want you to call me whenever you need me,” Reaper pulled out some random piece of paper, probably an old receipt, and scribbled a number on with a pen he had with him as well, handing the paper to Geno. “Just be careful. The last thing I’d want to do is hear you got arrested,” He lightly cupped Geno’s face, the smaller not really bothering to pull as he gave a faint nod. Error cleared his throat in an obvious attempt to get the couple’s attention. 

“Geno, now,” Error successfully broke apart their momentary union, still glaring at the cop as he grabbed Geno’s forearm to pull him back. The two still looked at each other before Reaper gave a short nod and teleported away, assumingly to the precinct. Maybe it was just his pregnancy induced mind wanting to be beside Reaper, but he already missed being in his hold, but he bit his tongue to stop his mind from thinking that. Sure, Reaper has offered to be there for him, but it was still off putting to think he would have such a close connection with the chief of police. _-God, how did it get to this point-_ “We should leave too, Gen,” Error still had a hand lightly gripping his arm, getting his brother’s attention, as he was previously zoning out in the space that Reaper previously stood. 

“Yea,” With only lingering concern, Error teleported the two back to their apartment, seeing that Geno was still a bit dazed from the previous exertion of magic being followed by a near mental breakdown. 

“Go and get some sleep. You look like you need it,” The older sibling didn’t hesitate to nod, making his way back into the room he was in before this whole thing went down. He carelessly threw his hoodie on the ground, finding himself looking at the mirror again exactly like before. Geno’s hand subconsciously rested on his clothed torso, rethinking how this will work out now that Reaper knows. Upon a spontaneous self-reminder, Geno picked up the hoodie he just threw on the ground and rummaged through the pocket to pull out the paper Reaper gave him. He stared at the number for a moment, still uncertain if he should even trust Reaper enough to tell him where he lived. Maybe it’s a risk he should be willing to take for his child’s sake, although it would certainly be with great hesitation. 

*****Eight Months later*****

Geno groaned in his sleep, trying his best to regain a bit of energy from how tired he’s been in the past few months. The sound of the door opening entirely missed him as he stirred a bit on the couch, jolting as he felt a hand brush his skull softly. He looked up to see Reaper leaning against the back of the couch, his hand drawn back when he saw how much the smaller was startled by his sudden appearance.

“Sorry, love. Didn’t mean to wake you,”

“Don’t scare me like that,” Geno breathed a sigh as he laid his head back down, aiming to get more rest, but noticed Reaper round the couch to stand in front of him, “For all the times you’ve broken in, I’m shocked you still work as a law enforcer,”

“I don’t break in, you said I could come in,”

“I did, but that doesn't mean you can make yourself too comfortable,” Geno slowly sat up, groaning again as he held his swollen belly. Reaper shifted his stance to take a seat where Geno previously laid causing the smaller to quickly fall back against Reaper’s shoulder. With a faint chuckle, the cop wrapped an arm around Geno’s shoulders, hearing him hum, likely too tired to actually care. 

“Still tired?” Geno nodded lightly, not really acknowledging he was nuzzling against Reaper vaguely. He found himself beginning to doze off again against the taller but felt a hand placed on his pregnant belly, a slight warmth resonating from the touch. Cracking his socket open, he saw a soft blue glow coming from Reaper’s hand, using his magic to aid the child’s soul. It was a calming feeling that Geno never found much complaint about it, relaxing further against the other. “You’re brother not home?” Geno looked up for a moment before closing his socket again.

“Yea, he had some kind of business,” 

“Presumably illegal,” Reaper chuckled faintly.

“What else would it be?” Reaper felt no need to continue commenting on it, having neutralized his opinion on whatever the two, Error specifically, do. It was simply established that he would put aside his work for Geno’s sake unless there was a situation in which legal confrontation was unavoidable, although it certainly helped that Geno had hardly left the apartment during his pregnancy, considering it too much of a risk. “Reaper?” The cop acknowledged the other with a quiet hum, causing him to continue with his statement. “How are we gonna do this?” He seemed more hopeless than before, his skull ducking down a bit more to avoid having his face seen. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, we probably can’t live together without things being too suspicious, but then one of us would be left unable to see our child,” 

“We don’t have to think about that right now,” Reaper pulled Geno closer by the shoulder to leave a kiss on his temple, but felt a push as Geno sat up a bit and looked at Reaper sternly. 

“Reaper, I’m due in a month. The sooner we get this worked out, the better,” The taller sigh slightly, putting a hand on Geno’s shoulder to calm him a bit. 

“Alright, just calm down. The likeliest outcome is that you will watch them, at least while they’re still young. I wouldn’t have the time to watch them due to work, also it would be less suspicious if I didn’t spontaneously show up with a newborn baby,” Geno still pouted but didn’t interject, not really having anything better to add, allowing Reaper to continue, “We can work out the best plan as it comes, but for now that sound like what we should do,” Geno momentarily looked to the side, before leaning forward and burying his face in the taller’s chest. 

“Fine,” He muttered, the word muffled in Reaper’s shirt.

“Happy?” The cop spared a faint smirk in Geno’s passiveness, albeit Geno wasn’t even looking at his face, hearing another quiet muffled grumble from the smaller. It didn’t seem like Geno was quite willing to put up much more of a fight anyway, as he felt a comfort in Reaper’s hold again, finding himself finally dozing off. 

*****One Month later*****

Geno sat about, feeling as tired as always, by this point just counting the days until he was due. Fortunately, Error agreed to spend more time at the apartment as Reaper had gotten busier, just in case he were to go into labor. If they could avoid leaving Geno alone by this point, they would. Error walked to the back of the couch, leaning against it as he occasionally checked on his brother. 

“You alright?”

“As alright as a person nine months pregnant can be,” He spoke a bit passive aggressively, growing a bit annoyed with his brother’s pestering, although he couldn't really blame him for worrying given his medical history, resulting in him being generally weaker. 

“Fine, just don’t push yourself,” Geno huffed at the comment, turning his skull slightly.

“I’m pregnant, not dying,”

“Close enough,” Error walked off, finding the tone his brother took as evidence enough that he was okay. With a scoff, Geno slowly stood up with a hand on his belly, half inclined to walk over to where his brother was to slap him upside the skull. Ignoring the urge, he shuffled into the small kitchen in the corner, reaching for a glass for water. He turned on the tap and filled the glass half way, managing to take a sip before he felt a sudden pain. Geno set the glass down probably harder than would have been safe for either the glass or the counter, his hand clenching into a fist as he tried to compose himself, thinking it may not be anything serious. That was until another sharp pain took him, causing him to double over, attempting to hold himself up with a grip on the edge of the counter. Error seemed to have heard the previously loud clang of the glass being slammed down, walking in without thinking much, but quickly was put into panic at the sight of Geno whining mutely in pain as he held his stomach. 

“Shit- Geno is it time?” Error ran to his side quickly, grabbing his arm to support him. 

“It’s probably just another-” Another sharp pain jolted his body, “Fuck- no it’s time…” With a short nod, Error led Geno into his room, setting a towel flat on the bed before easing him onto it. Geno whined at the contractions he was feeling, trying his best to restrict his voice, knowing sound doesn’t keep well within these walls. “Error… please, call Reaper…” Error would have complained, but figured this is likely not much of a time for that and Reaper being here would likely only be a good thing right now. He spotted Geno’s phone on the nightstand beside the bed, finding Reaper’s number, not really hesitating to dial. A few tones rang out before it clicked and a simple introduction was heard in Reaper’s voice. 

“Get your ass over here, Geno’s in labor!” 

“Already?”

“Yes, now hurry up!” The raise in voice clearly shocked the cop, but the phone hung up almost immediately. Reaper kept his eyes on the phone for a moment, feeling a delayed sense of panic set in at the realization. He was at work at the time of the call, but with how quiet it has gotten, Reaper quickly picked up his jacket and ran out of his office. Ink seemed to notice Reaper’s hasty intent on leaving, calling out to him.

“Reaper, what’s up?” 

“I… uh.. A sudden emergency came up. I’ll be out for a bit, cover for me,”

“Uh, yea sure. Is something wrong?” 

“Just don’t worry about it,” Reaper was already halfway to the door, finally racing out at the lack of continued questions from Ink. He got into his car, and drove the shortest route he knew, and almost definitely going over the speed limit on numerous occasions, although he knew all the spots where it would be a true hazard. It would have been a hell of a lot faster if he could take a police car, but it would be too suspicious and likely hazardous for him to go into a crime ridden area with blaring lights. While simultaneously trying to calm himself down, he managed to get there within an estimated twenty-five minutes of the call. The cop hastily left his car, still having enough awareness to keep his uniform covered with his jacket, soon beating on the door. With momentary silence meeting him, he soon heard a loud whine muffled through the closed door, proceeded by the door finally opening with Error standing there almost surprised at the police chief's hasty arrival. “How’s he doing?” Reaper’s voice was riddled with heavy panting as he inquired desperately. 

“I can’t really tell. I don’t really know what to do in these kinds of situations,” Reaper turned his gaze from Error to the hall behind him, making his way in without any kind of prompting, not that Error really seemed to mind given the situation. The cop stepped into the room he knew to be Geno’s, hearing him in there as well, finally seeing him laying on his back with his socket shut tight in pain. He shifted to the side of the bed, grabbing one of Geno’s hands feeling him immediately grip it tightly as he stifled another whine. 

“How you doing, love?” Reaper spoke quickly, ignoring the sharp glare given by the other for only a moment before he winced again, the grip on his hand tightening. 

“Fuckin- don’t fuckin ask me that, you asshole…” Geno spoke through his teeth, stifling a whine again. 

“Calm down, you’re okay,” Geno didn’t even have a second to reply, feeling Reaper lightly pet his skull, trying to ease him a bit. Error stood on the other side of the bed, seeming a bit confused as to what to do. “Go and get some towels or something,” Reaper instructed firmly, staying at Geno’s side as Geno swore at him between more cries. Error didn’t seem to delay on the instruction, coming back and handing a mid-size towel to Reaper, setting another few on the side of the bed. 

“Do you know how to do this?” Error looked at Reaper, almost hopeful that the answer might be yes.

“I can’t say I’m entirely ignorant, but no, I have not delivered a baby before,” Reaper prematurely pulled his jacket off and unbuttoned his uniform to avoid getting it dirty, having a black tee underneath. 

“Great, the hell are we supposed to do?” More panic settled in the younger sibling, wincing at a louder cry from Geno. 

“Wing it, I guess,” Reaper moved to the end of the bed, kneeling in between Geno’s legs after he spread them apart.

“I swear if anything happens to Geno-”

“This doesn’t seem like a good time to threaten me. I’m doing the best I can,” Reaper withheld a snarl from the other at his tone, trying to ignore it as he focused on Geno, slipping his pants off carefully. “Geno, I’m gonna need to check how far you are, just try to stay calm,” Geno only vaguely heard him, but nodded weakly, feeling Reaper place a hand on the lower part of his stomach. Reaper’s hand traveled between his legs, being careful as he checked the progress of Geno’s labor, feeling as his cervix was almost fully dilated: this was sign enough that the baby was ready to come out. “Gen, on my call I want you to push,” Geno gave another vague nod as he whimpered, tears already pouring down his socket. With a quick exchange of looks between Reaper and Error, the police chief counted down from three before instructing Geno to push, hearing him attempt to retrain his voice but whined loudly nonetheless. After a few moments, Geno stopped, panting heavily and weakly shooting a glare at Reaper. 

“... I swear to god, if you so much as touch me after this, I will rip your fuckin’ arms off…” He muttered out the words but the other heard them clearly, not really paying much mind, knowing for the most part it’s just an empty threat due to the pain. With another instruction from him, Geno tensed as he pushed again, feeling himself unable to hold back his cries this time. Again, he fell weak from exhaustion, almost feeling too tired to keep going.

“Geno, you’re almost there, just one more push,” Geno let off a heavy sigh at hearing that, but muster his dwindling energy to push the final time, feeling a sudden relief at the whole thing finally being over, feeling a sudden warmth and happiness at the soft sound of a baby crying. Reaper held the child in his hands, momentarily musing at it, simultaneously relieved that everything went on without much problem. Reaper blindly grabbed one of the towels laying on the bed and carefully swaddling the young skeleton in the fabric, seeing the little one wiggling around, weakly trying to pull the textile away. The cop looked up and slowly shifted the bundle towards Geno, seeing as he lifted his arms out to hold his newborn baby. “Say hi to our son, Geno,” His voice was quiet as Geno’s eyelight shined beautifully at the sight of the little one, a hand brought up to the lightly touch the bridge of his nose, indefinitely easing the child, seeing him open his sockets finally, having one white pin prick that glowed with unadulterated wonder. 

“Hi baby…” Geno clearly sounded exhausted but still smiled down at his son, placing a finger in the hand that reached out for him. ”He’s so beautiful…” Geno cooed sweetly, seeing Reaper move to the side of the bed in his peripheral, pulling a blanket over him. In almost an instant, Geno’s mood switched at seeing the newborn, now not having any malice towards the cop. With a smile, Reaper placed a gentle hand against the baby’s skull, petting him carefully and hearing a quiet coo in response. 

“Yea, he is,” Reaper leaned in to leave a faint kiss on Geno’s temple, seeing him unopposed at the attention. “Still regret this?” He chuckled quietly, nuzzling into Geno’s neck for a moment, hearing him scoff under his breath. 

“Shut up,” Geno still smiled as he spoke lightly, still trying to ease the young child, snickering at seeing the baby weakly gnaw on his finger. 

“Alright, I’ll admit. The kid’s pretty cute,” Error leaned in a bit to take a good look at his nephew. 

“Yea,” The now-mother easily replied to the compliment, still looking down at the newborn. 

“Still need to think of a name for him,” Reaper spoke up bluntly, causing Geno’s skull to jolt up at the realization. 

“Shit, we never talked about that,” 

“It’s fine, I’m sure we’ll figure one out soon. We will have to register him properly for a birth certificate though,” Geno seemed a bit worried by that statement, likely considering the repercussions that could arise from both their names being on a legal document. “We’ll be fine, I’ll leave it as discreet as possible,” 

“You’re gonna cheat our son’s birth certificate?”

“Not like you haven’t done worse,” Reaper clearly teased, seeing a slight pout from the smaller. 

“Fine,” 

“How about I take the little kiddo while you get some rest, you look pretty tired,” Geno didn’t seem all too happy to have his son taken but knew he was already lacking in energy, and it would be a hazard if he chose to continue holding him as he slept. He weakly handed Reaper the baby, easily finding himself drifting off from his previous exertion, quickly falling asleep with the assurance that their child was in good hands. Reaper cradled the little one on his arms gently, feeling uncontrollable joy from seeing his son nestling into the towel in a soft slumber, continuing to sit at the side of the bed, also drawing an available hand to Geno’s cheek to caress it while he slept. He pulled his wrist closer though, to check his watch, seeing how long he has been gone from work. He should probably be going but it would likely be best for him to watch the two while he had this chance. By now Error dismissed himself seeing as Geno has settled to sleep, but certainly still has intentions to keep a close socket on Reaper. 

Reaper mused at his family, finding it hard to believe he really has people to actually call that, and it would all be thanks to the little bundle resting in his arms. Sure, having him was a huge accident, but this is probably good for them. They would have to work around the slew of legal problems they’d inadvertently face, but with luck this child will live a happy life, and hopefully with both his parents as a part of it. 

*****Five Years later*****

Geno peered into his room, seeing his son zip up a small bag with his belongings in it, not noticing his mother calling him before. 

“Goth, sweety, it’s time to go. Your father is here,” The child perked up at his name being called, snatching the small bag and throwing it over his shoulder as he ran to the door his mother was at. 

“Mama, do I have to go?” The young skeleton wrapped his arms around Geno’s waist in a hug, giving him a pleading look.

“You’ll be fine, baby. You’re just gonna be at school for a few months,” Geno knelt down to be eye level with his son, giving him a reassuring smile, cupping the side of his face with a slight rub of the younger’s cheek with his thumb.

“But I like it here better,” He whined quietly, with a bit of a pout, almost looking like he might cry. 

“Come on now, your father’s gonna be with you the whole time. He even said he’d spare some time for all three of us to be together for a bit,” Goth’s eyelight lit up at the notion, seeming in a bit better mood to hear the last part. 

“Really?” Geno nodded with a certain smile, chuckling slightly when Goth slung his arms around his neck as a sign of another tight hug. The mother took this as a chance to pull Goth into his arms, holding him against his side as he walked down the short hall to where Reaper was already waiting. 

“Hey kiddo,” The child beamed at the sight of his father, willingly being handed from one parent to the other. 

“You two take care,” Geno leaned in and left a light kiss on Reaper’s ‘lips’.

“Of course,” Reaper replied shortly, seeing Geno lightly pet the Goth’s skull.

“I’ll miss you baby,” 

“You too, mama,” With a sweet smile, Geno gave Goth a kiss on the cheek, seeing as the child almost looked as though he were about to cry. 

“You’ll see him soon, don’t worry,” Goth nodded, resting his head on Reaper’s shoulder, “We’ll be heading out then, see ya love,”

“Better take care of our son, Reaper,”

“Of course,” Reaper gave a short nod before hoisting a small duffle bag with his son’s belongings over his other shoulder, making his way out of the apartment. He made sure to remain as discreet as possible as he walked to his care, noticing Goth look back at where the apartment is.

“Papa, do we have to leave? Mama’s gonna be all alone now,”

“He’s not completely alone, he has your uncle,” Goth pouted a bit, muttering a quiet ‘I know’ with his head buried in Reaper’s neck. “Come on now, it won’t be so bad,” The child didn’t reply as Reaper walked to his car, being relatively keen to his surroundings given his son is with him. He set him in the back seat along with his bag, being sure to strap him in before driving away. The drive was relatively quiet and from the rearview mirror, Reaper saw Goth reading a light book he must have kept in the small bag he carried, although chose not to comment on it. Once he pulled up to his apartment building, he led Goth out, chuckling slightly at the momentary awe the child displayed. It didn’t take long for the two to make it to his floor and into his apartment, seeing Goth once again become marveled by the size. The young skeleton took his shoes off in a haste, helping himself to wander the main section of the apartment. 

“Papa, you live here?” Goth turned on his heels, facing his father with a beaming expression. 

“Yea, you that surprised?”

“It’s so big!” Reaper walked over to where his son stood, placing a hand on his skull to calm his excited bouncing. The child looked up at Reaper and turned around to hug his waist, “Papa, why can’t mom stay with us if there’s room for him,” 

“We told you, Goth, people think your mother is a bad person and want to lock him up. Too many people would see him here and that would only get us all in trouble, and your mom and I don’t want you to get hurt,” The police chief spoke carefully as he lightly pet Goth’s skull, doing his best to speak simply for his five-year-old son to understand. 

“But mama’s not bad, right?” Reaper paused for a moment at the question, trying to find a formidable answer.

“No, but some of the things he and your uncle have done aren’t really that good. That doesn’t make them bad people though,” Goth whined mutely, not really liking the answer but having nothing to retort with either, burying his face in Reaper’s t-shirt. “Come on, how about I show you your room,” With a light nod in response, Reaper led him to one of the smaller rooms that was set as a guest room: simple furnishing lined the room and the walls were a light grey. Goth looked around for a moment, seemingly in disbelief that he would have a room to himself. 

“This is for me?” Reaper leaned against the door frame as he watched Goth fall onto the twin sized bed, the duvet puffing around him a bit. 

“Small, but probably still bigger than you’re used to to,” He clarified shortly, just watching as his son sat up and bounce a bit on the mattress, drawing a chuckle from the parent, “I’m ‘onna grab your stuff so we can get you unpacked, hmm?” Reaper pushed himself off the door frame and turned around, seeing Goth hop off the bed and enthusiastically running to his father’s side. 

***

That evening Reaper made sure Goth was settled in bed, thankful he didn’t have to get called into work today. He found himself up for a while, sending a few texts to Geno before finally settling into sleep. That didn’t last long as he heard a soft creaking of the floorboards outside his room, soon seeing Goth peek his skull through the door. 

“Papa? I… couldn’t sleep…” His voice was quiet and almost fearful, quivering as he called to his father at that ungodly hour of the morning. 

“What’s wrong, kid?” Reaper sat up slightly and gestured to the child that sniffed quietly, slowly stumbling to the bedside.

“I usually slept with mama… and… and it was lonely… “ With that realization, the parent pulled the blanket back a bit to allow for his son to crawl in beside him. Goth’s expression brightened and he quickly hopped up, only struggling a bit with the height of the bed. It was hard to tell in the dark, but once Goth curled up against Reaper, he could tell that the white hoodie he wore was one of Geno’s: it had the same soft feel to it at least. 

“Did your mom give this to you?” Reaper pointed out the attire, seeing Goth perk up at the notice. 

“Uh-huh, it was soft so mama let me have one,” With a smile, Reaper covered the child back with the blanket, but noticed the kid remained awake for a bit, “I miss mama…” 

“I know. You’ll see him at the end of the week though,” Goth nodded, curling up closer to his father with that comforting thought in mind, allowing Reaper to fall asleep easily to the feeling of the child nuzzling against him. 

***

Reaper sat at his desk, mulling over paperwork before he spared a look to his watch. He cursed under his breath, before snatching his jacket from the chair he sat on and headed out, of course not without Ink catching sight of him. 

“Going to pick the kid up again?”

“Yea, I’ll be back soon,”

“Sure. Although, it still bugs me that you would just outright adopted a kid,” 

“What? It gets lonely sometimes,” Reaper shrugged, slipping his black jacket on as he spoke.

“Lonely people get cats, not children,” With a stifled chuckle, the police chief finally made his way out to pick his son up, but stopped at the additional comment made by Ink. “You know, maybe you can bring him to the station. I’m sure Blue would be more than happy to harass him,” Reaper halted at the mention, almost inclined on taking up the offer given the kid would probably be home alone most of the time. While for the most part, he is pretty well behaved and usually would bide his time with a book until he could get home, he couldn’t object to the time spent with Goth, as he usually doesn’t have the ability to. 

***

Goth silently sat in the back of the car, his backpack tucked beside him and once again reading a book he got from school, making Reaper glad that he picked up a rather tame hobby. 

“What’re you reading, kid?” He glanced at the rearview mirror momentarily, seeing Goth remain affixed to the light book.

“A book,” The child stated bluntly, receiving a snicker from the police chief. 

“Well, it’s certainly not a drawing,” Goth giggled at the comment, before going back to reading.

“ ‘just something my teacher lent me,” The child hummed a bit as he continued to look at the book, before glancing up again, “Papa, is it okay that I come with you?”

“Yea, don’t worry about it, it’s been pretty quiet. A few colleagues of mine wanted to meet you anyway,” Soon Reaper pulled to the side of the station, and Goth quickly hopped out grabbing his backpack before hastily walking to his father’s side. Reaper was almost thankful there was no one at the front desk at the moment, slipping into his office where he was unsurprised to see a new stack of paperwork to clear. With a disheartened sigh, he leaned down to pick Goth up, walking over to his desk and setting him on a nearby chair beside his. “Don’t mind keeping yourself busy, huh kiddo?” Goth beamed at his father, shaking his head as he rummaged through his bag to pull out the same book from before. With a light pat on his head, Reaper brought his attention to the papers on his desk, having the assurance that Goth would entertain himself quietly. A knock on the door minutes later grabbed the cops attention, seeing Blue peaking through through the door.

“Hey I saw you were back. Ink told me you were picking your son up,” Reaper didn’t respond other than with a slight flick of his pen in the direction where Goth sat. The aforementioned child also looked up, seeing the other officer draw his attention to him. “Aww, you actually brought him,” Blue stepped into the room with a sudden burst of enthusiasm, almost startling the child and causing him to shy away a bit. “Heya, you can call me Blue,” He held his hand out over the desk, smiling welcomingly. Goth hesitated, looking at Reaper a moment as though to get confirmation to actually accept the greeting and seeing a short nod from him, prompting him to hold his hand out for the adult, timidly saying his name.

“Goth…” 

“Pleasure,” Reaper cleared his throat loudly, getting Blue’s attention, reminding him he still has a job to do, chuckling when the cop huffed. “Fine, fine. Can’t even let me have my fun,” With a short complaint, Blue made his leave, waving slightly at Goth before closing the door behind him. 

“Papa, who was that?”

“Just someone that works for me. He kinda has a soft spot for kids, so he was pretty excited to hear about you living with me,” Goth didn’t comment further, just looking at the door in wonder before drawing his attention back to his book that laid in his lap. 

*** 

After a few hours, it seemed Goth had tuckered himself out, now leaning against the arm of the chair as he slept. Reaper spared a glance to his son, not imagining it to be very comfortable in that position. He carefully picked the kid up and set him on his lap facing his chest, allowing for him to rest his skull against his body. Fortunately, Goth stayed asleep as he was moved, allowing Reaper to silently continue his work. When he heard another voice at his door, he quietly shushed the person as they walked in seeing as they didn’t notice the sleeping child on his lap. Ink momentarily paused as he looked at the small skeleton child peacefully slumbering, before letting off a short snicker at Reaper’s influenced decision to bring his son to the station. 

“Didn’t think you’d listen to me,” Ink spoke softly, setting down another stack of papers on his desk, before leaning against it to take a bit of a closer look at the young kid. “He’s cute, although there’s something… suspiciously familiar about that scarf, hmm?” Ink eyed down the police chief seeing as the other raised a figurative brow at the insinuation, stupidly remembering that Ink and Geno were rather closely acquainted for a while. 

“Just a scarf,” Reaper shrugged shortly, hoping for a miracle that Ink won’t press the question.

“Mmhmm…” Ink paused for a moment switching his gaze between Reaper and the sleeping child. “Reaper, you know it’s pretty obvious the kid is yours. I’m just confused why you would falsify adopting your biological son,”

“Ink, don’t,” Reaper warned subtly, narrowing his sockets at the other. 

“But you’d only do something like that to avoid having Goth’s mother to be known…” Ink thought for a moment, before essentially answering his own question, ”Which would make sense if it really is Geno, am I wrong?”

“Can’t get anything past you huh,” Reaper sighed, still trying to stay quiet for Goth’s sake.

“I mean it’s not hard for me to tell he was your kid, so I guess it just fell into place. When the hell did you two even plan on having a kid though?”

“We didn’t, Goth was admittedly an accident, but we both agree to keep him and we’ve been raising him this whole time,”

“So he knows exactly what his parents do?”

“More or less. He at least understands the need for secrecy, which is why Geno and I established the whole ‘adopted father’ idea. It made the most logical sense in the eyes of the public,”

“I guess I can’t blame you for that. Feel bad for the kid though,”

“Yea, he really likes spending time with Geno, of course that doesn’t happen as often as he likes now. Geno also doesn’t like the lie we had to make to keep Goth safe, but there was no way around it,”

“I suppose that’s true, if people knew the kid was yours and Geno’s, there would be an uproar. Losing your job would be the least of your worries,”

“Yea, hence the fake adoption,” Ink hummed in agreement, chuckling at a personal thought.

“Kinda makes me the kid’s uncle huh,” He clearly teased, picking fun at his own past.

“Only if you chose to commit,” Reaper smirked lightly, seeing Ink scoff.

“Yea well, I chose the safer route. Relationships like that only spell trouble,” 

“Probably, but at this point I don’t care. As long as Goth and Geno are safe,” Reaper lightly pat the top of Goth’s head as he continued to sleep, smiling slightly. 

“That’s nice. Kinda weird to see you like a father though,” 

“Didn’t think I’d have it in me?”

“Nope, absolutely not,” He snickered before making a hasty leave from the office, seeing a vaguely disapproving look from his superior. With a sigh, Reaper glanced at the new found stack of papers, grimacing at the prospect of doing them. 

***

“Papa, hurry up!” Reaper chuckled as he saw his son standing eagerly at the door of his apartment, bouncing up and down as he called him. 

“Alright, calm down,” He threw a dark hoodie on before walking over to where his son stood, placing a hand on his skull to calm him down, “Got everything, kiddo?”

“Uh-huh, now come on!” Goth lightly yanked on his father’s arm, barely allowing him to grab his car keys and lock up behind him. The kid enthusiastically hopped into the back seat of the car with his bag, still bouncing a bit from excitement. It didn’t take long for the two to get into the city side, parking beside a familiar apartment building. 

“Goth make sure to stay close,” He looked back to see a nod in response before getting out and opening the back door for Goth. Once he closed and locked the car, Goth immediately reached for his hand, hopping up some of the stairs playfully with a watchful eye of his father. Getting to the apartment door, Goth knocked eagerly, quickly hearing the sound of a chain lock being undone, allowing the door to be opened. 

“Mama!” The child lit up at the sight of his mother at the door, immediately lunging into his arms. 

“Hi baby,” Geno chuckled and wrapped his arms around Goth. He spared a look up, smiling at Reaper slightly before leaning down to pick his son up, feeling him tightly wrap his arms around his neck, “How’ve you been, sweety?”

“Good,” The child chirped enthusiastically. 

“Papa took good care of you?” Geno gave Reaper a cunning look as he asked his son.

“Uh-huh,” 

“Good,” With a smile, Geno left a kiss on Goth’s forehead, continuing to leave a few light kisses on his face, “I missed you baby,”

“You too mama,” Goth rested his skull comfortably against Geno’s shoulder, while Geno looked over at Reaper again with a pleasant smile, lightly gesturing to Reaper into the living room with a short motion of his skull. 

“Anything notable?” Geno looked over at Reaper again as he made his way to the couch, sitting down with Goth sitting in his lap. 

“Other than Ink almost immediately figuring out that the kid is ours, not much,” He shrugged, snickering at the odd look Geno gave him. 

“I knew he was good, but how would he have guessed me?” Reaper grabbed the tail end of Goth’s red scarf and pulled it up to compare it to the one the parent wore. 

“Because someone wears his mother’s scarf,” Reaper playfully flicked the scarf at Goth, hearing a faint giggle from the child. 

“Probably not a good idea baby. At least it was just Ink that recognized him, he assumingly sympathizes with the situation,” The glitched skeleton breathed a light sigh, lightly rubbing Goth’s back. 

“Maybe it was because it was Ink, that he recognized,”

“Who’s Ink?” Geno turned to Goth at the question, thinking about how to phrase the answer.

“A friend of ours, he works with your father but used to be close with your uncle,” Goth looked wondering at his mother, drawing a faint chuckle from Geno. 

“You would have had a chance to meet him if you didn’t fall asleep,” Reaper teased, seeing Goth puff up a bit in annoyance but didn’t say anything as he buried his skull in Geno’s scarf wrapped around his neck. 

“You took him to the station then?”

“You’d be surprised how much the others wanted to meet him, so I let him stay with me while I worked,” Geno laughed light heartedly, keeping his arms loosely wrapped around Goth, “You know, you’ve been in a lot better of a mood since we’ve had Goth,” 

“Have I?” Geno smiled at the notion, glancing at Reaper when he commented. 

“Yea, at the very least you haven’t been as snippy towards me these past few years,” Reaper leaned in, placing a hand on the opposite side of Geno’s skull to leave a light kiss on his temple, smirking at seeing him passively accept the affection. “My point stands,” With the tease, Geno shot a weak glare to the other, but sighed knowing it was true. 

“I suppose so, Goth’s been nothing but a blessing in my life,”

“Huh, so all I needed to do to calm you down was make you a mother. I’ll keep that in mind~” Reaper raised a promiscuous brow at Geno, seeing the smaller roll his eyelight at him. 

“Don’t think I’d let you get close enough to me to execute any stupid idea you’re getting right now,” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it love, unless you wanted me to,” Reaper moved one of his arms around Geno’s shoulders, pulling him a bit closer, Geno incapable of resisting with his son in his lap, who appeared to have begun falling asleep anyway; The mother was partially grateful, seeing as where the conversation was going. 

“Don’t push it,” While Geno’s tone seemed threatening, he still chose to lean into Reaper, finding the position comfortable against his shoulder. 

“Of course,” Reaper left a light kiss on Geno’s skull, hearing a quiet hum in response. Silence took the couple, and Reaper took notice of Geno sleeping comfortably on his shoulder. The police chief smile at the sight of his family sleeping, finding it a calming moment that was spared between their long lasting conflict. It was nice to stay like that without having the looming reminder of their consequences over them, although Reaper knew it would be short. He left another lingering kiss on Geno’s skull, leaning his head back to just relish in the blissful silence he felt; nothing could ruin it for that evening, but his responsibility will always come back to disrupt this peace. 

But for now it was calm. The couple sleeping easily with their son, and reason of union, nestled between them.


	5. Service Hours -- Cop!Reaper/Criminal!Geno (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno gets himself caught by the police and has to do his time via service hours, and Reaper has a few 'interesting' ideas as to how those hours will be spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has no connection to the previous Cop/Criminal story, just a short smut oneshot I wrote.  
> No warning this time, Geno's just a slut basically the whole time.  
> I will make a point to add in a list of potential kinks from here on out if that's appropriate for the oneshot.  
> Kinks: Cross Dressing and an excessive amount of teasing (though is there really ever such a thing as too much)

**Geno’s POV::**

The tapping on the table slowly starts to drive me insane. This asshole has been analyzing some documents for what feel like an eternity. I sighed in frustration, trying to get Reaper’s attention.

“Impatient are we?” He lifted his gaze up to meet mine for a moment, then bringing it back to the papers in his hand. He placed them down on the table giving me a devious gaze. “Looks like you’re gonna have to serve some hours,” I scoffed, sitting there in a general silence. “And it looks like you’ll be coming home with me,” I raised a figurative eyebrow at him.

“What? Am I gonna do your laundry?” I said sarcastically.

“More or less,” I gave him a confused look, not actually thinking he was serious. “..but…” He rummages through a cabinet under his desk, leaving me to question what else he has to taunt me. “You’ll have to wear this,” Reaper smirked at me, pulling out a folded set of clothes. I give it a quizzical look, leaning forward to pull it towards me. Lifting it up, the article becomes fully visible to me. 

“What the fuck is this?” I stood up in a fury, holding it out in front of Reaper, but he maintained his smug look at me. 

“That is your new uniform,” He spoke casually.

“There is no way in hell I’m wearing this!” There are many things he’s done to piss me off, but this is taking it to a whole new level. I threw the attire onto the desk, refusing to make contact with it again. 

“Well, I suppose I could reassign your hours to work in the sewer,” I remained speechless, staring wide-eyed at him in disbelief. I growled lowly as I begrudgingly snatched the ‘uniform’ off his desk. “That’s what I thought~” He hummed in satisfaction. 

***

“You almost ready in there?” I heard Reaper through the door of the bathroom, joined by a knock. I faced the mirror in disgust at the maid outfit I’ve been forced to wear. The dress reached about halfway down my thigh and the neck was cut extremely low. I felt like I had more exposed bone than not, and just the thought of that made me shudder. I sighed in frustration before turning towards the door, twisting the knob. I closed the door behind me, standing right in front of Reaper. I felt heat rise to my cheeks in embarrassment, and he gave me a pleased smirk at my appearance. “You look great, love~” I glared at him, tightening my hands to fists, wanting so hard to punch him. He takes a few steps towards me, my back hitting the door behind. I shut my eyes, looking away as I felt Reaper lean even closer to me, nearly closing the distance between us. My eyes snapped open as I heard a click, and Reaper retreated to his original stance. Placing my hand around my neck, I feel a collar strapped around, fury grew in my eyes.

“What the hell did you put on me?!” Reaper only kept up his smirking, making my want to strangle him ever stronger. 

“Just a tracking collar, in case you had any ideas of running off,” I growled under my breath, but once again left Reaper unperturbed. “Anyway…” Reaper grabbed my wrist, pulling me hard so I would fall onto his chest causing my face to burn more. “I have some sheets I’d like for you to fold,” I pushed away from him, trying to at least cut the contact. He pointed to a hamper next to him filled with white sheets, still upholding that terrible smirk of his. I walk over to the basket, ready to get to work, sending a menacing grimace to Reaper before I do. He gave a subtle shrug, before turning on his heels and walking away. 

***

Chore after chore, he kept giving me, just as my assignment entailed but with every one, it’s as if he’s toying with me. Although I can’t complain that much. He feeds me like a normal person and gives me a guest room to sleep in: sure beats prison. I took a deep breath trying to relax myself as I was finishing up the cleaning in one of the rooms. As I stood up I felt Reaper walk behind me. I was going to turn around to meet his eyes but Reaper quickly stopped that motion, wrapping his arm around my waist.

“What are you-” I felt his other hand, lift the ruffles of my dress, creeping his hand up my leg. He gently caressed my inner thigh causing me to stifle a moan. I could feel his breath against my neck, making me shudder in delight. _-Am I actually enjoying this?-_ My inner self begins to throw around the debate until that came to a halt, hearing what Reaper has to say. 

“You can go ahead and dust the living room for me~” He released his grasp around my body and began walking off as though he didn’t just feel me up and arouse me. I huff as I spite myself for even thinking that way. He’s teased me before this, just with words mind you, but this… this is totally different, and for some reason I didn’t want him to stop there. I tried to shake out those ideas from my head as I went to do my next given chore. 

***

He is killing me. He kept on teasing me like that just to cut it off and give me more damn chores. What the hell is he playing at? At this point I figure lying to myself is pointless because I do really want him to keep going… every time, but I certainly don’t want him to know that. Might as well fight fire with fire and give him a little push. Just as I’m about to finish wiping the kitchen counter, Reaper walks in as per usual. I kept on with my job, leaning over the counter, side glancing at Reaper who was walking towards me again. He stopped directly behind me, pressing himself against my body. I felt him tightly grab my hips, almost grinding against me. If he’s going to keep this up, then I’ll have to play his little game. He lifts my skirt up slightly, going in to feel me up, but what he didn’t realize is I’ve summoned something without his knowing. He stopped when I felt him make contact with my ass. I turned my head slightly meeting his gaze and I see him raising an eyebrow at me in intrigue. His hand moved up more sending chills up my spine from the touch. I covered my mouth as I emitted quiet moans. I felt as Reaper leaned over, whispering into my ear again. 

“Once you’re done here, finish up the dishes, alright love~?” His voice was like silk, smooth but husky, but the words he spoke made me want to fucking kill him. Before I had the chance to protest he got off of me, not before touching my ass one last time, and once again retreated to his office. 

“Son of a bitch…” I muttered under my breath, frustrated in every manner of the word: sexually and other. _-Damn, I thought I had him-_ I stood up, and glared at his office door, even I know that won’t do shit for me. _-Next time, I swear-_

***

I won’t let him tease me that easy, and so help me god if this doesn’t work. 

I was working as per the usual, and much like the last few times Reaper makes his way towards me. I stood up straight facing him dead on, with my hands crossed. 

“You’re eager aren’t ya?” He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his chest. “Waiting for your next chore?” He smirked down at me, but I kept my ground, this being mild for what he’s done recently. 

“Not quite…” With the last bit of my patience finally dying, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and smashed our 'lips' together. Reaper seemed resistant at first but soon accepted it, moving his tongue with mine. I began to push back towards the couch conveniently behind us, our ‘lips’ still locked in a heated battle. I fell on top of Reaper with a relatively loud thud and I broke away to look at the other. 

“Took you longer than I thought~ thought I could break you sooner,” My eyes burned in fury. 

“So you were teasing me on purpose!?” Reaper returned with his trademark smirk. 

“The wait was so worth it. You’ve grown rather desperate, haven’t you?”

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Deep blue irradiated my face.

“You’re being awfully demanding for working under me,” I looked away, prematurely ashamed of what he is entailing me to do.

“...please?” I muttered quietly.

“How would I say no to that?” He wrapped his arms around me tighter, pulling me up in a deep kiss. Deeper than before. His tongue twisted around mine, dominating it, and I just let myself go. His hands crept down, ruffling up my shirt to get a good grab at my ass. I moaned slightly, moving against his hand, unknowingly grinding on his groin. We both moaned against each other’s mouths, desperately creating friction between us. His hand moved between my legs to find I’ve already summoned an entrance, growing wet with want and to his pleasant surprise I was already bare underneath just for this occasion. I brought my hand down to palm his summoned member through his pants, already rock hard. “We’re just going to get right to it, huh?” He said groaning under his breath. 

“You sure as hell won’t try to stop me,” I hissed in pleasure. I desperately grabbed the buckle of his pants, undoing them, his member springing out. I moved down to face it, licking the tip teasingly. Reaper jolted slightly as I gave it a playful nip. Without much more delay, I took the whole thing in my mouth, sucking vigorously. Reaper groaned deeply as I bobbed my head faster. I could feel his climax near, precum running down my throat. I lifted my head off of the phallus, pressing my finger right on the tip. I saw Reaper writhe slightly, shooting me a displeased glare. 

“Oh you little bitch…” He growled. I scooted up, hovering over his hard dick to align it with my entrance. 

“I’m _your_ little bitch though,” I cooed before lowering myself onto his member. I saw a devious glint in Reaper’s eyes, as he grabbed my hips. As soon I realized what he was going to do, he already slammed me down, cumming inside me from the last bit of teasing I did. “AAH~!” I cried out feeling Reaper’s seed fill me up, feeling my breath hitch at the sudden intrusion. 

“We’re not done yet love~” I felt his hips move below me, thrusting in and out. I began to bounce against his member, moaning in ecstasy. “You know, I almost regret not doing this to you at the counter. That would have been so hot to fuck you in a maid dress, while you’re bent over for me~ You seemed more than willing then~”

“You should have… that was your loss...”

“I feel like that was more your loss, you were so touch starved, weren’t you~?” 

“...y-yes… p-please keep going~” I keep moving with Reaper, feeling him reach deeper inside me. “AaHh, d-don’t stoaah~” I moved my hips faster, my climax growing nearer by the second. I fell forward onto his chest, still feeling him thrusting, “ahH… I’m… hmn… aHh~!” I came hard, waves of pleasure course through my bones. Reaper came soon after, warmth irradiated inside me as I felt his cum fill me up again. We both panted heavily, trying to recover from our orgasm. “That was amazing...” I mumbled, still laying on his chest that rose and fell in exhaustion. 

“ _You_ were amazing,” He lifted my chin up to face him. “I suppose this could be part of your service to me then,”

“Hmn… gladly…” I hummed happily, joining Reaper’s lips to my own.


	6. Say I love you -- Coffee Shop AU - Blind!Reaper x Mute!Geno (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two unlikely people conveniently meet at a coffee shop, both of which endured similar hardships and find the company of another person like them a welcomed one. While their disabilities make it hard to interact, they make due and a beautiful relationship blooms because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geno’s speech patterns are as followed:  
> ‘If with single quotes, he is using sign language,’ (A lot of the times he will use ASL, and it will be assumed that the barista and/or someone else around has vocally translated what he signed)  
> “ _If in Italics and double quotes he is using the Text-to-Speech, and the T-t-S voice is speaking,_ ”
> 
> Also ‘The barista’ even though I constantly bring her up isn’t a OC, she’s just a side character for plot convenience (ie translating Geno’s sign language and teasing the hell out of the two) Feel free to envision yourself as the barista because honestly she be a mood sometimes.

**Geno’s POV:::**

The bell on the coffee store door rings, and I step inside. The barista waves at me greeting me as usual. 

“Morning Geno, the usual for ya?” She asked, and I nodded in response. She smiled and walked off getting the coffee machine started. I took my phone out, standing by the pick-up counter, scrolling through some messages. I hear the bell again and look behind me, seeing a figure wearing a black hoodie. He stumbles in holding a cane, moving it along the ground. I keep my eye on him, almost intrigued. He kept shuffling around being careful to not trip on anything, but still managed to catch his foot on the side of a table falling face first, his cane sliding across the ground. I didn’t think twice about running towards him to help him up.

“Oww, shit. Heh that's gonna leave a mark,” I pull him by the arm, hoisting him up. “Look at me: just walking into a coffee shop and already falling for people,” He chuckled, I breathed out a small laugh as well. “Uh, thanks,” I frantically pull out my phone and type in my Text-to-Speech app.

_“Are you okay?”_ The monotonous voice rang out. I hated using this, but it’s the only thing I have. 

“Umm… I’m okay?” He seemed confused at hearing the voice. I tried to type in a quick explanation, but the stranger gave off an unsteadiness. “Uh, sorry to ask this but can you get my cane, hard to orient myself without it,” I looked to the side and saw the cane on the ground, picking it up to hand it to him, “Thanks again. Nice… voice by the way,” I once again went to my phone to explain to him, but this time the barista called out.

“Geno, here’s your coffee,” I sighed, putting my phone away again, walking over to the counter to pick up my coffee, placing my hand near my mouth signing ‘thank you’ to her, “Sure thing,” She smiles politely, then addresses the stranger who began to walk towards the counter, “I heard you fall again, Reaper,” 

“Thanks,” He said sarcastically, placing his hand on the counter to steady himself, “Can I get my normal order?” 

“Yup, got a fresh pot going right now. It’ll just be a minute,” He nodded and compliantly stood there. I was about to turn and leave when I heard the stranger - Reaper - speak up.

“So your name’s Geno?” I pull my phone out again and reply.

_“Yes, and I take it you’re Reaper?”_ He gave me another odd expression, slightly confused again. 

“Don’t like talking or something?” I was typing in my explanation again, but the barista interrupted.

“He can’t talk, he’s mute. He’s using text-to-speech cause you make it painfully obvious you’re blind,”

“Aww, thanks. Remind me not to get into a car accident next time,” He sarcastically noted again. -Accident?-

“Pfft, get over it, you baby,” She noted. I signed to her ‘What accident?’, and she looked at me strangely, still answering though. “The accident on the expressway, not far from here. Happened about 3 years ago, and it was a pretty nasty one too. There were a few other people sent to the hospital along with Reaper, but no one died as far as I know,” I shuddered, realizing that was the same one I was in.

“Yup, took my eyesight, which was a complete bitch, but eh, that’s how life goes,” He shrugged. 

‘That was the same one that took my voice’ I signed frantically, the barista tried to slow me down.

“Woah Geno calm down, I can’t quite keep up,” Reaper looked in the general direction he knew I was in, unsure of what was happening. 

“Is he trying to say something?” I sighed again, slower this time.

“He said he was in the same crash and it took his voice,”

“Well, looks like we got something in common Geno: life decided to fuck us over,” I sighed in agreeance with what he said. “Hey, if this isn’t too rushed, can I ask for your number, I’d give you mine but I can’t really write it down and I’d like to talk with you again,” I coughed. “I mean communicate in some fashion with you,” He corrected. “And you’d be doing me a solid if you typed it into my phone,” He took his phone out, unlocked it with a flick of his finger and handed it to me. I took it from his hands, selecting ‘Contacts’ and putting in my name and number, placing it back in his hands. “Thanks, I’ll text you my number sometime. I’ll be heading out now, but it was nice meeting you Geno, hope to ‘see’ you again,” I waved goodbye, as Reaper shuffled out the door, more oriented than his entrance. 

“Poor guy. ‘Been tough on him since he lost his sight: lost his job, lost his livelihood, no one would rehire him, and he only really knows one other person that helps him out,” The barista sighed saying that. “But hey, it looks like he’s taken a fancy to ya’,” I blushed slightly but shook it off. With a quick sign of ‘thank you’, I walked out of the store, turning to see Reaper down the sidewalk. I walk towards him and pull my phone out to say something. 

_“Do you need any help?”_ Reaper visibly jumped hearing the voice. We both stopped on the sidewalk and Reaper side glanced to generally looking in my direction. 

“Oh, uh hi Geno, no I’m fine,” He stumbled in his answer, his cane scrapped along the concrete. I typed again.

_“Are you sure?”_ The voice’s tone being off to what I wanted it to show. 

“Yes, I can manage myself!” He raised his voice and I jolted back. He must have heard me audibly gasp, his expression changed to being more sympathetic. “Sorry...I-i didn’t mean to raise my voice,” He paused. “I-i just don’t like to be belittled,” He voiced quietly. 

_“I didn’t mean for you to feel like that,”_

“No, you’re fine it’s just… I’m fine,” He kept on walking down the sidewalk, but I continued to stand there looking at Reaper. 

_“I hope to talk soon,”_ He waved at me, still facing forward.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” He called out, a smile graced my ‘lips’, delighted in hearing that.

***

I sat at the high seated bar stool at the coffee shop, waiting for Reaper to show up. He texted me recently, asking to hang out 

“Waiting for Reaper, again?” The barista asked, and I gave a compliment nod. “You two have been seeing a lot of each other haven’t you?” She rested her elbow on the counter, smirking at me.

‘Don’t you have a job to do?’ I signed, blushing slightly.

“With you being my only customer this time of day, this is my job,” She looked at me smuggly. The sound of the bell and bickering grasped my attention. I turn to see Reaper walking in with a woman, a goat monster, taller than him, wearing a green dress. 

“Tor you didn’t have to come,” 

“Nonsense of course I did, you’d probably trip on the sidewalk again without me,”

“One time, Tori! One time!” 

“Well it could happen again, I also wanted to meet him, too,” He sighed.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He kept walking towards the counter.

“Hey, Reaper,” The barista called out, still working on my coffee. 

“Is Geno here?” The barista looked at me and then made eye contact with Reaper.

“He’s sitting right here,”

“Heh, sorry Geno, just had to ask,” I smiled and signed for the barista to translate.

“He said ‘it’s fine’,” She walked off to finish up the coffee.

“So you’re Geno, oh I have heard many a-thing about you,” The woman jumped forward with an eager introduction. “I’m Toriel, but you can call me Tori. I’m Reaper’s close friend and self deemed caretaker,” 

“Correction: Annoying friend and NOT-caretaker. I don’t need people to look after me,”

“You can barely walk down the stairs without tripping,”

“I’m working on it!” I released a small breathed snicker, and Reaper found a seat next to me. 

“So, Geno, I hate to bring this up, but you were in the same accident as Reaper, correct? Is that how you lost your voice?” I shook away the past trauma I remember and answered the question factually. 

‘Yes, my vocal cords were terribly damaged in the crash. It's very painful for me to attempt to speak,’ I signed and the barista thankfully was still there to translate for me. 

“I’m so sorry dear,” Tori sympathized. 

‘It’s fine,’

“Anyway, on a far lighter note, how’s your morning been?” Tori smiled sweetly.

“I don't even need to translate that, I know it’s been great: he’s been spending the morning suffering me,” I raised an ‘eyebrow’ at the barista as she joked. I sighed, laughing slightly, resting my elbow along the edge of the counter and taking a sip of my coffee. 

“Your laugh is pretty cute, Geno,” I kept sipping coffee to try to hide the fact that a blue blush cascaded down my face. The barista set two mugs of coffee out for the two, making sure Reaper didn’t drop his. Tori on the other hand gave me an oddly devious look, that didn’t seem to bode well for either Reaper or I.

“Can I just casually, inconspicuously, totally randomly mention how gay Reaper is?” Tori spoke up causing Reaper to choke on his coffee, coughing heavily.

“TOR!” He slammed his mug onto the table. 

“Just something I wanted to say,” She added casually, side glancing at me as my face lit up more.

“Oh~ you never told me, Reap?” The barista smirked. 

“Well I don’t like the whole world knowing about it, it’s bad enough I’m disabled,” 

“Aww, you’re fine here, we don’t care, well maybe someone might care but not for a bad reason,” The barista sent her gaze towards me, raising an eyebrow at me. 

‘What?’ I signed, questioning why she looked at me in such a manner. 

“Oh nothing,” The barista shared a look with Tori, clearly planning something. 

‘What are the two of you doing?’ The barista still denied any conceived plot. I rolled my eyes at her just as a new customer walked into the shop. She shrugged at me walking off to serve the person coffee. 

“Sooooo… Geno, you single?” -What is with these questions?- I looked away trying to cover my blue dusted face.

“Tor, stop,” Reaper grumbled, blushing slightly.

“Oh, but wouldn’t you like to know the answer,” She smirked.

“N-no, I don’t care…” He coughed, clearing his throat, clearly acting nervous.

“I’m sure,” She took a sip of her coffee, and in the midst of my own distraction I didn’t notice ofri shove Reaper into me. He gripped onto my shoulder, trying to keep his balance, though unintentionally leaned in, our faces only a few inches from each other. 

“Shit, I’m-” We both turned our heads to hear Tori snickering. “What the- Tori!”

“Yes?” She asks innocently.

“Why the fuck?” He aggressively growled.

“I didn't do anything,” She kept chuckling at Reaper's overreaction. 

“You’re laughing I can hear it, I may be blind but I’m not deaf,” 

“Pfft… you’ll thank me later,” Tori kept on sipping on her coffee nonchalantly. 

***

“Heya, you two hanging out again?” The barista walked over to us, setting the coffee on the table. 

“Yup,” I nod with Reaper’s reply. 

“You two have gotten close haven’t you,” She raised her eyebrows at us intently.

“Shut up and go do your job,” Reaper waved his hand at her, and she rolled her eyes.

“This is the respect I get for serving you coffee,” She walks and preoccupies herself with something else. 

“So…” Reaper tried to change the subject, but a vibration from my phone stopped him. I pick it up and see a message from the contact name ‘Error’. I sighed annoyingly looking at the text. ‘I need help moving these boxes, come back’. I growl under my breath, upset at having to cut this get together short. 

_“I need to go, my brother needs help with something,”_ I pull the chair back and stand up.

“Gonna leave a poor blind man in a coffee shop all by himself?” 

_“Would you like to come along?”_ I offered without thinking.

“I would be delighted to be escorted to this undisclosed location,” I chuckled lightly, lifting Reaper up by his forearm. “Why thank you,” he said in a gentlemanly manner. “Are we going to your brother’s apartment?” Reaper questioned as we made our way out the door, our arms linked together, not really thinking much of it. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and began typing in an answer.

_“My brother and I live together,”_ Reaper emitted a small sound of acknowledgement as we made our way down the sidewalk towards a row of apartment buildings. We neared the building I live in and walked through the door with Reaper at my side. As we approach the stairs I quickly type into my phone again. _“Stairs are in front of you,”_ He nodded and we both began to step up the stairs, only having to get to the third floor. We stop in front of my apartment and I knock hoping Error would open the door. Not even a few seconds later, a clatter of the lock sounds and the door opens. 

“Hey Gen, is this that boyfriend of yours you keep talking about?” My face cascaded with a deep blue as I quickly signed to my brother to not be obnoxious. “Aye, you love me anyway,” Reaper appeared confused, not sure how to respond.

“Umm, name’s Reaper, Geno’s friend. Emphasis on the friend,” he held out his hand in front of and Error took.

“Error: Geno’s better younger brother. Emphasis on the better,” 

_“Emphasis on the younger,”_ I typed in. 

“Come on, get in,” I led Reaper in, my arm was still linked with his. “Can you get those boxes moved into the closet?” I nodded releasing the link between us. I walk over to the stack of cardboard boxes strewn about the floor. I vaguely remember stuffing them in random spots around the apartment, but I couldn’t really remember the contents. Cracking one open, I shuffle through the inside, finding a few old photo albums containing pictures of me and my brothers. I put it back in place and carried the whole box to the small living room where Reaper was standing. Error moved behind me and grabbed another box, setting it into the closet across the room. I set my box on the ground and pulled the album out gesturing to Error. “Hmm? What?” 

‘I didn’t realize we still had these,’ Error raised an eyebrow at me, not sure what I said. I sighed and typed into my phone so he could read it, while adding in a note for him to learn sign language.

“Umm no, not my problem to learn it. I know enough anyway, and yea of course I kept ‘em. Don’t have much else to remember him by. I just put them away after…” He looked away, trying to avoid bringing it up, “You can just put them-” I open it up and take a gander over the pictures again, nostalgia fills my mind. Error walks towards me and looks over my shoulder to see as well. “Those were the times: things weren’t as fucked as they are now,” 

“Tell me about it,” Reaper adds in, taking a seat on the couch that he managed to shuffle towards, reminding me to sign to Error to say something to Reaper.

“Oh, Geno says ‘he won’t be much longer, and sorry for the delay’. Oh, did I interrupt something?” Error teased again and smacked him upside the head. “Ow, losing your voice never seemed to deter your violence. At least I don’t have to hear your bitter sarcasm anymore,” I punched him in the shoulder and puffed up angrily. 

“I would have loved to hear his voice,” Reaper commented. 

“Yea, well you wouldn’t be saying that if you had to live with him,” He paused “Although, we do have some videos of him before he lost his voice, if you want to see,” I perked up, not wanting my brother to show them to Reaper.

“Of course I would,” Reaper seemed eager for the videos, and I just internally cursed as Error pulled his phone and scrolled through his gallery. 

“Oh here's one,” He clicks on one of the videos and turns the volume.

****Video Start****

“Hey Geno, whatchu doin?”

“What are you doing?”

“I don’t know, just filming a random video, but what are you doing?”

“I’m cooking dinner, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“You’re such a housewife,”

“Well sorry I’m the only one who knows how to cook,”

“Hey, I can cook,”

“Toast doesn’t count,”

“Fine,”

“Error put the phone away, you’re bothering me,”

“Geez okay,”

****Video End****

Error scrolled through some more in his gallery, Reaper looked pleasantly shocked. 

“Your voice is as beautiful as I thought it would be,” 

“Save the flirting for when I’m not in the room,” 

“No promises,” Error snickered slightly.

“Now I know why you like him so much Geno,” My blush returned tenfold, and I smacked Error in the back of the head, “Ow, you can stop hitting me, you know?”

‘I don’t like him like that!’ My hands moved quickly but Error managed to understand me.

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say,” He said sarcastically. “Oh you might like this one,” Error clicked on another video and I looked at the screen, seeing me holding my acoustic guitar. He clicked play and I was set into panic as I tried to rip the phone from Error but he managed to take the upper hand, putting the phone completely out of reach.

****Video Start****

“Go ahead Gen,”

“No one better see this video,”

“Pfft, don’t worry about it, it’s fine,”

“That doesn't reassure me,”

“Just go,”

Geno took a deep breath, testing a few strings on the guitar before creating a coherent melody. He began to sing along to the soft strumming of the guitar, the two sounds blend together flawlessly, making a choir of perfectly placed notes. Geno’s voice soon stopped singing, as he played out the last few notes of the song, until that too ceased to make sound as well. 

“That was great, Gen,”

“Nah, I’m not really any good,”

“Shut up, you are,”

“What do you need this for anyway?”

“I don’t know? Memories?”

“Just turn off the camera,”

****Video End****

“Geno you know how to play guitar? Do you still have it?” 

“It’s been dusting in the back for three years,”

“Will you play some for me?”

“He doesn’t like playing it anymore; it reminds him too much about the fact that he lost his voice,” 

“Oh… sorry,” I sighed and decided to try something stupid. I walk into the other room and walk to an untouched cabinet, pulling out my old guitar. I looked at it sadly but walked back into the other room anyway. Error, seeing me with the instrument, looked shocked, giving me a look of disbelief. I sit down on the couch next to Reaper, brushing my fingers over the strings, bringing me a mixture of happiness and regret. “Geno?” Reaper moved his head a bit to the side hearing me sit near him. I strummed a part of a melody softly, losing myself to my memories of playing before, bitter-sweetness shrouds my mind. I finished and looked up seeing Error appearing content, smiling genuinely. I felt a single tear roll off my cheek, Error walked over and brushed it off my face, using his head gesturing to Reaper, before walking out of the room. “Geno, that was gorgeous but you didn’t have to, not for my sake anyway,”

_“I wanted to,”_ I set my phone down on the table. 

“Your singing was beautiful by the way, from the video, I don’t think I heard anything so angelic,” I blushed, shoving Reaper a bit in protest. “It’s true,” I pushed Reaper again, and ended up pinning him down on the couch. “Uh.. well then…” We both were obviously blushing, and as I tried to get off, Reaper wrapped an arm around my waist. He cupped my face with his other hand and I lost myself to his blackened gaze: Like sinking into a deep voided space. “Gen…” His thumb rubbed against my cheek gently, feeling over my facial features. “I love you,” I gasped, feeling my soul go a million miles an hour and my thoughts rushing past me incomprehensibly. For a moment I even forgot I couldn’t speak and tried to reply, but my voice was stuck, a sharp pain emitted from my throat. I felt like crying, wanting to tell him but I couldn’t, I felt like I couldn’t breathe -I can’t use my phone, not for this- I laid on his chest, leaning close to where his ear would be. 

“...I love… you..too…” I forced the words out of my throat in a low breathy whisper, the sharp pain resinated there for a while. 

“Geno?” Reaper’s voice sounded shocked to hear me speak, and he then wrapped his arms around me, placing a kiss on my temple. I lift myself up slightly to look him in the face again, I cup his face in my hand and close the distance between us. Reaper melted into it immediately, our lips moving along each other fitting perfectly together as though meant for each other. It was sweet and pure, filled with so much passion and feeling. We finally broke apart, Reaper pulled me in close again. “My sweet angel,” I nuzzled into his neck, affirming his name for me as we both began to doze off together on the couch.

***

**No one’s POV:::**

Error walked into the living room again, taking quick notice of Reaper and Geno asleep together on the couch. _-’Don’t like him that way’ my ass-_ He rolled his eyelights, although still found a spark of joy seeing his brother seeming happy since the accident. Hearing a vibration from the table, Error spared a look down to see what he assumed to be Reaper’s phone that was apparently receiving a call: The contact name read ‘Tor’. The phone rang for a bit before finally falling silent, buzzing shortly again with a notification. The screen lit up showing a message getting sent through. 

**T:** Say hi to Geno if you’re busy with him~ <3

Error couldn’t help but glance at it, finding himself wondering what kind of friends Reaper has. With a huff, he walked across the room to grab a blanket, laying it over the two lightly before making his way back out of the room. 

***

**Geno’s POV:::**

I was sitting at the table at the coffee shop again, happily humming silent melodies to myself. Whisking memories of yesterday, flashing through my mind. The bell over the door rang as it opened, greeting its new guest. I look up to see Reaper as expected and I quickly stand up to greet him.

“Geno?” He called out, I hastily walked in front of him, cupping his face and deeply kissing him. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around my waist. We broke apart and Reaper smirked down at me. “Good morning to you, too~” 

“What the heck?!” The barista was beyond shocked to see the two of us kissing at the front door of her shop. “Tell me EVERYTHING!”


	7. Sweet Music Man -- Street Musician!Reaper/Geno (Fluff/Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno lived a life of little noteworthiness, a plain life as mundane as the next. A strum of street music seemed to change that, and in his mind, a simple act of kindness would effect him very little. Yet somehow, it turned his life onto an entirely different path, permanently intersected him with the man that made such melodious music that captivated him so easily, even if the other doesn't fully share that sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot was inspired off of the song 'Sweet Music Man' thus has been titled aptly.

**Geno’s POV::**

I stride down the sidewalk, tall buildings tower over me. My mind set on getting to work on time, although I’m still doing good with time. My mind wanders around some deadlines I had to reach in work, but was interrupted by a soft strum of a guitar. I look over to the side and see a man sitting against a lamp post, his guitar case open for money donations. The man’s appearance was dark in demeanor, wearing a black hood over his head but damn did he look hot. He was a skeleton like me, striking the strings of his acoustic guitar subtly, his voice accompanying the song. Even though he doesn’t seem like the kind of person you’d normally trust, his music softened his aura, making him almost welcoming. It took me a moment to realize that I’ve stopped on the sidewalk and have been staring at this random street musician. I drew my attention to the guitar, his thin skeletal hand dances along the strings and vocals creating a beautiful collection of notes. His hand ceased motion, his eyelights glancing up at me in intrigue. 

“Oh um…” I rummage through my pocket and pull my wallet out, grabbing two twenties and throwing it into his case, noticing shock flash through his eyes at seeing such a sum of money dropped at one time

“Uh, you don’t have to leave that much,” He tried to protest, but I stopped him.

“No, it’s fine. You deserve it. Your music is beautiful,” I attempted to justify my endowment with passable success, seeing the man recede. 

“Thank you so much,” He said sincerely, smiling. 

“Of course,” I wanted to stay and listen to more until I checked the time on my phone, panic setting in, “Oh shit, I gotta get to work, I uh… maybe I’ll see ya later,” The man waved and went back to playing his beautiful tune and I begin to run off, rushing down the sidewalk to not be late. 

***

Work felt excruciatingly long, but finally me along with another few unfortunate late shifters locked up and left the building. Reaching the bottom of the building, we say our goodbyes and leave our own separate ways. The streets were shrouded in night, the artificial glow of fluorescent light cascaded along the street sides. Everything seemed quiet, aside from the taxis whisking by on the streets. I hum a familiar tune, from earlier, remembering the stranger in black delicately playing his instrument. I walked past the place I met him that morning, and to my surprise he was still sitting there, strumming away. 

I walk up, much like before, and stand to admire his music again. The man looked up a moment and played on with more passion in each note, a heat grew to cheeks feeling the emphasis of his song. His hand stopped moving, concluding the melody, the echo of the notes softened to nothing. 

“Welcome back, generous stranger,” I chuckled under my breath. 

“Greetings, mysterious genius,” I added in an imitative tone to his own. 

“Genius? Really?”

“I’d think so, your music really is beautiful,”

“Thanks I guess,” He shrugged in defeat, allowing a moment of silence to settle between us.

“Geno: Name’s Geno,” I decided to finally get to an introduction hoping to hear his own in return.

“Pleasure, I’m Reaper,” 

“You have quite the knack for the guitar,” 

“Not really, if I did I wouldn’t have to scrub the streets for pocket change,” He looks down at his guitar, plucking a few random strings. 

“Don’t have a job?” I asked concerningly. 

“Does it look like I do? I haven’t moved since you’ve seen me this morning,”

“Where were you going to stay for the night?”

“Eh, whatever small crevasse I can find behind a dumpster so I don’t get shanked for my money in my sleep,” I was almost shocked to hear this but yet it was kind of expected of a city like this. I felt a thought spark in my mind that is likely the stupidest thing I could think of for a near stranger, yet something about it seemed right. 

“Not sure if this is stupid to ask but would you like to spend the night at my apartment?” I hesitated, but finished up my question. _-I am so going to regret this-_ Reaper raised a figurative eyebrow at me, not sure if I’m even serious.

“Trying to take me home?” He joked, the double meaning smacking me in the face, a deep blue covered my face.

“N-no, I just… thought I could offer you a place to stay for the night. I’d feel bad to just leave you out here,” My blush settled a little bit as I meekly answered. 

“You’re just gonna offer your home a complete stranger you don’t even know you can trust?” I stumble on my words, trying to justify my unexplainably charitable act. 

“I don’t know, I feel like I can trust you. You seem like a good person,” He sighed not believing what I said.

“Alright Geno, I’ll take you up on that offer,” I held out my hand to lift him off the ground. Our arms lock together as I hoist him up, pulling towards me, our face only a few inches away from each other. I blush again at the proximity between us, until I disconnected our hands. Reaper knelt back down to clean out his case of his earnings and zip up his guitar, throwing it over his shoulder. “Lead the way,” I nodded and kept walking down the street, Reaper shuffled beside me, walking in relative silence. We get to my building, entering and going into the elevator, going up. I walk over to my apartment door and fumble with my keys a bit before finally finding the right one, opening the door. 

“Here we are, home sweet… home,” We both stepped in and Reaper seemed in awe at the dwelling. I take my shoes off setting them to the side, Reaper imitated that action, setting his heavy boots against the wall. “Not much, but it works,”

“It’s great… sure beats living on the street,” Reaper joked a bit. 

“Hungry?” I asked, assuming he hasn’t eaten much today.

“I’m… fine, you're already letting me stay the night, I’ll be okay,” He insisted, I rolled my eyes and took a look in the fridge.

“You’re gonna eat something, I can’t imagine you ate a lot today,” Reaper sheepishly laughed.

“...yea,” I take a peek and notice nearly nothing inside.

“Shit, I forgot to go grocery shopping,” I opened up the cabinet nearby and saw some canned soup, setting it out on the counter. “You okay for canned soup?”

“If you’re offering me food, I’ll take anything,” 

“Fair enough,” I crack open a can and set it on the stove to heat up. I stand around, stirring the contents in the pot and notice that Reaper took a seat at the counter behind me, seemingly hypnotized by my motions. I blush at his gaze, turning around quickly. “Y-you can set your guitar down on the ground,” Noticing he still has it slung over his shoulder, I bring that up. 

“Oh...heh yea, thanks,” Setting it down, he went back to sitting at the counter observing my action at the stove. I hear the chair move and notice Reaper going around the counter towards me. He looks over my shoulder, placing a hand on the counter next to me leaning against it. “That’s some chef Boyardee shit right there,” I try to hold in my laugh but still snicker under my breath.

“Pfft yea, right?” He placed a hand on my shoulder and brought it down my arm a bit, causing me to shudder but not uncomfortably; not as uncomfortable as the heat that has increasingly grown on my face since Reaper set foot in the apartment.

“You okay, Geno?” I could feel Reaper’s breath against my neck from the proximity he had behind me.

“F-fine, the stove is just a bit hot,” I take a deep breath, trying to mentally control myself. “You can sit back down, it’ll be done in a sec,” Reaper nodded and walked back behind the counter to sit down again, and I took notice of a soft blue glowing on his own cheeks as well. I soon dish up the soup into two bowels and set one in front of Reaper. We both eat quietly, probably due to the awkwardness that has begun to reside between us. 

“Thanks Geno, for everything, I really appreciate it,” Reaper spoke up after finishing his soup, breaking the silence. 

“It’s fine, I'm glad to help at least a little bit,” I smiled sweetly, Reaper’s face took on a brighter blue color and I glanced away immediately, “Umm, you can take the couch by the way,” I spurted quickly before taking both the bowls and putting them in the sink. 

“Oh yea, thanks,” 

“I’ll get you a change of clothes too,” I walk out of the room, my face still warm. I snag a set from my room and walk back out, handing the clothing to Reaper. “You can change in the bathroom, right over there,” I gesture to the door down the hall. “I’ll be heading to bed, just uh don’t steal anything, alright?” 

“I promise not to do anything illegal,” I smiled at his short antic and with a nod, walked off to my room. 

***

I writhed in my sleep, a nightmare eating at my mind again: Flashes of fear course through my mind and I jolted up in an audibly panicked state. My breathing was heavy and inconsistent, tears poured out the corners of my eye as I clung to the side of my face, my nightmare still residing in my mind. A knock at the door causes my whole body to freeze up: becoming tense.

“Geno, you okay?” My voice was stuck, my throat couldn’t make a single coherent word. “Geno?” I didn’t respond again. “I...I’m coming in,” The door cracked open and Reaper quietly stepped in. “I heard… you sounded hurt,” He walked closer to me, standing by my bedside. “Hey, Geno?” He asked softly, his voice soothed me. I unconsciously flung my arms around his torso, seeking comfort. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me as well, turning around slightly to sit on the bed with me still in his arms. He gently rubbed my back as I began to cry. I find it odd how I could trust a near stranger at this kind of personal level, but he just feels so reliable. My sobs subsided but I stayed cradled in his arms, feeling safer than I had in a long while. “You want to explain to me what just happened?” Reaper finally broke the silence, I jolt up somehow just remember how awkward this was. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” I leapt out of his grasp, sitting next him on the bed, my face burning. 

“I didn’t mind really, but I was worried. You okay?”

“Yea… just a nightmare. I tend to have them a lot,” I rubbed the back of my neck, nervously answering. Things grew painfully silent between us. 

“Uh… so I’ll head back to the couch-” Reaper stood up, about to walk out the door before I interrupted him.

“Can you stay?” 

“What?” He looked confused, thinking he possibly misheard me, blue illuminated his face.

“Can you stay here with me, please?” My blush exploded, I’m in disbelief at my saying that. I looked at him meekly, hoping for an affirmation. Reaper sighed, smiling slightly.

“How could I say no,” He took a seat on the bed, pulling me in by the shoulder so I was leaning against him. I hummed in satisfaction, curling into Reaper’s side. I felt him place a light kiss atop my head; stunned, I looked up at him. “Sorry, I just-” I pulled Reaper in by the fabric of his shirt, kissing him without another thought. Our ‘lips’ remained locked together, we both melted into it as though we were waiting for this moment for a while. I lean on Reaper causing the two to fall over the bed, I pressed myself against him as we kept kissing deeply. 

When we broke apart, we looked at each other as if debating with our eye if this is morally okay: we ended up quickly coming to a mutual agreement that we didn’t care and dove back in for another even deeper kiss. I continued with my grip on his shirt, feeling Reaper’s hands creep down my body and begin to caress my ribs causing me to moan into the kiss. _-Why does this feel so right?-_ I began to move my body against his own, his hand working into all of my sensitive bones. _-Why do I want this so badly?-_ I released from the contact of our ‘lips’, holding myself over him, both of us panting heavily. Reaper swings over, flipping us around, pinning me down onto the bed. He leans down and begins to ravage my neck: biting and licking at the bone. I grip onto his shoulders, wanting more with every second. 

I let out more breathy moans, pulling on Reaper’s shirt, wanting it off. Feeling this, Reaper obliges, sitting up a bit and pulling it off quickly. He threw it to the side, putting on a show for me. I bit my lower ‘lip’, realizing how much that turned me on. Reaper slid his hand under my shirt, slowly pulling it up while gently touching my body. He threw my shirt to the side alongside his, taking a moment to gaze at my body: scarred and damaged. Reaper gave me a sympathetic look, seeing as I instinctively tried to cover myself. He softly moved my hands out of the way, peppering dozens of kisses along my scar. With every peck came shoots of pleasure making me hum and shiver in bliss. 

He traveled down to my hips, pulling lightly at the elastic of my pants, his fingers danced along the top of my pelvis. I moaned again, arousal started to cloud my mind, magic coalesced into my pelvis forming into a deep blue cunt, going up and around to create a full lower body. Noticing this, Reaper pulls a little more insistently down on my pants, looking me in the eyes for affirmation. I nodded meekly, my face burning a vivid lapis. He slowly slipped them down, taking a moment to admire his handy work, grazing his hand down my formed torso. I stifled a loud moan as his hand shifted to my clit, working at it, getting me more wet. I felt my legs being spread apart a bit as Reaper leaned down to tease my entrance with his tongue. He prodded my entrance with his fingers as well, my moans unable to be held in anymore. 

“aHh Reap… hmn…please…” I placed my hand on his head wanting him to go deeper.

“‘Please’ what, love~?” He lifts his head up; His ‘lips’ curl into a slight smirk as he keeps working at my cunt with his fingers. I feel him teasingly graze my G-spot, waiting for me to beg. 

“Plea...ease… more, touch me more…” At this point I didn’t care if I had to beg, so long as I had more of his enrapturing touch on me. 

“With pleasure~” He cooed, going back in to abuse my G-spot, sending me over the top, cumming into his mouth. I felt my body weaken post-orgasm, my legs still shaking from the pleasure, but my mind was still consumed in lust, wanting more. Reaper held himself over me again, undoing his own pants, letting his member spring out: already hard and dripping with precum. His heavy breath mixed with mine, as he affirmed consent with his gaze. I pulled him into a deep kiss, still out of breath.

“Please, be gentle…” I whispered as I released from the kiss. 

“Of course,” He caressed my cheek in assurance, setting himself at my entrance, prodding at it slightly. I hissed softly as I felt my entrance being stretched, his member slowly going inside me. Reaper, seeing my discomfort, placed his hand in mine, interlacing our fingers together. “You’re okay, love~” I whimper quietly, my grip on Reaper’s hand tightens, though the pain quickly melted away; I nodded at Reaper to move. I felt him move in and out of me, pleasure began to take over my lower region. 

“Reaper… faster~” He leaned down and kissed my neck as he increased his speed. I began to buck my hip to meet with Reaper’s, my tongue lolling out in elation. He thrusted into me even faster, my walls clenched around his dick as my climax grew closer. Reaper went in even deeper, lifting one of my legs over his shoulders to get a better angle. He pounded mercilessly, my mind consumed by the pleasure as I moaned loudly. It didn’t take much longer for me to hit my peak, coating his member with my juices. He followed suite cumming deep inside me, filling me up with his seed. We remained motionless, heavily panting from our previous action. 

“Well, that was… something…” Reaper chuckled lightly and I let out an exhaled laugh as well. He pulls out, receiving a slight wince from me, still remaining over me. Our foreheads were pressed against one another as we regained our composure, Reaper chuckling once again, drawing my socket open in curiosity, “Guess I didn’t quite keep my promised to you then,” A slightly confused gaze from me was enough for Reaper to continue, “I said I wouldn’t do anything illegal, but I ended up stealing your virginity,” He teased lightly, hearing a chuckle from me as well, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“You apparently stole away the rest of me along with it~” Reaper leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on my ‘lips’ and I met him halfway, keeping it short and sweet. I give him a half-lidded look, wanting to continue the slow affection with Reaper, and we kissed again with a bit more vigor, lingering in its passion before pulling away with a huff.

“Round two?” I gave him a devious look, pulling him down, his forehead resting on mine again. 

“I am so going to regret this, aren’t I?” 

“Gotta live on the wild side sometime,” He noted before placing his ‘lips’ on mine again. 

“Hmm… Reaper?” I muttered against his ‘lips’. He lifts his head up and looks at me. “Please, stay with me…” 

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” 

“No, I mean stay here with me, don’t go anywhere,” He visibly stiffened then softened to a smile but for some reason seemed sad. 

“I’m not going anywhere yet, sweetheart,” He nuzzled into my neck, calming me. He fell to the side of the bed next to me, rubbing at my sensitive bones subtly. I hummed feeling heat settle back in my lower region.

“Hmn… Reap… “ Arousal seemed to drive my actions as I crawled on top of Reaper, grinding against his still-hard member. He raised a figurative eyebrow at me, groaning under his breath.

“Eager, are we?” 

“You did offer to go again~” I noted seductively, feeling his dick press against my clit, biting my lower lip to suppress myself at least a little bit. 

“Go ahead then~” He smirked up at me, giving me the signal to proceed. I lift myself up and then begin to take in his length into my cunt, moaning as his member fills me wholey. The pleasure immediately consumed my thoughts as I began to move my hips back and forth, feeling my G-spot being hit by the side of his dick. 

“aHa Reaper~!” He began to match my pace thrusting his hips up, hitting my cunt. The intensity began to wear me out but the speed seems to only increase as Reaper grabbed my hips, bouncing me up and down. I was riding him even harder as my climax quickly crept in. I cried out in ecstasy as I came again, my walls tighten around his length as he came deep inside me as well. I fell onto Reaper’s chest, by this point absolutely exhausted, the both of us panting heavily. We remain silent, the raising of Reaper’s chest drifting me off to sleep. “Love you,” I whispered mindlessly, already on the brink of slumber, not really comprehending that I even said it. He hesitantly wraps his arm around me, kissing the top of my head: I hummed happily, finally losing consciousness. 

***

The softest stir caused me to crack open a socket, glancing over to see a familiar face beside me. 

“...morning…” A gentle smile was returned at my faint greeting, my socket remaining heavy, only threatening to shut more at the gentle petting along my cheek.

“Morning, go back to sleep, love,” Reaper’s voice was quiet, helping to lull me off to sleep as well, the soft kiss to my forehead sending me off entirely. I barely mustered a nod to what he said, my socket closing entirely being my reply as I found myself giving into my exhaustion again.

***

I shifted around the bed, still pretty sore from last night, cracking my eyes open to look to the side with the hope of seeing Reaper, but the bed was empty, spotting the clothes I had lended to Reaper neatly folded at the end of the bed. I sit up in slight confusion, trying to make sense of things, shifting over to take a seat at the edge of the bed. I took notice of a sheet of paper with my name on it on my nightstand, pick it up with a vague sense of precaution, unfolding it as such:

_Geno, I’m sorry to have to do this but I can’t stay. This is better for everyone if I just disappear, and it’d be best if you just forgot about me. By the time you are reading this, I’ve likely already left the city. I hope you can have a good life, and thank you for everything.  
-Reaper_

Tears began to stain the paper, as they ran down my face, bleeding the ink. I cupped a hand over my mouth, my other hand clutched the paper tightly. My body begins to shake as I hunch over, my tears begin to pour harder as I hold myself to try to maintain composure. I rested my hand along my stomach, until a sudden feeling of shock took me.

“Oh god…” I look down and see a small inverted heart floating inside me. I fell to the ground, my mind clouded with a million conflicting emotions. “Son of a bitch,” My entire body was racking with sobs, I completely drowned myself in my own doubt, clutching onto my stomach in hopes that this isn’t real. “No no no no…” I muttered to myself in disbelief, praying that this is just some horrible nightmare I desperately wish to wake up from, “Why… fucking why!?” I lay onto the ground and curl up into myself, my crying continued as strong as before. After a while, I felt numb having run out of tears to shed. I slowly dragged myself off the ground, my body still feeling weak and sore, and picked up my cell phone from my nightstand. I swipe around and dial a number of someone that I could trust for help. The dial tone rang out a few times before it clicked off. 

“Hello?” The person voiced on the other side of the line.

“E-error, I need help…”

***** Four Years Later *****

The train shook around, I pushed myself in the corner to avoid as many people as possible. I hated going on business trips, especially when I have to leave my baby at home with Error. I looked at my phone and had an urge to call and check on them but stopped myself knowing there is really nothing to worry about. 

The train soon comes to an abrupt halt, causing me to lean to the side for a moment. I sighed standing up and grabbing my bag as I heard the announcement call out the station I was to get off at. It was already pitch black outside as I was heading back to my hotel from the office, tired as always. I walk out of the station, having a few blocks to cover to finally get back to my temporary place of residence. 

As I walk down the sidewalk, I pass by a dimly lit park that gave off this calming scene inviting me in. I strolled in and walked over to a lone bench below a street lamp. I slump onto it, sighing tiringly, glad to be off my feet. I pull out my phone and open up my gallery scrolling through pictures I had of my son, Goth, bringing a sullen smile to my face. I shut the device off and lean my head back onto the bench. I begin to hum that same song that never seemed to leave my mind since that day. I even remember the words as though I’ve been hearing them everyday, and begin to softly mumble them in the abandoned park:

_Sing a song sweet music man 'cause I won't be there  
To hold your hand like I used to, I'm through with you  
You're a heck of a singer and powerful man  
But you surround yourself with people who demand so little of you._

_You touched my soul with your beautiful song  
You even had me singin' along right with you,  
You said "I need you",  
Then you changed the words and added harmony  
Then you sang the song you had written for me to someone new._

_Oh, but nobody sings a love song quite like you do,  
Oh, and nobody else can make me sing along.  
Nobody else can make me feel things are right,  
When I know they're wrong,  
Nobody sings a love song quite like you._

I opened my eyes as I heard a sound that was all too familiar, but my mind refused to believe that it could be...that. I stand up and sling my bag over my shoulder as I follow the sound to the other side of the park, that was far smaller than I thought. I walk through the opposite entrance leaving the wistful scene behind. I find the sound -- the tune of a guitar -- playing across the street. The creator of the song was shrouded in black clothes and memories began to flash through my mind, tears beginning to prick the corners of my eyes. His form is painfully recognisable to me, but his music, yet it sounds the same, has an underlying melancholy about it. I carefully walked across the street, although there were few cars to concern myself about, and found myself reenacting our first encounter, but he didn’t seem to notice me standing by him, too encapsulated in his music. 

“Where is that flare you use to play with?” I finally gained the nerves to speak up. Reaper jumps, harshly placing his hands over the strings in shock, stopping any further sound other than an echo from the hollow instrument. 

“Shit, sorry… I-” Reaper looked up and saw me, his eyes widening. He was left completely speechless. 

“Hey, it’s… been awhile,” I added, having a somber yet jubilant expression.

“G-geno?” He seemed as though he was having a debate with himself on whether this is real. 

“Yea…” 

“Geno, what are you-” 

“I was in town for business and here you are. There is no way I couldn't recognize that song of yours,” I finished for him. I looked at the ground unsure of how to continue this conversation. “You know… you’ve been a father for over three years now,” 

“Wha-”

“You got me pregnant that night, and I thought the fact that left me was bad enough. You ended up leaving me with child,” 

“I…”

“It’s funny how I thought there might have been something between us… I thought maybe… “ My eyes became clouded with tears but I tried to not shed them. Reaper stood up and cupped the side of my face in his hand and I blink, the tears finally streaking down my face. He gently brushed them away with his thumb, his eyes filled with guilt.

“Geno… god Geno I… I know I made a mistake, and god if I hadn't thought about it every hour of every day after I left you. I have never been able to attach myself to one place or one person, but then I met you and you were the most amazing thing to happen in my life, but yet I threw you away,” He looked away, trying to find more words of justification to bring forth. “I was afraid of staying, of growing too attached, but I guess it was too late cause I already did.. I suppose I really couldn't fully disappear from your life, I'm sorry…”

“Son of a bitch…” I muttered under my breath, Reaper looked down.

“Yea.. I know,” 

“Could have come back, jackass,” I grab him and pull him into a deep kiss, just wanting to be in his company. Reaper pulled me in closer, deepening the kiss. We finally broke apart, panting softly against each other’s lips. “I missed you so much,” I spoke under my breath, my arms now coiled around his neck. 

“Funny how we hardly really know each other yet I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” 

“You’d better,” Geno said in a joking manner.

“I don’t want to leave you again, Geno,” He began peppering my face with kisses causing me to hum delightedly. 

“Then don’t,” He picks me up and spins me around, before stopping and placing his head against my chest. 

“Can you ever forgive me?” He looks up at me with that same sad expression.

“I already have,” I cup his face in my hands. “I also think our son deserves to have a father,” He sets me down and we share a gentle kiss with each other. “Not sure if this is stupid to ask but would you like to spend the night with me?” Reaper chuckled under his breath, shaking his head slightly.

“God, Geno,” He sighed in content. “Trying to take me home again?” I rest my forehead against his, my arms tightly around his neck. 

“I hope so,” I laugh under my breath softly. Reaper quickly gathered his minimal belongings and followed me back to the hotel. That was one of the best slumbers I have managed to catch since I first met him. 

***** A Few Days Later *****

“Error, I’m home,” I called out, Reaper stumbling in behind me. 

“Who’s Error?” Reaper asked in a slightly aggressive tone. 

“Oh he’s just my-” I was interrupted, as my brother walked into view.

“Hey, how was you-” He pauses, seeing Reaper, “Who’s this?” Error sent a glare to Reaper and he seemed to return it just the same. I rolled my eye, realizing I need to clear this up before it even starts.

“Reaper this is my _brother_ , Error. Error this is… Reaper,” I looked down and remembered how much my brother actually has grown to hate him just from word of mouth. Error gave this look to me as if I’m making the biggest mistake of my life, assuming I haven’t already.

“Reaper: As in the same jackass that you let stay with you and he ungratefully left? As in the same son of bitch that knocked you up and left you with the kid? As in the same piece of fucking garbage-” 

“Alright! Error calm down, that is enough!” I took a deep breath trying to compose myself, Reaper rested a hand on my shoulder in comfort. 

“Geno, what the hell is he doing here?” Error spoke spitefully. I look over at Reaper hoping he would try to justify himself.

“I’m here to try to redeem myself, if at all,” He looked down at the ground, feeling worse about this than he did before.

“I didn’t ask you, and what the hell kind of redemption can you find here? You think you can just reinstate yourself in Goth’s life after you abandoned him and Geno, hmm?” I tried to speak up and calm my brother down but Reaper kept going.

“I didn’t know he got pregnant and I didn’t realize the consequences of my action. I know I was stupid and made a mistake. The past four years of my life have weighed down on me like a pile of bricks,” 

“So here you are crawling back for an apolog-”

“Mama?” I see Goth peek around the corner, looking terrified, likely from the yelling that just went down. I walk over to him and pick him up as he wraps his arms tightly around my neck. 

“Oh my baby, It’s alright, mama’s here,” I pet him lightly on the head, comforting him so he won’t start crying. I turn around and shoot a glare at Error, and he put his hands up, denying any wrongdoing.

“The hell did I do?” He looked shocked that I would even try to antagonize him.

“Enough,” I hissed quietly trying to not scare Goth. I walk over to Reaper, to finally give him the chance to meet our son. “Sweetie, I’d like for you to meet someone,” Goth turned around to face Reaper and Reaper looked to be on the verge of tears. “This is your father,” Goth remained wide eyed for a moment, before reaching out to Reaper to be in his arms and he hesitantly grabs Goth in his hold. 

“Uncy says that he hates you,” Goth said bluntly. “He said you made mama sad,” Goth added, and I just glaring daggers at Error but he just shrugged at me.

“I did, but I didn’t mean to,” Reaper replies.

“Why?” Goth asked curiously, not quite grasping the situation.

“Cause I did something I didn’t know would hurt him,” Reaper gave a sad expression again.

“Why?” Goth repeated.

“Cause I’m an idiot, and don’t ask me why cause I definitely don’t know that,” 

“Are you gonna stay?” Reaper paused before smiling softly.

“Yea, I don’t want to leave you or your mother again,” 

“Are you gonna make mama happy?” He looked at me, then back at Goth.

“I hope so,” Goth beamed and hugged Reaper tightly by the neck. I heard Error scoff behind me, and I turned around to face him. 

“Something ‘a matter?” I raised a figurative eyebrow at him.

“He’s still an asshole for what he did,” He mumbled. 

“You’re not any better,” I added.

“That’s not the point,”

“I know, but he wants to try. He really had no idea what he did to me,” Error sighed defeatedly.

“It’s your life Geno,” We both looked over at the other two, Reaper placed a soft kiss on Goth’s forehead and Goth giggled quietly, “So what now?” I look over at my brother then back at Reaper.

“I’ll try to scrape up my money to move out. I want to live like a real family with him,” 

“Can you really manage?” Concerned laced my brother’s question.

“We’ll find a way,” Error seemed to cease his inquiry as I gained Reaper’s attention. “Reaper, could you play something? I’m sure Goth would love to hear,” Reaper smiled and handed Goth back to me and picked up his guitar, making his way over to the couch. He sat down and I took a seat on the opposite side holding Goth in my lap, Error sitting on a nearby chair. Reaper strums a few strings and plays a quick little tune, Goth’s eyes enchantingly wide in wonder. 

“Papa, your music is pretty,” Reaper froze, his eyes tear up again as he quickly rubs them away.

“Thanks, kiddo,” He begins to strum another, more familiar, song. “Would you like to sing Geno?” I hesitantly agree, listening to the melody to find where to start. I begin to sing quietly, the same song I sang by myself in the park and hummed many times before: the same song that encapsulated me for the first time, that song that he drew me in with and made me fall in love. As the music begins to come to a close, I finally sing the last verse, looking into Reaper’s eyes blissfully. 

_Nobody sings a love song quite like you._


	8. Another totally easy to predict CPAU story (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck in closet, needn’t I say more.

**Geno POV::**

“Reaper, leave me alone,” The god hovered over my shoulder, constantly giving off his normal string of terrible pick up lines. 

“Heh, you love the attention, sweetheart~” He purred, causing me to blush a soft blue, but I simply rolled my eyelight trying to shoo him away. 

“Can you just stop being so annoying?” I scoffed and turned to face him, my arms crossed. 

“Give me a kiss and I might consider,” He smirked at me, seeing my face turn bluer. 

“What- No! Just go away!” I tried my best to resist the urge to punch him, turning around to just avoid the whole scene. I felt Reaper pull my wrist back as I fell into his chest, wrapping an arm around my waist. 

“Then I won’t leave you alone, babe~” 

“Reaper, let me go!” I tried to break out of his grasp, forcing his arm off me but to no avail. I frustratingly sighed, soon feeling him turn me around still keeping hold of me. I glared at him as spitfully as possible. 

“A kiss or I won’t leave,” He cooed softly and I gulped unsettlingly, abruptly looking away. 

“Fine…” I lean to the side and peck his cheek. I jumped slightly feeling his grip around me tighten, Reaper giving a low chuckle.

“On the lips hun,” He raised an eyebrow at me waiting for me to ‘correct’ my mistake. 

“You’re an ass…” I hissed at him, my glare shot at him intensely. I leaned in again meeting his ‘lips’ with mine. I intended for it to be a mere peck, but Reaper kept me in place leaving me unable to move from the position. I felt his tongue graze my teeth, my eye went wide in shock but soon softened. I unknowingly let a small gap form for Reaper to go through, twisting his tongue with mine in a heated battle. He finally releases, quickly grabbing my chin in his hands to keep the distance close to nonexistent. Our breaths coalesce as we pant softly. 

“Meet me in the closet in ten minutes so we can continue this~” His breath hit my lips as he brushed them lightly with his thumb. His voice is so husky, sending chills up my spine. He releases me completely and floats off elsewhere, my mind still clouded by its ‘odd’ thoughts. My knees finally give way as I collapse to the ground still sitting up right, my fingers resting on my ‘lips’ as the heat of the kiss still lingered.

“Uh, did that just happen?” I heard a voice next to me, snapping me back to reality. I look up to see Classic giving me a half concerned, half confused look. 

“I fucking hate him…” I muttered just loud enough for him to hear. 

“That’s nothing new but were you two…?” 

“I am so not drunk enough for this,” I stumble back onto my feet, slightly disoriented and distracted. I walk towards the refreshments table, attempting to get a glass of eggnog that has already been confirmed to be spiked by this point.

“You okay..?” He hesitantly asks as I down a whole glass in one go. 

“I’m about to make the worst decision of my entire life…” I mumbled again after setting the glass harshly on the table.

“Didn’t you just do that, though? The ‘bad decision’ is walking to the other side of the room as we speak, giving you an odd side glance..” He said unsettlingly. I stupidly decide to turn in the addressed direction and see Reaper smirking as always and shoot a seductive wink my way. I turned back and my face blew up in a new wave of cobalt.

“Definitely not drunk enough!” I down another freshly poured cup of nog, trying to drown my regrets for what I am about to do in, now, about seven minutes. 

“Um, what's up with that?” Classic continues to inquire, still unsure of what is going on. 

“N-nothing,” I stuttered, feeling deathly embarrassed at the mere thought of what might happen once the closet doors close. 

“Geno, I swear to god, there better not be some weird shit between you and Reaper,” Classic glanced at me with a look halfway between spite and disgust. I stumbled on my words as my face became bright blue again. 

“Uh… n-no of course not, he's a fucking asshole,” I looked away in hopes to deter Classic towards his insistence on the subject. _-Why am I acting this way, there isn't anything between us, I do hate him… but I still want to see him-_ I looked over at the closet for a moment and sigh deeply. _-Why do I want him to do those things to me? To touch me, to play with me, to pin me up against a wall and-_

“Geno!” I snap out of my thoughts, my face burning up at the contents of them. “What was that about? You just completely spaced out, something on your mind?” 

“No, nothing!” Classic jumped a bit at my outburst as I slammed my hands on the table in front of me. “I’m okay...” I muttered but that was likely more of assurance for myself. I take a glance at a clock hanging along the wall and notice it has been ten minutes. _-Fuck-_ My face flushed in my trademarked color again as I begin to stumble towards the door, still trying to figure out why I desperately want to go. 

“Where you off too?” Classic called out to me making me stop in my place.

“I-i’ll uh be back…” I quickly speed walked towards the door and opened it to be greeted with a pitch black room. I was whisked into the room, the door shut behind me and I was slammed against the door by a taller figure. 

“I see your curiosity was stronger than your common sense… or maybe it was something else that brought you here~” Reaper’s voice hummed in my ear.

“N-no I just-”

“Hmm? Just what~?” I could feel him smirking at me through the darkness. 

“I j-just wanted to-” My lips were sealed by his own, enveloping my explanation. I felt him grab my chin, lifting it up slightly, interlacing his fingers with mine in the process. 

“Is this what you want, sweetheart~” His seductive voice drips off his tongue driving me crazy. I grab the side of his hood pulling him towards me again into another kiss. As we broke off I heard him chuckle deeply. “I guess that’s a yes,” He cooed, his face lightly illuminated in blue as is mine. I released my hand from his and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in again. Our tongues immediately twist together needingly, heavy breaths escape our mouths everytime our ‘lips’ collide. He began to aggressively pull my hoodie off and I followed suit, untying his cloak and ripping it off his body. I felt him hoist me up wrapping my legs around his waist, pressing me against the wall desperately. We continued our heated makeout, creating more heat and lust between us. 

“Ha… Reap…” I panted, separating from his lips. 

“Yes, love~?” He breathed against my neck, a shiver ran down my spine.

“I...want you…” I murmured, feeling his lips brushing against my jaw.

“That’s what I like to hear, babe~” I heard a click of the door lock being hit. I looked over to the side, then back at Reaper and noticed him smirking at me again. “Let's go ahead and get started, hmm?” I purred feeling him hum against my neck, yanking my scarf down completely off me. He bit the bone hard causing a flash of pleasure to course through me, making me moan loudly. Reaper quickly covered my mouth and growled into my ear. “As much as I'd love to hear you moan, you are right against the door and anyone could hear you. That's up to you though, if you want to be heard,” He chuckled, seeing my blush brighten, “You're just adorable aren't you,” He nuzzled my neck as he grabbed my wrists, tying them up with my scarf. I swung my arms over his neck, once again desperately pulling him closer. “Eager much?” I subtly shifted my hips, created some much needed friction in our lower regions. "You really want this don't you?" I gave him a half lidded lust filled look, softly illuminated by our magic glowing on our faces. 

"Wouldn't have come here if I didn't," I shifted around a bit more, Reaper hissed at the teasing his now summoned member is receiving. 

"You're trying to get me all excited, hmm~?" He leaned back down to my neck, nipping lightly. 

"Not that hard for- ha… you,” I smirked in turn, snickering slightly at my minut victory.

“You’re definitely gonna get it now~” He set me down for a moment and removed my shorts quickly, pulling me back up and slamming me onto the door again. I noticed him slide his length out, rubbing it against my lower region. “You wanna summon something for me, babe~?” I looked to the side meekly as I began to coalesce my magic in my pelvis. It formed to a deep blue cunt, my core dripping with want. “Hn… good girl~” 

“H-hey I’m not- AhH~!” Reaper came in hard, taking me by surprise: pain and pleasure circled around the preexisting heat. 

“You were saying~?” Reaper remained motionless, waiting for me to say something. 

“Hmn...Reap…” I spite my masochism, finding the pain of being stretched only more pleasurable. 

“Want me to go slow, hun~?” He cooed in my nonexistent ear; a chill ran down my spine. I shook my head slightly, signaling to him the opposite whilst sparing me having to actually vocalize it. “Want it rough~?” My eyes go half lidded as I bite my lower lip. “Beg for it,” He whispered, making me whine quietly. He bucked his hips slightly, pleasure shot through me like lightning. 

“Ha~... Reaper! Please... wreck me.... Ruin me~!” As though something snapped in Reaper, he pressed me against the wall harder, slamming into me deeper. I cling onto his body tighter, completely letting myself go to the elation. The door behind me produced a soft creak as I was being fucked against it. My moans echoed through the compact room. Reaper’s member began continuously hitting my G-spot, inducing more moans from me. “AaH~Reap, harder!” 

“You want me to fuck you ‘till you can’t walk~?” He growled deeply.

“Hn, yes!” I thoughtlessly cried out, my body completely consumed in euphoria. My hands cling onto Reaper’s shirt on his back as I felt myself grow near to my climax. It didn’t take much longer and much more of Reaper aggressive motion to completely tip me over the edge. Reaper kept thrusting harder, soon cumming inside me, a wave of warmth seized me. My eyes fluttered closed, heavy panting remains between us. I felt Reaper pull out, gently pulled me closer and leaned against the wall behind him sliding down, setting me on his lap. I lay against his chest completely exhausted from the previous ‘event’. 

“Heh, hope I didn’t get you pregnant~” My eyes shot open, making direct eye contact with him, his smirk remaining unphased. 

“I swear, if you did...” Reaper cupped the side of my face, caressing my cheek with his thumb. 

“Not that I’d mind,” He cooed, the distance between us being minimal, “You’d make a great mother,”

“S-shut up…” I hid my face into his chest, feeling Reaper pet my head calmly and hummed slightly in contemptment. 

***

A slight haziness remained, as I forced myself to stay conscious to conclude the party I forgot even existed, and of course I’m still miserably sore. I sigh as I see some of the guests head out the door, Reaper, of course, not even considered it. I see him across the room eyeing me down, a blush dusted on my face. 

“Geno?” I jump hearing another voice near me. I see Classic glaring at me, a fueling spite is visibly expelled. “What the fuck was that?” I flinch slightly hearing him pick his voice up.

“W-what?” I tried to deter him of the subject in attention, not wanting to hear Classic’s animosity. He sighed in defeat, likely trying to plan out a lecture for me.

“He fucked you in the closet, didn’t he?” he stated bluntly, my face blew up in a new wave if blue. He sighed again, “What the fuck, Geno?” I slumped down as I saw him roll his eyes in disappointment, “Why do I even try?” He mumbled, losing his attention on me, not noticing Reaper float behind me. I jumped violently, feeling him coil his arms around my waist from behind. 

“Fuckin- Reaper don’t do that!” I turn my head to make slight eye contact with him. 

“Do what, hun~?” His voice was seductive as he spoke into my nonexistent ear. Classic seemed to have heard me, scoffing when he saw Reaper. 

“I’m so done,” Classic trudged off uttering quiet curses as he walked over to the egg nog to get drunk and hopefully forget anything he encountered today. Reaper brought his attention back to me, nuzzling into my neck. 

“Reaper, not here…” I meekly whined, tensing up slightly. 

“Hmm? Want to go back to the closet then~?” He teased.

“N-no, shut up, you know what I mean,” I tried to stop myself from blushing as much as I likely already am, but clearly failing.

“I know,” He whispered against the side of my skull, punctuating it with a small kiss along my temple, “Love you, though~” I heard him chuckle slightly seeing me shrink into my scarf, to hide my face. 

“...Love you too…”


	9. Phone Sex (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Sex toys, masturbation, overstimulation

**Geno’s POV::**

I hummed in discomfort, writhing slightly in my chair as I sat in the kitchen. Of course the week my husband was out for work was the week I fall into heat and it’s driving me insane. I palmed the bulge in my pants to try relieve some of the pressure, failing indefinitely. I groan, standing up and stumbling my way upstairs. By now it’s gotten late so my mind was set on attempting to relieve myself and get some sleep. Finally arriving at my room, I take a seat on the bed and pull my member out, stroking down the length causing me to shudder, a low moan echoing off the walls of the confined room. My mind immediately dashed around, thoughts of Reaper doing this to me consumed my mind. 

“Hah~ Reaper,” I grabbed the base of the shaft, pumping it firmly, my tongue lolling out. My moans grew heavier, precum dripping from the tip as I kept going faster, getting sloppier as my climax drew near. I finally let out a heavy gasp as cum coated my finger tips, pants echoed around the silent room. As good as that felt, I could still feel heat circle around my body, driving my lust and desire in full force. Quickly, I wipe my hand off with a tissue from the night stand, groaned again, feeling my dick tighten desperately. I jumped suddenly hearing my phone go off and hastily reach for it seeing Reaper’s contact show up. I sighed in relief, knowing I’d at least get to hear his voice. I answer the call to finally hear him speak. 

“Hey babe, how you been?” 

“O-okay,” I stumbled through my speech, my mind distracted. 

“You sure?” His low voice sent chills down my spine, only turning me on more.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine… just a little um...warm right now,” I laugh sheepishly, playing off my problem.

“Hmm?” His voice seemed inquiring, trying to figure my off-behavior. “Babe, are you in heat?” His voice sounded amused, finding the potential to tease me of it.

“N-no, I’m fine!” 

“Hun?” 

“I hate you,” 

“Hmm, do you need help~?” I hummed in agreeance, feeling my heat churn inside me. “Just listen to my voice then~ there should be a small vibrator in the nightstand: take it out,” I followed his direction and pulled out a small bullet vibrator, the phone still pressed against my ‘ear’. 

“Okay...?” I affirmed hesitantly waiting for my next direction like an obedient puppy. 

“Now summon a pussy and use it on your clit~” I blushed heavily but followed through, my member disappeared and formed into a deep blue cunt. Pulling the phone away, I put the call on speaker and set the phone beside me. I turned the vibrator on low to start and began rubbing it against my clit lightly, moaning at the stimulation. “Good girl~ now turn the vibrator to max~” I whined quietly, wanting to protest but the pleasure was increasingly clouding my mind. “Don’t argue with me, babe,” I turn up the vibrator and immediately cry out in bliss, falling back on the bed, arching my back. 

“Ah~ Reaper… i’m gonna~...” I gasped, my voice breathy and trying.

“Let go~” Reaper cooed subtly at the other end of line causing me to go over the edge, cumming. 

“Reap… I need you,” I panted heavily, my legs shaking post-orgasm. 

“I know but you're going to have to do this yourself,” I kept on panting heavily, my heat only growing as I desperately wanted something inside me. “Now then, check the bottom drawer of the night stand,” Reaper’s instruction continued. I sit up and lean down to open the drawer. Inside I found a massive dildo, the sheer size of it intimidated me. 

“Why do you have this?” I growled. 

“I was thinking of using it with you, but never found the chance,” Reaper spoke nonchalauntly. 

“Reaper!” Reaper chuckled hearing my outburst. 

“You’ll thank me later, but for now I don’t think I have to tell you what to do with that~” 

“There’s no way this’ll fit!” 

“Yes it will, just need to try a little. Now lay back down and push it in~” I gulped but performed accordingly, laying back and began prodding my entrance with the tip of the dildo. “Come on babe, all the way in,” I whimpered a bit before pushing it in, feeling it stretch me beyond what I’m used to. My mouth uncontrollably released small cries so I bit my ‘lip’ to suppress any more noise. I pushed the rest of the length inside of me hissing at the feeling. The pain irradiated, but my mind grew to love it, pleasure beginning to take over my body. 

“hmn… Reap…” 

“Go ahead and hit the switch on the side,” My fingers fiddled at the exposed base, feeling for the switch and flipping it. A shot of immense pleasure flashed through me at that moment: head flung back, back arched, and tongue lolled out as I felt the artificial member suddenly squirm and vibrate, churning my insides. 

“Reaper! More aHA~!” 

“Heh, now babe~ begin to thrust it in and out~” Amidst the extreme elation, I comply now feeling only more pain building onto the preexisting euphoria. 

“AhA~ please...It’s too mu-aH~” 

“Keep going, hun~” I heard a small grunt come from the phone, but dismissed it quickly, my mind being easily distracted by the pleasure. I kept up the motion as my climax increased, crying out loudly. Every feeling in my body began to inflate inside me and I finally hit my peak, releasing once again. I panted heavily still feeling the movement of the dildo inside me, quickly reaching for the switch and stopping it. The sound of panting became audible from the phone so I picked it up, having a damn good explanation for it. 

“Were you masturbating, while I was…?” I stopped myself, not wanting to finish.

“Weren’t you~?” He cooed teasingly. 

“That’s not the…” I sighed defeatedly. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. Your moans were absolute heaven to me~ I couldn’t help but be turned on,” I whined quietly and heard Reaper chuckle in response. I shifted around and remembered my initial discomfort and reached down to pull the dildo out of me, hissing in the process. 

“You better give me a damn good reason for getting this,” I set it on the ground, making a mental note to clean it later. 

“Aww, where’s my ‘thank you’?” 

“Reaper…” I growled into the phone. 

“Hehe, alright. Well good night hun,” He spoke softly. I turned over in the bed and wrapped a blanket around me. 

“Uh, yea, good night and... thank you…” I mumbled the last part hoping Reaper didn’t hear me, but he indefinitely did, chuckling under his breath.

“Alright, love you~”

“Love you, too,” We were about to hang up but I jolted quickly wanting to tell Reaper one more thing. “Wait Reaper, I… I miss you…”

“I know love, I’ll be back soon,” I hummed in begrudging agreeance. “Now, get some sleep my angel~” I smiled contently, having grown a love for that nickname. 

“Okay,” I pull the phone away from my ear and press the red ‘end call’ button, setting the device on the top of the night stand. I shifted slightly, an ache radiates from my lower region. _-I am going to regret this tomorrow-_


	10. Dressed for the Occasion (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper tries to be sly with a simple request for Geno, in hopes of somehow getting it to segue into a more important question. Geno agree but not without hesitation, quickly realizing how justified that was.

**Geno’s POV::**

Death hovered behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

“Babe?” He purred against my neck, making me turn my skull slightly to face him, “What do you say about trying something on for me?” He nuzzled into the crook of my neck, planting a small kiss along my collarbone. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, pulling his arms off me to face him with my arms crossed. 

“I am not putting on another dress for you,” Death raised a figurative eyebrow at me, smirking slightly. 

“No, it’s a traditional garment I thought would look good on you. I asked Life to make it for you, so I’m sure you’d like it,” I looked down as though in thought, begrudgingly agreeing only because Life was bothered to do it for me. 

“Fine,” Reaper beamed as he swiftly picked me up in his arms, causing me to squeak. I instinctually wrapped my arms around his neck from the sudden movement, a flash of light appeared in front of me as Reaper formed a portal to Life’s sanctuary, stepping through. The new scene we walked into was far brighter than the save screen we were in causing me to nuzzle my face against Reaper’s chest, his cloak soft and protecting. I heard Reaper chuckle slightly, causing me to blush and hide my face more. A gentle hum whisked through the air and I looked up to see Life ahead of us, tending to her flowers. She took notice of Reaper's dark form walking towards her and smiled brightly at seeing us. 

“Hello Sans, Geno,” Reaper finally set me down next to him, putting an arm around me. 

“Hey Tori,” The god replied lazily. 

“I brought Geno here so he could try on that masterpiece of yours,” He smirked deviously at me, pushing me forward. Life’s face lit up, excitedly pushing me away to a small cottage amongst the greenery, Reaper floating close behind. He waited outside as Life led me into the house to a small room where the garment in question rested gracefully against a chair. 

“Go ahead and put it on dear,” She said before closing the door, leaving me alone in there. I held up the clothing seeing its delicate red and gold trimming. I was skeptical but set it back down and began pulling my clothes off, folding my scarf up gently and setting it aside. I slipped on the garment, adjusting it slightly. There was a red sash set next to it and I wrapped it around my waist, securing it with the gold buckle. The fabric rested on my thin frame, looking as though it cascaded down in a pristine ivory color. The sleeves were slit on the side, revealing my shoulders and it flared out with a crimson trim along the base of the sleeve, a strap of red and gold rested against the side of my humeri. I looked down at myself stunned at Life’s handy work and hesitantly walked out for the two to see. They heard the door creak open softly and drew their attention to me, making me hug myself meekly. Life walked up to me, placing a delicate gold leaf grown atop my skull, while Reaper remained mesmerised, seemingly encapsulated by me. 

“That dress is lovely on you, Geno,” Life finally broke the silence between us.

“Isn't there a more proper name for something like this?” Confused, I held up the skirt a bit, swaying it back and forth, examining it more. Reaper seemed to have snapped out of his trance to add on to the conversation, smirking again.

“Actually what you're wearing would be classified as a dress, hun. A wedding dress to be exact,” I would have been mad at Reaper for him putting me in a dress again, but the mention of ‘wedding’ only confused me more.

“What?” I look over at Life, needing affirmation for this.

“Don't you know, dear?” Life blinked, as though expecting me to know what was going on. 

“Know what?” I gave her an inquisitive look, my confusion only growing. Life turns her head to Reaper sternly.

“You didn't even do it yet?” Life spoke, her voice sounding almost annoyed.

“I was getting to it,” Reaper brings his attention to me, grabbing my hand gently. “So Geno, want to use that dress for its intended purpose?” I laughed nervously, still unsure of what’s happening.

“You mean for a wedding? But I'm not-” Realization hits me and I shake my head in disappointment, rubbing the bridge of my nose in frustration, looking away from him a bit. “You son of a bitch, if this is your way of proposing-” I look back at Reaper and stop seeing him suddenly holding a blue velvet box with a golden engagement ring nestled in the slit. I laugh dispiritedly whilst shaking my head again “You’re a hopeless bastard, you know that?” 

“So is that a yes?” Reaper nudged the box towards me slightly, insistent on an answer. I nods a few times to fill for my absence of words.

“Yes, that's a yes,” Reaper steps towards me and lifts me up to spin me around. I smiled wholesomely, grabbing the sides of Reaper’s face, looking down at him, “I'm marrying an idiot,” I sigh, chuckling under my breath. 

“I'm your idiot though,” He turns his head to the side, his ‘lips’ brush against the palm of my hand, planting a soft kiss in the middle. 

“Unfortunately,” I teased, rolling my eyes. Reaper places back down on the ground, pulling me in for a deep kiss: passionate and sweet. 

“Ahem…” We both stop and turn to look at Life “Death you shouldn't be kissing the bride before the wedding,” She laughed jokingly. 

“Wait is the wedding happening now?” I panicked, assuming Life was insinuating the wedding would be occurring soon. Reaper notices my distressed, taking my left hand, slipping the golden engagement ring on my finger.

“Well you're already dressed for it,” He interlaces our fingers together, calming me slightly. 

“Don't you think it's a bit quick though?” My eyes wavered as I looked at Reaper worryingly. 

“You don't have to if you don't want to,” He kisses the back of my hand that was still interlaced with his own. 

“N-no… I do..” I spoke hesitantly, looking to the side. Reaper snickers slightly at my meekness. 

“Wow, Gen we haven't even said our vows yet,” I puffed up, realizing what he meant.

“Stop~...” I whined quietly, hiding my face against his chest, the soft thump of his soul could be heard through his cloak. Reaper rested his head atop mine, I hummed happily, closing my eyes. 

“So what will it be?” He cooed, my eyes fluttering open again, lifting my head up to look at him. 

“Alright, I’ll do it. I’m ready,” I said hesitantly. 

“You sure?” He asked again.

“Don’t make me doubt my decision; yes, I’m sure,” I chuckled shyly under my breath and Reaper leaned in to kiss the top of my forehead gently. 

“So you’re ready to be the bride to Death?” He smirked at me, holding my face in his hand. 

“Stop it, Reap,” I pushed him slightly, but to no avail. Reaper soon turned his attention back to Life.

“Tori, you think you can help us will this?” His voice sounded so kind and genuine as I felt his hand tighten slightly around mine.

“Certainly, it would be my pleasure,” She gave a small curtsy. 

***

We both stood below a blossomed tree, the branches hung low causing white and pink petals to dance around us in a soft breeze. Toriel stood in front of us, holding a book to read out the ceremony, as we eagerly awaited the vows. 

“Do you, Reaper, take Geno to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” Reaper side glanced, sighing softly, before looking at me with a kind natured smile. 

“I do,” 

“Do you, Geno, take Reaper to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” I hesitated ever so slightly, before looking at Reaper for a moment, assuring me of my answer at the sight of his loving eyelights. I turned back to Life, a definite answer at the tip of my tongue. 

“I do,” 

“May these rings- Oh dear, we don’t have rings,” Reaper maneuvered his hand in a pocket of his cloak and pulled out two golden wedding bands.

“Looks like I came prepared,” 

“How’d you know I would’ve said yes?” I asked suspiciously. 

“You would’ve come around eventually,” He smirked at me with his usual cocky smirk, before handing one of the rings to me.

“Alright, let’s continue then,” She cleared her throat and looked down at the book again, “May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other.” Toriel fell silent and gestured for the two of us to put the rings on each other. Reaper gently grabbed my hand and slipped the ring onto my left ring finger, flush with the engagement ring he put on earlier. I mimicked the action, sliding the band onto his finger delicately. We both looked at Tori to continue and she nodded 

“Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have- the gifts of your lives united. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Reaper quickly grabbed and pulled me in by my waist right as Toriel spoke the last word, not hesitating to join our lips together in blissful passion, but ended all too soon. We broke apart, looking at each other for a moment before looking back at Life. “Congratulations you two, so what will your plan be now?” Reaper smirked at me deviously and picked me up fittingly bridal style. 

“I’m going to take my wife home for the first time,” He glanced at me, my face shone a deep blue color. Life chuckled upon seeing my reaction, figuring what Reaper is insinuating. 

“You two have fun then, but not too much. I’m sure you two can hold on before having kids,” She teased, seeing my face only deepen in hue. Reaper’s eyes gleamed at me.

“Don’t give him the idea!” My arms clung around Reaper, tightening in fury. Reaper nuzzled into the side of my skull, before teleporting the two of us back to our shared home in the save screen, sitting down on the couch with me in his lap, the fabric of the dress seemed to spill onto the floor. Reaper let out a deep breath, closing his eyes, holding me close to him. I was about to speak up but he quickly interrupted me.

“Just enjoy this… this perfect little moment,” I leaned my head against his shoulder, smiling at how calm and serene this is. Reaper perked up a bit, and turned his attention to me again. “I forgot to mention, take your band off for a moment,” I look at him weirdly but follow through anyway, slipping the new wedding band off my finger, “Now look on the inside of it,” I hold it between my fingers and turn in against the light, rotating it to hopefully find something. It didn’t take long for me to spot out an engravement on the inside. I squinted a little bit to make out what it said, the carved letters spell out an all too familiar saying. ‘My Angel’ and a small wing was engraved beside it, bringing a tear to my eye. “That’s so that you’ll always remember you’re my precious angel,” I slip it back on quickly, turning my head with tears in my eyes and a pure smile gracing my face, and pull him in for another sweet kiss.


	11. My Angel (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno decides to give Reaper a chance to impress him on a date, mostly to get him off his ass, though he finally hears the fated pet name that Reaper finds so fitting for the glitched skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as per request from axel_the_writer on Wattpad.

**Geno’s POV::**

Reaper and I sat on my couch, silent as I read my book, although I felt a looming aura from Reaper. 

“What?” I set my book down and looked over at him, sensing his need to say something to me.

“Geno, can’t you at least consider-”

“No,” I went back to read, completely ignoring him.

“Please, just one,” Reaper turned to me, continuing the plea he has been bringing up for a while now. 

“Reaper, stop. No means no,” I sternly spoke trying my best to get him to lay off the subject.

“I only ask you to give me a single chance,” I sighed for the umpteenth time, becoming heavily annoyed with his pestering. 

“Reaper, if I let you take me on one date will you leave me alone after that?” Reaper’s eye gleamed in happiness, finally seeing a bit of affirmation from me. 

“Yes, unless I do a good enough job and you want to have another one~” He leaned in a bit, looking at me slyly.

“Don’t push it, jackass,” I pushed his face away from me, turning my back to him. He snickered at me, knowing I’ve started blushing softly. 

“So I’ll be back at 6?” He cooed, placing his hand on my shoulder, pulling me closer. 

“Sure…” I blushed deeper, trying my best to stay undeterred, shaking Reaper’s hand off me and Reaper teleported away leaving me alone to regret my decisions. 

***

Six o’clock rolled around as a knock came from the door. I begrudgingly walked over, opening it to be greeted by Reaper in a black dress shirt instead of his usual cloak and a single red rose in his hand. I blushed a soft blue, finding Reaper quiet attractive in his attired but never willing to admit it, clearing my throat and looking away. Reaper chuckled softly and offered me the rose, which I took and mused at for a moment, before looking up seeing Reaper hold his hand up to be taken. I held the rose close to my chest and placed my hand in Reaper’s, realizing too late how bad of an idea that was, feeling him pull me in to fall into his chest only painting my face a deeper blue. 

“ ‘Evening beautiful, I was hoping you would have dressed nicer,” I looked up at him and pushed him away harshly. 

“I did, I actually bothered to put something nice on,” I gestured to the lack of my normal white hoodie, a white dress shirt replacing it, my red scarf still wrapped around my neck. 

“I was kind’a hoping for a dress~” He smirked at me, teasingly. 

“Keep dreaming, asshole,” I crossed my arms and glared at him; Reaper just shrugged. 

“Maybe someday,” Reaper held his elbow out, and I rolled my eyes before linking my arms with him, allowing him to guide me to our ‘date’. I hate myself for calling it that and I spite myself even more for continuing to blush through this whole exchange, unfortunately finding it endearing. He snapped his fingers and we teleported to a night casted cityscape, street lights guide along the edge of the street. My breath was caught at the scene and Reaper escorted me down the street to a small restaurant along the side. 

“This is rather fancy for a first date,” I stated bluntly. 

“Only the best for you,” I gave him an unamused side glance.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Reaper chuckled, leading me in and we were guided to a two person table. I gazed around and took in the surrounding area. The restaurant is what you’d expect: low lighting, candle lit table, elegant appeal over all and thankfully nearly void of people, only a few tables actually occupied. I looked back at Reaper and saw him gazing at me, his head resting against the top of his hands, his eye locking with mine. “What?” 

“Can’t I take a moment to appreciate beauty~?” I rolled my eye again, sick of hearing Reaper’s nonsensical bullshit. 

“What did I say about flattery?” Reaper smirked at me. 

“It might not get me anywhere in life, but it might get me somewhere with you. Maybe even in your pants if I try hard enough~” I face exploded in a new wave of deep lapis, frustration going along with it. 

“You do realize I could up and leave at any moment, right?” I hissed between my teeth. 

“Aww but you wouldn't do that because you secretly wanted this, didn’t you?” He kept up his teasing, only bringing me closer to wanting to slap him.

“The only reason I agreed to this is so that you would get off my ass,” I puffed and looked away to avoid that cocky smirk of his. 

“Even more the reason for you to stay,”

“That means you have to leave me alone after tonight,” I affirmed, to assure him of what this date entails. 

“We’ll see~” He kept looking at me with that ever so confident smirk of his, as though he’s scheming something. I was about to interject but a waiter came up to us to receive our order and walked off, leaving us alone again. By this point we decided to change the subject with Reaper and I continued to exchange minut information about us and overall holding what could be called a decent conversation. It was actually nice to just talk to him, pleasant even. Through our talking the night seemed to have flown past us, the receipt finally making its way to the table after our meal. After a short line of protest, Reaper paid and we left the establishment,my arm once again linked with Reaper’s.

“So… what now?” I questioned as we walked down the darkened street. 

“I wanted to show you something,” I looked at him inquisitively before feeling a rush of magic and flash of light, noticing we’ve teleported to a new location. We were atop a small hill, an old tree rested there, but the most memorable part about this is the view of the stars. With the city far behind us, the stars glistened as they dazzled the night sky. My eyes went wide as I saw a few streaks of light scatter through the blackness. “Like it?” I kept my eye focused on the sky, beaming brightly.

“Of course…” I whispered quietly, still encapsulated by the sight, before a thought struck me, turning my attention to Reaper, my arm still tightly holding onto his. “You planned this didn’t you?” 

“I might have taken a moment to figure out the date of the next meteor shower so I could take you to see it,” He spoke slyly, before picking me up in his arms, taking me by surprise. 

“R-reaper! What are you doing?” I quickly wrapped my arms around Reaper’s neck to assure he won’t drop me, Reaper simply chuckled at my reaction.

“I managed to find the most beautiful star here and can’t seem to stop staring at it,” My blush glowed softly against us as I hid my face against Reaper’s neck. 

“Stop that…” I muttered under my breath.

“Hmm? Stop what?” He cooed into my ear, only causing me blush more. 

“Stop making me so flustered all the time! Stop being so… so…” I stopped myself from finishing that statement, not even completely sure how I would have anyway. 

“‘So’ what~?” He kept going, pushing me further to mentally breaking. 

“So perfect! I can’t take it!” I grabbed the side of his face, pulling it towards mine to join our ‘lips’ together in a passionate kiss. He broke apart after what seemed an eternity, our eyes half lidded, a soft pant echoed between us. Reaper walked over to the tree, leaning his back onto it and sliding down to hold me in his lap. He smirked at me softly, satisfied with my action. “I hate you…” Reaper took the hand I had placed along the side of his jaw and whispered against it before placing soft kisses against the fingers and palm.

“I know~” He leaned forward and planted another gentle kiss on my forehead, making me squeak quietly to myself. We both looked back up at the sky seeing a few more meteors leaped through it, relaxing me and causing me to rest myself against Reaper’s chest. 

***

Morning seemed to strike as the first peaks of dawn shone through the horizon. Apparently we remained in this place all night, just enjoying each other’s company, but after so long Reaper noticed I had begun to doze off and stood up to teleport back to my home. I lightly stumbled to the front door, fiddling with the lock before finally succeeding in opening it. I turned around and leaned against the door frame to look at Reaper again. 

“Thank you… for the night, I actually enjoyed myself,” I looked down at the ground, finding myself feeling suddenly meek on the subject. 

“Of course, my dear,” He mimicked the motion of a bow, as though praising me. I held back a snicker, before remembering what we agreed on after this date. 

“By the way, about the deal…” I can already feel my regret on both ends of the deal: there seems to be no winning here.

“I figured you’d take it back,” He immediately jumped to that conclusion, even though it was correct. 

“I- well- it’s not-” I tried to correct him, but fumbled through completely, amusing Reaper. 

“You don’t have to explain, I’m just glad you’ll let me try again,” I puffed up, sensing his trademark cockiness. 

“Don’t let it get to your head,” 

“Well I can’t seem to take you out of my head, does that count?” The blue on my face glowed brightly again, but I tried to keep my composure. 

“If you try to give me one more terrible pick up line I-”

“You can always kiss me again to shut me up~” Reaper leaned his forearm on the door frame above my head, minimizing the distance between us.

“I’ll pass,” I pushed his chest back, trying to avoid his contact. 

“Alright, good night then... my angel~” He smiled sweetly at me, sounding so genuine when he used the nickname, unlike the others, mostly used to tick me off.

“What did you call me?” He blinked at me, almost intrigued by my question. 

“‘My angel’?” He repeated softly.

“Heh, what?” I gave a confused laugh, still not quite understanding the nickname.

“You’re the one that brought light to my darkness: you’re my angel,” He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it gently. 

“O-okay?” Reaper pulled my hand towards him, leaning in to kiss my cheek. 

“Hope you don’t mind it,” He whispered it into my ear, leaving me speechless. 

“N-no… it’s fine,” He planted another kiss on my temple before drawing back.

“Good night, love~” 

“N-night,” He teleported away, leaving me alone at my door, stunned yet almost pleased, anticipating the next time he will take me out and even use that name again. I close my door and lean on it, placing the back of my hand against my forehead. -Why does he make me feel like this… why does he always have to be right about my feelings?- I slide down, sitting on the ground, contemplating the past night and… Reaper, blushing once again at the thought. I smile to myself, remembering how he called me his ‘angel’. -He thinks of me as his ‘angel’- As much as I enjoyed hearing him say that, he couldn’t be more wrong about me.


	12. Family Shenanigans (Fluff/Mostly Shitpost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title say, short snippets of family interactions, including four of the Afterdeath kids: Goth, Raven, Sorell, and Shino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, 'shitpost' is a category 'cause sometimes I write for the sole reason of the concept's ridiculousness. This I'd hardly call writing but there were a few short snippets towards the end that could almost be considered writing. This was also mostly an excuse for me to write Geno as a mom 'cause I live for that content. Geno would be that kind of mom that is firm but very caring when he needs to be and that's just wholesome.  
> They are all separated by (***) and none of them are connected to one another.

Goth: Mom!!

Geno: What?!  
*Geno begrudgingly walks over to where Goth and Raven are

Goth: Raven’s picking on me again

Raven: Am not!

Geno: Goth, you’re older than him…  
*He sighs defeatedly

Goth: Yea, but he’s taller than me

Geno: Blame your father for that…

Goth: but mooooom….  
*Geno groans and face palms

Geno: Just get over it, Goth  
*Goth puffs up angrily

Raven: Ha, sucks to be you…

Geno: Raven, stop bullying your brother  
*Geno walks off to no longer deal with the two, once again hearing bickering behind him

***

Geno: Goth, why can’t you be more like Shino?  
*Shino stood next to Geno, hugging him by the side. Geno leaned down to pick the precious bean up.

Goth: Pray tell, mother?  
*he said sarcastically

Geno: She’s precious and isn’t a constant headache to me  
*Shino wraps her arms around Geno’s neck and pecks his cheek sweetly

Goth: What’s the fun in that?  
*Geno sighs

Geno: Is it too late to disown?

Goth: It’s never too late, but you would never abandon such a helpless child such as myself… would you?

Geno: You’re already an adult…

Goth: Pfft, sure YOU know that, but no one else would  
*Geno walks off with Shino, done with the bs.

***

Sorell: Mama!  
*Sorell runs up to Geno, who’s sitting in the kitchen, reading.

Geno: Hmm?

Sorell: Goth and Raven are fighting again!

Geno: Just leave ‘em be  
*Looks back down at the book he was reading, before feeling his arm being shook by Sorell

Sorell: But...but what if one of them gets hurt!

Geno: Fine by me, maybe they can finally learn a lesson from this

Sorell: Mom please!  
*He sighs and trudges over to the two and pulls them apart.

Geno: Hey, both of you stop it!

Goth: Aww, but he started it…

Geno: I don’t care, you two just need to stop, you’re scaring your brother

Raven: Damn snitch  
*Geno smacked him upside the head, soon taking notice to Reaper on the couch on his phone

Geno: Aren’t you supposed to be helping, Reaper.  
*Reaper looks up at Geno, then at the kids, then back at Geno

Reaper: Nah, their fine.  
*Reaper looks back down at his phone while Goth and Raven try to hit each other even though Geno is holding them apart by their hoods. 

Geno: You can at least try to be a good parent

Reaper: I’m already trying to be a good husband  
*He said nonchalantly, non expecting Geno to try anything when he’s restraining the kids. 

Geno: Reaper, I hope to god you didn’t mean that or you're a dead man once I’m done dealing with these damn kids

Reaper: They’re your ‘damn kids’, though

Geno: Reaper- ugh Goth, Raven if I hear you two are fighting again, you two are in big trouble  
*Goth and Raven run off, legitimately terrified now.  
Geno: Reaper, you need to get off your ass and help me with them sometimes. 

Reaper: I do, but those two are a lost cause, you weren’t gonna stop them either until Sorell begged you

Geno: That’s not the point!

***

(When The kids are a lot younger)  
Note: Raven has a deathly fear of cats (if you didn’t know)

Raven: Mama!  
*Raven runs up to Geno and hugs his side, tears in his eyes. 

Geno: What is it sweetie?  
*Geno pats Raven on the head lightly

Raven: Goth found a kitty and… and…  
*He continues crying into Geno’s hoodie and Goth runs up behind Raven holding a small white and grey spotted kitten.

Goth: Mama, look!  
*He holds up the kitten and Raven winces and cries into Geno’s hoodie more. 

Geno: Goth, you know your brother is afraid of cats.  
*Goth looks up quizzically.

Goth: Ooooh… right…  
*Goth tried to put the cat on Raven’s head making Raven cry even harder. Geno immediately shooed the cat away and picked Raven up to calm him down. 

Geno: Hey shh, you’re okay baby.  
*He glares down at Goth.  
Geno: Goth, take that back outside.  
*Reaper walk into the room hearing the commotion

Reaper: What’s going on?

Goth: Papa, look!  
*Goth holds the kitten up

Reaper: Aww cute, so what’s the problem here?  
*Geno pats Raven on the back, while raising a figurative eyebrow at Reaper  
Reaper: What?  
*Geno turns his head slightly addressing the whimpering child in his arms  
Reaper: And?  
*Geno sighs

Geno: Why did I marry you?

Reaper: Aww come on, don’t be that way.

Geno: Goth take the cat outside  
*Goth grumbled as he walked outside and left the cat there. Reaper walked up to Geno and teasingly meowed.

Raven: Papa, stop!  
*He hid his face in Geno’s scarf, sniffing quietly. Geno shooed Reaper away much like the cat.

***

*The four kids, Goth, Raven, Sorell, and Shino, crowd around Geno while he’s on the couch.  
Goth: Hey mom, be honest who’s your favorite?

Geno: As a decent parent I should say I love you all equally but since you said to be honest it’s Shino; she respects me and she’s not annoying.  
*Geno points down at her, and she smiles brightly and hops onto the couch and onto Geno’s lap to hug him.

The other three: fair enough

***

Geno: Hey, Goth, Raven, what have I told you about weapons in the house

Goth: But dad keeps his scythe in the house

Geno: Your dad is mature enou- actually, you know what, Reaper you too.

Reaper: Wha- what did I do?

Geno: enough, also it’s a bad influence on the kids

Reaper: They’re fine, their weapons are harmless  
*Geno walks up and smack him upside the head

Geno: House rule- no weapons in the house and your father is no longer excluded from that rule

Reaper: Babe, wha-  
*Geno glares at him before walking off

Goth: Shoot, you got in trouble. 

Reaper: Don’t push it, I can still make rules around the house too  
*Geno shouts from the other room.

Geno: I’d like to see you try!

***

I sit up in the bed hearing the creak of the door and a small glowing pinprick from outside it.

“Mama?” I recognized the voice of my second oldest son, Raven, which sounded weak. 

“What’s wrong baby?” He trudged over, with a stuffed animal in hand, standing at the side of the bed. 

“I had a nightmare and can’t sleep,” He spoke meekly with a quiet sniffle following. 

“Aww, sweetie it’s okay, come on here with me,” I pulled the blanket up and helped Raven up, and tucked him in beside me. I felt Reaper stir beside me and rolled over to see what was going on. 

“Hmm? Babe, what happened?” His voice was tired and raspy as he wraps his arm around me.

“Raven had a nightmare,” 

“Was it about cats again, kiddo?” 

“N-no… maybe…” Reaper chuckled under his breath before nuzzling against my neck. I looked up when I heard the door let off another soft creak and see Goth and Sorell, quietly standing there. 

“What are you two doing there?” The two jumped and then stepped in the room slowly.

“We heard Raven come in here and wanted to check,” I waved the other two over and they ran towards the bed and flopped on top of me. 

“Careful, you two,” I laughed and pulled them closer, hearing them giggle softly. 

“Getting a little rowdy here,” Reaper lifted Goth off him and wrapped him in the blanket. 

“Hope Shino didn’t wake up,” I heard a soft ‘oof’ seeing Shino had made her way to the side of the bed. “Spoke to soon,” I lifted her up and set her on top of the bed. 

“So we’re all sleeping here tonight?” Reaper spoke up before feeling Sorell fall on top of him. 

“Yea!” Goth cheered, before I finally shushed him. 

“Shh, Goth keep it down now,” Goth curled up beside me and soon the four calm down and fall asleep. I feel Reaper wrap his fingers around my own and pull his hand up to kiss the back of my hand, before falling back asleep. I see my family all peacefully sleeping, and smile softly before slipping into a slumber as well. 

***

The small hooded child walked up to the couch, sniffling quietly.

“M-mama?” He rubbed his eye socket lightly to brush away tears, a little startled by his mother’s initially cold annoyed response.

“What-” Geno’s immediate annoyance was brought on by the fact that Goth was up past his bedtime, but he paused when he saw his son shaking slightly, trying to hold back his tears. He immediately softened his expression as he held out one of his hands invitingly, “Oh baby, I’m sorry, what’s wrong?” Goth tried his best not to cry more, thinking it made his mom mad but inevitably began to sob and jumped into his mother’s arms for comfort. Geno cradled the four year old in his arms, rocking slightly and hushing him with a quiet maternal tone, “Baby, I can’t help unless you tell me what’s wrong,” Geno cooed, petting the back of the sobbing child’s head.

“I-i… I don’t know… I was scared… a-and…” Goth buried his face in his mother shirt, crying harder at the memory of what may have scared him. 

“Ssh, you’re okay, baby. Nothing’s gonna hurt you, not while I’m here,” Geno continued to speak in a soft voice, soothing his crying son to nothing more than a sniffle, receiving a faint nod in response, “Was it something in your room that scared you?” Goth sniffed again, nodding as he hummed in affirmation, “Want me to check for you?” The child nodded again, looking up to see a gentle smile on his mom’s face, before he leaned in to leave a kiss on his hooded skull, “Alright,” Geno stood up with the young skeleton in his arms, holding him close to his chest as he walked up the stairs to Goth’s room. The room was expectedly dark, although the usual night light kept on wasn’t for some reason, which was likely what spawned the child’s fears. Geno walked over to the bedside, turning said nightlight on before looking back down at his son, “See? There’s nothing to be scared of,” Once Goth nodded, albeit hesitantly, Geno set him down on the bed, pulling the blankets over him to tuck him in again. The mother took a seat at the side of bed to assure his son goes off to sleep without any more issues, lightly petting his hooded skull to lull him off to sleep, “You okay now?”

“Mama, can you stay?” Geno’s hand paused before he smiled lightly, leaning down to kiss Goth’s forehead.

“Of course, baby,” Geno laid down beside his son, over the blankets, feeling the child shift over a bit to give him room but nestle closer once Geno stopped moving. The parent continued to pet his son’s head, finally satisfied at the sight of him closing his sockets and falling to sleep. With a tired smile, Geno joined the younger in slumber.


	13. Like Minds -- Thief!Geno/Assassin!Reaper (Fluff/Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like minds inevitably cross paths, and Geno just so happen to choose himself a target of like occupation, crime, one of which just so happens to be trained in finding people. This mistake costs him as he finds it harder to fully escape the other, leaving him to choose between his selfishness or the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a request for TicciKat7 on Wattpad.

**Geno’s POV::**

I adjusted my hood, keeping it shadowing my face as I concluded another mercantile exchange. I see the man in front of me pull out the agreed amount of money and set it in my extended hand. 

“Pleasure doing business again,” He spoke deeply, before grabbing the binded weapons and walking back into the store room, addressing me off. I walk back out to the main hall, seeing a few other thieves brooding about the Guild base. I attempted to walk off without further delay, but heard one of the thieves, Nightmare, try to grab my attention through a clearing of his throat. I roll my eyes and begrudgingly turn to face his sly, unwelcoming deep violet eyes. 

“What?” 

“Heard you were out stealing from Reaper again, got a lot of balls for that,” He took a step towards me, clearly trying to irk me. I see Nightmare was in his usually dark clothes he’s seen in: a dark shirt and vest with a belt around his waist secured with a select few knives as his weapon choice. 

“Worth the money,” I shrugged nonchalantly, seeing no purpose in this conversation sustaining. 

“Maybe it’s worth something else for you,” I growled lowly, increasingly growing more annoyed by his taunting, although that’s nothing short of what’d he’d do. 

“What are you implying?” I narrowed my eyes at him. 

“Nothing, but I have seen how the two of you interact and I find it rather...intriguing,” I raised a figurative eyebrow, knowing he’s clearly trying to break my patience. 

“What do you hope to achieve through this?” 

“I just find it fun to mess with you,” He steps closer, backing me against a wall and knocking my hood off, looming over me with his considerably greater height. His forearm was placed over my head, leaning against it as he looked down on me. 

“You should learn not to, lest you actually manage to piss me off,” I tried to abstain from punching him in the face, speaking with the utmost sarcasm. 

“Oh, what? Haven’t done that already?” I rolled my eyes in frustration, not even sure why I stuck around to hear his uncultured mockery. 

“Unfortunately for both of us,” I finally pushed him away adjusting my hood back up to cover up the cloth I had wrapped around my skull or the portion that lacks it. 

“See you around,” He smirked at me as I took my leave. 

“It’ll be too soon,” I muttered, walking off. 

***

I walk through the market, hoping to gather more supplies before my next heist I have planned. I go unnoticed fortunately, due to my face never being linked to the wanted posters around town, mostly because it is nearly never seen to begin with. I pulled my red scarf over the majority of my face as a precaution as I wandered about the shops, gandering over some of the goods being sold. I stop in front of a produce cart taking a look at the apples before handing a few gold to the shopkeeper and taking one for now, placing another in my satchel I had slung over my shoulder, for later. I uncovered my face to take a bite but the fruit was snatched out of my hand from over me, making me instinctually turn around, that was until I felt a sharp knife held to my spine. 

“Don’t speak, just come with me,” A deep husky voice spoke, clearly seeking trouble. I decided to not go against his word and get led to a dark corner, completely void of people. The man behind me turned me around quickly and pinned against the wall, holding the knife to my neck. His face was covered with a dark bandana and had a black and mauve hooded coat that travels down to his knees along with dark combat boots that have conveniently placed pockets stitched into the side. The light colored pants and black shirt only compliment his ensemble, making him further recognisable to me, but my eye was immediately drawn to the sheathed dagger he had strapped to his thigh, which I found typical of him. I looked back up to be eye to eye with the man threatening me. “You’ve managed to cause me an awful lot of trouble, haven’t you?” The assassin's voice spoke slyly but clearly sounded annoyed. 

“Oh sorry, did I inconvenience you~” I teased, before feeling the cold metal dig slightly deeper into my bone, catching my breath. 

“Don’t test me Geno, I want you to consider this a warning,”

“A warning? How many of those have you thrown my way already,” I rolled my eyes, trying to mock him. He exhaled heavily, running thin on his patience. I quickly took this chance to grab his arm and yank it away, going downwards to nail him in the gut, knocking him over. I turned to walk off but felt a hard pull on my leg and I toppled over with his form pinning me down. 

“You certainly put up a good fight Geno, ‘wonder if you’re this wild in the bedroom too,” 

“For your safety, I don’t think you want to know,” I twisted my body to the side, throwing him off of me, then crawled over to where he landed on his back to straddle him. I picked up the dagger he had used on me earlier and had gotten thrown to the ground, slipping it back into its sheath along his belt. “See ya around, Reaper,” I whispered before reaching into his pocket to get the apple he took from me earlier and pull his mask down to shoving it into his mouth passive aggressively before getting up to walk away from the scene, leaving him on the ground. _-Close call-_ I pulled my scarf back up and walked away from the dense town to avoid any further conflict, although this hasn’t been the first time I’ve seen him around. I’ve had a near close encounter with him at the guild but fortunately he missed me, and hopefully still hasn’t seen me there. Either way my heist is still on for tonight, but I have a feeling I’ll need to be more careful.

***

**No one’s POV::**

Geno made his way to the outer perimeter of where Reaper lived, a dark thick fog misted up from the nearby lake. He crept up against the back wall, finding the bricking easiest to scale. He scanned the mansion up and down, disappointedly seeing only the upstairs window as a feasible entrance. He took another moment to try to pinpoint the resident of the mansion, seeing no light and making the assumption he left for another job. Geno took this time to climb up the wall still being careful to not make a sound. He clicked the window open and slipped inside, quickly shutting the window and sliding into the shadow. He looked around seeing the same bedroom he’s walked through in previous heists, making his way to the door stealthily. A slight creak caused a denser silence to fill the air; a single breath was heard from Geno. 

“You really think I wouldn’t have learned after the first few times,” Geno froze and turned around quickly to be met with Reaper’s dark eyes. He cursed under his breath as Reaper began stepping towards him and grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanking him forward, Geno’s breath quickened in fear. “I gave you a warning, I didn’t think you would be dumb enough to do this again,” Reaper backed Geno against a wall, now wrapping his hand against Geno’s thin neck. “Do you know what I do to people like you?” He hissed down at Geno, seeing the fear glisten in his one good eye. 

“You didn’t get paid to kill me yet,” He spat, holding onto Reaper’s wrist to relieve the pressure around his neck. Reaper’s eyes flared, his choke tightened around Geno, but Geno put up a decent fight, locking both his hands together over Reaper’s arm and harshly bringing them down onto the arm to loosen his hold allowing Geno to duck out. Reaper hastily ran to grab Geno’s arms to keep him in place and hopefully avoid a full on brawl between the two, unfortunately Geno began forcefully pulling away trying to writhe out of his hold which succeeded in releasing him but the force threw him against a stone wall, playing no mercy on his already fragile bones. Geno let out a pained cough and choke, blood dripped off his chin as the sound of several cringe inducing cracks rang through the night filled air. He held his side, doubling over in agony, finally falling to his knees and collapsing. Reaper huffed out a few curses, immediately running over to the injured thief, rolling him onto his back to examine the damage. He lifted up Geno’s shirt to see blood soaked bandages underneath, slowly growing more saturated, and fractures along the smaller skeleton’s ribs from the impact. Reaper silently picked up Geno’s unconscious form and set him on the bed on the other side of the room, paying mind to not hurting him further, as well as taking quick action to prevent a greater chance of casualty. 

***

**Geno’s POV::**

I groan and stir in my sleep, my eye squinting open to see sunlight flooding in. I focus on the details around me finding them foreign to me. I briskly sit up and almost as quickly wince in pain, looking down at my ribs, shocked to see I’m not wearing a shirt and I have new dressings over my scar even though a streak of blood has already seeped through. I jump and jolt up to look at the door after hearing it click open, seeing, of all people, Reaper walk through with a roll of bandages and a small empty tub in hand. I instinctively grabbed the blanket, trying to cover my relative indecency and slowly back up on the bed I was on as Reaper increasingly closed the distance between us, sitting on the side of the bed. I tried to back away more but my back quickly hit the headboard causing another shot of pain to go through my torso. 

“Stay still and let me help you lest I’d actually have to turn you into the authorities,” Reaper pulled down the blanket and seemed to be examining my bound ribs, before beginning to pull the wrapping off. 

“Why even bother?” I said bitterly, not even trying to stop him. I wince again but try to keep still as he peels the rest of the blood soaked cloth off my bones, setting them in the tub. 

“I didn’t intend on hurting you this bad, I was worried you could have died from the amount of blood you were losing,” He took out a damp cloth and began to wipe down the excess blood, trying to be careful of the fractures. 

“I would have been fine,” I looked to the side, blushing a soft blue. Reaper raises an eyebrow at me, doubting my words.

“This’s a pretty nasty scar you have,” He draws his fingers along the scar making me shudder.

“Dealt with some pretty nasty people,” He meets his eyes with mine again and begins to wrap my ribs in fresh bandaging.

“I assume from the thieves guild, should have figured your one of them,” I was about to speak but Reaper gestured to the table by the bed where an old golden medallion, the crest given to all affirmed members of the Thieves’ Guild, rested and I quickly snatched it up, putting around my neck again. “And what a shame such a beautiful body like yours got cut like that, although it’s still gorgeous,” I blush even more, avoiding Reaper’s gaze again but still don’t move to allow Reaper to finish: I could feel Reaper smirking at me, finding enjoyment in this. Once he finished, he paused and looked up at me, brushing his hand over my bandaged eye. I remain motionless until I sense him reaching behind to unwind the binding, triggering me to quickly grab his hand, but in turn hissing from the sudden motion. Reaper didn’t move away for a moment, looking deep into my one eye, before drawing back making me breathe out a sigh of relief. “Don’t move too much or you’ll just hurt yourself more,” He got up without another word and walked off grabbing the tub of old bandages and closing the door behind him, leaving me alone to my own thoughts. 

***

I shifted out of the bed and threw on my shirt I noticed was hanging on the side of the bed. I felt a subtle hunger bite at me leading me to stumble my way to the door, moving slowly due to the abdominal pain I still feel. The door creaked as I pushed it open a bit and peer through, looking both ways as though I’m trying to sneak through undetected. I limp out into the hall remembering the small details from times before when I have made it beyond the bedroom. My eyes kept traveling along the carved pillars lining the walls causing me to lose focus on anything else until I was abruptly stopped by a figure in front of me. My face was against the figure’s chest for a moment until I felt myself being pulled back by my shoulders, now face to face with Reaper again. The impact, even though soft, caused another wincing pain to radiate through my upper body, my expression clearly gave that off. 

“You aren’t in any condition to be walking yet,” 

“And why would you care? If I keeled over I wouldn’t be a bother to you,” Reaper appeared visible frustrated with me, sighing deeply. 

“You know I’m just trying to help, right? A simple ‘thank you’ would suffice,” 

“I can take care of my damn self,” I hissed at him, still feeling the pain course through my bones.

“Clearly,” He noted sarcastically, before leaning downward and scooping me up in his arms causing me to instinctually wrap my arms around his neck tightly, making my breath stagger from the quick motion. 

“What are you doing?!” I hissed both in pain and spite. 

“I said you shouldn’t be walking, but I figure you’re hungry,” He began walking down the long corridor, past many other rooms, seemingly disregarding the blush on my face and my general discomfort.

“Put me down!” I squirmed a bit in his arms, resulting in his grip around me tightening. 

“Do you have to be this difficult?” He paused looking down at me with an intimidating gaze, but never seemed to faze me. 

“I sure as hell won’t be that easy,” He smirked down at me, which unlike his previous expression actually seemed to affect me, another soft blush crept up my face.

“Is that a challenge~?” I cupped my hands over the lower half of my face to hide the increasingly deeper shade on my face. I could hear Reaper chuckle in amusement as he continued down the hall, finally making it into a large dinning hall and quickly turning to a smaller door to the side and into the kitchen. There was a small wooden table against the wall and he set me down at one of the chairs pulled out beside it. I mused for a moment at how pristine the kitchen appeared: a large wood burn oven in the wall bordered in polished stone, copper cookware rested on higher shelves, a cast iron stove in the corner, and a carved cabinet where the bone china rested in a neat arrangement. I turned back to Reaper, seeing him shuffle through a pantry before pulling out a covered pewter plate and setting it on a nearby counter, out of view from me. I moved a bit in my seat to try to get in a better angle to see before he soon turned around with a small plate in his hands with a slice of pound cake set on it. My eyes were engrossed by it, not having had a taste of anything such as that in a long time. He hands it to me, chuckling upon seeing my eye sparkle like a child’s. As I take it in my hands, I gaze at it in disbelief before Reaper broke the silence.

“Looking at it won’t make it any better, you know,” I looked up at him for a moment, lowering the plate from my vision to look at him with playful spite. 

“I’m savouring the moment, dammit,” Reaper clearly was withholding a silent snicker upon my childlike banter. 

“Hmm, no ‘thank you’ again? You should really learn how to be more appreciative of the things given to you,” My eye dropped to my lap where the plate rested as well. 

“No use in thanking a world that ripped everything away from me,” The room had a sudden dense silence swallow it up as we both remained at opposite sides of the room, nearly holding our breaths in fear of causing a disturbance. I instinctually grab onto the front of my crimson scarf, reminiscing on the most painful loss I’ve experienced. I didn’t notice tears had formed in the corner of my eyes until I jolted out of my thoughts, noticing Reaper in front of me, brushing his thumb against gently the edge of my one good socket. For a brief moment I didn’t actually mind his gentle touch comforting me, but as soon as that moment ran thin I remember my disdain for him, shaking my head away quickly, only causing my tears to fall quicker. 

“There you go being difficult again,” He turned around, his expression turned stern as he did, walking over to the counter he was at to clean up after the pound cake. 

“I don’t need your help,” I set the plate onto the table beside me, pulling me legs into my chest, leaning my chin against my knees. 

“Without me, you’d be dead,” He stayed preoccupied at the counter, stating bluntly. 

“I don’t care…” My voice weakened, a sudden hopelessness filled my mind. Reaper turned around in intrigue, about to interject before seeing me curled up on the chair. He slipped his hand into his pocket to look at an aged gold pocket watch to affirm the time, seemingly coming to the consensus of what needs to happen, walking up to me again. I looked up at him quizzically for only a moment, quickly realizing he was leaning down to pick me up again, causing me to jolt back in protest, but not quick enough. He scoops me up his arms, inducing a muted squeak from me. I heard Reaper chuckle quietly, resting his forehead on mine, blue crept onto my face from embarrassment. 

“Lucky for me you’re so small that I’m able to do this,” Reaper teased, finding that to be an easy subject to target. 

“H-hey! I’m not small!” I hit his chest, still avoiding moving too much so Reaper wouldn’t drop me. 

“Yes you are: you’re small and adorable,” He smirked at me, knowing just how to set me off. 

“Fuck off!” I puffed up and turned my head, not wanting to see that smug face of his. 

“I mean I could always drop you,” I swung my arm around his neck, startled by the thought. Reaper turned his head to me his expression softening to a more gentle gaze. “I wouldn’t do that though,” I tucked my blue clad face into his shoulder to hide my face again, growing more spiteful by his genuine demeanor.

“I hate you…” I muttered quietly.

“I know,” Reaper walked out of the kitchen and into a large living, setting me on a lavish couch by an unlit fireplace. “As much as I’d love to stay here with you, I have work to do,” He stood up, finding a blanket to throw at me inelegantly. “I trust you won’t steal anything while I’m gone?” He raised an eyebrow at me before continuing. “And I know you know the layout of this house almost as well as I, so feel free to wander,” He smirked down at me before walking off, my eye followed him with a stinging glare as he left my view. 

***

**Reaper’s POV::**

I walked down the night-filled street, the sun’s light had long since set, dusting off my coat after my final kill of the evening. I made my way back home, keeping to the shadows to avoid the few people wandering about. As I came to the gate, the house seemed as dead as I was usually used to, pitch blackness coming from the windows, but for some reason that seemed to disappoint me more than it has before. _-I shouldn’t be surprised-_ I stumbled in, finding my way to the living room I last left Geno in. To my surprise the fireplace gave off a golden glow, light cascading across the floor boards, and even more so, I saw the small sleeping form of none other than Geno. I sat on the side of the couch he rested on, my eye remained entranced by how the inferno’s feathery rays danced along Geno’s features. I find myself smiling softly, knowing he actually stayed instead of the latter. I leaned forward slightly and brushed the side of my finger on his cheek, taking notice of how his chest rose and fell slowly. Geno appeared to shift his head slightly, seemingly nuzzling into my hand. I cupped the side of his face lightly, tracing my hand down his jaw, intricately studying every detail of his face. Geno’s eye finally began to flutter open from my disturbance, taking quick notice of our minimal proximity. 

“W-what are you-” That deep sapphire flashed across his face again. 

“Looks like the sleeping beauty caught me~” I lifted his chin slightly, teasing him further. Geno responded, knocking my hand away briskly, avoiding eye contact with me. 

“Screw off,” I grab his wrist as it passes by, holding it in place, clearly shocking the smaller. Geno attempted to pry my hand off his but I just as easily grabbed the other one, pinning them to either side of him, hovering over him now.

“There’s no need to be so fiesty~” I slyly cooed.

“G-get the fuck off of me!” He stumbled through, clearly unfocused from how the last few minutes have played out.

“It’s not like this is the first time we’ve been in a compromising position,” I leaned down again, my face in the crook of his neck, breathing a swift breath against the exposed bone. Geno took a sharp breath, his hands clenched into fists. I pecked the side of his neck ever so slightly before retreating, looking down on his royal blue clad face again. “You know, I’m rather surprised you chose to stay, pleased even,” Geno noticed my grip on him loosened upon the subject change, using his now freed hands to push me off him, sitting up himself. 

“With my current injuries, there is no point in being reckless. You said yourself I’m in no condition to be exerting myself, so I’ll just wait to be in better health,” He looked away, puffing up slightly as he decently explained his choice. 

“Fair enough,” I stood up, chuckling slightly, holding my hand out for him to pull him up. He looked at me a bit suspiciously. “I’ll take you back to the room, it’s pretty late and you could use the sleep,” He hesitantly took me hand, now standing beside. 

“What about you?” 

“I still have some work to do, but if you’d like I can join you later~” I lifted his hand up, placing a light peck along the back. Geno seemed unamused, quickly snatching his hand away. 

“I’ll be sure to lock the door then,” 

“You know a lock can’t keep me out,” Geno rolled his eye as he walked towards the door we originally came from before. We silently walked down the dark hall, the echo of our steps bounced off the walls eerily. Once we got back to the room, Geno opened the door and paused when I spoke up. “Good night, love,” Geno turned, glaring at me.

“Screw off,” He entered the door, quickly shutting it in my face, but not without giving me a glimpse of his cerulean blush, smirking at the sight. I placed a hand on the closed door, my expression faltered slightly. Sighing, I finally walk off to my own bidding. 

*****One Week Later*****

**Geno’s POV::**

I’ve managed to grow a liking to living in the lavish solitude of Reaper’s household over the past week. By now I have recovered well, most of the uncommon pain subsiding since the incident. Strangely enough, I have grown almost tolerant of Reaper, even to the point that I don’t mind having him around. The fact that I could admit that to myself, baffles me beyond comprehension, but I suppose I have stayed this long for a reason. 

I sat back comfortably on the couch in the living room, reading a book I found on the shelf against the wall. Nothing too notable but it cured my boredom all the same. I gave a minut response to Reaper coming in and taking a seat next to me, leaning back. I sensed him glancing at me a few times before finally grabbing my attention.

“Anything of interest to you?” I keep my eye on the book as I answer.

“I suppose, I presume you’re senselessly wasting your time here because you’ve finished working,” 

“That’s rather cold, don’t you like my company~?” He teasingly pouted, leaning closer to me.

“‘Like’ is too good for you,” Reaper smirked at me, and even not looking at him I could tell.

“I’m sure that’s not true,” He snuck his arm around me, pulling me back against his chest, making me jolt slightly at the action. I moved the book to one hand, holding my place with my pointer finger, using my now available hand to try prying Reaper away from me. 

“Let me go, asshole,” I hissed behind me, barely seeing Reaper’s cocky expression from my peripheral vision. 

“Hmm… no, I don’t want to,” I kept on struggling in vain, the endeavours slowed to the point of me going still, admitting defeat. “The little wasp has calmed down finally,”

“A wasp can still sting, even when trapped,” I huffed, trying to uphold any attempt at intimidation.

“I suppose I’d have to sting back then,” He nuzzles into my neck, making me gasp when I felt something slightly sharp graze the bone not long before feeling a nip of his teeth sink into my neck. I could feel myself stifle a soft whine, my eye screws shut from the pinching pain that just as quickly ended when Reaper pulled away. “How was that for a sting~?” My face felt immensely hot, but I would take no time to acknowledge that. I remained silent trying my best to turn away from him, pulling my book towards me and focus on it, ignoring Reaper’s advances. Reaper’s arms stayed wrapped around me tightly, giving me no reason to try to get away as that would be in vain. I kept reading, soon noticing Reaper’s hold loosened around me. I turn my head, finding my intrigue piqued, seeing his eyes closed and his breathing gentle and steady. _-He’s asleep…-_ He appeared so at ease and peaceful like this I saw no need in disturbing him and remained nestled in his arms comfortably.

The words on the page began to turn hazy, following my eyelids getting heavy. I struggled to keep a clear focused mind, my eye slipping shut, allowing the book to be lost from my grip and fall forward, finally giving myself to my exhaustion. 

***

I stirred slightly in my sleep, my eye fluttering open, a dragging tiredness still nipping at it. I felt a warm body near me, instinctually curling up into it, wrapping my arms around it for closure. My eye suddenly jolts open in sheer confusion, turning to see who was under me. My quick motion stopped as I looked at the sleeping face of Reaper, his breathing still calm and rested, his chest rose and fell softly. He seemed so different without the aggravating flirtation clouding my judgment of him. I kept my eyes in him, a glowing blue crept along my face, making me come to a realization on how badly I messed up. I slipped out of Reaper’s weak hold and silently snuck out of the room to get my few belongings, to leave without a trace. _-This is only for the best-_ I wrap my scarf around my face and throw my bag over my shoulder, slipping out the window, departing like a shadow in light. 

*****Days Later*****

I was sitting around the guild base, leaning against a wall on the side, mostly brooding about. Amidst my wandering minds, I took little notice of a figure approaching me until they stood beside me, casting a shadow over my sitting form. 

“You seemed to have to disappear off the face of the earth,” Nightmare’s unwelcoming tone earned my attention, my eyes met his to my dismay. 

“Why does that concern you in the slightest?” I shot a distasteful glare at him, hoping to fend him off.

“Can’t I be curious?” I rolled my eye in disinterest. 

“I had to lay low to recover from an injury,” I responded monotonously, Nightmare seemed to raise a figurative eyebrow in intrigue.

“Oh? Could it have been that little scar of yours?” Night maniacally smirked at me, making a chill run down my spine. 

“No thanks to you, unfortunately,” 

“I heard you were intending for another heist, planning to go for Reaper again?”

“That’s uncertain,” I stood up and began walking off, not wanting to cover this subject, especially with Nightmare no less. 

“Could it be you got yourself in a bit a’ trouble with Reaper?” He leaned against the wall I was previously on, gazing at me confidently. 

“Doesn’t matter, if I needed the money I could certainly go back,” 

“So are you decided then?”

“Just stay out of my business,”

“Or what?” I spitefully glared at him and simply walked off to cut off any further engagement with Nightmare, still internally debating my feasible return to Reaper’s domain. My hand rested against my belt drawing over my coin purse, noticing it seeming destitution. I let out a begrudging sigh, knowing I’d have to, in some way gain more money soon. _-I suppose it is the quickest means-_ I rested my hand along the bridge of my nose, internally plotting the intrusion in the stealthiest way possible, knowing full well I’d likely be unable to even show my face to Reaper, for numerous reasons. A cerulean glow came off my cheeks, thus making me pull the scarf over my face again. _-Just… in and out-_ As the day went on I had to continuously whisper words of reassurance to affirm my unlikely success and then night finally cast over the town: the silence assembling my role. 

I once again slip onto the estate, whisking towards the mansion through the shadows cast by the moonlight. The house gave off a dead miasma, the windows voided black, not a speck of light escaping the glass panes. I climbed up the same way, through the upper bedroom window, peaking my head through as a precaution. I scanned the familiar room, seeing nothing but the preexisting furniture, not another living thing in sight. I quickly walk against the wall, remaining hidden as an added provision. 

I tread lightly on the floor going into the hall, maneuvering my way, unto my memory, to where the treasury would be. Unfortunately, the floor gave off the occasional temperate creak, but my silent prayers hoped that wouldn’t be alerting of my presence. I stayed on one side of the hall, keeping close against it to minimize visibility, if at all. Every insignificant sound caused a jolting anxiety to strike my mind, my breathing was low and quiet to focus completely on any suspicions around me, pausing every few seconds to analyze the haunting silence. 

Down the hall I noticed a few lit candles hanging on the side, leading into a bigger room. I turn off to a branching hall, away from the dimly lit room, following my mental map of the mansion. An abnormal sound echoed, causing my whole body to freeze, my breath stuck in my throat. I turned my head to the side, although little is visible in the pitch blackness swallowing up my surroundings. 

I took a deep breath, trying to assure myself that I’m fine, but my sense of security was thrown against the wall in a heartbeat as I felt a gloved hand clasp over my mouth and an arm around my body, leaving me immobile, a scream trying to rip through my throat but is heavily muffled. Panic sets in, my body in a conflicting state of being paralyzed or wanting to struggle free. I jolt upon hearing the low husky voice of the assailant, causing my body to lose tension.

“Calm down, Geno, I’m not gonna hurt you,” My breathing slowed and I felt his hand slide away from my face. 

“Reaper?” A relieving fatigue washed over me, my body still weak and shaking from the shock and anxiety. My knees seemed to buckle under my weight, allowing myself to fall back onto the taller form behind me.

“I’m not letting you go this time,” I heard his soft coo whisk past my ‘ear’. Hazily, I felt him lift me off the ground, placing me securely into his arms, walking back the way I came, and into the bedroom I was previously in upon entry. He laid me down on the bed, tracing the side of my cheek as he sat down beside me, by this point most of my consciousness has settled to normality. “I didn't think you’d be stupid enough to come back, yet I still hoped you would; I’m glad,” I looked away, not wanting face Reaper, honestly ever again. I sat up slowly, placing both my hands on my forehead in frustration. 

“I shouldn’t have come, this was a terrible fucking idea,” I whispered to myself, aware Reaper heard me. We both remained silent for what seemed an eternity, neither of us willing to say anything. “I… should leave,” Reaper looked at me abruptly, quickly grabbing my opposite shoulder and pulling me towards him.

“I told you I wasn’t going to let you go this time,” He leaned in nearly closing the distance between our ‘lips’, my mind in complete confusion to actually act. “...and I intend on holding myself true to that word,” I unconsciously push him away, unsure of how to even begin reacting, but Reaper’s grip on my shoulders tightened, my eye entranced by his own voided ones. One of his hands reached up to cup the side of my face, a gentle shiver crept down my spine. “Let me keep you~” His thumb brushed against my lower lip, before finally closing the distance. I didn’t fight back, my mind having gone completely blank: sifting through whether I want to pull away or keep going, apparently choosing the latter, finally allowing my eye to drift close. 

His other arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer, my hands grip onto his clothes desperately, my judgement becoming more clouded by the second as though this was something I’ve been craving and have only now reached this high; his touch was like a drug to me. I fell back onto the bed with a puff of the duvet under my weight, my arms falling to the sides of my head. Reaper fell over me, still deeply kissing me, pinning my arms in place. One of his hands released and haphazardly unwrapped my scarf from my neck, soon pulling away from the kiss and immediately began abusing my neck. I panted heavily, my head shooting back from the sudden action, his hand pulling down my shirt to draw more attention down my shoulder. 

His hand caressed the side of my face again as he met our lips together in sweet passion, soon drawing his thumb over the bandage over my eye, seemingly plucking at its sides to see it off. Amidst the mix of conflict and keenness, my awareness guided my hand to where Reaper’s was on my face to pull it away insistently. Reaper departed from the kiss, looking down at my one eye pleading against revealing my shrouded skull. “You don’t have to keep doing this,” His words were gentle, like his touch that slowly crept around my head unwinding the wrap and I timidly allowed him. Reaper remained void of expression upon seeing the section of my lacking skull, making me panic and shakily summon a white glitched pixel over my eye: A look I formally took but ceased to conserve magic. Reaper’s eye now seemed focused and yet concerned at my discomfort, placing his hand under the glitch, tenderly tracing the edge of the melted skull that was just barely visible. “Don’t hide from me anymore,”

“I don’t want you to see me, I’m disgusting..” I uttered, lowering my head in shame. Reaper leaned down to kiss my neck, trailing them up to my jaw, breathing against the bone as I heard him speak. 

“I don’t care, I just want to see all of you,” 

“Hmn… Reaper..” Reaper’s hand rested on my opposite jaw, his thumb brushed against my lips, indefinitely silencing me. 

“Please, love,” He whispered again, right against the side of my lips, now holding both sides of my face in his hands. I timidly despawn the glitch bringing light to the hole again. Reaper smiled gently and began peppering my face with kisses, paying close attention along the melted edges of my skull. He soon joined our ‘lips’ together in a heated, lustful kiss setting the previous mood we had, pulling my shirt down the rest of the way down allowing the cold air to hit my exposed ribs. 

As his fingers began to dance on the bones, I too moved my hands to his shoulders, aggressively pulling down his coat and shirt and Reaper obliged, lifting off me to take them off hastily to minimize the time we were disconnected, just as quickly diving back to kiss me. I moaned against the kiss as his touch cascaded down my body, caressing the top ridges of my pelvis. He quickly pulled down my pants, unquestioningly moving his hands to my sacrum, unconsciously signally me to summon something. In my own desire, I procured my magic to collect in my torso and pelvic area, forming the shape of a deep blue cunt. 

Reaper began trailing his ‘lips’ down my body, drawing pleasurable circles in all the spots he knew would drive me crazy. His hands stroke my inner thighs, causing me to shiver in delight, only making me more wet. I gasped feeling him lean down, planting kisses on the summoned organ between my legs, soon sticking his tongue inside of my hot, wanting entrance, turning my mind and body to putty from the sensation. I began whimpering and pleading for more in between my moans, feeling Reaper reach deeper inside me, exploring every part of my entrance. A knot inside me twisted, yearning for release, which swiftly reached me, a blissful cry escaped my throat. 

Reaper pulled away, moving back up to face me. I heard him unbuckle his pants, slipping them down to reveal his erect member, my eyes widen upon seeing, looking up at him with a glint of concern. Reaper saw this, kissing me gently to reassure me. “You’ll be okay, love~” he cooed against my lips, now prodding my entrance slightly, making me gasp as he began pushing in. Tears pricked the corner of my eye, hissing at the resonating pain but Reaper allowed me time to adjust. After a moment, I nodded slightly, permitting Reaper to finally move, pleasure slowly crept through my body as the movement hastened. 

“Hmn, Reaper… faster~” My voice reverberated loudly, begging for more as the euphoria circled densely around us. Reaper thrusted faster inside me, reaching deeper, hitting my g-shot; my mind completely clouded by lust and desire, “Ha... I’m close~...” Reaper began ravaging my neck again, driving my senses wild, at the peak of release. 

“Me too…” His voice was gruff and breathy, whispering against my body. His length throbbed inside me, finally pouring his cum deep in my cunt, inducing my own orgasm onto his member. We came to a sudden stop, panting heavily as our developed heat settled and our minds reestablishing some semblance of sanity. I felt the pressure from below lessen; Reaper’s length pulling out allowing our combined climactic release to drip out of me. Neither of us spoke a word for a while, simply gazing at our tired, half lidded eyes. 

“Looks like the tables have turned now: I’m the one stealing from you,” He teased, still laying over me. 

“What?” I raised a figurative eyebrow at his comment, unsure of its connotation. 

“I stole away your virginity~” My still residing blue glow grew tenfold, my eye widening at the lewd notion. Reaper chuckled at my reaction, kissing my forehead softly, before falling beside me, pulling me close to him. I meekly hid my face in his bare chest, silently relishing in the pleasant warmth he gave off, the gentle thump of his soul lulling me to sleep in my spiralling exhaustion. “Good night, love,” Those last few words drowned me in a blissful ethos, my last bit of consciousness slipping away. 

***

I rolled around, feeling the soft linens of the bed closely caressing my bones, cuddling into the warmth beside me. I crack my socket open to be greeted with the soft sleeping face of Reaper, bringing a slight smile to my face. I nuzzle deeper into his chest, contemplating my mortality in the current situation. I knew coming back was a bad idea, but I never anticipated an outcome like this, and now I fear I might have grown too attached. I sit up in bed trying to avoid making too sudden of movements, a slight ache resides around my body as I swing my legs to the edge of the bed. I spot out my clothes among the piles of incoherency around me and begin to put them on quietly. I pause hearing a stir next to me, but continue without paying it mind. As I was about to slip my shirt on I heard a voice behind me that shocked me out of my inner immersions. 

“Leaving so soon, beautiful~?” I was frozen not even turning to face him, before sighing, finally looking over at Reaper. My words were stuck for a moment as I forced them out with much endeavour.

“Reaper, this was a mistake, I can’t stay,” Reaper was laying on his side, soon leaning forward to grab my hand, planting a single kiss on the back of it.

“Yes you can, love, please,” 

“But I have to go back,” Reaper sits up to be face to face with me, my eye follows his hands as he grabs the medallion from around my neck.

“No you don’t,” He spoke coldly, ripping the medallion off and throwing it aside so I can’t get to it.

“Wait Reap-” I vainly attempt to reach for it but Reaper pulls me back to be leaning against his chest, placing a kiss against my nape, following then by pushing me down onto the bed, crawling over me to look down into my eye, swooping down to meet our lips together. 

“Stay,” He whispers against my ‘lips’ and I briskly wraps his arms around his neck for another kiss, already addicted to his enrapturing contact. 

“I hate you for making me feel like this,” I whisper, a slight pant pollutes my voice.

“So yes?” His ‘lips’ curl into a smile, breathing out a chuckle, awaiting a clear affirmation.

“Yes,” I nod alongside my word, feeling our foreheads lean against one another. 

“Good, don’t know if I would have been too keen on hearing otherwise~” Geno drew his eyelight up to meet Reaper’s, a glint of intent in his white pinprick at Reaper’s possessive tone. 

“Yea?” The thief replied with a hint of seduction, hoping to hear more. 

“I feel it’s only fair for me to steal something from you, and I choose to take all of you,” Reaper nestled his skull into the crook of Geno’s neck, pressing hungry kisses along the vertebrae, inevitably pushing Geno’s skull to the other side to allow the other to ravage him. 

“That... seems awfully greedy of you~” Geno gasped as Reaper continued, barely getting the teasing words out. 

“For you, always~ I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you,” Reaper paused, whispering against Geno’s skull sweetly, cupping the other side to turn it facing up as Reaper pulled away again.

“Then take all you can~” Geno cooed, already in a lustful haze evident by the littered breaths and heart shaped eyelight. 

“Gladly~” The two met in a desperate kiss, clearly being pent up from the last few moments of teasing, escalating it quicker than the night before. This time though, Geno is more than prepared, accepting this as his final give to his selfishness, drowning in Reaper’s affection with wholehearted vigor.


	14. Movie Night (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the title says it all.

**Reaper’s POV**

I knock on the door to Geno’s house, built up in the middle of the nothingness shrouding the save screen, receiving a quick answer of the door swinging open, an uninterested Geno leans against the door frame. 

“So you ready for movie night, Gen?” 

“I suppose, although I have my doubts about letting you choose the damn movie,” Geno gestures me into the house, allowing me to walk in, or I suppose in the context of me, float in. 

“I don’t know why you’d be worried, I got some great movie choices,” Geno scoffed quietly, closing the door behind me.

“That’s why I’m worried,” Geno walked into the kitchen and took his hoodie off, throwing it onto a nearby chair before setting some bowls in the counter for snacks. My eye caught on Geno’s thin form, now more visible with the oversized hoodie off, the outline of his delicate body shown through the loosely fit tee. _-God he is gorgeous-_ As I watched him busily cross the small kitchen I few times over, I didn’t even realize how long I was gazing, until he finally seemed to notice me standing around thoughtlessly, my eye locked on him, seemingly arousing a soft blush onto his face. “You know you can not stand there and stare at me like a creep,” My head jolted slightly, as I was set back to reality. 

“Heh, sorry. My eyes seemed to have been entranced by a fair angel,” More blue seemed to speckle his face, as he scoffed at me again, rolling his eyes. 

“Fuck off, Reaper,” I smirked subtly knowing he was secretly flattered. Mimicking Geno’s earlier action, I shrugged off my cloak and threw it onto the side of the couch, now only dawning a black tee and shorts, similarly to Geno’s. I walked over to the opposite side of the counter, resting my elbows against the dark surface, resting my chin on the heels of my palms. 

“Anything I could do to help?” Geno harshly shoved one of the bowls, now filled with popcorn, towards me.

“I’m fine,” He spoke with a rather bitter tone, seemingly growing only more irritated with my flirtatious attitude. I snickered slightly at Geno’s current mood and took the bowl over to the couch, setting it on the coffee table. Geno followed close behind, placing another bowl on the table before taking a seat next to me, the natural slump of the couch causing the two of us to unintentionally slide closer to each other. “So what are we watching?” I sifted through a black bag I brought, pulling out a stack of old DVDs.

“I have a great collection of some of the best classics in horror: Sixth Sense, Poltergeist, The Shining, Silence of the Lambs,” I shifted through the stack, naming off the titles as I placed the previous one underneath till I came up to a repeated title. “Anything sound interesting?”

“I don’t know, I don’t really watch a lot of horror, so…” Geno’s sentence trailed out to nothing, waiting for me to finish. 

“Perfect, I’ll just pick at random then,” I took one of the cases, and inserted the disk into the player, starting up the TV as well. I fell back onto the couch with a heavy puff sound, directing the TV with the remote, starting the movie. We sat in relative silence as we watched, the soft crunch of popcorn resonated, with only the occasional witty comment or insult of general character incompetence thrown around. I glanced over at Geno often, intricately tracing his expression hoping to see a slight bit of anxiousness or fear, as my initial intent for this anticipated, but I was unfortunately met with the latter: seeing his expression unchanged, almost uninterested. I looked back to the movie, a jump scare coming onto the screen but Geno still expressed no typical emotion. “Not scared?”

“Nah, I’ve seen worse-” Geno spoke subtly. “Lived through worse,” He corrected, “I’m basically unfazed by anything now,” _-Dammit, I thought I'd get him-_

“Fair enough,” We kept on watching the movie, scene by scene, displaying our typical apathy, getting close to the end. I gave a small yawn and checked my phone for the time. _-‘Getting late-_ I felt a weight press against my shoulder and looked over to see Geno, resting his head against me, his eyes fluttering shut, vainly attempting to keep them open. I smiled seeing the serene look gracing his face, his head nuzzling softly into my shoulder. Picking up the remote, I turn the TV off figuring we’re probably done for tonight and gently placing my arms around him to scoop him up carefully to keep him resting. As I stood for a moment with his lighter frame nestled in my grasp, his soft breathing ensured a gentle, unstirred rise and fall of his chest. I walk through the house and into his bedroom, setting him down on one side of the bed, seeing his body loosely fall against the mattress, sinking in slightly at initial contact. I took a seat on the bed beside him as he turned to his side, snuggling into the fluffed edges of the duvet. I laid one of my hands atop his, before leaning in to kiss the side of his head, and then trailed down just to the edge of his jaw.

“ ‘Love you…” I whispered out a soft coo against where his ear would be, before pulling back, soon curling up beside him, wrapping my arm around him protectively before drifting off to a peaceful sleep alongside Geno.

**Geno’s POV::**

I shifted around in the soft warmth I somehow now resided in, but being too tired, I dismissed it. That was until I felt a subtle stirring beside me, bringing attention to another person near me, as well as spelling notice to the arm gently wrapped around my chest. I groggily opened my one eye to be met with near darkness and tried to brush off the arm on me and sit up. I was quickly stopped and dragged back down to my original position, only with a tighter pull towards the warm body behind me. 

“Just stay put…” A low, quiet voice was forced out, clearly tired and containing only a slight semblance of awareness. 

“Reap, let me go,” I replied with almost equal amounts of effort, or lack thereof. 

“It’s not like you’re gonna get out of bed…” Reaper lifted his head up and nestled his chin in the crook of my neck to be heard clearer, but quickly let his head fall back lazily. 

“You’re lucky I’m too tired to care…” I heard a weak half assed chuckle behind me as Reaper nestled closer to me slightly, a chill crept up my spine when I felt a peck planted on the nape of my neck. In my already tired state I did nothing to fight the subtle notes of affection, in turn loosely intertwining one of my hands with his, swung around me. I subconsciously hum at the pleasant feeling of his company, not wanting to fight it off even if the energy for it was found, simply staying in the feeling swirling around the both of us: pure, subtle, blissful peace.


	15. Temple of Thought (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short hurt/comfort fic inspired off the lyrics of _Temple of Though_ by Poets of the Fall, thus aptly named.

_Chills...Chills come racing down my spine_

The dense silence of night was harshly disturbed, dark corrupting thoughts bite at the broken mind of a glitched skeleton.

_Like a storm on my skin_

His breath was forced and uneven, tears streaming down his ivory cheekbones. Cries and whimpers escape his raspy throat, awakening the god of death that was previously slumbering beside him.

_With shaking hands  
I'll guide your sweet soul into mine  
Until I feel you within_

The god’s expression turned to that of sympathy and pain, hating seeing his troubled lover in such grief.

_And I know, I know  
That it's all about understanding_

Geno curled in on himself nearly hyperventilating, his breath still unfocused, his mind rushing through a million nightmarish reminiscences. Reaper placed a hand on Geno’s shoulder only making the smaller jolt suddenly from the uncalled contact.

_Am I hidden inside your beautiful soul  
As it's crying for love  
To conquer the day slowly dawning_

Reaper places his hand against his shoulder, slightly firmer, pulling Geno against his chest, gently rubbing his arm to assure Geno of his security. 

_I want you to know you're the heart of my Temple of Thought_

The god planted a subtle kiss on his forehead, trying to slowly whittle away at the fear and anxiety striking his lover’s consciousness.

So when you're restless,  
I will calm the ocean for you

Reaper shushed Geno faintly, cooing delicate words to Geno’s shaking form, the smaller clung onto Reaper’s shirt still sobbing in fear.

_In your sorrow, I will dry your tears_

Reaper rocked back and forth a little to lull Geno into a calmer state, brushing his hand against the side of Geno’s cheek, rubbing at the wet streaks endlessly forming on his face.

_When you need me, I will be the love beside you  
I'll take away all your fears,  
I'll take away all of your fears  
So you can let go all your fears_

Reaper kept whispering subtle reasurrences against Geno’s skull, finally hearing an even breathing pattern from his lover. 

_And you stay  
Stay with me when I break down  
Like a dream comes saving_

Geno hiccuped as his heavy sobs slowed to a faint cry, a few tears still streaming down his face, numbly nodding at Reaper’s securing words. 

_And if words should fail here  
I'll just read the way you sound  
Till I know the meaning of love  
And life_

Reaper cupped Geno’s face in his hands and began to pepper Geno’s face with loving kisses, further confirming Geno’s sanctuary in Reaper’s strong grasp. 

_And it could be I'm understating  
What it means  
That you're standing behind every word you say  
To make my day slowly dawning_

Their lips meet in a sweet unadulterated kiss, expressing their unbound care and love for each other, Geno shakily submitting to the god’s tenderness.

_I want you to know you're the heart of my Temple of Thought_

Reaper mumbled more sweet nothings to Geno, still holding the sides of his face carefully.

_Dreams have nothing on my reality high,  
On the scent of your skin_

He leaned down to plant delicate kisses along Geno’s neck, receiving a pleasing hum from his lover from the genuine affection. He trailed up Geno’s jaw, tracing circled into his back, chasing away any lingering doubts. 

_I know we're riding endlessly into the sun,  
Feel the life deep within_

Reaper uttered simple confessions as Geno clung to Reaper’s clothes, a couple of remaining tears soaked into the black fabric. 

_So when you're restless,  
I will calm the ocean for you_

Reaper laid down with Geno tightly in his arms, softly cradling him to sleep

_In your sorrow, I will dry your tears_

The god cupped his lover’s cheek, delicately brushing his thumb over his good eye, shaking away the remaining tears.

_When you need me, I will be the love beside you  
I'll take away all your fears,   
I'll take away all of your fears   
I'll take away all your fears,   
I'll take away all of your fears_

Geno hugged Reaper tightly, replying with repeated nearly silent praises and thanks; Reaper chuckled weakly, happy to see his lover mentally stable. The two shared another healing kiss, Geno still sensing dwindle thoughts breaking his mind, but with the comfort of his love he was put at ease. The two intertwined their hands together, settling back to sleep in each other’s collected warmth. At the point of slumber, Reaper whispered a quiet ‘I love you’ following with the name commonly used for the smaller, coinciding to his divine perfection.

_So you can let go all your fears_


	16. On Death’s Door -- Pirate!Reaper/Geno (Fluff/Angst/Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day like any other was so viciously bombarded by pirates. Geno being the eldest felt his brothers' lives held priority over his own, in turn sacrificing himself to a sadistic pirate captain who finds entertainment in keeping Geno alive. That sadistic side of Reaper's seems to ease though upon finding hints of sympathy for the smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a request for Broken_akira on Wattpad.
> 
> **Warning** : Mentions of suicide, mild sexual harassment

**Geno’s POV::**

“Hey Error, help me out back here!” I called out from the back room, earning a begrudging response of agreement. Error walked in, pale colored clay was smudged slightly over his face along with his dark grey clothing. 

“Yeah?” He dusts his hands off seeing a small puff of dust fall to the ground. 

“Help me with this,” I gestures to the large piece of hard clay at my feet, expecting some semblance of assistance. Error sighed, before going to the other side of the addressed piece and picking it up with me. We set it on a nearby work table and I rolled the sleeves of my off white shirt before cutting a section of the clay off with a mud wire. 

“You good back here then?” Error was already headed out the door seeing me kneading the section of clay.

“Mmhm,” I was distracted to my brother's words as I continued to work at the clay, soon throwing it onto the pottery wheel. I lost track of any sense of time as I formed the clay, seemingly losing myself to the monotony of the task, completely focused, occasionally scooping up small drops of water from a nearby bucket. The wheel’s speed slowed as I drew back into reality, hearing a soft bell ring from outside, the sound bouncing off the walls of the small workshop lit only by one open window. I finish off the handle of the jug I’ve molded and left it there as I stood up and wiped my hands off on my already dirty apron smudged with other earthy beiges of clay. I walk out of the workshop to the front of the house pulling off my apron quickly, looking for my brothers. The sun shined rather brightly above me as I scanned around the front of the shop seeing my two brothers near the docks looking out onto the water, the bell from earlier rang louder as its purpose quickly struck me alongside the sight of what was on the water. A ship was drawing dangerously near giving off a sinister feel, a black flag dawning a red skull and crossbones billows in the wind above it. “Shit,” My first thought was to get my brothers out as soon as possible, quickly tugging on their sleeves to gain their attention and rapidly pushing them down the street as I made an attempt to run back to the shop. Error abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, grabbing my arm firmly.

“Geno, goddammit I’m not leaving you behind,” I rip his hand off me rather violently, pushing Error away. 

“Get the hell out of here, I’ll follow behind, I promise,” My words were hasty and hurried.

“Geno, I know you: you’re gonna do something heroically stupid and I won’t let you,” Error remained stubborn, unphased by my insistence. 

“Error I’m the oldest, so it’s my job to keep you safe, now get the hell out of here, if you die here I’ll fucking kill you,” Error was about to interject again but I stop him, “Now take Fresh and leave, I’ll follow soon,” Error finally, yet begrudgingly, follows behind Fresh who was waiting for at least the one of us to move. I ran back into the shop trying to find a few necessities, fumbling through certain locations, in my panic growing desperate to find even a means of defense but failing with my thoughts as unsorted as the workshop around me. I dashed into the small room in the far back of the house deemed our bedroom, my eye caught on a small statuette sitting on a bedside desk: A figure of a kneeling woman holding three young children. The features were vaguely carved but it was clear who and what it was supposed to reflect. It was an image of my mother and us three together: my mother always had such an artistic hand, especially in sculpting. 

I grabbed the figurine in my hands rubbing my thumb over the small dibots and bumps in the fired clay. I gripped it tightly in my hand, flashes of memories of when our mother was still with us flicker in my mind but were quickly expelled when I heard the sound of shattering deathly close to me. _-They’re here-_ I completely lost track of time, not realizing the imminent danger I was in until this very moment, stumbling back until I knocked into something causing a clatter to alert any offenders nearby. I was frozen hearing footsteps close into my location. _-This is it. They’re going to kill me-_ A skeleton wearing almost completely all black, seemingly decorated like a captain would, walked in, holding a worn cutlass at a ready stance. 

Upon seeing only me in the room, he eases up and steps towards me a few short strides at a time, occasionally glancing at the pottery lining shelves in the workshop. I looked into what I was assuming to be the captain’s eyes, seeing only dread and emptiness inside them, knowingly only holding pain and bloodlust. My hand clutches over the figurine in my hand, coming to terms with the fact that I won’t be alive much longer. My head dropped as I fell to my knees, allowing my shoulders to slump in defeat. The pirate stops in front of me, holding his cutlass to my chest where my soul would be. 

“Not even putting up a fight?” His voice was gruff with and underlying mockery for my cowardice. 

“I’m already dying anyway, also pirates like you don’t give mercy,” I scoffed, shooting a glare at . the pirate, seeing no reason to stop myself from taking such tone as my death is absolute either way. The pirates eyes drift down onto my slightly blood stained shirt from a long time scar that has never healed, a displeasing smirk graces his face.

“I suppose I’ll do you the disservice of keeping you alive then,” He sheaths his sword, gesturing for me to stand up.

“Don’t even bother, just take my life while you have the chance,” I look up at him bitterly, seeing an expression of intrigue pique him.

“You really don’t fear death do you,” His eyes narrowed at me. 

“I’ve been at death’s doorstep for years,” My voice was dispirited but the pirate only chuckled under his breath. 

“It’s about time Death welcomed you inside then,” I gave him an odd look before feeling my arm forced up by the pirate, making me shakily stand up in front of him. “If you think you can just accept death that easily, I’d just love to see how you’d turn out on my ship,” He grabs the collar of my shirt pulling me towards him in intimidation.

“I’d rather die than become a filthy pirate like you,” I growled lowly, glaring at him further. 

“You don’t have much of a choice here. I assure you, I’ll make sure you won’t die but I can’t guarantee it won’t be painful,” My expression was that of pure hatred as I spit on him spitfully. He quickly became very cold in tone.“You best watch it, this is the first time I’ve given someone quarter and I have a very thin patience,” He enunciated the last few words for me, leaning in slightly to shake me up. 

“Heh, then I’ll be sure to piss you off as much as possible,” I remained undeterred, holding my own as best as the situation could favor. 

“I’ll have a formidable punishment waiting for you then,” He begins to drag me out of the house by my upper arm with much resistance from me. I tried to pull back but it was evident that the pirate had a far greater strength than I. My hand still tightly held onto the clay statuette, with it being my only remaining closure in my imminent suffering that is to befall as I was pulled onto the ship.

I was thrown into the lower brig harshly, my back slammed against the ship wall on the other side. I pull myself up as best as I could, feeling a surging pain rush through my ribs, coughing slightly. 

“What are you going to do to me?” I spoke weakly, looking at the pirate who threw me in. 

“That all depends on your level of cooperation, would you be willing to work on my ship in exchange for your release?” I remained silent for a short moment holding a spiteful glare at the other’s dark eyes.

“Go to hell,” The pirate raised a figurative eyebrow at me, almost finding amusement in my torment.

“If you choose to be stubborn, so be it, you’ll come around soon enough,” He turned on his heels and walked out with a hard slam of the door leading to the upper deck, leaving me to curl up in my own misery in the dark cold cage I’m locked in. 

***  
Days have gone by like weeks, almost becoming meaningless as I slowly inch closer to death from the negligence shown to me. Yet, even with my growing pain, a lingering determination sparks my thoughts; I can’t die like this, as though I were some wasted rat caged up for one to muse at on its deathbed. As much as I’d like to show this will of mine, my stamina has reached its end, my body weak from starvation. A small light though, changed the scenery I’ve adapted to, heavy footsteps echo across the wooden floorboards. My head weakly tilts upwards to be face to face with the same scumbag who locked me in here. 

“You seemed to have turned out well. I presume you’ve had time to think about my offer these last few days,” His tone of voice seemed mocking but my mind was unfocused only holding partial consciousness. “I brought you something to drink but that is of course if you agree,” One of my hands weakly grasped one of the bars of the brig, signalling minut compliance. The sound of the cell’s door unlocking sparked some sort of hope in me, though my body was harshly pulled up by my forearm, leaving me leaning against the wall behind me. I was handed a battered leather canteen, liquid faintly sloshing inside, my hand automatically reaching for it to drink. Upon the contents reaching my lips, I jolted at the sudden flavor, my original expectation being water. _-It’s wine-_ I gave the pirate an odd look but amidst my malnutrition I continued to drink a bit more to satiate my thirst. 

I handed the canteen back to the captain, feeling some of my energy reinvigorated. The canteen was ripped away from me and a stone cold glare met my faint one. “Now come on, I’m not going to have you be a waste on my ship,” He grabbed my arm and threw me forward, following close behind. We finally walk out onto the deck, the light searing into my vision. I took a quick look around the ship, remembering some of the notable features of it from the short time I was on the deck days before. One of the crew members walked towards us, seemingly awaiting the captain’s orders. “Take him to the kitchen to give him some food and put him to work,” 

“Sure thing, captain,” The pirate in front of us gave a loose salute before pushing me into another section of the ship below deck but I turned quickly to once again be met with the captain's eyes, hoping for answers. The captain merely turned around on his heels, leaving me to be led down to the kitchen. I stumble in to be met with an underwhelmingly empty room, mostly with storage barrels the food is likely held in. The crew member escorting me previously walked around me and rummaged through a few barrels and other odd shelves, setting the food I was to be given on a small table beside me. “Go ahead,” I stumbled over to the counter, leaning on it heavily, still feeling weak on my legs. I looked down at the counter, noticing a broken off piece of a hard biscuit and a thick slice of salt pork, quickly scarfing them down from my urgency for food, quickly finishing the rations. I looked up to the pirate as he was leaning against a barrel biting into a biscuit slowly. “You must have done something pretty ballsy for the Captain to want you on the ship, I can’t remember the last time the captain did anymore than kill a civilian,” 

“He’s just a sadistic bastard that wants to see me in more pain than before,” I scoffed.

“Tell that to his face, I’d love to see how long you’d last with that attitude,” He teased, clearly joking.

“Oh I will, the sooner he realized keeping me alive is a mistake the sooner this will finally end,” I looked down onto the ground, a looming despair settled in my expression. 

“Ouch, talk about dejected,” He paused for a moment, “You got a name, by the way?” 

“Geno,” I looked up at him, answering the question shortly. 

“Well Geno, the name is Leon, and I’m apparently the one in charge of putting you to work so why don’t you start here,” He pushed himself off the surface he was leaning one and walked across the small room, “Here’s a bin of freshly caught fish that need to be skinned and gutted: Think you handle that?” I nodded lightly, “Good, I’ll be back later then,” He waved at me lightly and walked out leaving me alone. 

***

I managed to get through my given task, although feeling faint from the oddly more noticeable rocking of the ship. _-might be the location-_ Leon stopped by earlier and said to throw the scrap overboard once I’ve finished. Upon completing the tedious task of gutting the fish I got up and carried the two buckets full of bones and guts up the stairs, with great effort I might add. The sun has started to fade along the horizon, the sky progressively taking on a darker color. I was left gazing at the cascading colors painting the sky, not minding the occasional crew member walking by doing whatever job they are set out to do. I set the heavy buckets by the edge of the deck along the water, staring at the view a little while longer. 

“You’re spending an awful’ long time staring,” I whirled my head around to the origin of the voice, finding it coming from the upper deck, paired with the smug look of the captain. I silently turned my head, not wanting to interact with him and began lifting the first bucket up, suddenly feeling an unnerving chill as the sound of footsteps resonated down the stairs. “I see you’re surviving okay,” 

“Unfortunately, thanks to you,” I spat at him bitterly, causing the Captain to raise a figurative eyebrow at me. 

“I also see your tongue is as sharp as ever,” I glanced up at him as I saw him lean against the edge, crossing his arms as he looked at me almost keenly. 

“Again, thanks to you,” I poured out the first bucket, reaching for the second one to hasten my chore and end this agonizing interaction. 

“You know, I’m growing a bit of a liking to this spiteful attitude of your, it’s almost adorable,” I halted mid action, giving a vaguely perplexed expression, the faintest blue rushing to my cheeks. 

“What happened to that thin patience of yours?” 

“I’m willing to make a few accommodations for your sake~” 

“My many previous statements still hold: Fuck off, go to hell, I’ll never be a filthy pirate like you. Need I go on?”

“Oh no, please love, continue,” He continued to smirk at me.

“You know honestly they have all conglomerated into one bitter spiteful statement of ‘Fuck you’, so does that get it across well enough?” He chuckled lowly, finding what I'm saying a mere folly.

“If you are so insistent on it you could have just said so,” I felt him walk behind me, pressing his chest against my back, a hand on the railing on either side of me, the proximity causing a panic to sprout in my mind. “I think you might have to try a little harder to convince me, though,” I keep my decent composure and hit one of his arms away to allow for my escape, which came easily. I scoffed, simultaneously taking the empty buckets and made my way towards the stairs before being abruptly stopped by a hard pull of my upper arm. “I want you to be aware of who you are talking to,” I yank my arm away and glare at him. 

“I know damn well who I’m talking to,” I turn around again and walk away, before hearing another call to me. 

“By the way, can I have a name for my new cabin boy or will ‘sweetheart’ have to do?” I blush softly and turn my head only slightly. 

“It’s Geno,” I stated simply. 

“Pleasure, I suppose I haven’t formally introduced myself either: I am Captain Reaper, but there’s no need for formalities: Reaper will do,” I noticed yet another smug ass look dawning his face and turn away again, hastening my walk to the lower deck, hearing a vague chuckle coming from above. 

***

Days have gone by, with as much spite surrounding most interactions I’ve had with anyone much less the Captain. The sun was beating down on the ship at midday and I was sent out to swab the deck. Unfortunately pushing my already weakened body further than it should, but follow through with the task to avoid conflict. I was hunched over as I forced the mop against the water-worn wooden floor. I allowed myself a second to catch my breath, standing upright to stretch my back and whip the sweat from my brow. 

My hand traveled to my pant pocket where I kept the small sculpted statuette, with it being the only solitude I have on this havoc ridden ship. As I hunched myself over again to continue working, I felt a hard push behind me causing me to fall on my side, inducing an unpleasant thud and crack from my ribs. I choked back a cry of pain, it being replaced by a few forced coughs, mixed in with blood spurting into my hand as I covered my mouth. I tried to pick myself up but the pain was nearly unbearable, yet familiar nonetheless. It seems with the scene playing out, nearby crew members had taken notice of me but chose to mock me of my weakness rather than aiding me. 

This only fueled me to want to leave the center of attention and be in pain in seclusion. In my hazed state, I felt myself being ruggedly forced to my feet and led away, somewhere upstairs, typically where the captain would be over watching the crew, and leaned against a ledge where I allowed myself to slide down and sit against. I cracked my one eye open and looked up to see the captain himself, gazing at me in minut intrigue. He allowed me a moment to catch my breath before proceeding for answers.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine,” I stated coldly, not even looking at him anymore.

“No need to be so bitter, I was only helping you,” I shot a discerning glare at him as I pulled myself up again leaning against the same ledge I was on before. 

“Well, I’m okay, so screw off,” I hissed at him, trying to keep from expressing any pain I’m enduring.

“You seem to be in a surprising amount of pain,” He noted quaintly, not really all that worried about me.

“I’m always in pain, what would it matter to you?” I began to walk my way towards the stairs, a small limp ailing my motion. 

“Care to explain why?” I turned my head towards him again, seemingly boiling over with anger towards the captain's mere existence. 

“I’ve just always been weaker and this scar down my chest doesn’t help,” I turn away again, hating even the shortest conversation with him.

“I wouldn’t say you are weak, but maybe delicate, just like a flower,” Reaper walked behind me and grabbed my chin from behind, forcing my head to turn towards him.

“Are you comparing me to a worthless plant?” I flick Reaper’s hand away and turn to face him this time.

“I don’t know about worthless, but certainly beautiful, of course just a fleeting charm that must be cherished in its short existence,” Reaper grabbed my waist and pulled me against his chest tightly.

“How poetic…” I spat sarcastically, trying to pry away from Reaper and failing.

“Isn’t it? But yet it’s true, you must be treasured while in bloom before you fade away forever,” I felt an inevitable blush cross my face, causing Reaper to chuckle slyly. “You’re just too easy, aren’t you?” My eyes widened soon hitting him in the chest but Reaper simply complies, to my release, having no other mockery to deliver. 

“Fuck off,” I continue walking towards the steps again but was stopped by an additional comment.

“You dropped this by the way, it seemed important to you,” I turned and was shocked to see him holding my mother’s statuette, placing my hand over my pocket to prove to myself that it really had fallen out. I glared at him slightly. “Calm down, sweetheart, I’ll give it back. I don’t want to make you too angry,” He handed it to me and my hand aggressively grabbed it, holding it close to my chest. 

“Too late for that,” I snapped at him once again. 

“What’s it for?” He casually asked, ignoring my bitter attitude.

“It was from my late mother, she made it to represent herself and my two brothers and me,” For a moment I forgot the negativity circling around me as I remembered my beloved family, tracing my fingers over the delicate sculpting, but that only made reality crash down harder at the realization that I may never see them again. “It doesn’t matter anyway,” Reaper seemed to have no additional witty remark about or too me so I took that chance to leave, not wanting to stick around. 

***

More time seemed to fly by, days on the ocean slip away like sand through your hands. With that another black night had crept over the sky and I allowed myself to finally escape the suffocating enclosure of the lower deck, the dense humidity alone making me unable to breath, my constant anxiety by no means helping. The fresh salt water air fills my nonexistent lungs, putting me at more ease than my previous mindset allowed. I walked over to the edge of the ship, the water dark and void, waving rapidly, almost inviting me in to be swallowed up by its cold uninviting nature. 

My fingers traced the worn wood trimming the edge, my steps seemingly subconsciously walking towards the one opening, my body finally stopping as my hand ran out of railing to grasp on. I kept my eyes locked on the blackened sea below me, only a few steps away. _-A few steps and this could be over-_ Flashes of my family, the only light I ever held onto in this world, cross my mind urging me to step away, but my burning hopelessness irks at me so forcefully that hope is seemingly diminished in my mind. _-They probably think I’m dead anyway-_ I remained motionless though, my mind screaming for relief and closure but my body unresponsive, holding on to the tiniest bit of self preservation. 

My hand began to dig into the wood underneath it, splintering the surface slightly. I could feel myself shaking, both from the nipping cold mist progressively soaking my clothes as well as the engrossing fear eating me alive from the inside. My foot shuffled towards the edge, my breath remaining trapped in my throat from my fueling anxiety swelling in my chest. The sound of the raging waves beating against the ship have nulled my senses making every sound like a hollow echo in the distance. This makes it an even greater surprise for me when I hear brisk steps grow louder in my head and quickly pass as my body is pulled back and is tightly encased in someone’s arms. 

“Did I ever give you permission to do this?” A low gruff voice, drags my senses back along with my mind. My voice initially tries to procure any kind of explanation but hesitates immensely, until my words finally become coherent. 

“Would it have mattered?” My voice spoke weakly, not a drop of emotion dwindling in my words.

“I told you I wouldn’t let you die,” His voice had an underlying exhaustion to it, almost like he ran a marathon, but my mind focused more on the intent of his words then the delivery. 

“You took me away from anything I ever loved, what reason do I have to stay?” I was expressing with such a level of monotony and emotionlessness, it would have seemed like my soul had stopped functioning. There was a momentary pause, Reaper’s breathing slowed against my neck. 

“I’m sure you can find one…” I felt a soft kiss planted against the side of my neck, making me shudder in his hold, “...somewhere,” Reaper’s grasp around me loosed, giving me ample opportunity to act on what had occurred. I turned around quickly, gazing up at him, seeing his eyes glow with empathy, suddenly feeling tears cloud my vision as much as I tried to stop them. I hopelessly leaning my head against his chest, quiet sobs begin to form as I let my emotion go in front of him, the man I have grown to simultaneously love and despise. “I’ll keep you safe,” He muttered those words quietly, so gently spoken as he kissed the top of my head, before leading me back to his quarters. We walked in and he shut the door behind him softly, still holding his arm around me protectively. For a second, he pulled away making me inaudibly whine for his warmth but it was quickly returned as I felt his black coat draped over me, returning that safety I previously had. I was gently led to the small cot in the corner and lied down on it, feeling Reaper pressed against me from behind, holding me close to his chest like before. 

“Is this necessary?” I spoke weakly, the words sounding strained and forced.

“I don’t want you out of my sight,” He whispered gruffly, his breath brushed my neck again causing a chill to rush up my spine, a soft blush dazzling my face in a royal blue, but I hide it beneath Reaper’s coat. After a while of mentally beating myself for the situation I had landed myself in, my mental exhaustion had finally worn me out enough to send me to a sweeping slumber.

***

A softness wrapped around my body, making me unconsciously curl up further into the encapsulating warmth. My arms tightened around a small plush object, humming as I nuzzled into it. A sudden thought struck me, and I sat up abruptly, looking around as memories come flooding back to me. The blanket that was previously on me, fell off just as quickly and pooled around my waist, my scarf apparently joining it, somehow unraveling from my neck through the night.

“I see you’re up love~” I turned to where I heard the voice originate from, seeing Reaper across the small confined quarter, sitting at a desk with a map sprawled across it with some other miscellaneous papers. A blush struck my face as I processed his words, still too confused to try to even hide it. “You look better well rested, tears didn’t seem to suit you,” He stands up and begins to walk towards the bed I was on. As he stood in front of me, his fingers gently traced over my cheek where it was still slightly evident I had cried the previous night. I kept my eyes glued to his face, feeling a chill run down my spine from the subtle contact, his hand moved to hold my chin in place between his finger and thumb. My eyes narrowed as I composed myself under his gaze. 

“What the fuck are you trying to play at?” My words were cold, still holding a heavy saturating spite within them. 

“I told you, I was doing you a disservice by sparing you,” He managed to maintain that ever so hated cockiness in his voice, making me want to pull away from him but I remained still. 

“This has clearly gotten beyond your sadistic want for me to suffer, you would be hurting me more than this,” I noticed a spark of intrigue flashed through his white pinpricks upon the statement’s saying, a smirk began to cross his lips.

“Maybe I’m just waiting for the right moment,” He leaned down, bringing my face closer to his. “Or maybe I have grown a desire for more from you,” Reaper draws his face even nearer to my own causing me to instinctually place one of my hands over Reaper’s mouth in a state of panic. Amidst the speed of my action seemed an equally quick reaction from Reaper as he grabbed my wrist and pulled it down onto the bed, not even allowing me a chance to protest by aggressively closing the distance between us. My mind was stricken by a dazed confusion, unsure of how to react to this. My freed hand began to rise into a position to slap him, but as the kiss deepened I unknowingly lost myself to it and cupped his face softly, only intensifying our passion. I felt Reaper lean forward, forcing me to fall back as he fell over me, my mind clouding my judgment and continuing to melt into the kiss that by now has turned french, our tongues twisting in a increasingly heated fight for dominance yet at the same time complying to one another’s invasion of space. We finally pulled away from each other, with a heavy pant residing between the two of us. “How’s that for sadistic~?” Reaper didn’t even allow me a chance to respond as he leaned down to kiss my neck, beginning to nip at the bone, begrudgingly drawing out weak moans from me. “Heh, seems like you like pain more than you think~” 

“It’s ‘cause... you’re so- ah~” Reaper bit down, likely drawing a thin trail of blood from my neck, but was surprisingly focused in my sweet spot, making my body go numb in a blanketing bliss. 

“‘So’ what?” He pulled away causing my mind to ardently yearn for more of his cruel yet loving contact. 

“Just shut up and keep going…” I growled, not intending to sound as desperate as I did, the feeling of want saturated my words thickly. 

“Oh, so you want me to do this to you~?” He kept away from me, intentionally prolonging his lack of contact, seeing how it drove me slowly mad. 

“I’m not going to say it again,” I huffed out with great force, glaring at him from spite of his mockery. 

“What if I don’t do it? What if I was just teasing you~?” My face exploded in a brighter blush, before wrapping my arms around Reaper’s neck and kissing him deeply. 

“You’ve fucked with me long enough,” My lips barely release from his own, Reaper doesn’t even try to pull away from me, his own lustful hunger for me has far surpassed his want to taunt me.

“Fair enough, sweetheart~” His kisses grew more desirous as they began to trail down my jaw to my neck, to decorate the unscathed side with markings that claim me as his, my masochistic mind fueled by the feeling of pain, just aching for more. Amidst the eagerness, I could feel Reaper’s hand travel up my shirt, caressing the edges of my frail ribs, his other tightly gripping my hand, our fingers interlaced as my hand was pressed into the worn bed under us. My shirt was quickly dealt with, having been ravenously torn away from my frame. His aggression persisted as he began to claim the rest of my body to our instinctual lust, leaving subtle marks along the aforementioned ribs. My hand released from its previously tight hold on the bed sheets, moving to grip Reaper’s shoulder as though letting go would entail complete and thoughtless submission to the one above me. A nipping thought resided in the back of my mind telling me to fight against such eminent compliance, but that linger was quickly extinguished by the rapturous feelings implanted upon my body, only growing stronger. I snapped back into my senses as Reaper pulled away from me, still hovering over me. 

“You sure you want this, love~?” The mere question made me ever more impatient. 

“I already answered that,” My words were put out with great effort, seemingly clutching onto my previous breathlessness. 

“Eager, aren’t you~?” He traced a hand along my sternum, causing an involuntary shudder down my spine. 

“Shut up!” I refrained from moaning at the touch, albeit having to use every bit of my willpower for such task. 

“Alright, but if we continue, we’re doing this my way~” I raised a figurative eyebrow in wonder, before seeing Reaper sit up and grab my wrists with ease, as I was not fighting against it, still curious what he intended on doing. He looked to the side and my eyes followed, taking notice of the deep crimson of my scarf, my eye sockets widened at the realization. I still choose to remain capitulate, feeling a sense of comfort when the fabric gets twisted and tied to my wrists keeping them restrained. Reaper crawled back over me after placing my tied hands above my head, leaning in to breath against my neck for a moment, his hand beginning to careen down, inside my pants and between my legs. “You haven’t made anything yet~” Reaper purred into my nonexistent ear, very intricately tracing the ridges of my sacrum to draw my magic out. I hummed, my hazy mind complying to the physically wanting command by Reaper, gathering my magic to fill my lower torso and pelvis. A jolt of pleasure struck me when Reaper showed no hesitation to teasing my newly summoned anatomy. Reaper’s hand pulled away abruptly, growling softly as he aggressively pulled my pants down, ridding me of any more coverage. The previous feeling of rapture overtook me upon Reaper’s precedence of his prior action. His fingers continued to tenderly massage the folds of my vulva, slipping into my wanting entrance, making my body quiver in enticement. 

“Reaper~” My voice acted on its own, minimally vocalizing the begs for more echoing in my head, “I need you…” My words were nearly drowned out by my panting, my arms swing around Reaper’s neck to further show burning desperation for him. 

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll get what you deserve~” I bit my ‘lip’ in anticipation, subtly loving Reaper’s dominant aggression over me. He once again pulled away all too soon, ducking out from my arms’ hold to more easily maneuver his hand to his belt buck around his waist, frustratingly fighting it until it finally unlatched and his pants were slid down enough to allow room for his fully erect member to escape its clothed encasing. It’s evident that Reaper’s patience has grown as thin as mine, right at the point of breaking when he finally sets his ardently throbbing length at my entrance, the dripping of precum already mixing with my own fluids. There was a sudden harsh spike of pain that rushed through my body as Reaper forced himself into me fully, now flush with my body. A gasp escaped my throat at the surge of pain, but my mind met it with desirous acceptance. Reaper spared no extra time for me to adjust, immediately pounding into my cunt, taking my emphatic moans as a plea for more. This pace progressed with the set compulsion, my tongue lolling out from the overwhelming euphoria blanketing my entire body, making it seem like I was on fire, feeling every hard thrust against my womb satiate my burning need for more. Our climaxes have grown close, almost palpable as Reaper began going unimaginably rougher and uneven making me go wild.

“Reap- ah~ it’s too much…” I could hardly speak amidst my disorganized rattled mind, my words were slurred between my moans. I finally was at my peak, quickly allowing myself to fall into the clutches of climax preceded by a rush of warmth inside me and then everything came to a stand still. The two of us breath heavily to compensate for our intensity, hungrily gulping on air. I lazily let my head fall to the side, my eyes fighting to stay open as all my energy has been torn away from me. I faintly looked up at Reaper, feeling him pull out of me, inducing a quiet hiss on my part. He moved to release my hands from their binding, thus making them loosely fall to the sides of my head. Reaper continued his light fussing over me as he cupped my face and kissed my lips softly. I simply allowed myself to be left in his gentle care as I slip into an exhausted unconsciousness. 

*** 

A genial caress against my cheek stirred me from my state of slumber, cracking my eyes open to be met with the sincere expression of Reaper. 

“Good afternoon, sweetheart~” I groaned, still feeling a nipping tiredness, rolling over to my side to curl up further into the bed. I gave off a muted hiss from the radiating ache residing in my body, a soft chuckle behind me made me turn my head with a subtle glare on my face. “Don’t be like that love,” Reaper shifted closer to me and wrapped an arm around me, planting careful kisses along the nape of my neck. “I’ll let you rest here, I need to go captain my ship. I’ve already been gone long enough,” I hummed a small agreement, but whined when I felt Reaper’s residing warmth pull away from me, wanting it back but not willing to move to obtain it. “I’ll be back, feel free to find me on the upper deck,” With a couple of shuffles around the cabin, I soon heard the wooden door creak on its hinges and then shut with a harsh thud. I let myself fall back to sleep, allowing some more time for my body to fully recover from before. 

***

I woke up again, finally pulling myself out of the bed, and was surprised to find my clothes neatly resting on the bed sheets in the corner of the mattress. I reached over, grabbing them to cloth myself, albeit slowly due to my body still feeling a beaten weakness and the persistent pain, particularly concentrated in my lower region. Securing my scarf around my neck, taking extra precaution to assure the marks decorating my neck have been sufficiently covered, I stepped out to be met with the beginnings of a sunset, realizing I had spent nearly the whole day curled up in Reaper’s bed rethinking my life choices. A few of the crew members looked up at me curiously before continuing whatever mundane task they were assigned. I felt like I was in the center of attention when more eyes were on me than usual. I made my way to the lower deck wanting to seclude myself in the slightest, although that would have been more logically achieved by simply staying in place. I walked into the kitchen and saw Leon busying himself with some food related task. He took notice of me and seemed surprised at my sudden presence as he ceased moving. 

“Oh, Geno, you’re actually here,” He spoke up abruptly.

“Uh yea, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“You… sounded pretty preoccupied earlier,” He spoke with heavy insinuation, making it clear what he was referring to. My face quickly erupted in a deep shade of blue.

“Y-you heard?” My voice quivered with growing anxiety.

“Pretty sure everyone on the ship did, kinda hard not to,” That aforementioned anxiety grew in the pit of my nonexistent stomach, I clutched the scarf around my neck to ease the feeling. “Did you do it for a reason?” I looked back at him, leaning against the door frame as I contemplated the question myself. 

“No, I was just being stupid,” I looked down on the ground hopelessly. Leon just looked away to continue working before spring another question at me. 

“Do you regret it?” Like the last one, I had to think about what the real was, shifting between affirming or denying any form of regret.

“I don’t know,” Leon seemed to quickly finish his given job and turn around to face me again, leaning his back on the table he was working at. 

“Do you care about him?” I tensed up at the bluntness of the question.

“What’s with all these questions?” I changed the turn of the conversation, not wanting to answer the previous question. 

“I’ve heard a few rumors about it, but none of them really sound like something you’d do. I guess I was just curious if you hoped to get something out it,”

“Of course not, I wouldn’t sell myself like that, I was just-” I stopped myself, unsure of what I was even leading on to. I sighed deeply, allowing my shoulders to fall. 

“You know, the captain has a lot of pride. He isn’t one to sleep with someone to satiate some kind of lust. He clearly thinks of you as special,” I dishearteningly laughed.

“I doubt it,”

“I’ve already seen him fawning over you, I really don’t think I’m wrong,” A slight blue resided on my face at the notion. 

“I’ll be back, I’m gonna get some fresh air,” Leon nodded and I walked out to the upper deck again, going to the edge of the ship to look across the endless horizon of the ocean. Those questions from before floating in my head, making me for the first time consider my own feeling in this. _-Did he really care about me? Did I actually care about him? Did I let him do that to me because I wanted it...to be his?-_ I brought my hand to my forehead, rubbing it in frustration, trying to halt my train of thought. 

“Is that all it takes to get out of work, sleep with the captain?” I jolted at the sudden interjection, freezing at the context of the question. 

“So how was it Geno? Did he give it to you good~?” I turn around to be met with a few of the crew members with spitefully sly expressions on their faces. 

“What the hell are you-” 

“Don’t think we didn’t hear you two earlier,” Another spoke up again. 

“There’s no point in trying to deny it,” A different continued. 

“Maybe you could show us what you did sometime,” A hushed cacophony of discerning snickers settled in the small crowd as they noticeably closed in around me. 

“Come on Geno, use that pretty little mouth of yours and moan for us,” The mockery continued and I felt like I couldn't breath, my mind falling into panic.

“What? No, I did-”

“Geno,” All of our attentions were brought up to be faced with the captain, a frightening expression flaring down at the crowd around me specifically, “Meet me in my cabin,” Reaper retreated to enter the room of meeting and I push my way through the others to follow suit, not without a few lingering comments on my supposedly low acts. I breathe a sigh of relief when I’m finally away from the crew now only having to face Reaper, which brought upon no additional anxiety. Reaper’s gaze softened when he saw me shooken up as I am.

“What’s wrong love?” Reaper cupped my face firmly, but I shook him off.

“They knew about what we did and-”

“What did they do?” Reaper’s voice turned harsher for a moment, out of sheer concern for me.

“Nothing they just- it was nothing,” My words were void of feeling as I turned to walk across the room just to avoid looking at Reaper. 

“Gen?” My name was spoken with such genuine gentleness, making me want to pour my heart out to him.

“I’m trapped on a ship of shameless pirates that all think I’m some kind of slut. Even in that short time they made me feel so disgusting… and I-” I jolted when I felt Reaper grab my shoulders from behind me, settling my mind slightly. 

“Hey shh, you’re nothing like that. I told you before that you’re a precious flower,” I shuddered softly as he trailed kisses from my temple to just above where my scarf covered my neck.

“If I’m this supposed flower than I wilted a long time ago,” Reaper wrapped his arms around me and nuzzling into the crook of my neck as though inaudibly telling me I’m once again wrong and I actually matter to him, still remaining silent for a long time.

“Love, remember when you told me I took you away from everything you loved?” Reaper asked bluntly.

“What’s with the reminder?” I turned my head an iota to address my attentiveness. 

“What if I Iet you go back to see your family?” My intrigue was quickly piqued. 

“Would you?” I spoke with a near eagerness. 

“Only if you promise to stay with,” I was shocked at hearing this, almost forcing the idea of being disappointed thinking that should be the natural reaction, but that feeling wasn’t genuine. As much as I had denied it before, I had grown a liking to being beside him. He made me feel so special and cared for, feeling I can’t say I had previously been directed towards me. 

“I would love to see my brothers, even just once,” I lifted one of my hands up to cup the side of his head that still rested against my neck. 

“So is that a yes?” I nodded softly, briskly turning around in Reaper’s arms to return the hug.

“Thank you,” I looked up at him, not realizing that a few tears had begun streaming down my face. Reaper brushed them away with his thumb, cupping my chin as well. 

“Of course, my angel. Now feel free to stay here for awhile, I need to go back out,” I quickly pulled Reaper into a short kiss, expressing my gratitude for everything he has done for me in such short action.

“Alright,” I whispered against his lips, begrudgingly allowing him to leave my hold and I was left alone in his room once again. 

***

Days had passed and Reaper had held up his end of the deal as I had mine, hovering near him most of the time to avoid harassment. We had anchored the ship on a far side of the coast away from view of the harbor. A few confused murmurs arose from the crew as to why we had returned to a previously pillaged location, but few dare to question the captain. Reaper and I had put on some simpler clothes as to not arouse suspicion, I even despawned my commonly displayed glitch and wrapped my skull with a white cloth to not draw attention to myself. The two of us left with only a select few actually knowing where our absence will lead us. We discreetly coasted the harbor and began to walk towards the shop not far inland. A beaming happiness surged inside me as I sped down the familiar street to the store from I remember so clearly, Reaper following behind. I paused as I looked up at the store sign and the closed door, hesitating. 

“Aren’t you going in?” Reaper spoke up from beside me.

“I’m scared that Error’s gonna try to rip my head off,” I muttered quietly.

“He can’t be that bad,” Reaper walks in ahead of me nonchalantly, making me rush behind him to keep him from doing something stupid.

“Reaper sto-” I paused, seeing Error inside turning his attention to us at our sudden entrance in confusion, seeing us as only strangers because of the attire we had worn, our faces completely covered by masks or in my case my own scarf.

“We’re not open, you should leave,” I felt a string of guilt seeing my brother so tired and beaten, my feet unconsciously walking up to Error, holding my mother’s statuette in hand and setting it beside Error.

“Sorry for what I put you through,” Error’s eyes widened and looked up at me and I pulled off the cover from my face. Error spared no time to stand up and pulled me in for a suffocating hug. 

“God damnit Geno, we thought you were dead,” 

“I know I’m sorry,” Error let go of the hug, and my attention shifted to the door leading to the back where Fresh seemed to have heard the commotion, walking up to me in almost disbelief. I quickly pulled him into a hug before he could legitimately show a reaction.

“Ahem,” The three of us jolted, looked at the front door where Reaper still stood, making me pull away from the hug simultaneously. 

“Oh sorry,” I sheepishly chuckled, somehow allowing my own excitement to cause me to forget Reaper was even there. 

“We shouldn’t stay here for too long, Gen,” The reminder made my shoulders drop dispiritedly.

“Yea, I know,” 

“Wait Geno, you’re not staying? Where are you going? And who the hell even is that?” Error persisted with questions. Reaper walked to be next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder opposite to him. 

“I suppose Geno didn’t feel the need to properly introduce me. I’m Reaper: your hopefully, soon-to-be brother-in-law,” My face flashed a blue as my initial instinct was to drive my elbow into Reaper’s ribs as punishment for such a blatantly misleading statement, causing him to hunch over slightly, hissing in pain.

“Keep dreaming,” I snarled at him as he quickly recovered from my hit. 

“I like my chances thus far,” He cooed against the side of my skull, making me pull away slightly. 

“What the fuck is he talking about Geno?” Error finally spoke up, clearly displaying heavy confusion at Reaper’s initial introduction. 

“I uh… can explain,” Just as I start to create an explanation, Reaper pulls me flush against him and kisses my temple

“Isn’t it obvious though~” This seemed to only further confuse my brothers.

“Geno, what happened while you were gone?” Error once again pressed.

“It’s a… long story,” I looked to the side, now not willing to make eye contact with Error due to how confusingly awkward things had become. 

“Oh boy where do we start?” Reaper teasingly continued, a weak chuckle proceeding it. 

“You kidnapping me?” I looked in his direction while still facing forward, speaking ever so casually. 

“Wait, he kidnapped you? Is he the son of a bitch that took you away? Why the hell are you together!?” Error seemed to be borderline crashing, so Fresh picked up the conversation more calmly ignoring Errors episode beside him. 

“What, Stockholm Syndrome?” He spoke casually causing me to nearly choke.

“No!” I quickly rebutted. 

“Yeah, kinda” Reaper corrected, before quickly releasing me after once again feeling a hard hit in his ribs, “Can you please stop doing that, love?” He huffed out trying to compose himself, still holding his ailing ribs.

“Stop making unnecessarily misleading comments, then maybe I will,” I crossed my arms not interested in helping him. 

“You know, I would be worried but you two act exactly like a normal couple would, so you’re probably fine,” Fresh’s simple demeanor was never phased, as it always seemed to be.

“Fine!? Our brother is dating a criminal!” Error having just composed himself previously finally interjected again.

“Well when you put it that way…” I added. Reaper, having gotten over the second hit from me, ended up stepping outside to look up at the height of the sun.

“Not to cut this pleasant little family reunion short, but it is about time we get going Geno,” I turned to him and nodded.

“Geno, do you have to leave?” Fresh asked simply, Error’s expression was clearly curious of the same thing. 

“I made a promise that I mean to keep,” 

“No need to paint me as the bad guy, I won’t force you to go,”

“Well I love you anyway, so I’ll stay with you,” It took me a moment to realize what I had actually said, by that point it was too late and my face flashed blue at my mistake. I noticed that all three of them, especially Reaper, appeared genuinely shocked I would have said those words and to Reaper no less. 

“I would like to make a note that that is the first time Geno has ever said that to me,” Reaper quickly commented.

“I might say it again if you stop being so annoying,” I mumbled quietly, causing a slight smirk to flash on Reaper’s face. Reaper promptly pulled me in by the shoulder, seemingly in a better mood than before. 

“Well, it’s been nice but we’ll be leaving,” I squirmed out of Reaper’s hold momentarily and walked over pulling my brothers in for one more hug before heading towards the door. 

“Will you at least come back sometime?” Error asked as we headed out. 

“I’ll certainly try,” I smiled, grabbing Reaper’s hand as we walked out. Error and Fresh stepped out watching the two of us walk towards the harbor, and I sent a small wave before disappearing in the array of anchored boats. As the two of us made our way back to the ship carefully, Reaper escorted me back to his cabin and just as the door shut, pinned me against it and kissed me deeply. 

“I want you to say it again, love,” Amidst the blissful passion, I muttered it quietly, but it was drowned out by Reaper’s insistent kissing. “Again…” Reaper huffed before diving in again to meet our lips. I uttered it a bit louder, this time becoming more coherent but was quickly swallowed by Reaper’s lips once again. “Again…” He spoke with more aggression, interlacing both of his hands with my own, holding them against the wooden door. 

“Reap-” He cut me off again but pulled away for a split second to allow me to speak. “I love you…” I finally spoke up loud enough, panting in between my words. Reaper smiled down at me sweetly.

“I love you too, my angel,” He joined our lips, this time more care and gentle sweetness, but I still allow myself to melt into it, unlinking my hands from his and wrapping my arms around his neck tightly.


	17. Paid with Pain (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper is left with two choices: Succumb to the suffocating illness of his hanahaki with the slim chance of Geno reciprocating those feelings, or leave behind the love he had to continue his intended work as a grim reaper. After enduring it for so long, the answer inevitably becomes clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a request for CanvasTheShipper on Wattpad  
>  **Warning** : This fic mentions the hanahaki disease: a disease in which flowers grow inside of someone when they fall in love and will continue to grow eventually killing the person unless the feelings are reciprocated or the person gets them removed somehow. By removing the flowers they remove the feelings they had for the other person.   
> This fic is entirely angst so be warn.

The god of death coughed into his hand as he completed another job, having just collected the soul. He looks down at his hand, a crimson stain remaining along with some blood painted flower petals. He breathes a dispirited sigh, slowly losing hope in himself as the festering disease only grows worse. He grabs onto his sleeve to rid his hand of blood, with it not being noticeable on the black fabric. Pulling out his booklet, he assesses his completed work, still having time to spare. He forces down his thoughts of reason and rips his scythe through the air to create a portal to the voided save screen he frequently visits. Feeling a small bit of relief in his mind but an ache in his soul at the sight of the small white clad skeleton, sitting in the midst of the dense blackness. Reaper floated closer to the smaller, pulling a lazy expression to not rouse concern. Geno finally turned at the sense of Reaper’s dark bitter aura, seeming slightly annoyed at his presence. 

“Heya, Geno,” He delivered a small wave and smiled weakly at the other, hovering beside him now, leaning against his scythe slightly. 

“What are you doing here again?” He looked up at him coldly, before gazing back at the nothingness on the ground. 

“Just had some extra time and wanted to stop by,” The god shrugged, despawning his weapon and taking a seat next to Geno.

“Well you did, you can leave now,” He didn’t even spare a glance at Reaper, causing another spike of pain to strike the god’s soul. Reaper remained there in silence still looking at Geno, hoping for something more than just spiteful remakes for his leave. A few minutes passes like that, slowly frustrating the glitched skeleton. “I said you can leave,” He spoke with more bitterness.

“What if I don’t want to? What if I just want to keep you company?” Reaper’s lip curled into a soft smirk, leaning closer to Geno. 

“I don’t need your company, you’re just a nuisance to me. Sitting here by myself would be better,” He looked away from Reaper entirely, turning his back to him. 

“You love having me here, you just won’t admit it,” Reaper teased further, pushing Geno closer to snapping completely. 

“No I don’t Reaper! Why can’t you understand how annoying you are to me. You just keep coming back and I don’t know why,” Geno turned around with a flare in his eye, raising his voice significantly, resulting in Reaper to move away slightly at the outburst. Reaper’s expression fell at the blatant insult, that ache only growing, another series of coughs scrapping at his chest for release. 

“If only you did,” The god muttered to himself making Geno’s expression soften in curiosity. 

“What?” 

“s’nothing, don’t worry about it,” Reaper forced a smile over his face, standing up and summoning his scythe in his hands to form a portal behind him. “I’ll be taking my leave then, sorry to bother you,” He quickly clasped his hand over his mouth, unable to hold back the coughing, allowing blood and petals to decorate his palm again. Geno gazed wide-eyes at the god, concerning striking his mind at the sight. 

“Reaper, are you-” 

“Don’t start concerning yourself over me, remember I’m just a nuisance to you,” He stated simply, not wanting to face Geno a final time. 

“Reaper, wait,” Geno’s interruption was already belated, as Reaper was already walking through the portal unhesitantly, closing it to leave Geno alone once again. Once Reaper walked through the portal, he pulled away his facade and fell to his knees as tears uncontrollably streamed down his face. It wasn’t the fact that Geno was once again acting bitter towards the god, it was the realization of what had to proceed the visit that he feared and agonized over. His hands were still tightly grasping the worn wooden handle of his scythe, using it to stabilize his weak ailing body and preventing him from collapsing on the spot. He looked up at his surroundings, noticing the spirited shades of green filling his vision, with only his immediate surroundings taking on a black lifelessness from his presence. He stood up again, holding back another cough as he hovered over to where he’d find the person he aims to speak to for help. A soft humming drew him closer to her, until he spotted her with a few birds flying around her. She just as easily sensed the deadly aura of the god, quickly spotting his contrasting dark clothes in the light hues of her garden. 

“Sans, what are you doing here?” Reaper couldn’t even find it in himself to pretend he is okay, allowing himself to break down in another fit of coughing, blood spilled onto the dying grass with clumps of petals and some small flowers sitting in the small formed pool sinking into the dirt. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” The god choked out, coughing up more flowers. Life’s expression turned horrified at what Reaper is insinuating. 

“Sans are you sure? Do you know the cost-” 

“I won’t continue playing this game, the pain is unbearable… I just want it to end,” His voice was devoid of anything but agony, pleading to be put out of his misery.

“Did you even try to tell him?” She knelt down, placing a paw against his shoulder to console him.

“He won’t listen,” Reaper’s gaze remained on the ground gazing at the embodiment of his suffering staining the colorless grass with a deep crimson. 

“Once you make this choice, you can never go back, you can never love him again,” She spoke ardently, trying to persuade Reaper to change his mind. 

“I’ve been doing this long enough, Tor, and all he has ever done is hate me. I still have to look after my brother anyway, and I can’t let this kill me,” Tears had begun to mix with the blood on the ground, the idea of never loving Geno again hurting as much as the suffocating disease is strangling his chest. 

“You’re certain, aren’t you?” She spoke as though it were a statement, realizing there is no changing his mind. 

“I don’t have a choice anymore and it hurts to think about it but I just can’t continue like this,” His body wracked with sobs and Life’s expression turned sympathetic. 

“Alright, I’ll help,” She spoke with an underlying melancholy, he hand outstretched to help Reaper onto his feet, leading him into her small home among the tall trees, densely leaved branches draping over the roof. Upon entering the god stumbled towards a couch against the wall, exhaustively falling back on it. Life trailed behind looking at the god of death with such pity, feeling horrible for having to put Reaper through this. 

“Don’t look at me like that Tori. You know why I have to do this,” He looked over at her as she made her way to the couch herself.

“I know, I’m just sorry I couldn’t have gone another way,” 

“What? Geno would admit feelings for me and I could have been cured of this infernal disease?” Life said nothing in response, kneeling down in front of Reaper to be eye level with him. 

“Let me see your soul Sans,” Reaper places his hand over his chest and spawns it in his hand looking at it to see vines contorting around explaining the aching pain he has felt. Life carefully guided the white heart towards her examining the depth of the damage. 

“Just get it over with Tor,” She nodded and began to collect a small bit of faintly green hued magic and circled Reaper’s soul with it, the vines slowly fading away. Reaper winced at the feeling, finding it severely uncomfortable but the growing pound in his head easily overpowered it. Those follies in his mind began to twist incoherently, causing tears to stream down his face as he held his head in pain. 

“I love you, Geno,” Reaper whispered the words he was never able before knowing that would be the last ever time he could say it genuinely. The pain in his head worsened as the last of the vines were dissolved into Life’s magic, causing his consciousness to slip from him. 

***

The god finally showed signs of waking, stirring in his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on the same couch as before with no sign of Life and a lingering ache in his head. An even heavier desolation filled his chest as he sat up. Life seemed to have sensed Reaper’s awakening, walking into the room to address his current condition. 

“How are you feeling Sans?” She inquired and Reaper looked up at her with a void expression. 

“Empty,” He spoke calmly, thinking about the gnawing feeling that lingered in him.

“Do you regret it?” She looked sadly at the black clothed skeleton as he seemed inexpressive. 

“I had no doubt that I would, but the pain is finally gone… at what cost. I thought so fondly of the love I had for him and now I feel nothing,” Reaper reflected with a heavily somber mood, finding the pain of losing his love for Geno almost as painful as the disease he was stricken by for having them to begin with. He sighed deeply, standing up and walking towards the door. 

“Are you going to go see him?” He shook his head.

“I don’t think I could bring myself to look at him again,” His voice seemed cold and yet melancholy, turning his head slightly to glance at Life. She chose to not force the subject any further, allowing Reaper to walk out and leave her garden. 

*****Months Later*****

The feeling never seemed to go away, even after months of avoiding the subject, distracting himself with work to the point of keeling over if he were actually mortal. Upon finishing his given quota, he remembered how that would usually lead him to the save screen to see Geno again. A sudden thought struck him: he had left Geno alone in his own personally voided hell for that long. He wondered how the glitched skeleton had been without his previously consistent visiting. Unfortunately, his curiosity was stronger than his common sense and he formed a portal to the save screen. The few notable features of the otherwise black abyss rang familiar in his mind, he was immediately drawn to the white figure huddled on the ground. Reaper remained frozen as that emptiness inside him ached, lingering memories eating at the god’s mind. Geno suddenly jolted at the familiar presence, turning his head sharply to see if his mind wasn’t playing tricks on his once again. His eyes turn wide a flash of relief crosses his mind when he sees the familiar black cloaked figure. 

“Reaper?” A vague smile curled on his lips upon finally seeing the death god. He stood up and began walking towards Reaper, but Reaper’s head was throbbing from the pain of past heartbreak. He couldn’t move, cursing himself for even trying to see Geno again. Geno on the other hand had crossed the voided space to be standing in front of Reaper, a guilt ridden face overtook him. “Reaper, I’m sorry for what I said, I didn’t actually want you to leave I was just being stupid and-” Geno stopped as he noticed tears had unexplainably begun to fall from Reaper’s face. Geno placed a hand on the other’s cheek to brush them away, but Reaper lifted one of his hands to tightly grip Geno’s before pulling it away. “Reaper? Please, just say something,” Geno’s one eye begged with insistence, wanting to hear even the smallest answer from Reaper. 

“I’m sorry, coming here was a mistake,” The god spoke simply, expressing no additional emotion through his words. Geno was taken aback as he saw Reaper turn to the portal that still lingered behind him, leaving Geno to think of the first immediate thing that could deter Reaper from the exit. 

“Wait, Reaper please! Don’t leave me alone again,” Reaper halted for a moment as Geno continued his plea, “I don’t want to be alone…” He began to cry as he hopeless fell to his knees, holding himself tightly for any kind of security. His voice grew quieter as he came to terms with his mistake. “I love you…” He whispered the final words in a heartbroken tone, tears pouring from his one eye, his body loosely hunched over. 

Reaper turned to see the smaller skeleton dishearteningly crying on the void floor, a part of him wanted to go comfort him but the other simply wanted to leave to avoid tormenting either of them. He turned away from the grieving skeleton, apparently choosing the latter, finding his internal conflict too great to aid the other. Choking back a sob, he walks back through the portal hearing another soft almost muted plea, causing more pain to strike his soul and mind. 

Now the only thing the glitched skeleton will do for him is bring pain to him, the love completely distinguished. Geno heard the portal fade out, realizing that his mistake is too great to simply be forgiven. He feels a sudden convulsion in his chest, the typical chronic pain growing tenfold as he coughed up blood, which didn’t surprise him until the addition of bloodied flower petals fell to the ground with the crimson liquid. When the coughing stopped, he came to a horrifying realization that that was what happened to Reaper before he last left. With that came a downpour of conglomerated ideas. He had loved him but because of his foolishness he never realized, and because of that, Reaper suffered until he simply couldn’t live with it anymore and had it removed from his soul. 

Geno began to cry again realizing the heavy consequence he has inflicted on himself and now has to live with the burden of it. He will repay the mistake by living with the same pain he put Reaper through. He will hold onto that love he has and let it forever remind him of his committed faults, knowing he will never have the chance to face Reaper again and fix what he had wronged.


	18. Pleasant Surprise (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to surprise a parent on their birthday than with breakfast in bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done as a birthday oneshot for Geno, who's birthday is August 6.

The smaller body convulsed in a series of light coughs grabbing the attention of the god laying beside him. Reaper wrapped an arm around his lover, trying to steady the other’s shaking body. 

“What’s wrong, love?” Geno shivered slightly in the other’s arms, calming down as he felt Reaper gently rub circles into his back, releasing a shaky breath. 

“Must have caught a cold, again,” He gave another weak cough, covering his mouth quickly. 

“Do you want me to get you something?” Reaper spoke softly as he continued to fuss over he ill stricken lover. 

“Something warm?” Geno looked at Reaper with pleading eyes, inducing a soft chuckle from the god. 

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do,” He leaned closer and gently kissed Geno’s forehead, before begrudgingly leaving the comforts of their shared bed. He pulled the blanket over Geno’s shoulder to keep him warm, receiving a pleased hum from the smaller. “Get some rest, I’ll be back, love,” Geno hummed again to affirm what his husband told him, before rolling over and curling up in the bed further. Reaper smiled weakly before sighing in lingering tiredness, grabbing a black hoodie thrown on a nearby dresser, just blending into his already black t-shirt and shorts. Just as he opened the door he heard another mumble from the bed. 

“Try and keep the kids away for now,” Another string of muted coughs were followed. 

“I’ll try, babe,” He walked out of their bedroom and down the stairs, picking up his phone from the small coffee table in the living, scrolling through his notifications. He walked into the kitchen automatically, still looking down at the screen until a calendar notification piqued his interest. -Geno’s birthday? Shit, that was today- The god mentally beat himself up as he began to set up the coffee pot with his still available hand. He heard a few shuffles at the door and saw a very tired looking Shino step into the kitchen. 

“ ‘morning, papa,” She rubbed at one of her eye sockets, signifying her having just woken up. 

“Where are your brothers?” 

“Sleeping…” She stumbled over to her father and hugged him lightly before looking up at him, “Is mama awake yet?” 

“Your mom wasn’t feeling well this morning, but he should be okay with a bit of sleep,” He pat Shino lightly on the head, smiling reassuringly, but then a thought struck the god’s mind as he looked down at his daughter. “Actually, what do you say you go get your brothers and we all help make your mom some breakfast in bed. That seems like a nice birthday surprise for him,” Shino’s face lit up quickly, immediately seeming like she was jumping in excitement. She nodded firmly before pattering quietly upstairs. 

Not long later, the other three show up with tired expressions, but Shino ran in like the ball of energy she was. Goth, seemingly uninterested in being awake, walked over to the other side of the room and took a seat on one of the chairs, leaning his head on the table. Raven stayed at the door, leaning on the door frame waiting to hear why his and his sibling presence was requested. Sorell, on the other hand, followed behind Shino to personally ask Reaper what the plan was. 

“What’s going on, dad?” Sorell seemed more intrigued than the other two, asking for inquiry from his dad. 

“Well it’s your mother’s birthday today, but he’s sick in bed right now. I’m sure he might appreciate it if we all made breakfast for him,” The two older brother’s seemed minutely more interested, a bit more adamant on aiding for the given cause. Reaper called the four together and led them through what they should do, frequently instructing them to assure nothing bad happens. After a while of prepping the meal, they placed it on a tray, beside the cup of coffee Reaper made up, and Reaper ushered the four ahead of him as he held the tray carefully in his hands. Shino quietly opened the door and walked in, followed by her brothers and Reaper as well. Geno seemed unresponsive, likely having not heard their stealthy entrance. “Geno wake up,” They were met with a quiet groan and the sound of him shifting in bed slightly. 

“Mom, we brought you something,” Goth spoke up hoping to better get Geno’s attention. Geno groaned as he sat up, appearing drained of energy. 

“Reaper, what did I tell yo-” 

“I thought you might appreciate this, considering the occasion,” Reaper spoke softly as the four kids quickly walked towards the bed, only confusing Geno more.

“Wha-” He was interrupted by an onslaught of hugs from his children. 

“Happy birthday, mom!” They all spoke in unison, hugging their mother tightly. Reaper walked to the bedside as well, still holding the tray in his hands, seeing his lover slightly baffled. 

“Oh, that was today?” He laughed sheepishly, coughing under his breath as he wrapped his arms around his children. Shino placed a hand on Geno’s cheek, a spark of worry sparked in her one eye. 

“You okay, mama?” Geno smiled reassuringly, grabbing his daughter's hand. 

“I’m okay sweetie, just a little sick is all,” Geno brought his attention to Reaper who was still standing beside the bed. “Reaper, you shouldn’t have let them in here, they might get sick,” 

“We’re okay, mama,” Sorell spoke up, sitting cross legged on the side of the bed next to Geno. 

“See, they’re fine,” Reaper shrugged nonchalantly but Geno responded with a displeased side glance, before feeling another string of painful coughs escape him. “Come on kids, give your mom some space,” The four backed away, still sitting at the end of the bed waiting for Geno’s cough to settle. Reaper set the tray on the nightstand and sat beside Geno to rub his back gently to ease him. Reaper grabbed the still steaming coffee from the tray and carefully handed it to Geno, until finally he breathed a sigh of relief as the hot drink soothed his aching chest. 

“Thanks,” Geno muttered quietly before looking at the worried faces of his children. “I’m alright don’t worry,” He smiled again weakly, holding the coffee between his hands to warm him slightly. 

“How about some breakfast, love? We all pitched in to make it,” Geno looked over to the nightstand, his eyes drawn to the plate of pancakes resting on it. Reaper assumed that to be a yes as he turned to pick the tray up and set it on Geno’s lap. 

“You all made this for me?” He spoke with surprise, pure joy saturating his words. 

“Sorry, we forgot to get you a present,” Goth added sadly, looking disappointed at himself, making the other three follow with a similar expression. Geno smiled, ushering his children to come closer, pulling them against him and placing a kiss on each of their foreheads, still being careful of the food in front of him. 

“Don’t worry about it, this is more than enough. Thank you,” Reaper cleared his throat slightly, gaining his lover’s attention. “You too, Reaper,” Geno chuckled slightly, feeling Reaper lean down and place a kiss on his temple, humming softly. Geno soon began to dig into the pancakes, genuinely surprised they turned out as good as they did. He gave an occasional compliment to his kids, picking fun at Reaper’s typically lacking cooking skills a few times. As Geno finished up, Reaper took the tray and called to the kids to let Geno rest and recover. With a few ‘get better’ s from the four, they all walked out followed by Reaper, allowing Geno to fall back into the bed and rest. Once Reaper set the tray in the kitchen he walked back into their room, with a fresh mug of coffee in hand, to check on Geno again, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He gently placed a hand on Geno’s forehead, noticing him consciously nuzzling into his touch, opening his one eye to look up at Reaper. 

“Get some sleep, my angel,” Reaper cooed softly, brushing the side of his hand across Geno’s cheek lovingly. 

“If you're so adamant of the idea of not getting sick, can you stay with me?” Geno had a playfully pleading look in his eye, making it impossible for Reaper to say no even if he wanted to. Reaper gladly laid down beside Geno, pulling him against his chest securely, hearing a purr from his small lover in satisfaction. After a few moments of silence between the two, Geno lifted his head up to look at his husband. “Thank you, Reaper, for everything. I really appreciated the birthday surprise,” Reaper planted a soft kiss on Geno’s skull, pulling Geno in closer and rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

“I would have another interesting surprise for you, but since you’re sick I suppose it would have to wait~” The god cooed to his lover, hearing a slightly annoyed whine from him. Reaper chuckled at the reaction, nuzzling the side of Geno’s skull lightly. “Who knows maybe we could even try for a fifth one~” He whispered where Geno’s ear would be, noticing a soft pout on Geno’s face.

“I love you, Reaper, but no. I think we have enough,” He grumbled, burying his face into the god’s neck. 

“Still won’t stop me from giving you my present,” He continued to tease, seeing a heavy blue dusting Geno’s face. 

“...maybe later…” Reaper rose a figurative eyebrow in intrigue, smirking slightly. 

“I know love, but right now you need rest,” His voice turned sweet, contrary to his previous teasing, petting the top of Geno’s head gently. Soon Reaper heard the subtle breath of his lover, and felt the subtle rising and falling of his chest above his, smiling contently. “Happy birthday, my angel,” He uttered in a quiet whisper as he fell into a soft slumber, still holding Geno close to him.


	19. Linger (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno is still plagued by memories of his past, often times making him irrational. Before he even gives himself the chance, his immediate thought is to seek comfort in Reaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short little snippet.  
>  **Warning** : Mentions of suicidal thoughts

Relative silence left the house at rest, Reaper not really minding nor noticing that contrast from the norm. He bided his time on his phone only looking up when Geno walked up to the couch he was on and impromptly takes a seat in his lap, initially surprising him. Reaper felt Geno untie his cloak slightly and wrap himself in it, burying his face in his husband’s chest. The god’s first inclination was to tease Geno, chuckling slightly at the spontaneous behavior. 

“You’re being rather straightforward-”

“S-shut up…. Please shut up…” Geno, having previously tried to suppress himself, chokes out a quiet sob, still trying to sound coherent. 

“Babe...?” Reaper’s tone of voice quickly turned more concerned at the seriousness of the situation, hoping Geno would be willing to clarify the issue. 

“I started thinking things… having ideas… I don’t want to hurt myself…” Reaper finally came to the realization of what his partner meant, wrapping an arm around him sympathetically but remaining silent for a moment as he heard Geno cry more. “Please Reaper, don’t let me hurt myself…” 

“I won’t, love. I won’t ever let you,” Reaper spoke quietly, in a reassuring manner, wrapping Geno further into his oversized cloak. He carefully rubbed Geno’s back as he felt his body shake slightly from crying.

“I’m scared… I don’t want to think like this… please Reaper, I don’t know what to do…” Geno’s grip around his husband tightened more as he continued to beg for closure and protection, feeling that if he were to ever let go he would have no control over himself: the thought alone terrified him. 

“Shh, you’re going to be okay, I won’t let you go,” Reaper whispers against Geno’s skull, planting gently kisses atop his head, “I’ll keep you safe, I promise,” 

“...i’m sorry, Reaper…” Geno sniffed quietly, his voice shaken and muffled in Reaper’s clothes. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, dear. You’re alright…” His words trailed off as he continued to care for his ill stricken lover crying in his arms. Time seemed to go by thoughtlessly as the two remained on the couch, Geno’s cries slowly diminishing to near silence with Reaper holding him close. Geno hummed exhaustively, now resting his head on the god’s shoulder as he felt Reaper lightly rub his back, leaving a kiss to linger on his skull as he seemed lost in thought as what his husband told him. 

“Remember…” Reaper suddenly continued, quickly grasping the smaller’s attention, “We vowed ‘till death do us part, and I won’t ever let us part, angel,” Reaper shifted one of his hands to meet with Geno’s and interlaced their fingers together, their golden bands clicked against one another. Geno weakly nodded, smiling slightly, tears pooled in the corner of his sockets again. “Why are you still crying, love?” Reaper cupped Geno’s face and brushed the tears away with his thumb, seeing the other blink at the touch.

“I’m just so happy I have you, thank you..” Geno was borderline sobbing again as he buried his face in Reaper’s neck, a weak chuckle now replacing the previous melancholy. 

“There is no need to thank me, I should be the one who’s grateful. You were my new Life, angel,” Geno nodded as he lovingly nuzzled against his husband, loving the sound of his endearing word. With a faint smile lingering on the god’s face, he kissed Geno’s skull again before leaning back on the couch to enjoy the more blissful company, breathing a faint sigh in relief at Geno’s improved mental state: at least for now.


	20. Unique Gift (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Christmas season upon them, Reaper feels the need to get Geno the perfect. Unsure what that could be, he figured Geno himself would have the answer, of which was quite the interesting one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the Christmas oneshot I did a while back, once again being Afterdeath family fluff, with a bit of the two just being cute.

“Good morning, angel~” Reaper walked into the kitchen, seeing Geno making food at the stove, their three sons sitting at the table with shocking patience. 

“A little late to be morning,” Geno looked over at his husband for a second, clarifying to Reaper before turning back to the stove to finish what was apparently dinner; This brought attention to just how late Reaper woke up after having come home at some point in the early morning. Reaper shook it off and, with a slightly intentful smirk, he walked over to the smaller, turning him around and wrapped his arms around his waist to lift him up, indefinitely surprising Geno. “Reaper-” Geno was about the protest as he looked down at his husband in a temporary state of shock, before easing up again. 

“I’m surprised you managed to get the kids to be quiet for this long,” The two drew their attention to the table when the eldest child spoke up.

“Mom told us to be quiet so you could sleep,” Reaper chuckled as he turned back to Geno.

“Thanks babe,”

“You were working for a while so I figured you’d want to get some sleep without the kids bothering you,” Geno cradled a side of Reaper’s face, seeing him lightly press into his hand. 

“That’s one way to put it,” He lightly kissed the Geno’s hand, still looking up at him, “Merry Christmas, by the way, angel,” 

“Not until tomorrow…” He laughed subtly, subconsciously brushing his thumb over Reaper’s cheekbone. 

“How about you finish dinner? Then you can relax after. I’ll make sure of that,” Geno could sense an underlying meaning to what his husband said and raised a figurative eyebrow at him. 

“Reaper…” He spoke in quiet disapproval, sending a silent warning to the other. 

“I didn’t say anything specific,” He gave a light chuckle, almost offended that Geno assumed that of him. 

“Fine put me down then,” Reaper did so but kept his arms wrapped around Geno’s waist from behind as he cooked. The smaller would have protested but he didn’t find it in him to break the contact, thus remained quiet as he basked in the subtle attention. Once Geno finished, he plated the food onto five plates, silently gesturing to Reaper to pull away and help carry them to the table. Dinner went as per normal: There were small bits of conversation that spawned between the family members, Raven and Goth still tried to pick a fight even though they had been cleverly placed on opposite sides of the table, and Geno would occasionally help his youngest, Sorell, eat properly. 

Once they were done eating, Geno dismissed the three kids out of the kitchen and picked up the dishes but jumped suddenly when Reaper grabbed the plates from him. Although Reaper silenced his protest easily with a short kiss. 

“I’ll take care of these, love. Go ahead and relax, I’ll join you once I’m done,” Geno was a little dumbfounded by the gesture, but couldn’t argue when Reaper pushed a little more insistently out of the room. The glitched skeleton huffed, minorly concerned his husband might accidentally break something, but continued to walk out as he heard his children playing in the living room. He felt a tug on his shirt and saw Sorell reaching up, signalling he wanted to be picked up; With a quiet chuckle, Geno leaned down and picked the child up, holding him against this side as he walked over to the couch. As he took a seat, Sorell stayed resting in his lap, remaining surprisingly silent, although Geno certainly didn’t mind. He heard a quiet bickering from the other two that were sitting on the ground near the trimmed tree with a few toys, sighing in annoyance. 

“Goth, Raven, can you two please be quiet?”

“But mom, Goth keeps bullying me,” Raven whined as he pointed at his older brother.

“Nah-ah,” Goth pouted at the accusation, even with being the oldest.

“Both of you need to stop. Can’t we at least have one day without hearing you two fighting,” Geno let off an exhaustive sigh, lightly patting Sorell’s back as the little one seemed to have begun to doze off. The two looked at their mother a little guiltily when they noticed how fed up he sounded and decided to join him on the couch, apologetically curling up against him. Geno gently pat Raven in the skull, with a small smile curling on his lip. Reaper finally finished up and silently watched his family from the doorway until things seemed to settle down, tapping on the door frame to get their attention. 

“What’d I miss?” He walked over to the couch and picked Raven up before taking a seat beside Geno with his son in his lap, hearing only a slight whine from the child. 

“Hmm, not much,” Geno hummed as he relaxed on the couch. With a small reminder to himself of what he told his husband earlier, Reaper moved Raven off of him and offered to take Sorell to his room since he seemed more than well fast asleep. “Thanks dear,” 

“Mmhmm, how about you two go upstairs as well. I was gonna spend some time with your mother,” The two groaned but didn’t want to stick around for whatever might happen, earning a rather disapproving glance from Geno. Reaper chuckled from both his husband’s and kids’ demeanor, continuing to walk upstairs. Once the youngest was tucked in and the other two begrudgingly agreed to occupy themselves, Reaper shuffled back down and took a seat beside Geno, wrapping an arm around him to pull him in. 

“You better not try anything Reaper,” Geno quietly threatened, although not fighting against the contact.

“I wasn’t actually planning on it, but I did still want to make today enjoyable for you, so I figured you’d like just a little moment of honest relaxation, love,” The smaller seemed a little shocked by how genuine that was but was inadvertently too tired to care and nestled against his husband’s shoulder comfortably. Reaper leaned to the side, pulling Geno on top of him as he laid down on the couch. Geno purred as he felt his husband plant a light kiss on his skull, curling up into Reaper’s chest closely. 

“Thanks, Merry Christmas, hun,” 

“Of course, you too,” The two basked in their shared warmth, glad to be able to spend such blissful time together.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve been able to do this, just relax. I’m surprised the kids are being quiet for this long,” Geno noted, chuckling under his breath.

“Don’t jinx it, babe,” 

“I don’t have to, I know this won’t last long,” The smaller looked up with a tired smile, closing his socket when Reaper pecked his forehead genially. 

“It was nice while it lasted,” Geno snickered at the antic, resting his head down again, remaining in silence for a while longer before the god spoke up. 

“Babe, I want to do something for you,” 

“You already have,” Geno was minorly confused at his husband’s notion, but brushed it off with a short clarification. 

“No, I want to get you something special,”

“What would you want to get?” Geno played along, still confused as to what Reaper is implying.

“I don’t know, what could I possibly give you that you don’t already have?” Reaper pulled Geno tighter as he asked, kissing the top of his skull. There was a long moment of silence that settled as Geno thought, realistically unsure of how to answer. There was a brief interruption from one of the rooms upstairs where the couple heard Goth and Raven bickering once again. 

“There they go again,” Geno chuckled dishearteningly, further burying his face into Reaper’s chest. ”Reaper?” The god looked at his lover as he heard his name mentioned, seeing Geno open his mouth a few times as though wanting to say it but was greatly hesitating, “A daughter?” The glitched skeleton realized the repercussions of the mention but still looked up innocently at his husband from the request. Reaper was completely dumbfounded by the reply, unsure if Geno was joking or not, searching his eyelight for any hint of mockery: He found none. Geno grew worried by his partner’s silence, thinking the request may have been too forward, so he carefully cupped under his husband’s jaw as a reassurance. The touch jolted the other out of his train of thought and he moved his hand over Geno’s.

“Are you serious?” Reaper was shifting between surprise and excitement, feeling the slightest bit of a smile pull at the corner of his mouth. Geno’s cheeks dusted slightly as he hid his face in Reaper’s chest, nodding his head slightly. The god chuckled slightly at his partner’s demeanor, moving his hand to lift Geno’s head again. “Babe, that’s gotta be the most adorable thing I’ve heard you say,”

“Reaper…” Geno whined as he looked away, feeling his blush deepen, “Don’t make me take it back,” He threatened sternly, a slight glare furrowed his brow as he turned back to his husband. 

“Aww, don’t be like that, I think it’s cute,” Reaper pinched Geno’s chin, lightly brush his thumb over the bone, “Beside, you’re the one that mentioned it. What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t give you the one thing you asked for?” Geno chuckled dishearteningly, resting against his husband again.

“I feel like I’m gonna regret this,” He smiled softly at his own antic. 

“Probably, but that’s what you said every time and here you are wanting to try again,” Reaper numbly brushed the side of Geno’s skull, seeing him unconsciously lean into the touch. After momentary silence, Reaper gave Geno a slightly sly look, leaning down a bit to minimize the distance between them. “So what, right here?” Geno rolled his eyes with a weak chuckle escaping him. 

“We could at least wait for the kids to go to sleep,” The smaller locked their lips in a short teasing kiss. 

“What, so we could wake them up later?” Geno laughed shortly, murmuring a short incomprehensible curse at his husband’s stupidity, shaking his head lightly.

“Well, if you behave yourself, that wouldn’t be a problem,” He still had a lingering snicker in his voice as he tried to speak in a serious tone, placing his finger on Reaper’s ‘lips’ for a second before meeting them together in a deeper kiss. Another abrupt string of muffled arguments broke the two apart and Geno glanced up towards the door they were coming from. He sighed, resting his head on Reaper’s chest again tiredly. “Later…” 

“That gives me plenty of time to do this,” Geno wasn’t even granted a moment to question him before Reaper flipped them over and kissed him. Immediate surprise took the smaller before he harshly pushed his husband off, putting his hand over Reaper’s mouth to restrain him in the slightest. 

“Reaper, no, not on the couch,” The glitched skeleton’s expression turned sharp as he glared at his partner, speaking sternly. Reaper simply pulled the hand away and kissed it lightly before resting his forehead on Geno’s.

“I was just indulging myself a little. Maybe I’ll even get myself a little milk before bed~” The god lightly kisses Geno’s clothed sternum, immediately receiving physical protest. 

“Reaper, later,” The taller rose a figurative eyebrow at Geno. 

“I didn’t hear a ‘no’ though,” He smirked at the other, realizing the potentially intentional ‘mistake’ his husband made. Geno turned his head to the side timidly, hating that cocky grin his partner gave him, but not bothering to rephrase what he said. Reaper, being pleased with the passive reaction, laid his head on Geno’s chest contently, glad the smaller didn’t seem to mind. 

***

“Mom, dad, wake up!” The parents groaned at the seemingly early disruption, trying to shake off the nagging children. “Come on wake up!” Another pestering call stirred the couple as they remained curled up beside each other.

“Let us sleep… please…” Geno managed to mumble loud enough for his kids to hear, but it failed to settle them.

“But mom, it’s Christmas!” A disheartened sigh left the smaller as he forced his sore body up into a sitting position, rubbing his forehead as he vaguely glanced at the door his kids stood at. 

“I’m up… I’m up…” He yawned slightly, rubbing his shoulder slightly. “I’ll be down in a sec, hold on…” Geno gave a lightly dismissing wave of his hand, thankful in seeing the three run off. He finally ran his hand over his still summoned torso, almost grimacing at it, seeing for certain the proof for what he basically already knew. With a sigh, he nudged Reaper harshly, hoping to get him up without complaint. “Reaper. Up. Don’t want to leave the kids waiting,” He yawned again, glad to see Reaper comply for once, sitting beside him now, quickly wrapping an arm around him. 

“Your little Christmas gift is ready then?” He cooed quietly against the side of his skull, kissing his temple lightly before glancing down at his husband’s form. Geno hummed in agreement, too tired to actually think of any comeback for the teasing. “Might as well tell the kids what present they’ll be getting in a few months,” Reaper peppered a few kisses on his partner’s neck, receiving another hum from sheer exhaustion. The god pulled himself out of bed to get dressed, chuckling when he saw Geno fall back onto the bed and curl up in the residual warmth of the blankets. Once he was clothed, he walked over to his husband with another set of clothes in hand, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Come on babe, you said yourself we should keep the kids waiting,” 

“It’s so warm though…” Reaper leaned down, while withholding a snicker at his lover adorableness, kissing his forehead lightly. 

“I’ll let you get some sleep later, alright?” With a short whine, Geno complied, slowly slipping on the t-shirt and sweatpants his husband handed him, thankful for feeling Reaper wrapping a heavy sweater around him after, then proceeded to pick him up and carry him down stairs where three eager children waited by the tree. Reaper carefully set the smaller on the couch, sitting beside him, the parents musing at their children as the three soon grabbed their respective presents. They ripped into the wrapping paper, all seemingly in awe of their gifts, giving the couple a few ‘thank you’s before averting their attention back to the presents.

“Kids, we have one more thing to tell you,” Once Geno got their attention, he continued, still leaning against Reaper tiredly. “You’re gonna have another sibling soon,” Geno found their reactions kind of amusing, seeing the relative disapproval from Goth and Raven. Sorell on the other hand seemed to be beaming as he ran over to the side of the couch and pulled himself up to hug his mother, expressing a shocking amount of excitement at the idea of a new sibling. “Careful, baby,” He snickered slightly, pulling the youngest into his lap. 

“I’m gonna be a big brother!” Sorell cheered while the other two groaned, earning another soft chuckle from the couple. 

“You can restrain your excitement a little bit Goth,” The glitched skeleton teased his son sarcastically, getting an eye roll from him. 

“Mooom…” he groaned, not finding the situation as entertaining as his mother does. With a lingering snicker, Geno gestured for his kids to join him on the couch, thankfully seeing them do so with only a slightly muted complaint, reminiscent from yesterday. 

“It won’t be that bad, consider it another Christmas present for all of us,” Goth grumbled, burying his face in the side of Geno’s sweater, going quiet when he felt Geno lightly kiss the top of his hooded skull. After a few moments of silence, Geno finally broke it again, lightly nudging his oldest son who was resting beside him. “Now how ‘bout some breakfast,” Almost as soon as Geno stood up with Sorell still happily nestled in his arms, Reaper intervened, getting up and carefully taking Sorell to set him on the ground, forcing Geno back on the couch. 

“Leave breakfast to us, you can relax love. Don’t push yourself,” Geno was about to protest but felt a finger place over his mouth as a warning otherwise. Reaper gestured the other two on the couch to the kitchen, Sorell already obediently following his father. The glitched skeleton couldn’t help but smile at the gesture, albeit he never really took a liking to how fawning Reaper got when he’s pregnant. Nonetheless, he sighed defeatedly, knowing there is little he could do in that regard, now just leaning back and relaxing as he lightly rested his hand on his summoned torso, hearing a subtle clatter from the kitchen.


	21. Comfort (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper comes home from a long day of reaping wanting to do nothing more than cuddle with his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of me writing Geno with tits in my oneshots, and honesty, ever since that 30 day challenge I did, I never shook off my obsession of writing Geno with tits. Hope you can enjoy it as much as I do.

Finally Reaper found his quota completed and he breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of a blank page in front of him. Closing the book, he thankfully opened a portal home after apparently days that have been drawn out by his work. He hated having to be away from Geno, and he knew Geno wasn’t that fond of the reminiscence of being alone, even if he wouldn’t often admit it. Reaper stepped through his portal, already relieved at the site of their house in the midst of the void. 

Walking into the house, he heard a familiar clatter in the kitchen, easily following the noise after despawning his scythe. He saw his husband distracted at the stove, seemingly not noticing him coming home; this gave Reaper the perfect set up to surprise the other, whether he’d appreciate it or not. As Reaper hastily wrapped his arms around Geno’s waist, he felt the smaller tense up, almost about ready to attack someone. 

“Fuckin- Reaper!” Geno’s breath ended up quickening at the initial shock, but he composed himself quickly, continuing his previous task at the stove to assure the food didn’t burn. “How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?” He spoke through his gritted teeth, clearly trying to restrain his annoyance for the sake of his assumingly tired husband. 

“How ever many times you want, love,” Reaper buried his face in the crook of the smaller’s neck against his scarf, feeling his energy waning, glad to see Geno remain passive at the genial affection; it was a given Geno missed the loving touch of his husband as much as it was vise verse. Geno could tell though, that Reaper was already exhausted, causing him to sigh at his partner’s lack of self attention. 

“You should get some sleep, hun. You look tired,” He used one of his hands to cup the side of Reaper’s skull, gently rubbing his thumb in slow circles, that inadvertently lulled the taller further into his tiredness. 

“Not without you babe. I was even hoping to use you as my pillow if I’m lucky,” Geno rolled his eyelight at the god’s underlying lewd implication, but he still turned around and looked up at his husband, seeing just how tired he appeared, sighing. 

“Fine but just this once,” Reaper took this given opportunity to hoist Geno up, wrapping his arms around his thighs tightly. The smaller hastily wrapped his arms around Reaper’s neck to keep from falling, using his magic to turn the stove off that he foolishly left on before. The god didn’t spare any time to move to the other room, placing Geno on the couch and crawling over him. He tiredly nuzzled against the smaller’s neck, a hand rubbing at the side of his ribs lightly, insinuating to Geno what he wanted. With a begrudging groan, Geno huffed and summoned a full female form, yelping quietly when he felt Reaper shift to bury his face in his tits. 

The taller remained still, aside from the occasional light kisses he left on Geno’s clothed chest, finding himself growing more tired, humming as he turned his head to the side. “Do you have any intentions of moving?” Geno questioned calmly, not finding it worth protesting against. Reaper shook his head faintly, admittedly already half asleep, clearly showing no intention of affirming the question. Geno was about to speak again but figured it would be pointless, not really having the heart to wake his husband up again. He lightly pat the back of his skull, seeing him hum softly at the touch, bringing a faint smile to Geno’s ‘lips’; Reaper actually seemed calm and genuine like this, aside from the given position he was in over Geno. With another sigh, Geno found himself drifting off as well, his socket falling shut with the looming warmth of his husband.


	22. Scarf (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goth seemed to have been attached to his mom's scarf since he was a baby, and Geno had no choice but to accept that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had a phase of writing short fluff snippets so here's another one.

Geno chuckled lightly as he felt the young toddler in his lap try to tug at his red scarf again. For every time he had to tug it away, Goth never seemed to learn. Even if Geno found disapproval in the action, he couldn't help but find it adorably amusing, that was until Goth tried to gnaw on the fabric, which certainly drew a more stern reaction from the parent.

"He's still trying to get it from you?" Reaper walked into the living room, having heard a whine from the child.

"He seems oddly attached to it," Reaper spared a glance at his husband before looking back down at his son, who was still fruitlessly reaching for the red fabric.

"Must be an inherited trait," The god teased, leaving a light kiss on Geno's temple, before carefully taking Goth from him. "I can take him off your hands then,"

"Thanks hun," Geno sighed tiredly, finding the care of his son a far more daunting task than he would have thought, even more so with the child's need for exploration. The mother would have taken this chance to lay back onto the couch they were on, maybe even get some sleep, but was interrupted by more whining from the toddler, now seeming more distressing. Geno looked over at them, still being held in place in his father's lap.

"...mama..." Goth's little hand attempted to reach out to the parent, tears pricking his little sockets, almost akin to being abandoned by him. Of course, the sight was more than Geno could bear and he reached over and grabbed the small one from his husband, pulling him against his shoulder to comfort him, quietly shushing him. Geno could feel Goth clutch his red scarf, sniffling and hiccuping subtly, but easing significantly from before.

"Looks like he's already choosing a favorite," Reaper teased lightly, leaning back on the couch himself now that his parental obligations were so simply swept from him by his partner, "You know he was just doing it to get your attention,"

"Oh hush, I couldn't see my baby cry like that," Reaper chuckled at Geno's doting behavior.

"Goth knows that," Reaper continued to smirk at Geno, knowing he was right, while Geno continued to ignore him and gently pet Goth's back. Geno was relieved to hear his son now quiet, lightly nuzzling into the scarf around his neck.

"...soff..." The glitched skeleton felt a bright smile grace his face at the muted comment from his son, dismissing any potential wrong doing the child may have had in the past few minutes. He would have vocally expressed his excitement with the small one if it weren't for the notice of his slumber.

"I'm gonna go put Goth upstairs," Reaper nodded, remaining put on the couch as his eyes followed Geno's path to the stairs.

"Sure you don't want me to do it?"

"You'll have to pry him from me first. Doesn't seem like he'll let go," Geno spoke softly with an underlying chuckle, turning back to the stairs to walk into the small nursery that seemed initially crudely prepared, not that Goth seemed to mind. When he carefully placed the child in his bed, he noticed the grip he had on his scarf. Geno ever so carefully attempted to pry the hand away, being mindful of the delicate child, but found it was pointless to do so if not to simply wake him up, and Geno wasn't about to lose this chance for peace and quiet. Slowly, he unwound the scarf from his neck and immediately saw Goth cuddle up beside it as though it were a teddy bear. Geno remained over the bed for a moment as he mused at his sleeping son, lightly running his finger over his tiny cheekbone. After giving his son a light kiss on the head, Geno went back downstairs and sat beside his husband, who easily took notice of the lack of the garment.

"You actually left it with him?"

"He's asleep anyway, not much could happen to it," Reaper shrugged, but carefully wrapped an arm around Geno when he felt the smaller lean on him tiredly.

"You could probably get some sleep yourself," Geno hummed quietly but wasn't opposed to the notion, finding himself already dozing off in the looming warmth of his husband.


	23. Adore -- Human!Afterdeath(Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if Geno doesn't think so, Reaper will always think Geno is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, and nothing will ever stop Reaper from reminding Geno of that constantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot express to you how much I love human albino Geno so here's a snippet of Reaper loving him instead.

Geno unconsciously purred as he felt Reaper nuzzle into his neck from behind as they laid on the couch together. The smaller was originally trying to read a book in peace but his boyfriend apparently felt the need to pull him into his lap and snuggle him, in which Geno found it pointless to fight against, likely because he didn’t really mind. Still, Geno whined quietly, tensing his shoulder to shake Reaper off a bit which just made him more insistent in his affection, now planting a light kiss on the side of his head, intentionally brushing up to his hair. 

“Reaper…” Geno moved his head away from Reaper a bit, but felt the taller place a hand on the other side of his head, now running his fingers through his ivory hair. 

“Have I ever told you your hair is beautiful?” Reaper heard his boyfriend scoff at the compliment, making him snicker softly, “I always thought you looked like an angel, my dear,” The dark haired male cooed as he left a soft kiss on Geno’s neck, making the other flinch slightly. 

“And blood red eyes? Oh yea, real’ angelic,” Geno spoke sarcastically as he attempted to draw his attention back to his book, even when the two have clearly gone far beyond that. 

“I actually always thought your eyes were very pretty, hun,”

“‘Eye’,” Geno bluntly corrected with a short side glance to Reaper. 

“Not like anyone would notice,” The taller hummed subtly, resting his chin on Geno’s shoulder.

“Hard not to when it hardly moves like the other,” Geno mumbled quietly, numbly running his finger over the hair that covered his ‘bad’ eye, “Hence the bangs…” 

“Aww, I actually like when you pull your hair back though,” Reaper pulled Geno’s bangs back over his ear, making him whine again before he saw Reaper look at his now revealed eye. His ‘good’ eye shifts to look over at the taller, the other only shifts a tiny bit, now making it far more obvious that one of them is false. Geno quickly ducked his head down and covered the fake one in a haste. Reaper frowned at the display and carefully lifted Geno’s chin up, pulling his hand away but saw him fight against slightly until he inevitably gave in. “Gen, you know I don’t care, you’re still perfect to me,” He left his lips to linger beside his eyelid, making Geno tense for a moment before relaxing in his boyfriend’s hold. Reaper continued to leave gentle kisses around the eye causing Geno to flinch a bit before he felt the taller pull away. “Did I hurt you?” The albino shook his head timidly.

“No, ‘s just… a little weird,” Geno turned his face away from Reaper again in an attempt to hide himself again, thankful that this time Reaper let him be, but not with another extended kiss on his temple. 

“Sorry, angel,” 

“Stop calling me that…” The smaller whined, not liking how blatantly wrong the pet name is even if he secretly found it endearing. 

“Why? I couldn’t think of anything more accurate than that,” Reaper nuzzled Geno’s hair again lovingly. 

“How about just my name?” The smaller scoffed, pulling away an iota. 

“Aww, that’s not fun though,” Geno sighed defeatedly, looking back at his book even when he was too distracted to actually read anything on the page, mumbling a muted ‘whatever’ in disinterest. Reaper momentarily paused, seeing Geno shake the matter off, smiling sweetly now. “You’ll always be my angel, Gen,” 

“And you’ll always be an idiot,” Reaper chuckled faintly. 

“Your idiot~” Geno sighed as he cupped the side of Reaper’s face that rested against this shoulder. 

“Unfortunately,” He turned his head to plant a light kiss on Reaper’s cheek before turning back as though it never happened, still feeling a faint heat rise to his cheeks. 

“Love you, too,” Reaper chuckled faintly, burying his face in the crook of Geno’s neck again with a hum.


	24. Fair Game (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking Reaper has little to know self control when it comes to the smaller, Geno decided to play a little game in order to test Reaper's restraint. There was one rule: No touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for 6k words of Geno being a teasing slut.   
> Kinks: Lingerie, lap dancing, a lot of fucking teasing, orgasm denial, oral sex, begging, over stimulation, obviously cream pie (condoms are against Reaper's nonexistent religion)  
> Also not a kink, but Geno being thicc, tiddies and all (I couldn't resist the tiddies)

Geno scoffed when he felt his husband nuzzle against him on the couch, a hand already wrapped around his waist to feel him up. The glitched skeleton originally played it off as per Reaper’s normal behavior, up until he felt the god’s hand slip past the hem of his pants, rubbing at the sensitive edges of his pelvis. His socket went wide and he finally spared a glare to the taller skeleton beside him, seeing him smirk intently at him. Geno was partially inclined to slap him and throw him off the couch, but took a more passive route, placing a hand over the one that was feeling him up and digging his fingers into it as painfully as possible, still upholding his firm glare. 

“You know you can Not try to get into my pants every spare second, right?” He hissed through his teeth, seeing Reaper raise a figurative eyebrow at the notion. 

“Whatever could you be entailing, love~” He leaned in again to nip Geno’s clavicle that hardly peaked through his white tee, making the smaller stifle a gasp.

“You just have no self control, do you?” Geno finally ripped the hand out of his pants, rather aggressively, still glaring at his husband’s rather cocky display. Reaper chuckled as he pulled the hand that was previously around Geno back to his side, grabbing Geno’s other hand to interlace the fingers before pulling it up to his lips.

“Oh I definitely have self control, babe~” He kissed his hand, leaving it linger there as he gazed at Geno longingly, “It’s just sometimes, you look as though you’re just asking to be touched~” Geno found himself scoffing again, rolling his one eyelight in annoyance but not pulling his hand away. 

“You have basically been incapable of controlling yourself around me, ever. You’ll take any chance given to bed me,” 

“You’re making it sound like that’s a bad thing,” Reaper spoke in a more teasing tone, seeing Geno sigh deeply. 

“...Not necessarily, but you just need to learn to keep your hands to yourself sometimes,” Geno clearly blushed but didn’t let it faze his words. 

“Is that a challenge~?” Reaper liked where the implications were leading, finding himself biting the tip of his tongue in restraint. Geno seemed to be pondering something for a moment, then blushed deeper as he glanced aimlessly to the side before huffing. He pulled the hand out of Reaper’s with ease, now shifting his position in a hasty manner that results in him straddling the god’s hips. 

“Maybe it is,” Reaper mused at the calm expression Geno wore, deciding he definitely liked where this was going, unhesitantly accommodating the new position of his partner with secure arms around his waist. 

“And what could such a challenge entail, my dear~” He kept up his smirk, almost impressed at Geno’s overall composure. 

“One rule: You are not allowed to touch me for the entirety of the challenge,” Geno held up a hand with one finger pointing up.

“How do I know when it’s done?”

“It starts and finishes when I say so,”

“With that, you could just make it last forever,” Reaper wasn’t about to have Geno weasel through a loophole: some more ground rules have to be set.

“Fine, rule two it can’t be any longer than twelve hours,” Geno lifted a second finger on the hand he had up. 

“You make a harsh bargain, angel~” Reaper leaned forward to kiss his clothed sternum before drawing back a bit, “What do I get if I win then?” He smirked as he took Geno by surprise by the question: clearly he didn’t think about that part.

“You uh…” Geno paused as he stumbled through a few muted ramblings, “Would have proved me wrong and…”

“And~?” Reaper pressed Geno closer to him, drawing out a gasp from the smaller.

“And we can do what you want tonight…” He mumbled quieter than before not looking at Reaper directly. 

“ ‘...whatever I want’?” He quoted mockingly, seeing a timid nod in response, “Alright, a deal is a deal,” Geno seemed pleased with the exchange, nodding again, but was almost partially inclined to simply stay in Reaper’s arms, finding it fairly comfortable but knew he had to draw the line somewhere. Finally, he stepped off the couch to stand in front of his husband with a bit more confidence. “So when do we start?” Geno paused for a moment as he blushed, stepping away from the couch Reaper was on.

“Pull up a chair and wait for me to come back down,”

“The couch not good enough~?” Reaper mocked as Geno began to walk toward the stairs, seeing him turn his head slightly as he continued to move.

“Trust me on this,” The god seemed intrigued by the implication, following through and placing a chair in the middle of the living room, his eyes trailing behind Geno’s saunter as he shut the bedroom door behind him. As he waited, Reaper could only imagine what Geno had planned, shifting through every possibility, finding each of them even more arousing, making him realize just how hard this challenge may be. 

Geno leaned against the door as he closed it behind him, walking into the closet to find a box he had tucked away for ‘special occasions’, opening it up to grimace at the contents: a selection of lingeries that were a ‘gift’ from his truly. With a sigh he rummaged through, biting his lower ‘lip’ as he decided between a few sets, some of which he has previously refused to wear. Boy, was Reaper in for a treat and what’s best for Geno is that if Reaper wants to win the bet, he won’t be able to touch him the one time he actually does agree to put one of these on. The thought alone brought a smirk to the skeleton’s face, finally holding up a simple burgundy bra with a gemed clasp between the cups. A few odd straps came off the top of it that Geno will likely become beyond confused with, and two sashed decoratively fell down the bottom. In all honesty, it was made fairly well, making Geno begrudgingly realize his husband actually has half decent taste, resulting in a huff from him. Throwing the bra over his shoulder momentarily, he lifted the associative bottom half, being a pair of like colored panties that were silky to the touch, having the similar gemed clasps on the front before thinning to the thong straps in the back. 

Of course, another garment of slightly darker, almost black, hue caught his eye, causing him to pull out a garter belt and pair of stockings to go with it. The garterbelt was arched in the front with lace along the lower trim, the clasps being simple and sturdy, but the base fabric of the garterbelt being almost sheer, which Geno saw almost no point in. The stockings were similar to that fabric: sheer and basically black in color, a thin black seam running along the back from heel to thigh. 

Finally having the ‘outfit’ chosen, Geno stood up, kicking the box back in place, not really bothering with being careful as he would have to access it again later to put all this back. He walked over to the bed sprawling the lingerie on the surface to mental plan how he would start putting on such a complicated collection of clothes. Firstly, he stripped down, summoning the needed anatomy to accommodate the attire and slipping on the thong first, stiffening at the feeling of the cold clasps against his bare ‘flesh’. He let off a sigh before picking up the bra, that still confused him, finding clasping it in front of him was easier than from behind, turning it around once he did. With the aforementioned confusion coming and going, Geno secured the straps, noticing the pattern the design was going with, being a criss-cross pattern over the cleavage with straps on one of the cups then crossing the front and over the opposite shoulder. As Geno looked down to study it, he actually found it quite flattering to his curves, running one of his fingers over the crossing strap. 

Now, came the unnecessarily hard part. Geno clasped the garterbelt on in the same fashion as the bra and turned it around to be facing the right way. It rested comfortably on his hips, some of his blue magic glowing through the transparent fabric. Geno sat down to make the proceeding task easier, pulling one of his knees to his chest as he rolled up one of the stockings to ease onto his leg, making sure all the slack had rolled to the top of his thigh for the clasps to be able to reach. He repeated the same thing for his other leg, extending his leg out to snap the front clasp in place, then lifting the leg up to blindly clip the second as well, finding the task overall harder with the lack of visuals. Once again, he repeated that with the other leg, huffing when the elastic of the clasp accidentally slipped from his hand and snapped back. 

Geno almost found himself falling back in the bed, just from the sheer relief of getting that done. Now he knows why he kept refusing to wear them before: it was an actual pain in the ass to put on. He sat up and moved to a tall mirror to check himself, seeing the decorative sashes flowing from the bra, determining they looked better with the ends tucked into the back of the garterbelt, still allowing them room to flow freely in a gentle curve down. With another look up and down, he walked over and picked up Reaper's long ebony cloak, which was more than sufficient in covering his body and then some, finally stepping out of the room. He noticed Reaper eyeing him down almost as soon as the door made a sound, seeming the slightest bit intrigued to see his smaller lover in his cloak, if not amused, likely knowing what would elicit the use of the attire. Geno stood in front of Reaper, rather confidently, holding the front of the cloak tightly to prevent any premature visibility of his form. 

“...time started…” Reaper remained patient as he heard Geno call the start of their little bet, initially deeming it bearable until Geno slipped his cloak off and carelessly threw it on the couch beside him. The god found himself awestruck by how shocking the sight was: Geno was absolutely stunning as he stood there with his hands at his sides, as though knowing that Reaper needed a moment to muse at him and take in every beautiful detail. Starting at the legs, the thin nylon hugged his form perfectly, his magic shining through in the most welcoming way going up to see the deep red gems clasped on the front of the thong that barely peaked through the garterbelt strapped around him, the bra mimicking a similar style as the thong. Reaper remembered this selection of lingerie, having obviously bought it, but even more so, remembers how adamantly Geno refused to wear it, putting it in the box with the others he had gotten. He smirked at the thought: if he were to win the challenge, he already had the evening planned out, which included going through all of the box’s contents and having Geno finally give them a ‘test drive’.

Geno had his skull turned to the side but his eyelight was on him though, a hint of amusement sparked in it as he studied Reaper’s expression. The god was borderline drooling, wanting so badly to just grab Geno tightly and pin that beautiful form down, to strip away every article of clothing he wore. Every summoned form of his body curved flawlessly, and damn, did Reaper miss seeing Geno like this, just making the bet an even worse revelation to him. Geno’s face had a lingering dusting on his face before he began tracing one of his hands down his side slowly, keeping his eye fixated on his husband in hopes of seeing the clear arousal in his expression. 

“Do you like what you see, Reaper~?” Geno spoke in a more seductive tone of voice, biting his lower lip suggestively as his hand lightly cupped one of his breasts. Reaper found himself already tense, his self control drawing thin as he took a deep breath, silently cursing himself. Nonetheless, Reaper visibly remained composed, aside from his arms crossing and his fingers digging into the bone to compose himself. 

“Of course, good to see my present isn’t going to waste~” Reaper smirked at the other, clearly offsetting him with how calm he is.

“Well, I thought maybe you’d finally like to see me wear one of them~”

“I am certainly pleased, maybe I could take a closer look~” Geno snickered quietly before slowly walking towards Reaper, lifting up one of his knees to be leaning against the side of the chair. He leaned in, wrapping an arm around Reaper’s neck to be partially leaning against his chest. “What happened to the ‘no touching’ policy, babe~?”

“Baby, I only said you can’t touch me, I never said anything about me not touching~” Reaper growled under his breath, his fingers tightening around his arms as the urge to at least hold the other closer grew tenfold.

“Oh, you little bitch~” Reaper cooed, speaking with venom in his voice.

“Mmhmm~” Geno hummed teasingly, clearly feeling how tense his husband has become, even feeling a tightness in his pants beginning to form. “Hmn, are you already this aroused, hun~?” Geno traced a hand down to the hem of Reaper’s pants, lightly tugging at it. 

“Well, for once you’re intentionally teasing me, making this quiet an unfair challenge, my angel~”

“Well, if you could restrain yourself with this, then I definitely underestimated you. It would actually make your reward more worth giving~” Geno leaned into the crook of Reaper’s neck to leave a few kisses there after he whispered teasingly. 

“You’re definitely gonna get it after this, I’ll make sure you won’t walk for a week~” With a smirk, Reaper snarled, leaning in a bit to decrease the distance between them. The motion caused Geno to draw back a bit, seeming a bit off balance until Reaper wrapped his fingers around the claps of the bra between the cups, pulling him in again. 

“Where did you let that hand wander?” Geno placed a hand over Reaper’s, tugging in it to pull it away, succeeding as he glared at the taller.

“I was just keeping you from falling, dear. You have to at least give me that,” Reaper had a smug appearance as Geno scoffed. 

“Do I need to retrain these hands of yours then?” Geno still had a tight hold on Reaper’s hand pulling it down and back a bit to keep it out of the way. Reaper just continued to lean in, almost meeting his ‘lips’ with Geno’s.

“Only if that means I can do what I wish with my mouth,” Geno’s glare persisted as he moved his second hand to cover Reaper’s mouth and force him back. 

“That would defeat the purpose of the bet then,” 

“So what? Do you plan on keeping this up for the next twelve hours?” Reaper raised a figurative eyebrow at his lewdly clad partner, allowing his gaze to travel back down his body before trailing back up to his eyelight. 

“No, I’ll only keep this up for a bit but the real challenge is keeping yourself in check afterwards,” Reaper hissed as Geno palmed the bulge in his pants lightly, keeping an unfazed expression. Once Geno pulled the hand away, Reaper was half inclined to whine for the reestablishment of the contact, but bit it back to see what else he had planned. Geno got off his lap and stood up and walked around to the back of the chair to wrap his arms around Reaper’s neck. One of his hands slipped into his shirt to caress his ribs subtly, leaving a kiss on his neck. “You’re doing impressively well by the way, maybe I’ll cut this short for you. I’m the slightest bit curious how you’ll spend your prize~” The smaller continued to leave a few faint kisses on Reaper’s neck, snickering at the heavier breath that he had. 

“The prospect of tonight allures me greatly, my dear, even while that gorgeous body of yours is tempting me to no end,” Reaper hissed quietly, barely brushing his ‘lips’ against Geno’s temple. 

“Yea~? What did you want to do to me, hmm~?”

“I’m tempted to leave it a surprise, just for you baby~” 

“You know you want to~” Geno whispered lustfully, trying to push Reaper to the very edge.

“The only thing I want to do is pin you onto the floor and make you scream my name~” 

“Oh, but you have to be a good boy for me, don’t you~?” Reaper scoffed at the comment, eyeing Geno hungrily. 

“You are enjoying this way too much, aren’t you love?” Geno slowly pulled the hand away from Reaper’s shirt, rounding the chair once again, grabbing the sides of the chair by his shoulders with a smug look.

“Mmhmm, for the first time, you’re vulnerable to me~” Reaper trailed one of his own hands to his thigh, trying to ease the tension in his pants slightly, remaining discrete with it. 

“You know, this isn’t a bad look for you babe~” The god cooed sweetly, faintly groaning at the vague relief he gave himself. Geno glanced down, moving a hand over Reaper’s to pull it away, with a slight smirk. 

“Ah ah, you’ll have to be a bit more patient than that~” 

“The rules never said I couldn’t do this~” Reaper fought against Geno’s grip slightly, maintaining a firm look with his husband. 

“Never said I couldn’t stop you either~” Geno playfully held the tip of his tongue out, biting on it slightly. The god narrowed his eyes at the smaller, still keeping a faint smirk gracing his ‘lips’, inevitably though he just gave in, allowing for Geno to move his hand to the side of the chair. 

“Then maybe you could warm up my lap as compensation, hmm~?” Reaper leaned forward into Geno, even with one of his hands being kept back.

“Tempting…” Geno placed a hand on one of Reaper’s shoulder, pushing him back into the chair firmly, “... but I think I’ll give you a bit of entertainment instead,” Without much vocal questioning from Reaper, Geno took a short step back and raised his arms over his head before slowly running the his hands down his sides, slowing at the curves of his breast to spare a half lidded glance at Reaper again. He stood at about shoulder width, allowing for one of his hands to glide in between his thighs and stroke downwards. The other hand trailed down his hip that now popped out to the side in an erotic manner, slowly running along his ass, vaguely plucking at the garterbelt’s elastic. Geno’s face seemed so sensual as his whole body gracefully moved with his hands, quiet hums slipped from his mouth, making it seem like he actually enjoyed delivering such display: of course, only ever for his husband. 

With the faintest chuckle, Geno turned around bent over as though allowing Reaper to take a good look at his backside, his thong doing little to actually hide his form underneath. He hands momentarily touched his ankles before slowly moving up his legs, his back arching as he stood back up. Geno turned his head a bit to assess Reaper’s state, seeing that aside from a clear erection in his pants he seemed relatively composed, a certain smirk on his face. A little disappointed, Geno took a step back to sit on Reaper’s lap, his back leaning against the taller’s chest. He spread his legs out outside of Reaper’s, wrapping his feet around the other’s ankles to secure him in place. 

“You’re really getting into this~”

“Anything to get you to break, hun~” Geno hummed, continuing to rock his hips subtly. In all honesty, even Geno seemed a little surprised by how far he was going with this, but in the long run it could result in an interesting night for the both of them. Geno hooked an arm around Reaper’s neck, inadvertently causing him to bury the other’s face in his neck, feeling the faintest kiss left on the bone. In attempts to stifle a quiet moan, he bit down on his lower ‘lip’, feeling the bulge in his husband’s pants pressing against his anatomy. Quickly, though he pulled away and stood up, turning to face his husband to once again tease him on his lap. Geno rested his head in the crook of the god’s neck, humming at Reaper’s overall obedience. 

“I’m really impressed, Reaper. You’ve done such a good job thus far~” He cooed against Reaper’s skull, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“It helps that I distracted myself with the debate to which outcome is better for me,” Reaper chuckled faintly as he reciprocated the nudging to his neck. 

“What?” Geno pulled away to look Reaper in the face, finding a discerningly smug look on his husband. 

“I think I finally came to the consensus that losing would be better~” Quickly, Reaper wrapped his arms around his husband’s torso, pressing him against his chest firmly, “Then I can actually do this~” With Geno still baffled by the contact, he tense when he felt Reaper leave a kiss in his sternum, continuing with a shower of affection down his cleavage. 

“Reap- wait. You lost, let go of me,” Geno’s attempts to pry Reaper off of him seemed fruitless, surprised when he heard a low growl at his efforts. He huffed when Reaper didn’t initially do much beyond kissing his chest, until a firm hand pressed on the small of his back as the other fiddled with the bra clasp, setting Geno in another wave of panic. There was a slight pop as the band around his bust went slack, but Geno did everything to keep it in place.

“You know you never did clarified my penalty for losing, so essentially you’re fair game now, babe, and the satisfaction of punishing you like this is all the sweeter~” Geno seemed even more baffled by the notion, until Reaper stood up with a secure hold underneath him, seeming at the tail end of his restraint and deeming the floor a well enough place to enact his ‘punishment’. The smaller squeaked when he was pinned down in the middle of the living room, the vague thought of Reaper’s lack of awareness pinged in his mind. _-He didn’t even bother with the couch next to us-_ Cutting off his train of thought, Reaper continued to leave his ministration but trailing up to his neck to allow for a hand to tug on the front of the bra, slipping one of the straps down to cup his breast. 

“Reaper, don’t you dare-” Geno gasped at the aggressive bite left to linger on his clavicle, making him whimper quietly and leaving Reaper to faintly chuckle at the sudden yet momentary passiveness of his partner as he pulled away slightly, humming faintly as he left a kiss on his jaw. The god drew away to look down on Geno, pinning his wrists beside him. “If you do this, I won’t let you have sex with me for a week,” Geno pouted slightly, hearing only a mocking chuckle in response.

“Fitting, since I don’t intend on letting you leave the bed for a week~” Geno’s socket went wide, but was halted from further verbal protest when Reaper met their ‘lips’ in a deep kiss. He initially tried to pull away but quickly melted into the affection, feeling one of his wrists being released which allowed him to wrap it around Reaper’s neck. The taller’s now unoccupied hand traveled down to Geno’s thigh in a vague attempt to unlatch the clasps of the garterbelt, growling into the kiss when he was unable to. Geno managed to push away from the kiss, stifling a snicker at his husband’s weak attempts at undressing him. 

“That’s what you get for breaking the rules hun~” Geno only held a short moment of cockiness, before seeing Reaper smirk, giving an almost animalistic growl towards him. 

“I wouldn’t get too full of yourself, babe. I’ve grown rather impatient by now~” Reaper tugged harder on the elastic, finally fiddling with enough to unlatch it, thankfully too, lest Reaper would have just ripped it off. Somehow, he managed to mimic that on the other side without actually damaging anything before sitting up between Geno’s legs, not allowing him any time to fight back as Reaper harshly pulled his thighs up so his ass rested on his lap. Geno only seemed more taken aback, halfway between complaining and thrashing or simply letting Reaper do what he wishes. Reaper’s hands gripped the underside of his thighs, seemingly focused on the clasps on the back until he noticed Geno’s seemingly passive nature pull through. “Already giving into me, babe?” Geno’s face spiked in color, as he began to stumble through an excuse for his lack of protest. 

“N-no… I just-”

“Do you want me to do this to you~?” Reaper leaned down and planted his hands on either side of Geno’s skull, feeling Geno wrap his legs around his waist vaguely. 

“That’s not the point,” Geno pushed on Reaper’s chest with a glare on his face, “You lost, it’s only fair you- ah-” The smaller gasped at the sudden feeling of a hand slipping into his panties to rub his clit tenderly. 

“To hell with the bet, babe. It seems we need this more than you think~” Reaper began trailing kisses down his neck and chest, paying extra attention to his tits before continuing down to kiss his abdomen and ignoring any additional lust filled curses directed at him. He entirely drew away to return to the previous position with Geno’s lower half on his lap, having finally undone the garterbelt and now allowing him to slip the other’s thong down his thighs, shifting his body enough to allow it off and carelessly throw on the ground beside them. With his smirk still persisting, Reaper hoisted Geno’s hips up so his legs went over his shoulders, initially lightly kissing the anatomy between his thighs, seeing as Geno was once again stunned by the motion. Hastily, Reaper thrust his tongue inside of Geno’s wanting entrance, hearing a blissful cry muffled by a hand over the smaller’s mouth. 

“Fu-ah~” He bit his lower lip to suppress himself but as Reaper continued it was found to be a fruitless battle, moans and void swears fell out of his mouth as the ministration continued. “Son of a- hmn…” Geno found it progressively harder to hold back his love for his husband's affection, even with the spite of him breaking the bound of their little bet. Reaper’s grip on Geno’s thighs tightened as he burrowed deeper into his partner’s cunt with ease, aiming to hit his sweet spot that would put him over the edge. The beautiful moans the smaller emitted were music to the god’s ears, making him near desperate for more. As Geno’s voice grew louder and more incoherent, it showed to Reaper that he was close to cumming and at the seeming peak Reaper entirely pulled away, chuckling lowly at how Geno whined for release, one of his hands digging into the carpet over his skull, 

“Didn’t you want me to stop babe~?” Geno shot the best attempt of a glare at his husband, biting back a beg that had begun forming on the tip of his tongue. Reaper rose a figurative eyebrow at the smaller, clearly seeing the conflict in his eyelight. Teasingly, one of Reaper’s hands that were hooked under his thigh, trailed to his clit, thumbing it lightly, satisfied in seeing him take a sharp breath at the contact. 

“You mother… fucker-” He let off another unconscious whine at the thumb that pressed his clit, feeling a tightness in his body as it yearned for release. 

“Not just yet babe, although if you ask nicely I’ll give you what you want~” Geno growled at the notion, weakly attempting to just pull away, but found the grip on his thighs only tightening, keeping him in place. “Come on, be a good girl for me, babe~” Reaper left a faint line of kisses on his inner thigh, trying to temp Geno further, only feeling him shudder in his hold; he knew exactly what made Geno desperate for more, even if he never vocalized it. Geno looked to the side momentarily, trying his damndest to fight his urges but finding it pointless to continue his stubbornness. Unconsciously, his eyelight shifted to the shape of a heart as he looked back up at his husband, and Reaper momentarily mused at the site, being reminiscent to how he looked before when he was presenting himself to Reaper. 

“...please…” Geno muttered quietly, trying to avoid saying anything more demeaning to him, although knowing Reaper.

“‘Please’ what, baby girl~” Geno bit back a whine, hating to admit that he actually liked the pet name.

“...please… daddy… let me cum…” Reaper was a little shocked to hear Geno say that, but nonetheless, he smirked, placing another kiss on his inner thigh before lowering his legs down so Geno’s legs were resting in the bend of Reaper’s arms. 

“How can daddy say no when you asked so nicely~” He persisted with his teasing, likely never intending on letting Geno live this down. Geno bit his lower lip, whining again, seeing Reaper loom over him again, feeling the bulge in his husband’s pants press against him, clearly eager for relief. Reaper hastily pulled his pants down, allowing his erect member to press against Geno’s clit, making him hum slightly. “Does my baby want me to give it to him good~” Timidly, the smaller nodded, biting back another stinging insult by how unfairly Reaper had turned the tables on them. Without much hesitation, Reaper pressed his tip against Geno’s entrance that had gotten wet from the previous contact, going in with ease. His hips went flush against Geno, causing the smaller to cry out quietly from the feeling of his cervix being pressed against. 

A steady motion took Geno, every part of his cunt pressing desperately around his husband’s length, feeling the phallus throb inside him, almost as close as he is. _-Fuck, why did this have so feel to good?-_ Geno hissed at the notion, but didn’t try to fight back anymore, wanting simply to achieve his needed climax, regardless of how demeaning he had to be to get it. _-For god sake, I full heartedly gave my husband a lap dance earlier, it really couldn’t be any worse-_ As the pace quickened, Geno remained surprisingly quiet, breathing heavily with the occasional cry out at Reaper’s on point thrusting inside him. Nonetheless, he loved it, giving in to anything his husband wished to do to him, biting down on the knuckle of his hand to keep him in minut focus. 

Reaper seemed to notice this suppression, and aimed to completely break the smaller below him, plunging as far as he could, making it seem like he had intentions of breaking the other: of course both Geno’s masochism and general resilience during sex has proven a well worth reassurance to the god. Geno finally let off a loud yelp morphing into a high pitched moan, feeling his cervix being penetrated. Alongside Reaper’s satisfaction in near breaking his lover, he leaned down to deliver further ministration to his chest, firming his hold on Geno so he could tenderly suckle on one of Geno’s nipples, exposed due to the lacking hold of the bra. Geno’s mind was a lustful haze of pleasure and pain, loving every moment every: every motion of his husband’s made him desperately crave more, his quivering entrance clearly displaying that want. 

Reaper could feel that tightness within the smaller, figuring Geno is barely holding on, right on the throws of climax, soon hearing an incoherent cry as Geno’s spine arched up, and his cunt pressed around his length, which quickly induced his own orgasm, a wave of warmth seizing Geno. Once his pace slowed to a stop, Reaper drew away from Geno to hover over him, seeing the haze in his one eyelight, seeming exhausted yet satisfied. 

“Did you enjoy daddy’s little present~?” Still panting, Geno scoffed as his eyelight rolled vaguely. 

“...shut up…” Geno looked away slightly, although still blushing heavily, his arms remaining by the sides of his skull.

“No ‘thank you’?” Reaper leaned down to nuzzle the crook of Geno’s neck, hearing him give a sound akin to a purr, gently cupping one of his breasts and rubbing the nipple with his thumb. 

“No, you’re an asshole,” Geno weakly pushed Reaper, finding his energy drained.

“Aww, baby, I thought you enjoyed yourself~”

“I would have more if you actually followed the rules…” Geno pouted, whining when Reaper kissed his jaw and trailed up to his cheekbone, still feeling Reaper’s length fully inside him. 

“Maybe next time I’ll try and play more nicely~” The god clearly teased the smaller, Geno seeming unimpressed by the statement. 

“Bold of you to assume I’ll even be letting you into the bedroom for the next month,” He hissed at his husband spitefully, but only heard a chuckle from the latter. 

“I highly doubt that, but alright babe~” Reaper finally pulled out of his partner, seeing him wince a bit but almost seeming disappointed at the lack of connection anymore. He gave a faint snicker at the reaction but didn’t press on to not further annoy his husband. Seeing as Geno seemed relatively immobile, Reaper sat up and moved to pick Geno up in his arms, seemingly with minimal protest, walking upstairs to allow Geno a chance to rest and recover. He set on the edge of the bed on a sitting position, kneeling in front of him to aid him in removing the lingerie that still remained on him, with the bra and panties having been removed in the process of them having sex. With a careful hand, Reaper unclasped the garterbelt from around Geno’s waist, pulling away keeping his eyes focused on Geno’s before leaning in to kiss his torso lightly. “Maybe we got lucky this time~” He looked up with a cunning look, smirking as Geno went momentarily wide eyed. 

“‘better not have…” Geno once again rolled his eyes, “You could have at least worn a condom,” He mumbled quieter.

“Why wear one, when I would want this to happen?” Geno whined again but didn’t reply, jolting when he felt kisses make their way down his thigh, the stocking getting pulled down just below the trail of kisses. This continued to his ankle before Reaper looked back up, holding his foot up to slip the stocking off entirely and tossing it aside. Reaper moved to the other thigh, gently setting his foot back on the ground and having a hand trail back up his exposed leg, repeating the same tender motion down his other shin to discard the garment. Geno allowed for it to happen, staying passive as he watched his husband’s slow calculated motion. 

“I’m still mad at you though,” The skeleton pouted lightly, hearing a chuckle from Reaper as he moved back to kiss his torso, arms wrapping around his lower body as he hummed slightly. 

“The bet was pointless anyway, there was no way I could resist you like this,” Geno sighed, not wanting to fully admit what his husband said. He lightly placed a hand on the back of Reaper’s skull, actually not minding how calm things got, aside from the fact that Geno was entirely naked.

“Do you plan on moving, hun?” Geno questioned bluntly, huffing at the subtle shake of the other’s skull. 

“Not unless you want to cuddle~” 

“It would probably be more comfortable than this,” Once again, the smaller delivered a blunt response, feeling Reaper’s hold go slack which allowed him to move, albeit slowly, into the blankets of the bed, at this point not really caring whether he was dressed or not. Reaper simultaneously moved the blanket to lay beside the other, quickly feeling Geno accommodate himself over his husband’s chest, his still summoned form pressing comfortably against Reaper’s ribs. He numbly traced a circle into the taller’s sternum, feeling a secure arm around him. “I love you…” He spared a short glance up before looking back at his hand that now laid motionless on his partner’s chest. 

“Love you too, baby,” He tightened his hold momentarily, leaving a lingering kiss on the smaller’s skull, eliciting a hum from him. “Are you just going to stay summoned, love?” Reaper snickered, lightly rubbing his thumb between Geno’s shoulder blades. 

“I thought you’d like it,” Geno lightly nuzzled against his partner’s ribs, almost purring at the other’s touch, “Besides, it’s kinda comfy…” 

“It’s certainly comfy for me, angel~” 

“Of course…” Geno scoffed but smiled slightly as things turned silent again,the quiet thrum of Reaper’s soul lulling the smaller to sleep. Reaper watched with a faint smile at his sleeping husband, sighing lightly before resting his skull back and falling asleep himself with the feeling of Geno’s slow rise and fall of his chest against his own.


	25. A Flower in the Water (Fluff/Lime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold, the inexplicable beach episode that every anime has... except it's an Afterdeath Oneshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't have a beach episode without tiddies.  
> Marked as 'Lime' 'cause there's a bit of smutty content but nothing too explicit.

The curtains fluttered in the subtle warm breeze, the summer sun glistening against the fabric, although most of the room remained cast in a shadow. The two skeletons rested on the queen bed in their hotel room, the smaller nestled comfortably against his husband's chest. He stirred slightly, feeling a small gust of warm air rush by, cracking his socket open to look out the sliding door with a view of the ocean. Geno slowly sat up, feeling the taller's arm slip from his shoulder, allowing him to get out of the bed, glancing down at Reaper shortly before making his way to the small balcony outside of the sliding door, snatching his scarf and wrapping around his shoulders. He leaned his forearms against the railing, looking at the view of the water, finding it so quiet and peaceful at this early time of day. Taking a deep breath, Geno relished in the peace he felt, it was nice to just be away from anything that may have plagued him, tightening the hold on his scarf as another breeze blew past him. Geno didn't really pay much mind to what was around him until he felt a chill go up his spine at arms slowly coiling around his waist.

"'Morning babe..." A chin rested on Geno's shoulder, a voice joining it in a tired manner.

"Oh, morning hun, sleep well?" Geno almost unnoticeably jumped by the sudden contact, having broken his train of thought, but remained mostly still at the affections from his partner.

"Better before you left..." Reaper left a light kiss on the smaller's neck, hearing a quiet chuckle from Geno as a response.

"Did I wake you then?" Geno brought a hand up to cup the opposite side of Reaper's face, the god moving his skull to leave a kiss on the palm.

"Mmhmm, especially when you were pressed so close to me before," Reaper leaned in further to leave a string of kisses on Geno's temple, trailing down a bit, stifling a chuckle at the whine he heard from the smaller.

"Reaper, stop. It's too early for this..."

"Baby, it's never too early for this," Reaper continued his lazy ministration, which took Geno by surprise when he felt his husband turn him around and lifted him up onto the flat board of the rail. Instinctively, Geno gripped onto Reaper's shoulders with the initial fear of falling on his mind, but the taller quickly dissipated that when he grabbed his chin faintly to draw his attention back to him. "You're so perfect, you know that?" The god cooed subtly, leaving another line of kisses on Geno's chin and downward, prompting him to move his skull upward to accommodate for the affection.

"Apparently, since you say it so often," Geno teased: his usual inclination would be to rebut the statement, although with the frequency of which Reaper says such endearing things, Reaper's disbanding of Geno's doubtfulness has quickly become a norm. It was at such a degree that Geno now saw no point in arguing with something his husband is so adamant on.

"It's always true, my angel~" Reaper continued, glad to see Geno not protesting his words or physical affections like he typically would, "So my love, how does a walk on the beach sound?"

"Lovely," That was all Reaper had to hear before he carefully secured Geno in his arms, feeling Geno wrap his arms around his neck. At such an early time of day, the sun was just above the horizon behind the hotel, which also meant the beach was basically empty, working well for the couple. Reaper walked back into the room, setting Geno on the bed and grabbing his white hoodie to hand it to him. Once he put it on, Reaper offered his hand to the smaller, seeing an enthusiastic response from Geno as he reciprocated with a hand in his, being pulled up to stand beside the god.

Similar to before, Reaper picked his husband up in his arms, still startling him from the spontaneity, a flash enveloping them and in an instance they were on the sandy beach near the hotel. Geno looked out onto the subtle waves of the water, finding the sight beautiful up close. He spared a glance to Reaper, seeing him already looking at the smaller, contrary to the ocean in front of them, blushing softly at the gaze.

"What are you looking at?" Geno smiled weakly, teasing the other, seeing Reaper lean in to leave a kiss on his forehead.

"Just taking in the beautiful sight," Reaper spoke quietly against Geno's skull, chuckling at the blush he saw grow on his face. Hastily, the taller began to run forward toward the water, still holding his partner tightly, finding the sudden fear evident in his lover's tightened hold almost amusing. The water was just at his knees by the time he stopped, making him glad he was already wearing shorts.

"Reaper- wait!" Geno instinctively clung to his husband, hoping he wouldn't be dropped in the water, not quite finding this as amusing as the latter.

"It's fine love, I won't drop you," Reaper tightened his hold on the smaller, confirming to him his security with the god.

"You had better not," Geno grumbled quietly as he gripped onto Reaper's clothes more firmly, pouting a little bit, which drew out another tease from his husband.

"Afraid of getting a little wet~?" Reaper intentionally whispered in a more seductive tone of voice, hearing a scoff from Geno alongside a slight glare.

"Don't." Geno had grown more than used to that kind of teasing from his partner, although still doesn't entirely approve of it either.

"I suppose that'll be saved for later, hmm~?" Geno rolled his eyes but didn't add anything to it, because the insinuation is likely not inaccurate. The two went quiet entirely as they stayed there lost in the patterned beating of waves on the land, just relishing in the blissful peace.

"I'm still surprised you tore yourself away from work to do this - all of this," Geno looked out onto the ocean to gesture to the scenery, purring when he felt a nuzzling to the crook of his neck.

"Anything for you, my angel," The smaller couldn't help but smile at the pet name, moving one of his hands from behind his husband's neck to cup the side of his face, pulling him in for a kiss: pure and unadulterated.

"Thank you," The smaller muttered against the other's 'lips' as he barely drew away.

"This is rather forward of you,"

"What, we're married: There's nothing wrong with me giving you affection sometimes too," Geno pouted as he looked away slightly, blushing in a soft blue, hearing Reaper stifle a chuckle.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my darling angel?" The god teased, leaning in resting his forehead against Geno's, gaining his attention.

"Shut up," Geno pushed Reaper's skull away slightly, still being aware of his position above the water.

"Love you babe," Reaper smiled more genuinely as he moved his skull to kiss the hand that was pushing him away, keeping his eyes on Geno's. Reaper soon turned around, back up the beach, feeling the sand stick to his feet as they sunk in slightly with each step. The sun had finally peaked over the roof of the hotel, shining onto the water, some other people of varying races now finding it a fitting time to casually meander through the beach as well. Reaper finally set Geno down on the dry sand, feeling him cling to his arm almost immediately, although with only a subtle smirk, he didn't feel the need to comment on it. The two continued to glance around a bit, walking along the edge of the beach where it was still partially shadowed, the occasional warm breeze blew past them. Reaper took notice of a small group of women walking near the water, most of them wearing bikinis, which piqued a thought into his mind, quickly resulting in him getting lost in his thoughts entirely. Only when he heard Geno clear his throat did he break his unintentional gaze.

"Something catch your eye?" Reaper glanced back at his husband, seeing him raise a figurative brow at him, seeming a bit disapproving judging by his expression.

"Nothing as remotely encapsulating as you, my love," Reaper cooed sweetly to detract from the fact that he was caught looking at swimsuit clad women: not even for the reason one would think.

"Mmhmm," Geno mumbled as he looked forward again, the grip on Reaper's arm noticeably tightening. It was obvious that Geno was a bit jealous at the idea, but Reaper knew not to test it and remained silent, contrary to wanting to point out the change in demeanor in his partner.

"Hey, love?" Geno barely moved his skull to address his husband's call, but still seemed attentive enough, "How about you head back to the room, and I'll meet you there in a few. I need to get something real' quick," Geno once again turned to Reaper with an unenthusiastic look, a glint of disappointment in his eyelight, "Hey, come on baby. You know I love you," Reaper lightly cupped the side of Geno's skull, seeing him almost instinctively lean into it. Geno sighed shortly before letting go of Reaper's arm, stopping in his path.

"Fine, don't take too long," Geno turned sharp on his heels towards the hotel, back down the path they took. Reaper almost felt a little guilty by Geno's change in attitude, but he would easily explain himself once he got back. Although Geno might be a different kind of upset with him, he could easily live with Geno when he's like that. Once he saw Geno walk off entirely, Reaper headed to one of the nearby stores with an item in mind. He browsed through the selection of clothing the store had, finding his way to the swimwear section. As he glanced at the options, he found himself fiddling with the green jade amulet that was securely tied around his neck: the same one that was given to his husband by Life, intended on nulling his powers in a public setting and keeping Geno's soul stable respectively.

Reaper quickly came to a consensus, purchasing his chosen item with only a slightly strange look from the cashier, and he didn't delay getting back to the hotel. As he got back to the room, he saw Geno curled up on the bed, still wearing his white hoodie and scarf, prompting Reaper to take a seat on the edge of the bed beside the smaller. "Hey baby, I'm back~," He leaned down a bit to coo quietly against the side of Geno's skull, chuckling at the weak swatting the other tried to enact.

"Reap... let me sleep..." Geno rolled over to bury his face in one of the pillows.

"Awe, but I got you a present, angel," Reaper faked his disappointment very clearly, but still Geno groaned as he turned back to look at the god, who was smirking while holding up a white paper bag with a printed beach logo on it.

"What is it?" Geno vainly reached for it, sighing when Reaper pulled it out of his reach.

"Ah ah, I want you to find out in the bathroom, I'll be waiting here," He continued to smirk at his smaller lover, watching in amusement as he huffed and snatched the bag on his way to the bathroom, likely already losing his patience with the other. Reaper fell back onto the bed and looked to the side to catch a glimpse of the door shutting to the bathroom, hearing a rustle for a moment before he unsurprisingly heard an angry call to him.

"Reaper!" The door opened almost as fast as it closed, seeing a furious Geno holding the item in question, and Reaper sat up to greet his upset lover with a persisting smirk, "Why the hell would you buy me something like... this?!" He held out the attire in front of him, to allow for Reaper to see the wrongdoing he has committed.

"What? I thought it would suit you, love,"

"You are such a pervert," Geno scoffed, looking back down at the item in hand.

"I just think you are beautiful and wanted to help you accentuate that," Reaper stood up in front of his lover, seeing he remains stubborn and unfazed.

"No, you just want to see me in a bikini so you could take it off afterwards. I know you Reaper,"

"That may have gone through my mind vaguely, although I just wanted to see how nice it would look on you," Geno took a deep breath, blushing softly at the endearing words. He was about to interject again, but bit his lower 'lip', noticeably turning more blue.

"Fine... but just once, and I'm staying in the room," The smaller begrudgingly turned himself towards the bathroom again.

"We'll see,"

"Reaper..." Hearing this, Geno faced Reaper again, glaring at him.

"I was hoping to present my little treasure at the beach, hmm?" The god rose a figurative brow at his lover, seeing him huff in disapproval.

"No way am I going out in public with this,"

"But it would be such a waste though," Geno rolled his eyelight at his husband, finally deciding the discussion was pointless and going to the bathroom again, grumbling petty insults the whole time. He began to take his clothes off, already feeling uncomfortable, only making it worse as he summoned the needed form to accommodate for the attire. The swimsuit was pale blue and white with unpatterned trails of white flowers, having faint red accents on the petals. This design was consistent through the whole piece, and upon putting it on, Geno actually found it did well to compliment him. That still didn't change the fact that Reaper bought it for him, resulting in a quiet huff from the smaller, debating on the legitimacy of his surprise that his husband would do something like this. The thought made the smaller come to the realization that the small 'incident' earlier really was just a harmless misunderstanding, making him feel a little guilty for coming off so jealous.

Regardless, Geno huffed and took one more look at himself in the mirror, determining he was still too embarrassed to go out like this, thus taking his scarf and wrapping it around his waist to cover himself at least a little bit. Finally, he turned to the door and slowly turned the nobb, peaking to see where Reaper was. Almost on instinct, Reaper sat up from the bed, turning to look at the door that had emitted the noise, momentarily finding himself encapsulated by him, sparing a weak chuckle from how shy the other seemed now, comparative to usual. He held a hand out for the other to take, leading him out of the bathroom to see him fully, being glad to see him timidly return the contact.

"You look beautiful, love," Geno blushed a bit, avoiding his husband's gaze, flinching only slightly when Reaper leaned in to kiss his forehead, cupping his jaw gently and brushing his thumb against his cheek. "...absolutely gorgeous," Reaper continued to mutter quiet praises to his partner, wanting him to feel more comfortable, "How would you fair to go out to the beach with me again?" He drew away a bit to look Geno in the eye, holding both sides of his face now.

"Reaper..." Geno whined quietly, still finding himself leaning into the light touches of his husband.

"I promise, love, you are absolutely stunning," Geno pouted a bit, still looking to the side before replying.

"...Fine... just for a bit though," Reaper was pleased to hear this, smiling softly and holding his arm out for Geno to link his with, escorting his lover out of the room. As they made there way to the beach, Geno pressed himself closer to Reaper, feeling uncomfortable in the eyes of the public.

"You alright?" Reaper glanced down, seeing Geno bury his face in his arm, clearly wanting this to be over, the jade glistening in the sunlight around Geno's neck, the pendant tied securely to not result in accidental removal.

"I just feel... weird," Reaper leaned down and left a kiss on Geno's forehead, hearing a faint whine from Geno.

"I promise that no one else thinks that,"

"Still..." Reaper chuckled mutely, enjoying Geno's close proximity, finding Geno's discomfort in the public completely nulled his more 'tsundere' behavior towards the taller, making him cling to Reaper like a scared child. Part of him felt bad for making Geno feel uncomfortable, but he knew his company made it more manageable. For Geno's sake, Reaper did find a more isolated spot on the beach, guiding Geno to sit beside him on the sand that had been heated by the sun for a few hours now, making it a comfortable spot to stay at. Geno keenly leaning into Reaper's side, humming as he closed his socket to take in the calming sounds around him.

Due to him being out of the save-screen, he found himself getting tired easily, thus took this time to relax and maybe even get a bit of rest under the summer sun. He jolted when he felt Reaper lay back, keeping a secure arm around him, pressing him against his chest comfortably. Geno seemed minimally interested in complaining, finding himself already falling asleep in his husband's arms. Reaper continued to muse at his lover, lightly rubbing between his shoulder blades, receiving a slight hum in response.

Maybe about an hour passed when Geno slowly shifted against Reaper, remembering he had fallen asleep with him on the beach. Sitting up slowly, to see the rolling waves of the ocean rock back and forth on the shore, not bothering Reaper as he unconsciously curled up to where Geno now sat. He glanced back down at Reaper, bringing one of his hands up to Reaper's face to brush his fingers against his cheekbone lightly, seeing as that was what finally stirred the taller, his sockets cracking open slowly. Reaper initially squinted at the sun on his face before bringing his line of sight up to Geno.

"Lovely to wake up to the sight of an angel~" Reaper grabbed the hand that was lingering on his face, leaving numerous kisses on the palm. Geno chuckled weakly, cupping Reaper's face a bit more.

"Shut up..." He teasingly spoke up, finally laying back down to curl up against the god, purring quietly as he felt an arm around his body.

"You know it's true, love," Reaper began to trail a line of kisses from Geno's temple to his cheek, drawing out a quiet whine from his partner.

"Stop it~"

"Never~" With a faint snicker, Reaper rolled over and pinned the smaller down, kissing down to his jaw, soon nipping at his neck lightly.

"Ah... Reap- sto- not here..." Geno vainly pushed his husband, feeling himself melt into the attention, but restrained himself enough given they were still on the beach in a relatively public eye.

"No one's paying attention anyway~" The taller cooed as he trailed one of his hands down Geno's side, parting the scarf he wore around his waist to massage his thigh, tracing his fingers along the junction. Geno jolted slightly at how close he was getting to the bottom part of his swimsuit, quickly fighting off the hand before Reaper could continue.

"Absolutely not, could you at least keep yourself in check 'till we get back," Geno glared at the other, gripping his wrist tightly to keep it from continuing its previous attention, seeing a faint smirk on his husband's face as he pulled away at the protest.

"Baby, I just want to love you~"

"Later... just not here," Geno continued to push lightly against Reaper, hoping to convince him to get off.

"I'll take your word for it~" Finally, Reaper rolled to the side, off of the smaller, seeing him visibly sigh in relief, "You're still beautiful though," Geno rolled his eyes and huffed, not doing much in response when he felt Reaper pull him closer by the waist and kiss his skull lightly, "How about I treat you, angel?"

"To what?" Geno already seemed suspicious by the notion, narrowing his socket at Reaper.

"There was a quaint little bar I could take you to," The smaller scoffed, rolling his eyelight.

"Of course... I'll let you buy me something but nothing alcoholic," Geno spoke sternly, keeping a firm look on his husband.

"Awe, but that ruins all the fun of taking you to a bar,"

"Yea, but knowing you, you would take advantage of my lower tolerance," Reaper snickered lightly, leaving a short kiss on Geno's forehead.

"Alright, love, it's a deal," Reaper sat up and offered a hand to Geno, helping him to stand up, escorting the smaller towards the more crowded area of the beach boardwalk, an outdoor bar coming into sight, having a short roof to block some of the sun. By this point the sun has passed the halfway point of the sky, already making its way towards the western horizon. There weren't that many people there, which Geno was grateful for, trusting Reaper enough to grab him a drink as he leaned against the bar, mindlessly fiddling with his jade amulet. He took notice of a few decorative vases on the bar table with an assortment of flowers being held in each. Geno glanced at one of the lilies in front of him, petting one of the petals out of boredom.

It would have been peaceful, save for the whistle that Geno figured was directed towards him, making him sigh with a lack of surprise. It took everything for him not to look at whoever made the demeaning sound and shoot a spiteful glare at them, taking a deep breath and praying that Reaper would be back quickly. He was actually beyond grateful when he did see his husband walk back from the other side of the bar holding two glasses of what Geno assumed to be some kind of fruit juice, which at this point he honestly couldn't care what it was. Reaper set the two glasses down, simultaneously leaning in to lightly kiss his temple, chuckling as he felt Geno lean into a bit. "Miss me that much?"

"It just felt kinda weird standing here alone," Geno noted shortly, not wanting to be too clingy about it, being surprised when he saw Reaper reach for the same flower Geno had bided his time musing at before. It was weird for him to see it not immediately wither at his husband's touch, seeing him pull it out of the vase, switching his gaze between the flower and Geno.

"May I?" Reaper teasingly pointed at the glitch cast over one side of Geno's skull, covering the lack of bone there was. Geno blushed at the offer, always having felt self conscious about his skull, tucking his head into Reaper's arm to somewhat hide himself, "Come on, love, what's wrong?" Reaper chuckled at the sudden timid mannerism, leaning down a bit to kiss his skull lightly.

"Not in public..." The smaller muttered quietly, his face almost entirely obscured.

"You'll look beautiful," Reaper tucked the lily into the side of Geno's skull, even with the glitch still flickering, noticing a slight flinch from him before he hesitantly dispersed the pixel, showing the flower covering most of the hole similar to the previous method, "There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Reaper gently pet the side of Geno's skull, grazing the soft petals of the lily, loving the sound of Geno's soft chuckle, seeing an ever so faint shake of the head.

Sparing a look down at the table again, Geno picked up one of the glasses to take a short sip, glancing to the side, not realizing he accidentally made eye contact with another person, a dog monster of some kind, who glanced at him with an uncomfortably promiscuous look: probably the same son of a bitch who had to gall to whistle at him. With only a short glare to them, Geno looked down at the bar table, hearing Reaper try to get his attention.

"Babe?" The god looked keenly at Geno, seeing the momentary distraction, drawing his vision to the same place Geno was looking and taking notice of the same monster. He narrowed his eyes at him, almost instinctively moving closer to Geno, not making it too obvious to the smaller of his sudden possessiveness. Reaper repeated the same action Geno did, taking a short sip from his respective glass, occasionally sparing another cold intimidating glare at the dog monster. Geno didn't seem to mind the proximity, likely already feeling uncomfortable from the unnecessary attention, leaning against Reaper a bit more for closure.

Even when Geno chose to ignore the crass behaviors of the stranger, Reaper kept a close eye on it, finally seeing him stand up with a few other guys, walking towards the couple, or more so past the couple. This would have eased both of them to see them leave if it weren't for a sudden jolt that Geno made, sharply turning towards the monster who walked behind him. Reaper wasn't blind to what he did either, seeing the dog monster from before quickly slap Geno in the ass, and Reaper was pissed. He set his glass down harshly, sharply turning to confront this person. "What gave you the idea that you are allowed to do anything like that to my husband?" The dog monster turned around, seeming minimally concerned of the consequences for his action, not fully understanding how bad of a choice it was to anger the god.

"Reaper just leave it..." Geno tugged on the back of Reaper's shirt, hoping they can avoid unnecessary confrontation: Sure, he was mad too but knowing Reaper, someone would probably end up dead after this.

"No one but me is allowed to touch you like that, babe. Some people just have to learn that the hard way,"

"What, anyone's allowed to enjoy the sights. Your partner should be flattered," Geno scoffed, hearing Reaper growl under his breath, the god's hand already reaching for the amulet around his neck.

"Gen, hold this," Reaper pulled it off in a swift motion, passing it to his partner, Geno immediately seeing this as a red flag.

"Reaper, no," Geno pushed it back towards his husband, giving him a sharp glare as he brought it back to his chest. "Let's just leave before you get someone killed,"

"But, babe..." Reaper almost whined like a child, although quietly, sparing a glance to Geno.

"Stop. You know damn well you're going to win this fight, so let's just leave now," Geno wrapped an arm around Reaper's, leaning closer to him to whisper against his skull in hopes of persuading him. The god growled as he glared at the dog monster in front of him, sighing finally as he secured the jade amulet around his neck again and moving his arm around Geno's shoulders tightly. With a quick turn, Reaper began to walk the opposite direction of the group with Geno pressed against his side. He heard a snicker behind him, only infuriating him further, finding it increasingly harder to fight back his want to drive his scythe through that mutt.

The sound of the crowd of degenerate monsters died down but Reaper's silent fury still burned inside him as he walked towards the hotel, his grip on Geno tight. "Reaper?" Geno attempted in getting his attention, seeing how angry he seemed. He sighed quietly and just allowed Reaper to lead him to their room, being a little intimidated when the two stepped in and Reaper shut the door behind them harshly. "Reap?" The taller grabbed Geno's arm, pushing him onto the bed to pin him down, still not saying anything as he held the smaller's wrist to the mattress. He leaned in, immediately abusing his smaller lover's neck, not giving him much of a chance to physically or verbally protest the spontaneous behavior. "Wai- ah~ reaper... wha-"

"I want it to be very clear that you belong to me and only me, Geno..." Reaper barely drew away as he did so, muttering in a deep tone, withholding a growl in his voice.

"You don't have to- ah.. Hmn..." Geno bit back a quiet moan as he felt Reaper bite his neck, a hand already fiddling with the knot of the swimsuit strap around his neck. "...reaper... please..." Geno whimpered vainly, hoping to get his husband to be a bit more rational than just devolving his anger into claiming him in the bedroom. Reaper moved the hand from Geno's neck to his chin, forcing him to turn his skull further to the side, intending on riddling Geno's neck with more bite marks. With the freed hand, Geno vainly pushed on Reaper's shoulder, finding the excessive assertiveness cloud his mind: This isn't all that different from how Reaper usually is in the bedroom, but knowing it's fueled by anger and jealousy intimidated the smaller, unsure of how far Reaper wanted to take it.

He arched his back on instinct at the heightened sensitivity, feeling Reaper's hands snake to his back to unclasp the rest of the top, Geno barely able to register that, finally attempting to push Reaper away by the neck. "Reaper, wait!" With a harder push, Reaper finally drew away to look Geno in the socket, quickly noticing just how worried he looked. Geno moved his hand to cup the side of his husband's face, looking into his blackened sockets with that same worry, "This isn't good for you..." He mumbled quietly, "I can tell you're angry hun, and you're taking your jealousy out on me,"

"Babe..." Reaper drew his own hand over where Geno's rested, indulging in the gentle touch, already feeling his mind ease a bit at his words synonymous to the guilt he felt in his actions, "I'm sorry baby, I just wanted to feel you, to have that assurance that you'll be here with me," He turned his skull into the hand pressed against it, the mere touch being almost all the assurance he claimed to need.

"You know I'm not going anywhere," Geno pulled Reaper's skull closer, closing his eye as he felt the taller's forehead on his.

"I know baby," Reaper turned his head to leave a kiss on the bridge of Geno's nose, "Sorry angel, I didn't mean to scare you,"

"I wouldn't say so much that I was scared, but I'm not used to seeing this from you," Geno looked away, feeling a little embarrassed at the idea.

"Well I'm not used to people trying to take what's mine," Reaper growled under his breath as he leaned in to kiss Geno's neck again, leaving it to linger. Geno only pushed away lightly, snickering at Reaper's actions.

"Maybe that's just because I'm never out in the public eye," Geno pushed him away lightly, looking Reaper in the face again, "I think this may have been a good experience for you and your over possessive nature," With a smirk Reaper leaned down to give Geno a kiss on the 'lips'.

"It's not my fault you're drop-dead gorgeous, love~" He continued to leave a string of kisses on Geno's face, kissing his jaw firmly, causing Geno's skull to fall back to give him more access, moaning sweetly although still disagreeing with the statement.

"Reaper..." Geno whined quietly, but not physically protesting the attention.

"It's true and you're not telling me otherwise," Reaper spoke firmly with a wide smirk on his face, finding Geno's pout adorable.

"Fine,"

"Well now that that has settled, I still see no reason we can't continue, seeing as I already got halfway there," Reaper glanced down momentarily, seeing a bright cerulean blush rise to Geno's face. On instinct, Geno used an arm to hold the top that was nearly entirely slipped off, hoping to cover his chest simultaneously, glaring at the chuckle he heard from the taller.

"Shut up..."

"Aww, we don't want to put all my hard work to waste though~" One of the god's hands had slid down to Geno's thigh, creeping up and sliding the makeshift skirt up with it, giving the form a firm squeeze. Geno flinched slightly at the touch, although didn't do much in the lines of physically protesting. "You know I just want to cherish you, love," Reaper leaned in to leave light kisses on Geno's neck, trailing down to his clavicle. His hand moved slowly upwards, being mindful of the tender contact along his torso, his thumb hooking underneath the top piece that loosely hung on him. The god tugged on it to slip the garment down and away entirely, the ministration on Geno continuing to move to his now exposed chest.

Geno sighed at his husband's affections, quickly dispelling his complaint at the tenderness of his touch. The same hand trailed back down Geno's torso, sending a chill up the smaller's spine, grabbing his thigh again to wrap it around his waist. Reaper moved his hand again to press against the small of Geno's back, seeing as he already arched it up a bit, bringing him closer to the taller. Geno gently placed a hand on the back of Reaper's skull to urge him in his ministration, humming at the lingering kisses left on his form.

Slowly, the taller rolled to the side, still holding his partner closely, his attention still focused on Geno's chest. With this sudden change in position, Geno spared a look down, seeing the other draw away an iota. "Reaper?" The smaller spoke up lightly, seeing a vague glance up from the other.

"Just let me relish in this..." The god mumbled with an evident smirk on his face as he buried his skull in between Geno's cleavage.

"Really?" Geno seemed unenthused to say the least, yet simultaneously unsurprised at Reaper unbudging persistence in his given spot. He found himself only being minorly annoyed, but has gotten used to his husband's more perverse ways of showing affection, and he did have to admit it wasn't entirely uncomfortable.

"You're just too perfect that no one deserves you," Reaper lifted his skull up again to give a more endearing look to his partner.

"Except you apparently," Geno smiled shortly, chuckling under his breath.

"Well you did choose to put this ring on," Reaper shifts his hold around Geno to grab his left hand, bringing it to his 'lips', "That's all the approval that I need," He gently kissed the gold band on the smaller's ring finger, letting it stay there for a moment, loving the fact that he is able to physically appreciate the piece.

"Not like anyone else was offering me one,"

"I wouldn't have let them," Geno snickered dishearteningly, feeling the hold around his body grow tighter, "You're all mine, angel~" The smaller teasingly rolled his eyelight, having heard the same thing a million times before, and like before, a soft blue blush dusted his cheek bones. Reaper crawled up to be face to face with Geno to rest his forehead against the smaller, holding himself up by his forearms, seeming as though he were guarding his partner from anyone else's sight, "I'll always protect you, love~" Reaper's sight shifted occasionally to the lily that was still nestled in Geno's skull, a few fingers stroking the petals gently, finding it a little odd himself at his current lack of powers: almost amazed, "I couldn't ever hurt you even if I tried..." The god mumbled to himself quietly, still allowing Geno to hear, feeling a hand cup the side of his face.

"I know you wouldn't," Geno closed the distance between them, leaving a kiss to linger on their 'lips'. It deepened quickly, the two just relishing in their connection, feeling like minutes had gone by by the time they broke away, "Love you,"

"Love you too angel," Reaper rolled beside Geno on the bed, covering the two up when he felt Geno nestle up against his chest, still being unclothed above his waist.

"Not gonna change?" The taller teased lightly, seeing another soft dusting of blush on Geno's face.

"I don't feel like it..." He nestled his face against Reaper some more, trying to ignore the snicker from his husband.

"Whatever you say, angel..." Reaper left a short kiss on Geno's forehead before finding himself dozing off comfortably, with his husband pressed against him. That assurance that Reaper had wanted before now being fully fulfilled in their own little sanctuary.


	26. Short-Lived Punishment (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno kicks Reaper out of bed for being his usually 'touchy' self, but Reaper can only stay away for so long, especially if his angel is having trouble sleeping himself.

Much like any other night, Geno shouldn’t be surprised by Reaper’s predictable actions, but for some reason that night in particular really ticked him off. 

“That’s it, Reaper. You’re sleeping on the couch!” Geno sat up quickly after having yanked Reaper’s hand away from its previous spot between the smaller’s thighs, grabbing a pillow to shove in the god’s face. 

“Wait- babe why?” Reaper pulled the pillow onto his lap once he sat up as well at his lover’s outburst, not really as confused as the question would have entailed, due to this happening before. 

“Stop trying to fuck me all the time, maybe then you wouldn’t have to ask that,” Geno finally fell back onto the bed, rolling onto his side to look away from his husband. 

“Baby, I was just trying to enjoy your company, that’s all~” Reaper teased lightly, hoping to ease the fuming anger Geno gave off with a gentle hand on his shoulder, but was met with resistance as Geno shook it off him. Clearly by the silence he got in return there would be little he could do to convince his smaller lover to allow his stay in the room, so with a sigh he took the pillow the other previously threw his way and did the walk of shame to the living room couch, where he had unfortunately gotten more than well acquainted to before. 

Geno turned, looking over his shoulder to the empty bed beside him, almost feeling bad for kicking his husband out, but easily cast that concern aside with the notion that they could likely spend more time the following morning. He sighed lightly and pulled one of the pillows to his chest, not wanting to admit that he already missed the company of the other beside him, the feeling of being alone again being that of an unwelcome one. 

***

A muted whine managed to grasp the god’s attention, as the couch didn’t grant him much of a heavy sleep to begin with, drawing him upright quickly. He waited a moment to confirm what he heard, the repeating sound now urging him up the stairs to their bedroom. He carefully opened the door to not initially wake the smaller, seeing him faintly whine in his sleep, muffled by the pillow he held close to him. Reaper has unfortunately been graced with this sight before, slowly crawling onto the empty side of the bed to sit beside his nightmare stricken lover. With a gentle touch, Reaper placed a hand on the smaller’s skull, lightly brushing his thumb along the bone, initially noticing him flinch at the touch, but easing an iota soon after. Reaper leaned down to leave a light kiss where his thumb just passed over, seeing the tension built in Geno’s expression fall to appear more calm and peaceful. 

“You’re okay, angel…” The words were barely a whisper, but they were still well understood by the smaller as the remaining tension from his body was released, the pillow previously being strangled in his grasp now regaining its shape from the newly lax hold. Reaper gave a light smile at the effectiveness of his methods, finally laying down beside Geno to keep him company after the previously displayed nightmare that plagued him. Very gently he wrapped an arm around the smaller to draw his form closer to the taller, leaving another kiss on the nape of his neck. “Shh, I’m right here, angel…” Once again Reaper cooed lightly, shifting his hand onto the smaller shoulder to trail it down in a comforting manner, silently showing he’s safe with the god so close. Geno shifted lightly, unconsciously pressing closer to the warm body behind him, humming on faintly at the newly welcomed presence of his husband. 

Reaper spared a weak chuckle at how Geno reacted, leaving another kiss on the back of his skull before settling into a quiet sleep as well. An almost unnoticed ‘I love you’ slipped from Reaper’s tongue as he finally slipped into a dreamless slumber beside his love. 

***

The god felt the unsettling feeling of death loom over him: by far one of the worst ways to be awoken in the morning. With a heavy sigh, Reaper attempted to get up to answer the silent call to work that he has grown to loath so much more with Geno in his life now: Far too much time spent away from his angel - then again, to the god, any time is too much time. 

The immediate reaction to his vain attempt at leaving the bed was a faint groan muffled into his shirt, that proceeded with a tighter pull of said garment. Geno’s desire to have Reaper close apparently far exceeded that of an unconscious one, as the smaller slowly shifted his skull to deliver a weak glare to his husband, as though he had the audacity to leave the bed without him. This was only met with an amused chuckle from the god as he brought a hand to his cheek to rub the sleep from Geno’s socket. 

“Weren’t you the one that wanted me on the couch, love?” Geno huffed, turning away from the hand that caressed his cheek, only to bury his face back into Reaper’s chest. 

“I changed my mind…” Reaper couldn’t help but melt at the insinuation that Geno’s actions gave, only further enforcing Geno’s genuine care and enjoyment of him, even when frequently denied. 

“Babe, as much as I’d love to indulge in your desire to be near me, I do need to leave now,” Geno weakly shook his head, almost audibly whining at his husband's request to leave. 

“Hmn, just a little bit longer… please?” Geno muttered the concluding word faintly, knowing very likely that Reaper would tease him for it. Contrary to that assumption, Reaper simply laid back down, sparing only a faint snicker at the plea.

“Or course angel, I could never say no to you,” The god spoke softly to his partner, leaving a light kiss on his forehead, before settling again on the bed, pushing down that dreaded call to work for at least a few more minutes - treasured minutes with his angel.


	27. Straight-Forward Affection (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geno gets eaten out like a breakfast buffet -- I couldn't phrase it any better than that.

Reaper and the concept of chill very sparsely cross paths, and Geno knew that all too well. Although, in all honesty, Geno didn’t object to Reaper's forward affections, this case being no different. 

As per a rather normal occurrence, Reaper was ‘adoring’ his angel as the god would so elegantly put, that would be better described as a bombardment of kisses and bites on the smaller’s neck and face. For once Geno had chosen to simply allow this attention, which very quickly trailed down from his neck to his ribs, torso, pausing when Reaper laid down onto the couch there were on and reaching the skeleton’s summoned thighs. Geno was already in a position to be straddling his husband, already having been rid of any lower garment. This was somehow made even more embarrassing for the smaller as Reaper pulled Geno up to give the god a very close look between his lover’s plumply curved thighs. 

“Did I manage to get you that excited baby~?” Reaper teasingly noted the wet state between his lover’s glowing thighs, loving to see the other’s flustered appearance at the comment. Geno bit down on his lower ‘lip’, not given much of a chance to respond, if he could even find the words as he felt himself jolt slightly at the feeling of something wet and slick trail up his folds, stopping at the small nub topping the rest of the anatomy. In a haphazard haste, Geno clasped a hand over his mouth as Reaper continued to shower his vulva in ‘affection’. Reaper’s tongue lovingly toyed with the smaller’s clit, sending the smaller into a frenzy of bliss, moaning through his tense hand. 

With effectiveness already being clearly visible, Reaper hoisted Geno up a bit more to basically have the smaller sit on his face, finally burrowing his tongue into the smaller’s entrance, already eagerly dripping for release. 

“Ah~ reap… hmn… ah~ there~” Upon the timid instruction, Reaper continued to prod inside his lover, pressing against one of the sides he knew would draw out further lustful responses. He continued without any interruption, adoring the sweet sounds of Geno falling apart at the contact, completely at his whim.

Reaper tightened his grip on Geno's thighs, digging his fingers into the pseudo flesh almost painfully, but the sultry moans dripping off the smaller's partially lolled tongue suggested otherwise. A subtle rock took the smaller's form as he begged for more pleasure, his voice soon raising almost an entire octave as he was tipped over the edge, calling out his husband's name upon climax.

Retreating back, Reaper lapped up the climactic fluid from Geno's entrance, satisfied at the shaking state the smaller was left in. With a faint chuckle, Reaper glanced up to see a few tears freely falling from Geno's socket. The god smirked as he peppered kisses along the junction of his partner's thighs, pressing a few additional ones into the wetness that remained in between, drawing out a few weak whimpers above.

"You're so beautiful from down here, angel~" Reaper kissed the inner thigh again with a smirk, "If I had to die, it would definitely be suffocated by these succulent thighs, love~" Geno weakly scoffed, a vague pant in his voice and a bold blue over his face.

"Don't push it," Geno tensed his thighs a bit to press against Reaper's skull, narrowing his socket at the god.

"Appreciate the effort, love," Reaper leaned in a bit and kissed Geno's clit, causing the glitched skeleton to flinch at the contact on such a hypersensitive spot now.

"ah- wait Reap-" Geno bit down on his tongue as a weak attempt to stifle his cry for more.

"Just give in darling~" With another enticing kiss, Geno rolled his hips to once again feeling Reaper's tongue press against his folds tenderly. Geno couldn't help but melt into it the second time, his eyelight shifting to a heart. He rocked a bit more methodically, feeling his husband guide him in the motion as he once again ate him out thoroughly, not granting even a moment of mercy to Geno's quivering cunt. Geno’s voice turned incoherent again, as he simply moaned louder at Reaper’s more precise targeting inside him, pressing his tongue into the smaller’s g-spot that he had grown quite accustomed to finding. The heat swirling around Geno was dizzying, a shaky hand gripped onto the side of the couch as some form of grounding. 

Geno finally gave to the pleasures of climax again, his tongue lolling out and his socket fully closed, his husband’s name falling from his tongue sweetly. He panted heavily, only vaguely looking down to see Reaper leaving light kisses on his inner thigh as the smaller was still reeling from the euphoria that coincided with his orgasm. Slowly, the smaller crawled back and collapsed onto Reaper’s chest, sighing contently. Reaper pressed a few more kisses into the side of Geno’s skull as he took notice of the smaller falling to sleep.

“Did you enjoy yourself, angel~?” Reaper cooed softly, nuzzling his skull lightly against the other’s.

“...uh huh…” Geno barely managed the confirmation, but was clearly too tired to actually think clearly on denying the fact. Reaper spared a weak chuckled at his lover’s state, leaving his ‘lips’ to linger on the top of Geno’s skull as he finally fell asleep.


	28. Closer Union (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno gets a little heated while pregnant and Reaper is left to remedy it without hurting his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Pregnant Sex

Almost as soon as the grim reaper returned home, he had felt himself being dragged to the closest couch by his husband, barely even allowing him to toss his cloak to the side before Geno forced him to sit down. The smaller quickly did the same, pressing himself close to Reaper’s side, clinging onto his arm but refusing to look up at him. Reaper couldn’t help but chuckle at his lover’s behavior, having gotten used to the spontaneity since Geno first got pregnant about six months ago. 

“Better?” The god teased lightly, seeing Geno bury his face into the taller’s arm with a slight blush on his face: He nodded, “Already miss me?” Another mute nod, “Miss you too, angel~” Reaper left a kiss on Geno’s skull, hearing a reciprocating hum as Geno nuzzled up against Reaper more. The kisses trailed down to Geno’s cheek, chuckling at the light whine now drawn from the smaller. “How’s my baby-mama feeling today~?”

“Lonely… a little warm…” The word ‘warm’ seemed to change the mood quickly as Reaper drew a hand up to Geno’s forehead, seeing Geno turn his skull away as soon as the hand was placed there. 

“Baby come on,” 

“I’m fine, just… don’t leave…” Geno let go of Reaper’s arm only to wrap it around him and pressed up against Reaper’s body with a short sigh. Reaper didn’t take favor to the brush off of Geno’s health, but didn’t want to push Geno any further. He shifted his other hand and moved it to Geno’s pregnant belly, a gentle blue glow resonating from the god’s hand, hearing another hum from Geno. 

"What have you been doing, angel?" Reaper questioned softly, still leaving a few light kisses on the other's skull.

"Just waited for you, I was in bed for a while..." Geno's answer was soft, partially muffled by his husband's shirt.

"Did you get some sleep, love?" The taller continued his simple interrogation, wanting the assurance that Geno is still taking care of himself while Reaper was away.

"A bit..." Another quiet mutter was heard. Geno shifted uncomfortably, further burying his face in Reaper’s clothed chest, hiding a growing blush on his cheekbones. 

“Something on your mind, love?” Reaper could help but snicker slightly at Geno’s almost timid nature, hearing another hum as Geno shifted a bit more. 

“I just feel really warm… I want you to help me…” Geno mumbled through most of it, feeling embarrassed to even ask, although Reaper found a tinge of amusement in it, realizing exactly what ‘warm’ now meant, disbanding his previous worry.

“Could have just told me outright, angel,” Geno’s whine was enough of a reason for Reaper as he didn’t want to push the temper of a pregnant person, having seen how badly it could end for him, “Alright, so long as you make sure to go slow,” Geno perked at the agreement, shifting enough to turn onto his lap, now straddling Reaper’s hips the best he could with his pregnant belly. 

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” Geno teased mutely, thankful to the arms that carefully curled around his torso in support. 

“Ordinarily yes, but you clearly seem more heated than me, and I’ve seen you when you’re desperate, love~” The smaller scoffed slightly, although subconsciously rolled his hips to feel the slightest bit of stimulation to his already wet anatomy between his thighs. Geno didn’t even realize how that rhythmic movement persisted, even getting more pronounced. 

A faint chuckle caught his attention vaguely, causing him to bury his face in the crook of Reaper’s neck in shame, “...good girl~” The pet name sent a chill down Geno’s spine, making almost melt onto Reaper’s chest by how loving and sultry it sounded to him in the moment. A few more shushes whisked past his skull as Reaper continued to support Geno’s body in the stimulating motion, only making the heat and arousal worsen tenfold. 

“Reaper… please~” Geno rolled his hips slightly, feeling a heat build up inside him that he hated to even admit was there.

“Ssh, alright angel, just take it slow,” Reaper made sure to assure the smaller, placing a hand on the small of his back to support him, trailing the other down his belly lightly to press the anatomy between his thighs, pleased to receive an immediate reaction, “So wet already babe~ have you been waiting like this all day for me~?” Geno nodded with a haze in his eyes, clearly already falling to the pleasure. 

“Fuck- just please help me already…” Geno practically begged his husband for relief, gripping onto his shirt tightly. 

“You’re awfully horny for being six months pregnant, love~” The smaller whined audibly, shooting a weak glare at Reaper, just wanting some form of relief already. Reaper let the hand, previously supporting Geno’s back, slide down to the hem of Geno’s shorts to pull down, slipping them down his thighs enough to have access to his entrance. Shifting his own pants, Reaper allowed his member out, now hard from Geno’s rather erotic display on his lap. “Go ahead, love~” Reaper cooed sweetly, encouraging Geno to lift himself up slowly, carefully gripping his thighs to assist him. With Geno’s hands tightly clasped onto Reaper’s shoulders, he slowly eased himself onto the member, the feeling of being so full again eliciting a long moan from the smaller. “Go at your own pace, angel~” Geno nodded faintly, lifting himself up enough to feel the tip at his cunt, being thankful for Reaper’s hands guiding him in the motion with a firm grip on his thighs. 

The smaller whimpered almost mutely as he continued in a slow pace, but loved it all the same, the preexisting arousal built inside him graciously accepting his husband’s length. The gentle cooes from the god made him even more warm and loved, feeling Reaper’s hand lay gently on the side of his pregnant belly, supporting him as Geno rocked gently on his dick. It was slow yet passionate between the two, Geno basically melting over all the pleasure he felt, trying to go faster but found his full form inhibited that. 

“Please reaper… faster… ah~ please…” Geno thoughtlessly mumbled out, feeling Reaper grab his chin gently.

“Ssh angel, I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Geno shook his skull to get rid of the hand that held it in place, weakly glaring at Reaper, frustrated at the cautiousness he took over him.

“Fuck- just fuck me~ please… I’ll ah… be fine…” With only a small note of hesitation from Reaper, he met his ‘lips’ with Geno’s, moving his hand back down to the smaller’s thigh to once again guide Geno in the rocking motion, being sure to go slightly faster as per his pregnant lover’s request. Geno moaned into the kiss but continued with it to reciprocate Reaper’s initial affection, wrapping his arms around Reaper’s neck. Already feeling hypersensitive from the build up beforehand, Geno felt himself finally succumb to his climax, moaning loudly, although continuing with the motion as he rode out his orgasm, still feeling Reaper’s hardened length pressed inside him. Finally, a blissful warmth filled him up, slowing the couple’s action to a subtle rock, Geno relishing in the feeling of Reaper pouring his seed inside him.

“Guess we don’t have to worry about condoms for now~” The taller teased quietly, only hearing a faint whine from his partner who now leaned his skull against his shoulder in exhaustion. 

“Jus… shut up and let me enjoy this…” Clearly by the slir and mumbled delivery of the words, Geno was already on the brink of unconsciousness. Reaper smiled lightly, but felt he would spare his love anymore annoyance, carefully lifting him up off his member, dispersing his magic as he did so to allow Geno to rest on his lap without further bother. He kissed Geno’s skull a few times as Geno seemed to have finally settled into sleep, only mildly aware of what Reaper was doing. Slowly, as to not disturb Geno anymore than he has to, Reaper pulled a light blanket from the couch they were already on, draping it over the smaller’s shoulders, mutely chuckling as Geno subconsciously cuddled further into his chest.


	29. Insert clever innuendo about coffee creamer here (Smut/Shitpost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different kind of 'coffee creamer' to start to the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geno is still a hoe and this was a shitpost-y idea I came up with on a whim.   
> Kinks: Blowjobs

Geno hummed as Reaper walked behind his chair he sat in in the kitchen, the god’s hands placed gently on the smaller’s shoulders. “Morning angel~” 

“Morning…” Geno leaned back against Reaper, feeling his husband lightly massage his shoulders, humming again. He rolled his skull back to be looking up at Reaper, accepting the light kiss on his ‘lips’ once Reaper leaned down, grabbing the front of his shirt to keep him there, “Make me some coffee hun?” 

“As you wish~” Reaper pecked his ‘lips’ again before Geno let him go and he went off to prepare the requested drink for both of them. Geno watched tiredly, leaning his elbows against the table to prop up his head against his hands. Soon, the god turned around with two mugs in hand and strode over to his husband to deliver the coffee. Geno accepted the mug with both hands wrapped around it to relish in its warmth, while Reaper leaned down to kiss his skull as he gently blew on the surface of the drink. He took a short sip, sighing once he swallowed it.

“The coffee needs some milk…” Geno thoughtlessly noted as he took another short sip, seemingly intending on doing nothing with that fact. Reaper seemed to perk up at the comment, still standing beside Geno with his own mug in hand. In a rather casual motion, the god loosened his pants enough to expose his quickly forming magic, solidifying into a dick in front of Geno. At the impromptu sight, Geno glanced at the length and then at his husband’s smug expression, seemingly overall indifferent, “Thanks,” a hint of sarcasm escaped with his words but Geno seemed fully desensitized to Reaper’s immediate reaction in pulling his dick out. 

With a faint sigh, Geno rested the mug on his lap, holding the handle tightly with one hand, taking his other to stroke the bottom of the length, allowing it to go firm and upright before he sucked on the tip slightly. He wrapped his fingers into Reaper’s shirt to pull him a step closer, not willing to move from his seat as he proceeded to take his husband’s cock deeper into his mouth. The smaller glanced up shortly, seeing the softer gaze the other had as he looked down at him, making Geno swirl his tongue against the phallus to stir Reaper’s expression. 

The taller found himself biting his lower ‘lip’ as he gently pressed a hand on Geno’s skull to urge him forward, finding his husband had quite the handle on him. Geno’s hand had traveled to the base of Reaper’s dick to massage certain spots in hopes of quickly inducing an orgasm, easily gauging how to do so, humming once Reaper finished inside Geno’s mouth. Taking all he could, Geno eased off the length, pushing his husband back a bit as he popped off, sticking the tip of his tongue out teasingly. 

With a slight smirk gracing Geno’s face, he brought up the mug that was resting peacefully on his lap before, allowing Reaper’s cum to fall into the black coffee, the last bit dripping off his tongue slowly. Reaper watched this rather seductive display, clearly only arousing himself all over again, only noticing it getting worse once Geno took a lengthy drink from the mug. “Perfect~” Geno mocked as he stuck his tongue out again, noticing the unfortunate hardness of his member despite having just cum, “Looks like this needs to be dealt with again,” Geno’s finger trailed along the top of the cock, pressing into the tip playfully, “You could always use some for your coffee~” Geno’s smirk grew as he saw the god wince slightly, although he pulled his hand away from its position, bringing it up to kiss the back lovingly. 

“While I do prefer my coffee black, I do have an idea where else to put my cream~” Geno rose a figurative brow, not drawing away when Reaper leaned in to kiss him on the ‘lips’, seeming more than eager to explore that notion further, the two setting their mugs down before things inevitable devolved, certainly stirring up their morning from its initial muted tone.


	30. Just a Little Kiss From You (Smut/Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Considering Geno's constant physical weakness, going outside would be a death sentence for him. That doesn't stop Reaper from having a bit of fun with him over the phone though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally reached the end of my list, meaning we are now on recently written oneshots, and a Quarantine won’t stop the power of horniness, thus this happened. With the world going to shit right now, I thought what better way to help than to write some smut. That aside stay safe, stay healthy, and wash your hands.  
> Kinks: Phone sex, sex toys, over stimulation

A ping went off on Geno’s phone, getting his attention.

R: Look up

Geno followed the instruction, looking up to the window, taking notice of the window of the house next door. A black clad skeleton held up a sticky note pad, a heart drawn onto the top note. Geno stifled a chuckle, looking back down on his phone to send another message. 

G: Love you too

A small blush dusted his cheeks just as he sent the message. 

R: Aww you finally admitted it <3

...

G: Don’t make me take it back

…

R: You love me too much for that~

Geno looks back at the window, raising his brow to give Reaper a look of vague judgment, before rolling his eyelight. 

…

G: suuure

There was a pause and Geno looked up again, seeing Reaper focus on his phone for a bit longer.

R: Think I can see you for a bit?

… 

G: My brothers will just hound you again

…

R: I don’t mind, I just miss you, tired of just doing this

…

G: yea, but you know why, theyre just being careful

…

R: I know, just for a bit tho?

Geno sighed, looking back up at Reaper, giving him a faint smile before nudging his head to the side to signal being invited in. With a new found gleam in Reaper’s eyelight, he quickly grabbed a black hoodie before leaving the sight of the upstairs window. 

G: Better not make a fuss tho

R: Never~ <3

A knock on the door downstairs showed to Geno just how fast Reaper chose to appear. The door was answered quickly by Geno’s younger brother, Error, just as quickly receiving a glare from the aforementioned dark boned skeleton.

“You better not be expecting to see Geno right now,”

“As long as it was for a short while, Geno said yes,” The taller corrected, narrowly hiding his childlike excitement towards seeing his boyfriend. 

“A short while is all it would take,” Error grumbled although knew, by this point, there was little he could do to convince the other to leave.

“Whatever needs to get done, I’ll do it,” 

“Fine, come on in,” Error stepped to the side to allow Reaper into the house, walking to another side of the house to dig through a medical bag. He pulls out a disposable blue face mask and a bottle of hand sanitizer, passing off the mask with a brisk instruction: ‘put this on’. Reaper did as told, having remembered his agreement to not complain, taking any measure to finally see Geno again from something closer than the window in the neighboring house. “Hands,” Error spoke monotonously, pumping hand sanitizer into Reaper’s hand before tucking the bottle into his pocket and making his way towards the stairs. 

Reaper followed without another word, finally getting to Geno’s door, a clear plastic film covering the entryway to his room with a zipper on the edge to open it. With the actual door mostly open, Geno caught sight of the two and sprung up from his bed to greet them, placing a hand on the film to be greeted with a reciprocating hand on the other side. 

“How you holding up, angel?” Reaper spoke quietly, loving being able to see his boyfriend in person, even with the plastic film between them.

“I’m holding, this might be a bit extreme but I guess I haven’t caught anything so suppose it’s working,” Error huffed, crossing his arms in passive aggression. 

“For you, rather go too much than not enough, we couldn’t afford to lose you,” Reaper spoke sweetly, hearing a light sigh from Geno.

“Don’t over sell me, Reap,”

“You’ll always be important to someone, that’ll never change,” Geno scoffed playfully, rolling his eyelight slightly, finally reaching up to unzip the film.

“Just get in here, you idiot,”

“I see flattery has succeeded for once,” Reaper felt the need to tease lightly, holding back the greater amount of his giddiness. 

“Don’t let it get to you-”

“Geno,” Error’s voice sharply interrupted the named skeleton, causing the older brother to catch sight of a disapproving expression from the other. “You really shouldn’t,”

“It’s fine, he’s wearing a mask and I assume sanitized his hands, we’ll be fine,” The glare quickly turned towards the taller. 

“You get him sick, not only would it be his funeral it would be yours as well,”

“Error stop, this is just for a bit,” Geno sighed, getting fed up with his younger brother’s over protectiveness, finally tugging on Reaper’s arm to get him into his quarantined room. Once his footing was regained, Reaper finally drew his hands up to cup Geno’s skull, seeing him shy away a bit. Precausionarily, Reaper put his hands up in front of him for Geno to see, intending on breaking away the worry the smaller still had with physical contact given the current events going on. 

“Hey, I’m clean, angel,” Geno laughed sheepishly, nodding just slightly before taking a step closer to Reaper, finally feeling his surprisingly warm hands cup his skull, his thumbs gently stroking at the cheekbone. Geno pressed himself against Reaper, his arms comfortably wrapping around the taller’s torso as he shut his socket to simply relish in the subtle touch gliding over his face with careful accuracy. Even with the mask covering most of Reaper’s face, it was still clear by the glow of his white eyelights that a smile graced his face at the sight of his sweet angel blissfully content amidst the persisting chaos outside. The taller leaned in, resting his mask-covered mouth onto Geno’s forehead, making the motion of a kiss.

“Wish I could actually kiss you right now, love,” He whispered ever so gently against Geno’s forehead, of which he had yet to pull away from. 

“I’m sure it won’t be too much longer,”

“Not being able to steal one away now is already torture for me, but we only have more waiting ahead of us,”

“Just have to be patient, Reaper, letting you in here is already pushing what my doctors suggested,”

“This is good for your soul and no one can tell me otherwise,” As Reaper spoke, he moved his pseudo-kisses around Geno’s skull, leaving a few more on his forehead, then temple, trailing down to his jaw with equal gentleness. Reaper paused with his skull nestled against the side of Geno’s, knowingly having to restrain himself from pulling his mask off to continue his ministration along his lover’s neck. “How badly do I wish to place these kisses everywhere on your body~” Reaper spoke in a nearly breathy tone, one of his hands pulling away from Geno’s face to move down to the smaller’s clothed side, trailing his fingers along the edges of a few ribs, “Here~” His hand moved across the empty space of the torso, his fingers slowly trailing along the fabric of Geno’s shirt to stop at the top point of his hip. The tip of his fingers drew along his illium with delicate precision, causing Geno’s shoulders to tense at the chill that shot up his spine, “Here~” Again the fingers traveled down, turning the hand to have the fingers cup at the pubic arch, once again causing Geno to jump but not protest the attention, considering his growing desire to enact the suggestions, “Especially here~” The smaller bit his ‘lip’ to restrain a muted moan he nearly unconsciously let out from the sensual nature of his boyfriend’s whisper. 

He could feel himself just melt into the other though, dizzied by the fantasies that those few words quickly sprang up in his mind. “Would you like that~?” Reaper drew away enough to cup Geno’s face again, smirking when he saw Geno’s eyelight lose it’s typical circular shape and haze into an affectionate heart, signifying he had pushed Geno close to the edge of being pent up. Reaper pinched Geno’s chin, bringing their ‘lips’ close, were it not for the mask still on Reaper, “Save your energy for now, I’ll call you tonight, angel~” Geno nodded lightly, almost finding himself entranced by the taller. 

"Hey, watch how close you're getting," Error spoke up from the other side of the door, breaking Geno's focus, resulting in his eyelight reverting to its former shape. 

"I am very aware of how close I am to him~" Reaper kept his minimal distance with Geno although took notice of how the other looked behind him towards his younger brother. 

"Gen," Error spoke up again firmly, receiving a defeated sigh from Geno. 

"Yea…" The red scarfed skeleton looked down to hide his face from his boyfriend, pushing against his chest slightly, "Probably best if you leave now," Reaper took one of Geno's hands quickly, leaving a 'kiss' on his fingers. 

"Until tonight then, angel~" A bright blue cascaded down Geno's face before he finally pushed Reaper away, receiving a chuckle from the taller. 

“Just leave already before you get me killed,” Reaper finally got pushed to the other side of the film, and Error quickly gave Geno a pump of hand sanitizer before letting him zip up the screen. It seemed like such a routine thing between the siblings, although played as a reminder to Reaper just how careful he has to be with the smaller. Just as Error was leading Reaper back downstairs, he caught a glimpse of Geno smiling softly, sending him off with a vague wave. 

Once he got back to his room, he glanced up to find the curtains drawn over Geno’s window, making him almost worry something had come up. He picked up his phone to shoot his boyfriend a quick text, trying his best to still come off nonchalant.

R: Doing good, angel?

…

…

G: sorry, getting a bit tired now. taking a nap.

Reaper let off the breath he held for the extended moment in which the text was being typed, relieved it was an insignificant matter.

R: Sleep well then, love you angel~ <3 Call later still~?

…

G: thanks, love u too

…

G: ...we’ll see

...

R: <3

The replies seemed to quell any remaining worry in Reaper, putting his mind at ease and even allowing a few more exciting thoughts to spring up at their prospective call.

***

Geno fiddled with his phone for a bit, debating on whether he should make the first move, a soft blush already dusting his cheeks at what Reaper told him earlier. A chill ran up his spine, and Geno found himself shutting his socket to try to beat down his increasingly suggestive thoughts. He huffed and finally hit the call button beside the contact name on his screen, almost surprised by just how quickly the other answered.

“Glad to hear back from you, angel,”

“Were you just sitting around waiting for me?”

“Maybe~”

“Of course,”

“So where were we, babe~?”

“I uh- we weren’t anywhere,”

“You sure? I’m pretty sure I remember saying how I wanted to kiss you,”

“Possibly…” Geno pouted, blushing brighter, simultaneously being glad that Reaper can’t see him right now.

“And I wanted the kisses to move down as I slowly stripped you, letting them press against your hip, finally stopping at-”

“Reaper!” A hang quickly clasped over Geno’s mouth at the outburst, hoping he didn’t alert anyone else in the house.

“Hmm? Wouldn’t you like that, love?” Reaper’s voice grew impossibly seductive as he continued, spiking that arousal in Geno that he barely managed to beat down earlier.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t but…”

“Imagine my fingers trail up your bare thigh, slowly spreading you so I can see just how wet I got you~”

“...fuck-” Geno’s hand shook, barely muffling his speech as he shuddered into the phone, hating how unconscious it was for him.

“Am I already turning you on, baby~?”

“...maybe a bit…”

“How about you run your fingers down there and check for me~”

“Reaper… my family is still home,” Geno whined mutely, trying to come off more firm that he actually did.

“Just keep quiet then, love~” Reaper cooed, making Geno more inclined to listen, his rational thoughts melting to his inevitable lust. The smaller finally keeled and laid back onto the bed he was already sitting on, and as per Reaper’s request, undid the tie of his flannel pants, slipping a hand between his now formed thighs. He bit his ‘lip’ as he pressed his fingers into his clit, trailing down to the more affected area, blushing at just how much slick has begun to drip from his cunt. With a long draw with his finger up his vulva, Geno tensed, sucking in a sharp breath which was likely heard through the line given the low chuckle he received in response. “Need a little help, babe~?”

“...yes…” Geno hated to admit it, but by this point the verbal guidance would be appreciated even if Reaper wouldn’t let him live it down later: the two have been away from one another long enough.

“Remember that little present I gave you, maybe it can finally come in handy,” Geno didn’t say anything in response, although another weak whine left him, “Unless of course it has already seen a bit of use without my knowing, hmm~?”

“Shut up... that doesn’t matter,” Reaper laughed again, before settling back to his deep tone of voice.

“Glad you enjoyed it, angel~” Geno once again didn’t choose to respond, knowing saying anything else will only make it worse for him. This of course didn’t stop him from turning to the side of his bed to rummage through one of his lower drawers where said ‘present’ was. He blushed once he found it, recalling it quite well due to Reaper’s assumption being correct: there had been a few lonely instances in which it did see some use. The ‘present’ in question was unsurprisingly a dildo in a fitting blue shade, with the front curving up into another small rounded extension intended for further stimulation. While embarrassing to look at, it definitely did its job well, almost too well: Geno attempted to block out the memory in which he set the vibration on max, leaving him more than well spent on one occasion. Knowing Reaper though, he’ll probably immediately have him turn it up, which will only make trying to stay quiet a greater chore. 

“...okay…”

“Have it? Alright, how about you lie back for me, baby, make yourself comfortable~” Geno followed the instructions fully, lying back and shifting his pants off to have better access, “Go ahead then, I assume you’re already used to it by now~” Geno huffed but still didn’t reply, not wanting to give Reaper anymore opportunity to tease him further. 

With his frustration already hitting its peak, Geno didn’t further hesitate in giving himself some satisfaction, prodding his entrance with the head of the toy, finding it slipping in with ease. Once it was in, Geno shuddered again, feeling a subtle pleasure settle in him from the feeling of being filled again. Not quite as good as the real thing, but the additional ‘features’ more than make up for it. A satisfied moan still slipped from Geno’s mouth, his mind momentarily forgetting he was still on a call with Reaper. 

“Good girl~” Reaper’s voice nearly broke Geno out of his euphoric trance were it not for his sultry tone making his words drip like pure ambrosia to the smaller, drawing another moan from Geno with how the words made him melt, “Go ahead and turn it on low for now, there’s no rush, just nice and steady~” Geno said nothing but still followed through, finding the button on the base to turn on the toy, tensing again once the soft hum rang out. The vibration reverberated inside him as well as pressed against the wanting bud above his entrance, causing him to let off a string of breathy moans as he started to roll his hips a bit. The gentle motion caused just enough of a stir inside him to add onto his building pleasure, making him jut his hips a bit more in hopes of receiving a more satisfying feeling, evidently succeeding by his increased volume, “You seem to be enjoying yourself~” Reaper commented quietly, nearly whispering.

“...uh huh…” 

“You like being teased like this, don’t you~?” The smaller hummed in agreement again, “You would rather it were me though, hmm?” 

“...yes~” 

“Keeping your legs spread for me as I pound into that beautiful pussy of yours~”

“...yes… yes~”

“And we wouldn’t stop until I’ve left you thoroughly used~” Geno found his voice getting louder, quickly bringing his arm up to bite the sleeve of his hoodie before he made another sound as a reaction to Reaper's last string of beautifully filthy imagery: It muffled his agreement though still left it coherent enough for his partner, “You close, angel~?” The smaller once again hummed in agreement, feeling himself reaching his peak, “Me too…” Geno didn’t really spare much thought on that statement, finding himself far too distracted by his inevitable climax to care, finally crying out into the fabric of his sleeve, feeling tears track down the side of his face. 

His jaw eventually loosened to allow his arm to fall limp beside him, continuing to pant into the device near his skull, hearing a similar noise on the other end of the line. In the midst of the silence, Geno shifted a bit, finally addressing the compromising state of his lower region, turning the device off before slowly slipping it out, albeit easily given how much wetter his orgasm left him. With only slight embarrassment, Geno set the toy aside to be dealt with later, finding himself too tired to take care of it now, also taking into account how his legs won’t stop shaking now. 

“How was that~?” Reaper finally spoke up again, his voice reverting back to a state of normalcy, if not sounding a bit tired. 

“Good…” Geno replied without much thought, hearing a weak chuckle from the other. 

“Glad to hear it,” The taller’s voice finally sounded more like its teasing self, hearing a reciprocating huff from Geno, “Hey angel?” Geno momentarily found himself drifting off before he perked up again at the pet name. 

“Hmm?”

“After this is all done, do you want to get married?” With the tone of Reaper’s voice, no one would have guessed he had just dropped such a question, causing Geno to do a double take, definitely waking him up more now. 

“Wait what?” 

“Marry me,” Again, it was spoken in a casual tone. 

“Really?” And again, Geno was left thinking if he heard the question correctly. 

“Yes, does that sound so unbelievable to you?”

“No… just you’re trying to ask me now?”

“I just wanted to have something more to look forward to after all this quarantining is done, the prospect of marrying you is the best thing I could think of,”

“I uh…” Geno was speechless, although found himself blushing at the endearing statement, now left considering what his reply would be. 

“You don’t have to give me an answer yet, just wanted to-”

“Yes,” Without thinking, Geno cut his boyfriend off, speaking quickly. 

“Hmm?” Now it was Reaper’s turn to rethink what the other had said, thinking he may have heard it wrong.

“Once this is all over… we can get married,” Geno spoke clearly, being sure there was no confusion in what his answer was. This didn’t stop Reaper from pausing to fully process what that meant though, smiling and letting off a weak laugh at the sheer excitement he felt. 

“God, I love you, angel,” Geno smiled softly as he rolled onto his side, almost as though he wanted to leave his reply reserved and hidden. 

“Love you too, Reaper,”

“If only I could kiss you right now,”

“Soon,”

“Yea… soon, and soon I can finally call you mine~”

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, just soon,”

“Yea,” A blissful silence fell between them as they allowed that word to settle, finding it both hopeful yet anxiety driving, “I guess, good night then~”

“Night,” Geno spoke in a gentle sweetness that was derived from his nipping exhaustion, finally hearing the call end allowing him to pull it away and keep his sight lingering on the contact name on the screen, smiling again at the settling idea of them marrying soon. He turned the screen off, finding his socket falling shut as the word once again slipped from his mouth. “soon…”


	31. More Family Shenanigans (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few short snippets of Geno being 'best mom', in honor of Mother's day yesterday. Not much actual Afterdeath but it's a lot of family fluff with Geno and their kids.

*****In which Shino asks for help constantly, but Geno finds it adorable*****

“Mama!” The echoed call of a child got Geno’s attention from where he stood, hearing an equally familiar patter of footsteps down the hall leading to his bedroom. Geno chuckled at the repetitive routine he knew was going to follow, just as it does every morning. As per their unspoken schedule, Shino comes in, bright eyed as always, with her signature pink scarf in hand, immediately running to her mother’s side. 

“Alright, come here,” Geno took a seat on the bed, hithering his daughter over and hoisting her up onto his lap with her back facing him. Shino quickly hands the scarf to Geno, beginning to swing her legs as she patiently waits for the parent. Geno took it without any instruction, this being a routine thing by now, and carefully wrapped the scarf around Shino’s neck, with the two ends behind her now. It took minimal effort for him to succeed in the desired look, a staple to Shino’s appearance for a while now: a large bow around her neck. “There,” Before Shino could escape to see for herself, Geno wrapped his arms around his daughter, picking her up in his arms. The height allowed for Shino to see herself in the vanity mirror in her parents’ bedroom, her eyelight shifting to a star at her satisfaction, showing as much excitement now as she did the first time she saw it. She turned to face her mother again and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Thanks, mama!” 

“‘Course, baby,” With a short kiss to Shino’s forehead, Geno began to make his way out of the bedroom, “Now how about some breakfast?” Shino gave a firm nod, still holding her mother close as she was carried down to the kitchen. 

*****In which Geno wants some goddamn peace and quiet and frankly, almost gets it*****

Geno hummed as he sat under a large tree, looking over a quaint open field with wildflowers speckling the greenery. He chuckled as he saw his kids run around, plucking at the flowers they found pretty and showing them to each other. Geno took notice of the three older kids passing flowers to little four-year-old Shino in Goth’s arms, her eye lighting up with each new flower they gave her.

Geno leaned his head back against the tree, taking in the serene view, glad to have a blissfully quiet moment to himself as well as seeing his children experience this uncommon environment. The four took a seat in the grass, and Sorell began to weave a few flowers together, linking them into a chain and finishing it into a loop. He placed the oversized flower crown on his sister’s skull, seeing her giggle as it slipped down one side, falling behind the glitch over her face. 

She finally stood up and twirled around a bit, enjoying her new floral accessory. As she wandered the field by herself now, she picked even more flowers, collecting them into a rather abundant bouquet that she quickly presented to her older brothers proudly. It seemed as though Goth had said something that immediately sparked further excitement in the youngest, her eyelight shifting to a star as she nodded eagerly. With the bouquet tightly in hand, Goth picked her up again, and the four began walking back to the large tree Geno sat under, getting the parent’s attention. 

“Mama!” Shino reached out to Geno, eliciting Goth to put her down so she could run to Geno herself, standing in front of her mom to present the bouquet to him. 

“Aww thank you, baby,” Geno smiled and was about to take the flowers before Shino pulled her hand back and pointed to the glitch on Geno’s skull, “What is it?”

“Get rid,” Shino waved her hand through the white glitches causing them to spaz a bit around her fingers. While the instruction was strange, Geno still followed through in dispersing the glitch over his skull, not really given much time to consider what Shino was planning before she placed the bouquet in the gaping hole in his skull. The mother blinked before looking up at the proud expression on his daughter’s face, chuckling as he realized what she was trying to do. 

“Does it look good?” He asked playfully, a reciprocating nod coming from the child before she lunged forward, hugging him tightly. 

“You look pretty, mama!” Geno chuckled once again, wrapping his arms around his daughter, feeling happiness swell inside him at how adorable Shino was. 

“Thank you,” Geno looked up at his three other children, chuckling again when they each added to the bouquet in his skull. Goth and Raven gave a thumbs up as Sorell sat beside his mother, feeling an arm wrap around him and a kiss planted on his hooded skull. 

A familiar sound caught the family’s attention, noticing the darker presence that has graced them along with the cloaked skeleton that invoked it. Reaper remained floating as to not disturb the nature around him, unsummoning his scythe before floating beside his older sons. 

“Papa!” Shino’s immediately enthusiastic outburst drew out a soft chuckle from both parents, gaining Reaper’s full attention.

“Seems like you were all having fun,” The god commented, seeing his husband comfortably leaning against the tree with the other two kids, “What’s with all the flowers?”

“We wanted to make mama pretty!”

“Aww be he already was, right angel?” Geno blushed softly, scoffing at his husband’s typical flattery.

“Reaper,” Geno huffed, silently trying to reprimand the god’s teasing. 

“We wanted mama to feel pretty too,” 

“Well, you did perfect, kid, I couldn’t possibly imagine your mother being anymore beautiful,” Reaper leaned in a bit to tease the smaller further, chuckling at the brighter blush that formed on Geno’s face. Floating up a bit higher, Reaper plucked his husband’s chin, leaving a light kiss on his forehead, “You really are beautiful, angel,” He spoke in a softer, more endearing tone, pleased to see a timid smile tug at Geno’s mouth. 

“Thanks,” Geno replied just as genuinely but snickered once he pushed Reaper away quickly, “Don’t think the flattery will get you somewhere though,” Reaper smirked in reply, leaning in just a bit after having been shoved away.

“I would never~” Geno playfully rolled his eyelights, but smiled nonetheless at his husband’s antics, leaning his skull back as he closed his sockets to just enjoy the mood.

“Shouldn’t you be at work by the way?”

“Thought I could take a quick break to see my beautiful family,”

“Not just slacking off again?”

“Of course not, I take my job _very_ seriously, you know,” Geno chuckled, glancing up at his husband, who was now laying in midair, as though lounging about. 

“I can tell,” 

“I’ll get back to it once my bro comes to find me,” 

“Reaper,”

“Alright, I’ll leave soon, just wanted to check up on you guys and make sure you aren’t _deathly_ bored without me,”

“You’re the one who _killed_ the mood though,”

“I’ll try to set a better one later then~” Reaper teased again, a bit more intent lacing his words. 

“Dad, save it for when we’re not here,” Goth spoke up, picking up on the implication of his father’s words. 

“I’m sure you and that Palette kid of yours have your fair share of teasing,” 

“Dad!” Reaper chuckled at his son’s sudden outburst, only finding it more amusing when Goth threw a few picked flowers at him as some vague hit against him. The flowers of course fell to the ground harmlessly, shrivelling up by the time they got there. 

“Reaper, stop it,” Geno finally spoke up, glaring at his husband. 

“Just some harmless fun,” The god shrugged, patting his son on the head, seeing an equally disapproving glare from him: like mother, like son.

“Well, stop harassing our son, or someone is gonna have to get well acquainted with the couch again,”

“Aww babe, that’s just mean,” Geno seemed unphased by Reaper’s fake pouting, rolling his eyelight in mild annoyance. Before another word was said though, another portal sound caught the family’s attention, and Reaper only sighed knowing exactly who it was who had come to fetch him. 

“Brother, what have I told you about leaving your job?”

“Yea, was just stopping by to check on everyone,” 

“I’m sure Geno is more than capable of taking care of everything,”

“I know, ‘s why he makes such a great mother, right love?” Geno chuckled sheepishly, although was clearly flattered by the statement. Shino managed to wiggle her way out of Geno’s hold, running to her uncle’s side enthusiastically.

“Uncle Pap!” 

“Oh, hello little Shino, I certainly hope you’ve been enjoying yourself with your brothers,”

“Uh huh, onii-chan helped me pick lots of flowers for mama, and we gave all of them to him,”

“That sounds amazing, I’m sure your mother appreciated it very much,” Shino nodded again.

“Papa said mama looked very pretty with the flowers,” 

“That was very nice, although with that in mind, your father and I have to get back to work,”

“Yea, yea. I’m coming,”

“Now, Sans,” In a swift motion, Reaper’s brother snatched the sleeve of his cloak, dragging him towards the portal, “All of you, have a pleasant day,” Papyrus turned towards Geno and the kids again, waving them goodbye while still dragging Reaper alongside him. 

“I’ll see you at home later, angel, love you guys!” Reaper called out hastily, just as he was finally dragged through the portal and it was shut behind him. Geno breathed out a final chuckle at the scene that had just played out, once again feeling a weight fall on him as Shino took back her seat on his lap. The other kids seemed to join in, sitting beside Geno against the tree, biding their time with a chosen, conveniently quiet, activity. Geno finally leaned his head back again and took a deep breath, just enjoying the quaint surrounding they were in.


	32. Something for Geno’s Birthday (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew it was crime against 'me' to not write something for Geno's birthday, so in an angry 'I can't believe I almost forgot' fury, I wrote some cute Afterdeath fluff. Kinda impressed how short of a time I did this in, although it probably shows.

An unwelcoming call disturbed the reaper’s sleep, silently urging him up to perform his job. He sighed as he opened his sockets, holding back a groan in disapproval in order to not wake his partner beside him. Carefully he pulled the blankets back and got up, checking his phone before he stood up, taking note to the notice on his phone. Reaper glanced back at his husband with a rising guilt inside him, but pulled the blankets up over his shoulders, leaning down to press a light kiss on his temple.

“Happy birthday, angel…” The words were hardly a whisper against Geno’s skull, not showing signs of being heard by the smaller, which was a relief for Reaper. He got up from the bed, pulling the blankets back up from where he was laying, grabbing his black cloak to ready himself for work.

As his job dragged on, his list seemed to continue with no end in sight, making Reaper more ansty, anxious that he may miss his husband’s birthday. In hindsight, he should have had something planned beforehand, but much like years previous, time entirely eluded him. On such short notice, Reaper’s mind went blank on a decent present for Geno, but there was nothing he could think of that Geno would want and Reaper could equally obtain quickly. The god spited his absent mindedness, still fruitlessly attempting to think of means to celebrate his husband’s birthday. For the time being though, he glanced back at his list with a heavy tired sigh, just hoping to reach the end soon, to focus on what he deems more important. It seemed just by his luck, everyone chose to die on that day just to inconvenience him more.

Hours drew on and began to wear Reaper out, although it’s not as though this wasn’t how every time went: though, the guilt ate at him far more. Glancing back at his list, his relief clearly showed through at seeing the last few names, excitement now driving his tired mind to finish them quickly to return home all the sooner.

With the last few souls finally reaped, the god made his way to Reapertale in order to deposit his days’ work of reapings to their needed destination. The task became mindless to him, as he felt himself too tired to really focus on anything other than finishing and getting him, although a stumble in with his brother seemed to knock him back into a clear consciousness.

“Long day brother?” Reaper glanced up at the taller god, regaining focus on his task at hand.

“Uh yea, not really much more than normal though,” Reaper muttered tiredly.

“I’m surprised you finished this quickly,” Papyrus teased faintly although noticed his brother wasn’t as amused, seeming distracted.

“Honestly felt longer than usual,”

“Something on your mind, Sans?” Reaper perked up at the notion, and he momentarily debated saying anything although figured it wouldn’t hurt to bring it up.

“Yea a bit, feel kinda bad that I’m missing Geno’s birthday today. I was hoping to get him a present but I can’t think of what,”

“Oh, is there something you know he wanted?”

“That’s the problem, he never says,” The smaller god chuckled dishearteningly.

“Maybe it just means he isn’t expecting anything. Sometimes the company of a loved one is enough,” Reaper couldn’t help but laugh at the idea, knowing that his brother is likely correct.

“Sounds like something Geno would say…” Reaper thought on it for a moment before turning and making a portal home, “Thanks Pap, I’ll talk to you later,” Papyrus said a quick goodbye as Reaper finally went home, tiredly leaning against the front door of their house to close it behind him.

“Reaper?” The gentle greeting of his husband immediately drew a smile on the god’s face, finally seeing Geno walk up to him. Without hesitation, Reaper grabbed one of Geno’s arms to pull him close, wrapping his arms around the smaller to simply relish in the contact, “You okay?” Geno spoke up after his spark of confusion settled, feeling Reaper press his skull further into the crook of Geno’s neck.

“What? Can’t hug you when I come home?” Reaper teased lightly, leaving a short kiss on Geno’s neck.

“No, it’s just this is more sudden for you, is all,” After another calm moment in each other’s arms, Reaper loosened his arm, slipping them down to grab onto Geno’s hands. He brought them up to his ‘lips’ to leave a string of kisses on his knuckles, paying special attention to the gold band on his ring finger.

“Happy birthday, love,” Reaper spoke quietly, that dwindling tiredness still spilling into his voice. Geno had to laugh as the reminder, turning one of his hands to cup his husband’s face, seeing him lean into the touch lovingly.

“You don’t have to wish me a happy birthday, it’s not like I’m getting older,” Geno smiled as he leaned in a bit closer.

“I don’t care, I want to and you can’t stop me,” Geno laughed again, leaning his forehead against his husband’s.

“Thank you…” The smaller whispered before giving Reaper a light peck on the ‘lips’, “You want something to eat?” Reaper shook his head very faintly, his sockets closed as he relished in the feeling of Geno cupping his skull, hearing a chuckle from the latter. The feeling of is thumbs gently brushing his cheeks seemed to lull him off, although he remained conscious enough to stay standing at the door, “How about you get some sleep then, you look tired,”

“Only if you join me,” The god lightly teased his husband, but Geno knew that the implication, if at all, wouldn’t hold up, although that didn’t stop the smaller from rolling his eyelight at his husband, kissing him again lightly before agreeing.

“Fine,” Geno led Reaper to their room, seeing Reaper lazily take off his cloak expecting him to follow him to the bed but was taken by surprise when he felt a tug back to fall against his husband. Reaper lifted him off the ground easily and carried him to the bed, laying down with his arms wrapped tightly around Geno’s torso, his face nestled against Geno’s sternum. Once Geno grasped what happened, he stifled another light chuckle at how quickly Reaper fell asleep in that position, or at least fell into a state of near unconsciousness as he could still hear Reaper mutter some nonsensical things against his shirt.

“...sorry for not getting you a present, baby…” The words were slurred at best, but were clear enough in the silence of their bedroom that Geno could make out what they were. Geno smiled, wrapping his arms around his husband’s skull to leave a kiss on the top of it, shaking his head slightly.

“I don’t need one, Reaper. What you’ve done for me already is enough,” Reaper shook his head lightly.

“...you deserve the world, angel…” Geno blushed lightly, still smiling at the endearing words from his extremely sleep deprived husband.

“I already have you though, don’t I?” Geno seemed proud at his teasing come back, hoping Reaper would pick up on the connotation. Reaper remained silent for a second before he chuckled tiredly.

“...s’ppose so…” Seemingly too tired to actually look up, Reaper opted to leave a few lazy kisses on his clothed sternum, finally drifting off with the comfort of Geno’s company lulling him to sleep.

“Get some sleep Reaper,” Geno lightly pet the top of Reaper's skull, finding it hard for him to stop smiling at just how sweet his husband’s words were, finally closing his socket to join his husband in a well deserved nap.


	33. Only a Little Drunk -- CPAU (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol at a Christmas party: what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently forgot I had an AO3 since I haven't published anything for a while but here's a little (late) Christmas oneshot I wrote about two weeks ago based around CPAU. Enjoy some simple Afterdeath fluff.

Reaper was just minding his own business, watching the drunken soiree from a distance, finding mild entertainment in some of the people’s attempt at being self-aware. Geno was included in that group as he drunkenly stumbled towards the god, with an exhausted smoldering rage in his eyelight. He fell into Reaper’s chest, mumbling what sounded like a muffled insult against his Christmas sweater. Reaper chuckled faintly as he pet the back of Geno’s skull in a reassuring manner. 

“Gen, how drunk are you?” He waited patiently for a response, hearing another indiscernible noise captured by the sweater. Slowly Geno looked up with a weak glare on his face, clearly thinking really hard as to what combination of words will coherently get his thoughts across. 

“Shhhh… shut the fuck up… I don’t want to hear wordsss from your mouth…” Geno brought his hand up and pressed his index finger onto Reaper’s mouth in a vain attempt to get him to be quiet. 

“Oookay?” The taller chuckled again, pulling the hand away and bringing it down around his own waist so Geno can prevent himself from falling over, even if a little. 

“Look at ‘chu all high and mighty, Mr. ‘I’m too fuckin’ cool to get drunk’… you fuckin’ suck,” It took a lot of will power on Reaper’s part not to laugh harder than the exhaled chuckle he let slip, turning away slightly to not have to face Geno’s adorably blushed yet spiteful expression, “Don’t fuckin- look at me when I’m talkin’ to you…” Geno forcefully turned Reaper’s face towards him again, still glaring at him. Reaper in turn, cleared his throat to force down the last bit of a laugh he had, managing to stifle himself as to not offend the other in his drunken haze. 

“Alright, Geno,” The god agreed for the sake of appeasing Geno, noticing him squint a bit while looking at him intensely, quite possible struggling to see clearly by this point. 

“You may be a bastard but you have pretty eyes… “ The taller rose a brow bone at the almost compliment the shorter skeleton made, but was hastily stopped from commenting back when Geno spoke up again in surprise, “...but don’t tell my husband that though…” Reaper smiled down at his partner, relishing in the pure cuteness Geno gave off while teetering into unconsciousness. 

“Alright love, I won’t,” The god couldn’t help but chuckle yet again, as he pet the back of Geno’s skull briefly, pulling his hand back when Geno’s head shot up again.

“Really don’t,” Reaper set his hand onto the other’s head again to gently persuade it against his chest, speaking quietly to his husband. 

“I promise I won’t,”

“...good…” Geno shut his eyes as he mumbled his acknowledgment, leaning his entire weight onto the god now as he was beginning to drift off in his stupor. Reaper sighed, shifting Geno comfortably into his arms with little physical protest from the other. 

“Come on, let's sit you down before you hurt yourself,” Geno groaned as he was stirred from his brief rest. 

“Don’ toushh me,” the words were slurred at best, but coherent enough for the god to reply. 

“You’re not doing much to stop me, angel,” The taller leaned down to speak softly to his intoxicated husband, kissing his forehead afterward. 

“...an...gel… my husband calls me that…” Geno drew his attention away from Reaper whisking him away to the nearest couch, looking off into nothing as though shifting into a daydream. 

“Yes, he does,” Reaper affirmed in an obvious tone, sitting down finally, feeling Geno nestle against while on his lap. 

“I like when he does that…” Geno stated plainly, still seeming distracted by the thought.

“He certainly doesn’t plan on stopping,” Reaper left a brief kiss into Geno’s temple, jolting him from his daze and causing him to turn his head towards the god, once again wearing that weak glare. 

“Like youu would know…” It almost seemed like Geno was pouting at the other, pitifully trying to tell the other off. 

“I’m sure I do, love,”

“Don’t play smart… you’re juss pissing me off…” The smaller balled his hand into a fist and brought his index finger to the other’s chest to poke him in the sternum with the slightest sense of intimidation behind the action. Once again, Reaper couldn’t resist the chuckle he has begun to feel is the natural reaction to anything Geno does while drunk, although he went along with what his husband said just to not rile him up more. 

“Sorry, hun,” Geno huffed, relenting his fury in the face of a stronger force that had already begun to steal him: his inevitable exhaustion. 

“Juss shut up, you suck…” He settled his head against Reaper’s shoulder, finding it too much effort to keep it up, his eyelid following there after. 

“Okay,” Geno shushed him again with a drawn out noise that soon faded into rhythmic breathing, a loving smile persisted on the god’s face as he took in the sight of his sleeping husband. With another kiss on his forehead, Reaper looked up to continue his supervision over the pandemonium that the Christmas party has become, much like the years before.


	34. Unwanted Worry -- (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno finds himself getting overly emotional while pregnant and in desperate need of affection from Reaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to write something for Valentine's day (which I probably still will) until I found this short fluff piece with pregnant Geno that I mostly don't remember writing, but it was basically finished so I may as well post it since I don't have much else done at this time.

This wasn’t uncommon for him, there's a number of reasons why he could be crying: it could be stress or tiredness, although this time it was a nagging question that had finally driven him to the point of desperation. He didn’t know why he had such an urge to pour his figurative heart out into the nearest soft object, it was mostly just an over reaction, but in Geno’s confused pregnancy driven mind this was a reasonable way to cope. The question was simple but held such weight for the mother-to-be that it almost made him shake, wanting nothing more than to be in his husband’s arms as he whispered quiet words of assurance to him that would lull him to sleep. 

Alas, Reaper was gone for an unknown amount of time, leaving the smaller to be sitting with a pillow pulled into his chest as he sobbed quietly. Although, Geno’s outlandish thoughts came to some odd conclusion that it was better for Reaper to be away so he wouldn’t be a bother again; inadvertently, the thought alone made him even more emotional. 

Geno tried to keep relatively quiet, even when he was the only one in the house, as though not wanting for anyone to notice him nonetheless, hiccuping into the pillow in hopes of burying what was plaguing him. The glitched skeleton was so lost in his hopeless folly that he didn’t notice Reaper come into the house, the god finding the sight of his pregnant lover in tears rather unnerving. The taller quickly strode to his partner’s side to immediately shower him in questions addressing his well being. 

“Gen, hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Geno gasped when he felt Reaper’s hand cupping his cheek, looking up from the pillow to see him kneeling in front of him with concern riddling his expression. Geno just cried more, which further worried his husband. “Baby, does something hurt?” Geno shook his head, feeling another hand cup the opposite side of his face. “Please, tell me then,” Reaper’s voice turned soft and caring, almost whispered as he asked. 

“I… I don’t know what I’m doing, Reaper. I don’t know if I could be a good mother. I don’t even know how to be a mother-”

“Hey, hey, shh. It’s okay Gen. You don’t have to worry about that. I know you will do just fine-”

“But what if I don’t?!” Reaper has had to deal with this before, having heard the same string of questions although not synonymous to this amount of crying; He sighed. 

“Hey love, you’ll be just fine. Calm down, you’re just feeling emotional right now,” Geno hiccuped as he faintly nodded his head, thankful to see Reaper take a seat beside him and pull him against his side. 

“How are we even supposed to know how to be parents?” His voice sounded desperate and almost hopeless, complete uncertainty filling his words.

“We’ll learn, baby. That’s just part of being a parent,” Reaper kept talking quietly as one of his hands rubbed at his swollen form gently. 

“I’m scared I’ll mess up, Reaper,” Geno buried his face in Reaper’s cloak, feeling himself ease a bit from the familiar comfort it gave him. 

“I’m sure no parent actually knows what they’re doing first off, but the fact that you’re worried about it shows that you care enough,” Reaper left a gentle kiss atop Geno’s skull, hearing him hum quietly. He brushed one of his hands against his husband’s cheek, aiming to remove the falling tears. “There’s a difference between a bad parent and an inexperienced one, and I know for certain you won’t be a bad parent, Gen,”

“I’m just scared Reaper…” 

“Hey come on, I’ll be here with you the whole time. I won’t leave your side,” 

“Except you have to for work,”

“I’ll try not to make my leaves too long, and I’ll make sure I’ll be there when it happens,” He rested a hand on Geno’s pregnant belly, reassuring him that he would be there for him at least when he goes into labor. 

“I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you here with me…” 

“Baby, you’ll do just fine and I’ll help you through it,” Geno nodded lightly, humming at his husband’s touch. 

Silence took the house as Reaper very carefully held his lover. He knew from the past few months that he had to be careful with Geno, given how temperamental he has gotten. Too many times has he gotten hurt trying to care for Geno, then again looking back he may have brought it onto himself. 

“Reap?” The god turned his attention to his small lover, seeing a tired pleading look on his face, “‘m sorry,” 

“What for, angel?” He seemed curious at the sudden notion, finding an apology from Geno already rare, let alone in the context of what happened.

“For you having to deal with my emotional bullshit,” Reaper stifled a snicker, trying to not devalue what the other said. 

“Baby, I don’t ‘deal with you’, I’d do anything to stay by your side, and this ‘bullshit’ of yours is trivial compared to every amazing thing you’ve given me,” Reaper left a lingering kiss on Geno’s skull, seeing him lean into the affection. Geno probably wasn’t even wholly aware that he was nuzzling up against his husband, just wanting to feel him nearby. 

“Reaper?” 

“Yes, angel?”

“Can you keep holding me like this?” His voice got quieter as he asked, feeling more timid with the simple request. Reaper was a little confused why Geno felt the need to even ask that, seeing as the two were obviously rather settled in together on the couch. 

“Of course, why would you even ask?”

“I just want to feel you like this, you make me feel safe and cherished. I don’t want you to leave my side, Reap, please,” His voice got even quieter, a bit muffled by Reaper clothes as Geno gripped them tighter. 

“What about when I have to leave again?”

“Don’t, please. I just need this. I want you to hold me, please...” Geno’s voice progressively turned more labored and forced as it was evident he began to cry again, burying his face in Reaper’s chest further. 

“Shh, you’re okay angel, I’m here. I always will be,” Geno sniffed quietly, nodding faintly, going almost silent for a bit.

“I-i’m sorry, Reap, I’m just being needlessly clingy right now. I don’t expect you to just stay here, I’ll be fine,”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind staying with you. I hate seeing you like this, and any excuse I have to be this close to you is a win to me,” Reaper leaned in to whisper that last part in a quieter more sultry tone. He chuckled at the weak hit against his chest from his pregnant lover, hearing him whine mutely. 

“Don’t make me regret asking,” 

“Isn’t that what the apology was for?” Reaper continued to tease Geno, clearly only pushing his luck, hearing a scoff from the other. 

“You are so lucky I’m pregnant and desperate for affection right now,” Geno buried his face in Reaper’s cloak again, earning another chuckle from the god. 

“Love you too, angel,” Reaper pet the top of Geno’s skull again, noticing the frustration from moments before melting away in an instant as the smaller relished in their proximity to each other, “Need anything?” The smaller shook his head briefly before turning it up to glance at Reaper again.

“So long as you’re here, you aren’t leaving this couch until I let you,” 

“Of course hun,” Reaper agreed fully, not wanting to upset his pregnant lover, knowing that Geno had the tendency to be quite temperamental at this point in his term. 

“Good,” Geno once again nestled into Reaper, shortly there after dozing off in the comfort of his husband. Reaper was more than happy being trapped there, adoring his partner with unadulterated bliss, his hand running gently over Geno’s form as a reassurance to himself that this was very much real.


	35. Sleep and Roses (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally finished that Valentine's day thing I had only... two weeks late.  
> This idea kinda came to me when I realized that if Goth's birthday was early February then, then there would be a V-day that is celebrated when Goth is still a new born. So with that being said, have a tired mama Geno trying to be endearing for Reaper.

“Angel?” Geno shifted briefly in bed, barely finding the strength to open his sockets at the soft call from his husband. “Think you can at least open your eyes, hun?” With a discomforting groan, Geno finally mustered the energy to do so, glancing over at Reaper who had taken a seat on the side of the bed: His expression settling half way between spite and curiosity. The god couldn’t help but chuckle mutely at his partner’s tired demeanor, gently brushing Geno’s cheek with a gloved hand. “Happy Valentine’s day, sweetheart,” His other hand maneuvered from its partially concealed spot behind him, presenting a small bundle of white and red roses. 

Geno seemed to still be processing the words alongside the bouquet for a few moments too long, before he finally let off a tired laugh. He took the bouquet from the god as he sat up in bed, pulling the flowers close to him, noting they were actually real with the soft feel of the petals against his cheek.

“Surprised to see them so lively,” 

“I tried to be careful for once, you deserve at least that,” Reaper showed his gloved hands as proof of the precautions he took handling the live bouquet, “I figured even a small romantic gesture would be welcome right now, love,” With a smile, Geno playfully rolled his eyelight, scoffing lightly at the comment. 

“I couldn’t feel any less romantic than I do now,” Taking off his gloves, Reaper cupped the side of his partner’s face, noting the tiredness etched in his features. 

“That’s not true, angel, you’re emitting so much-”

“Crippling postpartum exhaustion?” Geno concluded bluntly, still wearing a tired smile at the attempt of flattery from his husband. Reaper spared a chuckle as he leaned in to rest his forehead against Geno’s. 

“I was gonna say a maternal glow, but that works I suppose,” Geno appreciated the light hearted tease, closing his sockets as he hummed in agreement, “You’re still beautiful, sweetheart,” The god added in a quieter, more endearing, tone. 

“Thanks, appreciate the reminder when I have a screaming infant taking up eighty percent of my day,” While Geno commented in a mostly joking manner, the taller still felt a sting of guilt get to him from the implication. 

“Sorry I can’t be around more, hun, I know you could really use the help,” The smaller opened his sockets again from his husband’s apologetic words, still smiling as he placed a hand on top of the one already cradling his cheek. 

“It’s fine, I know you can’t really get out of your work that easily. As much as I’d like you too, I don’t want to be the one to single handedly piss off all the other gods,” 

“I do that just fine on my own already,” The two indulge in a shared laugh together before everything turns quiet again. The god was quick to notice his husband succumbing to his leeching tiredness with an arm still cupping the roses. He drew away a bit and set the bouquet beside the bed, not too concerned now with withering them due to the nature of the save screen essentially nulling his powers. “You could probably use some sleep, hun,”

“Easier said than done,” Geno pulled his legs up to his chest to lean the side of his skull against his knees, looking at his husband tiredly as he sat on the side of the bed again. 

“I suppose so, has Goth been giving you that much trouble?” 

“Honestly, about as much as you’d expect a baby to give,” 

“He’s not just a silent angel that’s miraculously well behaved all the time?” Reaper teased briefly. 

“I’d be more worried if he was,” Geno added with mumbled words, his eyes closing again as he drifted off again midconversation, stirring slightly from the gentle pat on his head from Reaper. 

“Get some sleep, hun. I’ll take care of everything,” Geno mustered the energy to open his sockets again, smiling lovingly at his husband at the offer.

“Now that is by far the best valentine’s present you’ve offered me so far,” The smaller leans in towards his husband, almost closing the gap until Reaper spoke up again. 

“Me taking care of the baby or you getting some sleep?” An exhaled chuckle left Geno as he leaned forward a bit more. 

“Both,” The two shared a tender kiss, and Geno felt his strength dwindle more as he drew away from it, leaning his head against Reaper’s shoulder. 

“Maybe you could use a bit of taking care of too, angel,” Reaper gently ran his hand along Geno’s back in a comforting manner, only slightly implying something more intimate with his words. 

“If I had any amount of energy left, I’d take you up on that,” Slowly, Reaper guided Geno back onto the bed to lay down, partially hovering over him.

“I’m certainly patient,” Reaper kissed Geno again, being met with tired reciprocation, trailing a few soft kisses to Geno jaw, and was likely to continue this gentle minitration if it weren’t for the sudden, almost startling sound of a baby crying, “Of course now of all times…” Reaper muttered against the smaller’s neck, pulling himself up and off the bed to walk to the crib in their room. He picked up the distressed infant with a slight lack of confidence, still getting used to the concept that he is partially responsible for such a precious little thing. Trying his best to comfort his son, he walked back to the bed to take a seat, relieved to see the cries settle as Goth’s little hand wrapped itself into the fabric of Reaper’s black cloak, pulling it towards his mouth to vainly gnaw on it. 

“Of course, you’re just a quiet little angel for your father,”

“Aww have you been tormenting your mother?” Reaper spoke playfully, seeing Goth’s one bright eyelight look up at him innocently.

“Yes…” Geno added tiredly, although Reaper kept his focus on his son, trying to pull the fabric from the baby’s mouth, and felt his finger being tugged on as he did so, of which Goth attempted to bite instead. 

“I think Goth is trying to eat me,” 

“He’s been doing that with anything he can get his hands on. He’s probably a bit hungry though,”

“Should I be passing him off to you then?”

“I fed him a bit ago, ’s a bit too early, better to keep him on a schedule, also gives me time to take a nap to actually have the energy to feed him,” Geno rambled a bit in his exhausted state although was still clear enough to be coherent. 

“Fair enough,” As things settled into a comfortable silence, Reaper moved to the other side of the bed to lay down, letting Goth lay on his chest as he noticed him doze off in his arms. 

“‘s nice seeing you with Goth,” Geno glanced over at his husband, smiling sweetly at the view. 

“Ssh, get some sleep, angel,” The smaller hardly needed the reminder as he finally succumbed to his tiredness, leaving Reaper to muse at him, gently dragging a finger over Geno’s cheek. He brought his attention back to the sleeping baby nestled comfortably in the loose fabric of his cloak, blissfully silent contrary to before. 

The sight settled an overwhelming happiness in his soul, having his beloved family so close. He found himself laughing to himself at a sudden thought; how Goth is likely the most endearing and precious present that could be had for Valentine’s day.


End file.
